The Scavenger
by Njehm
Summary: The Scavenger/ le Collectionneur: Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, Ed se retrouve ajouté à la "collection" d'un homme des plus étranges. Full résumé inside. RoyEd
1. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Pour commencer, et parce qu'entre l'animé version 1 (avec ou sans le film), l'animé version 2 (brotherhood) et le manga papier ça commence à devenir difficile de ne pas tout mixer, l'histoire s'inscrit dans la continuité (ou presque) de l'animé version 1 à cela près qu'ici Ed n'est pas passé de l'autre côté de la porte. Pas de monde parallèle donc. La porte est, pour le coup plus proche de celle du manga que de celle de l'animé. Mais bon c'est du détail pour le moment ^^._

_Ed a 19 ans environs, son frère, en chair et en os en a donc 18._

_Petit point chez les homonculus : pas d'hécatombe, la joyeuse équipe est au complet... pour le moment. Et on va rester sur la même théorie de l'animé version 1, avec Dante comme grand gourou. _

_... voilà pour le plus important._

_Résumé : Ed, va bien vite regretter son petit train-train quotidien lorsque un personnage des plus sinistre vient tout chambouler. Un homme mystérieux qu'il cerne mal, et dans lequel, lors ses brèves entrevues, son âme semble s'abîmer. Tenant bon, jour après jour dans ce musé humain, espérant être délivré de sa captivité par une quelconque troupe de soldats bleus, il tentera de comprendre cet homme énigmatique. _

_Disclamer : tous les personnages du Fullmetal Alchemist sont la propriété Hiromu Arakawa (snif...)_

_Pairing : Roy/Ed , Al/Winry ( vaguement évoqué)_

_Rating : M, par vraiment valable pour ce chapitre (mis à part une ou deux images et du vocabulaire un peu cru parfois) mais surtout pour la suite._

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

**Central, Jeudi 23 Mars.**

Rarement à Central, on avait eu de jours si doux aussi tôt dans l'année et tous les habitants semblaient vouloir en profiter. Même en milieu de semaine, alors que la majorité des gens était censée travailler, les rues étaient noires de monde. Peu de voitures circulaient sur les voies pavées de la ville et c'était tant mieux car les piétons, dans leurs petites chemisettes et autres sandalettes d'été, avaient comme oublié le fait que la route était à l'origine destinée aux véhicules.

Le ciel était d'un bleu si pur que c'était à se demander si un alchimiste ne s'était pas amusé à une quelconque expérience pendant la nuit à l'aide des colorants de toutes les usines textiles de la ville avant de venir nettoyer les murs de tous les bâtiments. Après ces long mois d'hiver et ces longs mois de ciels gris, la ville rayonnait de vie. Entre sa flore qui se remettaient lentement mais vigoureusement en route dans chaque centimètre carré de terrain non pavé et sa faune qui sortait de toute part comme une fourmilière assaillie, Central n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement de vie incessant.

Pour échapper à toute cette frénésie et aussi pour, tout même, profiter un peu du beau temps, Edward avait choisi de passer son temps libre au parc. À l'ombre d'un des plus vieux et des plus grands chênes dudit parc, il regardait passer les gens d'un air absent. Bizarrement, toute cette cohue l'apaisait -du moment que personne ne venait le forcer à y participer. Il avait passé tellement d'années le nez plongé dans les livres avec son frère ou bien à courir à travers le pays pour pouvoir lui rendre son corps qu'il avait presque oublié combien c'était bon de s'arrêter parfois et de prendre le temps de vivre.

Autrefois, lorsqu'Alphonse se trouvait encore enfermé dans cette espèce de boîte de conserve de fortune, il s'était interdit ces moments de flânerie mais aujourd'hui, sa tâche accomplie, il pouvait bien se permettre de prendre un peu de bon temps. Alphonse lui-même ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu pour ça, et l'avait laissé à Central pour aller donner le bonjour à leur amie d'enfance.

Edward sourit tendrement à cette idée. Passer le bonjour hein? Si on se saluait comme ça en pleine rue, ça finirait vite en orgie! Mais bon, il n'allait pas le blâmer, après des années passées sans rien sentir au bout de ses doigts, il avait bien le droit d'aller étreindre celle qui faisait battre ce nouveau cœur de chair et de sang.

Son sourire s'élargit.

À peine Al eut-il retrouvé son corps que cet imbécile s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans même le savoir. Un corps, quand on en dispose depuis sa naissance comme la plupart des gens, c'est pas si facile à contrôler et parfois des sentiments qu'on aurait préféré garder pour soi se peignent sur notre visage, aussi voyants que le serait un phare dans la nuit ; alors imaginez si vous veniez tout juste, comme lui, de le retrouver !

Le pauvre Alphonse. À peine avait-il échangé quelques paroles avec Winry qu'il s'était mis à bafouiller avant de s'arrêter net -sans doute surpris de cette chaleur qui lui montait au visage- et de la regarder d'un air hagard. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que la tendresse dont Winry faisait preuve envers Al se transforme en quelque chose de plus... passionnel dira-t-on.

Al avait eu honte comme jamais ce jour-là. Mais sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient à présent, seul dans les environs de Resembool à faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Ça aurait été dommage de les priver de ça !

Après plus de sept années passées dans une armure, Alphonse semblait bien parti pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Et lui dans tout ça ? Lui, Edward Elric, le Fullmetal, le héros du peuple ?

Cette pensée l'assaillait depuis des mois maintenant. Et lui, quand est ce qu'il se trouvait quelqu'un ?

Pendant ces années à rechercher la Pierre, il avait prétexté ne pas avoir de temps pour de telles futilités, et dans un sens c'était vrai. Alors que son frère n'avait plus rien, pas une sensation de faim ou de sommeil et encore moins celle d'un quelconque plaisir charnel, comment pouvait-il, lui, s'offrir ce luxe ?

Mais alors que désormais, il disposait de presque trop de temps libre entre les rares missions dont il se chargeait, c'était l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait essayé pourtant, et ça n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient non plus. Alors qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller au-delà de la simple courtoisie avec ces demoiselles ?

Depuis des dizaines de rendez-vous –dont une très large majorité avait été arrangée par son petit frère lui-même ou un dénommé Breda- aucune des jeunes filles rencontrées n'avait éveillé de passion en lui. Au mieux, il s'était pris d'une tendresse sincère pour certaines, mais jamais plus. Non ces femmes étaient trop... trop délicates, trop raffinées pour lui. Il se voyait mal partager ses plus sombres secrets avec elles, justifier ces cris d'horreur la nuit, ces blessures... Elles l'auraient fui comme la peste après ça.

Non jamais il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit en leur présence, aussi belles eussent-elles été.

À vrai dire, il n'avait été ébranlé par ses sentiments qu'une seule fois. Ça lui été tombé dessus un jour, sans prévenir, le clouant littéralement sur place après lui avoir retourné l'esprit et ses entrailles et, bien sûr, parmi toutes les personnes célibataires –ou pas- à Central, il fallut que son corps choisisse CETTE personne en particulier. Quitte à avoir la poisse jusqu'au bout...

Tout avait commencé comme un jour presque banal, vraiment. Son frère et lui revenaient tout juste d'une mission à l'autre bout du pays à la recherche de la Pierre mais, mis à part une petite collection de bleus, quelques entailles dans la chair comme dans l'acier et des espoirs amoindris, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien probant. À leur arrivée à la gare de Central, un chauffeur les attendait sur le quai pour les conduire au QG et, après une argumentation échauffée, Alphonse était finalement parvenu à le convaincre de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ils étaient en retard de deux jours, sois disant sans raison valable et ce bâtard de Mustang exigeait un rapport sur le champ. Evidemment qu'ils étaient en retard ! Pesta Edward. C'est fou comme ça peut être coriace un homonculus quand ça veut !

Cette réunion s'annonçait houleuse au plus haut point ; non pas parce que Mustang avait très certainement l'intention de leur passer un savon, ça c'était une évidence –il n'aurait pas envoyé de voiture pour les cueillir à la sortie du train si ça n'avait pas été pas le cas- mais parce qu'il était éreinté, que ses muscles s'étiraient douloureusement à chacun de ses mouvements et que dans ces conditions, il était toujours d'une humeur de chien. Alphonse, sagement assis à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière n'avait pas besoin de véritable corps pour exprimer son appréhension, les mouvements de ses yeux seuls suffisaient à le trahir. Il allait encore devoir s'interposer entre les deux hommes s'il ne voulait pas que ça finisse mal, comme dans la plupart des cas. Surtout qu'à cette heure, Hawkeye ne serait sûrement plus là pour stopper leur querelle de deux ou trois détonations bien senties et ainsi empêcher les deux alchimistes détruire tout le complexe militaire. Face à cette angoisse évidente, Edward avait presque eu des remords.

Presque.

Une fois arrivés à destination, à leur plus grande surprise, tout le monde était encore là malgré l'heure de clôture officielle déjà dépassée d'une bonne heure. Génial. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, c'était une audience lorsqu'il se crêperait le chignon avec le colonel.

Presque entièrement caché derrière sa radio, Fuery ne les vit même pas entrer dans l'antichambre où ils travaillaient, Havoc finissait de remplir un formulaire en mâchouillant le filtre d'une cigarette éteinte, Breda, lui, attendait avec un regard presque larmoyant que la cafetière ait fini de passer le précieux breuvage et ce fut Hawkeye seulement qui remarqua leur entrée. Une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage, comme si elle, et tout le bureau les avaient attendus toute la journée, mais elle fût vite remplacée par une grimace plus inquiète.

_ « Mon dieu Edward, Alphonse, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez une mine affreuse, surtout toi Edward. Faut-il que j'appelle un médecin ?

_ Eh oui, il faut bien l'avouer, même avec deux automails, Al reste le plus dur de nous deux. » Il frappa quelques coups sur l'armure de son frère qui, confirmant ses propos, sonna d'un son clair, et creux, évidemment. « Pas la peine de déranger un médecin pour si peu. Un peu de pommade, une bonne nuit de repos et ça passera. » Il ajouta à cela un de ses sourires enfantins qu'il utilisait toujours quand on s'inquiétait pour un rien, et qui était toujours efficace. Même avec Hawkeye.

_ « Hey boss ! » appela Havoc « Sûr d'être en condition pour affronter l'ouragan Mustang ?

_Et comment ! Je suis un peu courbatu, OK, mais pas encore à terre. Et puis… c'est pas comme si on allait en venir aux mains »

Alphonse eût un grognement septique, suivi de près par quelques gloussements de Breda, qui ajouta :

_ « Peut-être que tu n'es pas en forme pour un combat au corps à corps, mais lui, remonté comme il est, ça pourrait le tenter.

_ Comment ça remonté ? Demanda Alphonse.

_ « Ça a été un véritable enfer aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Havoc « Un vrai tyran. Il a même exigé qu'on reste à nos postes jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses ces portes. Merde, j'avais un rendez-vous moi ce soir ! Finit-il d'un air larmoyant.

_ On est vraiment désolés, commença Alphonse, on n'avait pas l'intention de prendre tant de temps, mais il y a eu quelques complications.

_ À en voir vos allures respectives, je veux bien vous croire » ajouta Breda. « Ed tu devrais peut-être aller le voir avant qu'il ne lance les chiens à ta recherche.

_ J'y vais de ce pas. Al reste là, je ne voudrais pas que tes oreilles encore pures et innocentes entendent ce que je vais proférer contre cet abrutit. » Avant que son frère ne proteste, il ajouta « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas s'entre-tuer. »

Sur ce, il s'introduisit dans le bureau de Mustang, comme à son habitude, sans frapper.

Mustang, au téléphone, ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard avant de commencer à prendre congé auprès de son interlocuteur. De son côté, Ed, de plus en plus sensible à sa fatigue, lorgnait avec envie le canapé mais il secoua la tête et ajusta ses appuis. La seule chose dont il rêvait à cet instant, c'était retrouver son lit au plus vite s'installer sur un des sofas aurait été comme consentir à faire durer la séance de remontrance et retarder le moment où il pourrait enfin sortir de la pièce.

Abandonnant sans regret son observation du mobilier délicieusement rembourré, il se retourna vers Mustang, préparé mentalement à recevoir un de ces regards noirs dont seul son supérieur avait le secret et qui l'énervaient d'autant plus qu'il avait dans ces moment-là toujours l'impression d'être considéré comme un gamin à qui on expliquait une énième fois qu'il ne fallait pas jouer au ballon dans la maison. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, à la place de la figure sévère à laquelle il s'attendait, Edward se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage peu familier, chargé d'une expression rarement visible chez le colonel : l'inquiétude.

En l'espace d'une seconde néanmoins, alors que son cerveau commençait tout juste à peine à s'interroger sur le pourquoi d'un tel regard, le masque de Mustang réapparut.

_ « Dans quelle galère t'es-tu encore fourré cette fois-ci Fullmetal ? Commença-t-il. Pourquoi, avec toi, une simple mission d'information ne peut-elle jamais se dérouler normalement ? Quand ça n'est pas les bâtiments que tu détruis… » Il se pinça la base du nez en soupirant, signe de grand désespoir, puis il ajouta plus agressivement « Tu ne peux donc pas poser des questions au lieu de frapper ?

_ Eh, j'ai rien demandé à personne ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de me bastonner avec ces brutes ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller en mission, prendre les infos et revenir ! Ça va peut-être ébranler votre ego surdimensionné mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître des notions de diplomatie.

_ Oh et quelle diplomatie ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras. C'est bizarre, dans mon souvenir, un diplomate pose les questions avant de frapper ! Bon sang Ed, pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans ce genre de situations ?

_ Mais bordel, puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien initié, j'ai seulement essayé de rentrer en un seul morceau ! Vous êtes sourd ou tout simplement stupide ? » Là, il était arrivé à un stade où il était bien trop fatigué et agacé pour prendre Mustang dans le sens du poil et lui expliquer gentiment son problème d'homonculus. Il allait simplement l'envoyer se faire mettre et claquer la porte. Point final. « Et puis foutez-moi la paix ! Gronda-t-il. Allez donc vous taper un de vos rencards pour vous calmer les nerfs et laissez-moi gérer mes recherches en paix ! »

Mustang lui aussi devait être à un stade de fatigue avancé, car les barrières de son self-control cédèrent d'un coup et au lieu de lui rétorquer une bonne phrase bien cinglante il traversa la pièce d'un pas furieux et, dans son élan, vint saisir fermement le jeune alchimiste par la mâchoire, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ « Je te laisserai faire tes recherches tranquille quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un gamin irresponsable ! »

Mustang le tenait d'une poigne de fer, et malgré ses efforts pour afficher une expression de haine profonde, Ed n'obtint de son visage qu'une grimace d'inconfort. Envy l'avait bien battu cette fois-ci et, s'il avait miraculeusement évité de se casser une patte, les coupures et les bleus étaient nombreux.

Alors que ses yeux s'étaient à moitié fermés sous la douleur, la pression exercée sur sa mâchoire diminua, gardant juste assez d'intensité pour lui relever la tête mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il pouvait s'en aller à tout moment et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire immédiatement mais le regard grave de son supérieur l'avait comme cloué sur place, les bras à moitié relevés pour se défendre et sa colère et sa raison toutes deux brisées en mille morceaux à ses pieds. La confusion s'empara peu à peu de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu son supérieur ainsi : si fébrile, si ouvert... Si humain.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, s'observant attentivement sans prononcer un mot ni faire un geste et ce fut finalement Mustang qui détacha de son regard de celui d'Edward pour l'étudier plus en détail –sans doute pour faire le compte de ses blessures. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il se laissait observer presque docilement, que le jeune alchimiste prit conscience de leur extrême proximité : il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus de vingt centimètres entre leurs pieds respectifs, Mustang le toisait de tout sa hauteur et il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de ce dernier irradier tout son corps tant leur torses étaient proches.

Bordel, c'était pas bon ça ! Il avait tout prévu, de l'engueulade classique au carnage alchimique en passant par le tout aussi classique échange acerbe et distant. Tout ! Il avait tout prévu sauf ça : cet air qui se faisait de plus en plus dur à respirer, de plus en plus pesant à mesure que les secondes passaient, ce regard qui le clouait sur place, cette main sur sa mâchoire qui lui brûlait la peau. Et merde, il semblait même avoir oublié comment ses cordes vocales étaient censées fonctionner !

Après une poignée de secondes d'observation appliquée, Mustang le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux, l'air un peu plus triste cette fois et, décalant sa main de quelques centimètres le long de sa mâchoire, il alla effleurer du bout du doigt le bord d'une entaille. Edward frissonna presque. Ça faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas touché aussi délicatement et il en avait presque perdu l'habitude. À cet instant, sous la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, la tentation de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier cette caresse qui n'en était pas une le fit pratiquement céder mais son cerveau tint bon. Les yeux grands ouverts, vifs et oscillants continuellement de gauche à droite, il chercha désespérément une explication plausible dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il était censé envoyer paître.

D'un mouvement presque anxieux Mustang s'humecta les lèvres et Ed se surprit lui-même à suivre ce mouvement avec un peu trop d'attention. En un éclair, il replongea dans ces yeux d'un noir plus profond encore, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Toujours dans un spasme, il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. Enfin, parole est un bien grand mot ; il avait tout juste réussi à émettre un hoquet étranglé avant de pouvoir bouger pour remettre une distance respectable entre lui et ce monstre qui lui avait mis le cerveau à l'envers.

En une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il peinait, lui, à remettre une expression calme sur son visage, le masque de colonel était de nouveau en place. Et après un éclaircissement de voix professionnel il finit par remercier Edward.

_ « Il est tard, et tu tiens à peine debout. Je veux un rapport détaillé, demain sur mon bureau, compris ? D'ici là, essaie de te reposer. »

N'ayant toujours aucun contrôle certain sur ses cordes vocales, il se contenta simplement d'un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain se déroula le plus normalement possible. Si le colonel avait remarqué quelques choses louches dans ses expressions de la vieille il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, laissant Edward plus confus encore. Qu'est-ce que tout cela était censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de ces sentiments qui venaient l'importuner de plus en plus souvent, et qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressant au fil des mois ?

Bon sang il ne pouvait même plus passer de nuit tranquille ! Plusieurs fois par semaine, il se réveillait ruisselant de sueur, le souffle laborieux et le sexe tellement gorgé de sang que ça en était douloureux. Généralement, si la chambre était calme, sans le moindre cliquetis de son armure de frère, il abrégeait ses souffrances de quelques rapides coups de poignets. Mais ça devenait vraiment gênant, avec Alphonse dans les parages... sans doute témoin, sinon de la fin éveillée de ses rêves, de tout la partie inconsciente durant laquelle il devait certainement murmurer sensuellement le nom de son supérieur.

Aaah ! Foutu Mustang ! Comme si la vie réelle ne suffisait pas, il fallait forcément qu'il vienne l'embarrasser jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa vie privée ! Jusque dans ses fantasmes quoi !

Après des semaines passées à pester contre son supérieur alors que celui-ci continuait de lui retourner l'estomac à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Edward commença à réfléchir sérieusement au problème. Dépassé le stade de refus catégorique d'admettre l'évidence qu'il y avait bien quelque chose avec Mustang et en regardant plus loin dans leur relation, il chercha de toutes ses forces à trouver une explication à ces sentiments mais la réponse restait encore à trouver. Bien sûr le colonel était bel homme, mais de là à le faire passer de l'autre bord ?

C'est une soirée arrosée bien plus tard qui vint répondre à sa question.

Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, et pour fêter son corps retrouvé ainsi que son entrée à l'université comme des centaines d'anonymes, Alphonse avait organisé une petite fête dans un bar étudiant pas très loin du campus. Ses nouveaux amis avaient été très nombreux –ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris connaissant les facilités de son petit frère pour créer des liens avec les autres- et il s'était mêlé à la foule pour célébrer avec joie leurs derniers accomplissements. Finies les courses à travers le pays, finis les combats contre les homonculus, finie la vie qu'ils avaient menée jusque-là, c'était l'heure de tourner la page et de commencer une vie normale.

Seulement, dans leur nouveau départ, Alphonse partait avec un avantage de taille. Son corps fraichement retrouvé était comme des milliers de portes s'ouvrant sur l'inconnu, des milliers de portes ouvertes sur un tapis rouge vers l'avenir qu'il allait s'empresser de tester une par une alors que lui, le phénomène aux automails, se retrouvait en bout de rampe, sans véritable envie de plonger dans la masse sombre et indéfinie au-dessous de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ?

En même temps que cette question faisait sa petite place à l'intérieur de sa tête, les verres passèrent entre ses mains sans qu'il ne prête attention au compte. Pour tous les invités de la fête qui ne le connaissaient pas, sa descente plutôt impressionnante n'était qu'une façon d'arroser l'évènement à sa manière mais, malgré sa vision qui se brouillait, il ne manqua pas le regard dur que sa mécanicienne ne cessa de lui envoyer à partir d'un certain nombre de verre. L'ignorer n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire mais le brouillard alcoolisé dans lequel trempait son cerveau lui fit quand même opter pour cette solution. Et de toute façon, son sac à main était bien trop petit pour contenir de clé à molette, alors…

L'alcool lui avait fait perdre tout remord concernant ses proches mais La vérité était que, malgré les verres qu'il avait mis à contribution pour faire taire ses doutes et ses interrogations concernant son futur, toutes ces effusions de joie ne faisaient que les amplifier et à part quitter le bar, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de continuer à boire. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit, malgré son manque de résistance à l'alcool. Deux membres en moins à irriguer, ça lui faisait pas mal de sang en moins pour diluer ses boissons et bien vite, les images se brouillèrent et il perdit totalement la notion du temps –ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le lendemain matin, dès son réveil, une migraine abominable lui fit immédiatement plonger la tête dans l'oreiller dans un grognement de bête à l'agonie et il se maudit de ne pas avoir plutôt quitté le bar la veille. Sur le coup, la tête écrasée contre l'oreiller, il aurait pu tuer pour mettre la main sur une cargaison de cachets contre ce mal qui lui vrillait la tête mais du mouvement dans son dos le figea sur place. Un bras se glissa lascivement sur son bas ventre et c'est par miracle qu'il se retint de hurler lorsqu'un corps ferme se colla ensuite contre son dos avec un grognement satisfait –satisfait et horriblement masculin.

Son partenaire, un peu plus vieux que lui, devait également avoir bien bu la veille car, une fois la stupeur passée et le risque d'arrêt cardiaque éloigné, Edward arriva à se dégager de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Ramassant ses affaires à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie de l'appartement, Ed força à garder son esprit vide de tout sujet sensible mais chaque mouvement l'amenait inévitablement à s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé la veille pour avoir mal à tel ou tel endroit –surtout à _tel_ endroit. Une petite voix cynique lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, alors qu'il ramassait ses chaussures dans le salon, qu'au moins, il était fixé sur son orientation sexuelle. Pour sûr, une femme pouvait difficilement lui faire ça…

De retour à l'appartement qu'il partageait encore avec son frère et Winry, vers quatorze heures, il essaya bien de leur faire avaler un mensonge perfectionné pendant le trajet mais les deux tourtereaux ne crurent pas une seconde qu'il avait été dormir dans les dortoirs du QG pour leur laisser l'appartement cette nuit.

_ « Si tu as été _dormir_ chez quelqu'un, tu peux le dire tout de suite, le rassura Alphonse, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre ta vie. »

La bouche ouverte et les joues s'échauffant déjà, Ed observa le visage de son frère prendre une expression plus sévère.

_ « Tu te rappelles au moins de comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Évidemment ! » Évidemment qu'il avait regardé le nom sur la sonnette avant de partir ! Il était peut-être à côté de ses pompes mais une partie de son cerveau marchait encore ! « Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que j'irais coucher avec une illustre inconnue comme ça ?

_ Ma foi… tu étais plutôt éméché hier quand on t'a laissé au bar, justifia Winry, alors on a bien le droit de se poser la question.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Edward.

_ Alors tu vas la revoir ? »

A-ah…

_ « _Elle_… heu, m'a clairement fait comprendre que ses rencontres de soirées se limitaient toujours… à des rencontres de soirées. Donc non, conclut-il avec une grimace, je ne pense pas la revoir un jour.

_ Mais c'est que tu paraitrais presque déçu ! Le charia Winry. Moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à freiner des deux pieds lorsqu'il s'agit de s'engager dans une relation, je me trompais. »

Une moue boudeuse et des excuses peu enthousiastes furent ses seuls arguments qu'il fit l'effort de mettre en œuvre pour répondre à sa future belle-sœur avant de filer sous la douche afin de se débarrasser des vestiges de sa soirée. Après tout, si elle voulait croire qu'il était contrarié à cause d'une histoire de cœur, c'était peut-être mieux que d'apprendre la vérité et ça n'était certainement pas avec une gueule de bois horrible qu'il avait envie de mettre le sujet sur la table. Il avait déjà assez de mal à en débattre avec lui-même, alors aller compliquer le débat en y ajoutant des participants…

Un grand fracas à quelques mètres de là lui fit si subitement reprendre pied avec la réalité qu'il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Un gamin à vélo passa en trombe devant lui et il le suivit du regard avant que des pleurs ne viennent entièrement couvrir le murmure continu de la foule. A une dizaine de mètre de là, une gamine d'à peine quatre ans était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au-dessus de ce qui avait dû être sa poupée et, à côté d'elle, sa mère tentait en vain de la consoler –et de la faire taire par la même occasion.

Chassant d'un geste de la tête son humeur morose, il se leva d'un geste souple pour aller accomplir sa B.A. de la journée. Ses problèmes personnels avaient beau être irrésolvables pour le moment, s'accroupir auprès de la petite.

_ « Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il à la mère par-dessus les pleurs.

_ A moins de remonter dans le temps et d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce garçon, je ne pense pas que vous arriviez à la consoler. » Elle lâcha un soupir désespéré. « Dire qu'elle venait seulement de se remettre de la mort du hamster... Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

_ Je peux peut-être arranger ça. Vous permettez ? »

La mère acquiesça, un brin septique derrière sa curiosité évidente.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait arranger tout ça, le "peut-être" ne servait ici qu'à le mettre en scène. Après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui considéraient l'alchimie comme de la magie, alors pourquoi pas s'imaginer magicien ? C'était bien ce qu'il allait être pour cette petite, qui à son âge ne ferait sans doute même pas le lien avec l'alchimie –si elle en connaissait le terme déjà...

Et Edward le Magnifique entra effectivement en scène. Après un claquement de main un brin théâtral, il apposa ses mains sur les fragments de la poupée et en un éclair d'alchimie, elle était comme neuve. Une fois la lumière dispersée, la fillette se frotta les yeux avant de lâcher un "whouuuua ! Trop fort !" des plus spontanés.

_ « Merci jeune homme ! C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Zoey, Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

_ Merciiiii ! » S'écria-t-elle allant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec sa poupée toute neuve.

- « Y a vraiment pas de quoi. » Répondit-il, un sourire attendri étirant ses lèvres. Elle lui rappelait Elysa.

Après avoir jeté un bref regard à sa poche droite, le sourire de la mère s'estompa.

_ « Alchimiste d'état à votre âge ? Ça n'est pas un peu jeune pour devenir une arme humaine ? »

Ah oui forcément, il s'y attendait à celle-là : l'éternel cliché des alchimistes d'états.

_ « Je suis uniquement devenu alchimiste d'état pour avoir accès à la librairie, c'était le seul moyen de trouver ce que je chercher.

_ Mais de là à s'engager dans l'armée ! S'ils vous avaient envoyé au combat ?

_ Mon officier supérieur et moi avons une sorte d'accord à ce sujet je l'aide à lui dégoter sa promotion et il veille à ce que le haut gratin de l'armée me fiche la paix.

_ Un homme bien cet officier.

_ c'est ce que disent toutes les femmes… » Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que Mustang pouvait être un chic type… Il secoua la tête vigoureusement avant de reprendre la parole. « Et puis vous savez, si les bureaucrates, bien confortablement assis dans leur fauteuil pensent pouvoir me contraindre à faire la sale besogne pour eux, ils se f.. mettent le doigt dans l'œil ! » Il illustra l'expression puis, ajouta, moins sérieusement cette fois « Vous savez, toute cette histoire d'arme humaine, c'était bon en temps de guerre, maintenant la majorité des alchimistes d'état passent leur journée à flemmarder derrière un bureau... au mieux.

_ J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. répondit-elle.

_ Revenez demain et je vous ramène une photo de mon supérieur en train de baver sur son bureau dans son sommeil ! »

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, pendant que la petite Zoey enterrait les jambes de sa poupée dans le sol encore un peu humide. Et puis soudain, il se rappela l'heure.

_ « Mince ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon frère et sa future fiancée à la gare ! » Il regarda sa montre : six minutes avant l'entrée en gare. Short-short... « Arf, ça va être juste !

_ Filez vite alors. À demain !

_ Au revoir ! »

Et en une détente, il était parti.

Oh… Al allait le tuer s'il arrivait en retard... et si Winry avait une clé anglaise sous la main, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

_Enfin le premier chapitre en ligne ! *o* oh miracle ! Depuis le temps que je me dis qu'il faut que je mette sous Word ce que j'ai griffonné un peu partout (et comme toujours j'entame des trucs à la fin des vacaaances... u_u, ah fichtre !)_

_Bref Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le sens du titre : the Scavenger_

_Maâah qu'essské c'est ?_

_De l'anglais the scavenger = le collectionneur/charognard_

_« Le Collectionneur », ça me tentait bien aussi, mais l'anglais à ce sens de charogne qui collera mieux à l'histoire je pense._

_Rassurant hein ? ^^_

_Sur ce, à dans je sais pas quand ! (Bonne résolution des vac : ne pas donner de date qu'on est pas sûr de tenir ^^)_

_PS : ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai rien écrit à part des formules de maths, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu rouillé. Si vous avez le temps, écrivez-moi une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis ^o^_


	2. The Hunter

Chapitre 2 :

**Central, Jeudi 23 Mars. **

Il y avait des jours, quand la chasse était mauvaise, où il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce job. Et ce jour là en faisait parti. Rentrer bredouille plusieurs semaines de suite était mal perçu, il le savait bien. Heureusement pour lui, son maître semblait toujours se satisfaire de sa dernière prise, aussi avait-il encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir de vrais ennuis. Cette personne n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'employés inutiles et même s'il travaillait sous ses ordres depuis quelques années maintenant, son ancienneté n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu disparaître discrètement, se trouver un emploi en ville, ou dans les environs ; après tout il était assez cultivé et possédait pas mal de talents, techniquement, ça n'aurait pas été bien difficile de trouver un nouveau gagne-pain. Seulement malgré sa bonhommie, ses manières de gentilhomme, il portait sur son visage les marques indiscutables de ses origines : une peau halée, une mâchoire forte que même sa barbe ne pouvait pas totalement dissimuler, des yeux vert clairs et des cheveux d'un brun cendré qui criaient haut et fort : Étranger.

Il n'était pas d'Ishbal, mais d'Urhobo, un pays anciennement voisin d'Aerugo, avant que ce dernier ne l'engloutisse sous prétexte qu'un si petit pays ne pouvait être aussi riche, à moins de trafiquer quelques affaires louches. Profitant de sa petite taille et de son absence d'armée, Aerugo n'en avait qu'une bouchée, il y a des siècles de cela.

Tous les habitants d'Urhobo, révoltés par la conduite de leurs ex-voisins, s'étaient alors dispersés dans plusieurs autres pays alentours malgré la résistance des populations locales. De tout côté, on les traitait de parasites, qui venaient pomper ce dont ils avaient besoin, suçant leurs richesses jusqu'à la moelle, avant de s'en aller.

Faire partie de cette ethnie, ça n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se vanter, surtout dans tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'argent. Les rares personnes pour qui il avait travaillé, une fois qu'ils eurent découvert ses origines, l'avaient mis à la porte sans autre cérémonie. Ils s'étaient refermés comme des huîtres, s'agrippant à leurs économies comme s'il avait l'intention de leur voler. N'ayant pourtant jamais été doué en finance, toute cette méfiance le laissait perplexe, parfois le révoltait : parce que ses ancêtres avaient vécu dans un pays étrangement prospère, ça faisait de lui un voleur ?

C'était ridicule, mais, si justement on prenait connaissance de ses origines, c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'on irait le livrer à quiconque le chercherait, son employeur par exemple... Alors, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour éviter de se retrouver dans de sales draps -et pour tout simplement rester en un seul morceau-, il s'employait assidûment depuis plusieurs jours déjà à trouver la perle rare qui lui offrirait quelques semaines de tranquillité avant d'avoir à repartir à la chasse. Mais après une semaine infructueuse, il était contraint d'être un peu moins regardant sur la qualité de son gibier.

Il laissa échapper un grognement amer. Lui qui d'ordinaire chassait la perle rare en était réduit à jeter son dévolu sur de simples... curiosités. Eh ! Même une femme à barbe lui aurait convenu !

"Pitoyable." Murmura-t-il à cette pensée alors qu'il quittait une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre une artère principale, noire de monde. Là au moins, statistiquement, il avait plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. En plus de ça, la journée était radieuse et tout le monde semblait être de sortie.

Parfait.

D'un pas mesuré, il navigua à travers la foule une bonne dizaine de minutes, scrutant chaque mouvement, chaque visage qui passait, dans l'espoir de trouver son ticket gagnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le parc. C'était souvent sa dernière destination. Après toute une journée passée à ratisser les rues de Central, il aimait se poser là et observer. Régulièrement il changeait de banc, couvrant ainsi la plus large zone possible. Parfois, il se tuait à la tâche pendant toute la journée, et c'était finalement en fin d'après midi que sa proie venait à lui, se jetant inconsciemment dans la gueule du loup.

Bah, s'il ne trouvait rien après ça, il écumerait les bars et autres tavernes une fois la nuit tombée. A l'abri du jour, et avec généralement une d'alcoolémie non négligeable, les gens se sentaient souvent plus enclin à se dévoiler. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu et aller les cueillir ensuite à la fermeture de l'établissement. C'était une méthode très efficace qui lui avait permis de ramener de beaux spécimens au manoir : une danseuse d'un talent remarquable, une chanteuse à la voix cristalline et dont le rire aurait fait fondre le plus insensible des monstres, un grand idéaliste qui s'exprimait avec tant de passion et tant d'éloquence qu'il laissait toujours son interlocuteur abasourdi, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit... et tant d'autres encore.

Habituellement il poursuivait les esprits vifs, brillants et non pas les physiques remarquables –de quelque manière que ce soit- comme il le faisait en cet après midi. Les esprits brillants étaient les plus durs à dénicher, non pas parce que difficilement reconnaissables, mais à cause de leur rareté.

Avec son expérience, il arrivait heureusement à les reconnaître rapidement ; au pire, il lui avait fallu aborder la personne pour effacer ses doutes, mais jamais plus. Cette efficacité d'action était nécessaire s'il voulait survivre à la concurrence. En effet ils étaient trois en lice. De cette façon, leur maître était assuré qu'ils faisaient leur travail au mieux. Oui, bizarrement, rester en vie était une sacrément bonne motivation !

Alors qu'il traversait le parc pour rejoindre un autre point d'observation, une masse blonde attira son attention.

Là, adossé lascivement contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne, un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans fixait d'un air absent un point dans le vide, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. En à peine quelques secondes, chaque détail de son apparence avait été passé en revue et dès lors, il n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : il tenait sa proie. Ne restait plus qu'à reproduire son éternel modus operandi et il pourrait rentrer au manoir triomphant. Enfin !

Alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, une gamine pas très loin de sa future prise se mit à brailler à pleins poumons, tirant les deux hommes de leurs pensées respectives. Et tandis que lui restait à distance en éternel observateur, le blondinet se rapprocha de la petite d'une démarche féline avant de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Un peu petit pour son âge, remarqua-t-il au passage, mais plutôt beau garçon ; il allait avoir la paix pour un bon moment s'il rentrait avec.

Un objet brillant dans la poche du gamin attira son attention, une chaînette en argent. Même s'il n'était pas d'Amestris, il savait reconnaître le symbole des alchimistes d'Etat lorsqu'il le voyait. Une question le frappa alors.

Comment un gamin de son âge pouvait bien être alchimiste d'État ? Le diplôme n'était pas commode à passer et il avait vu de très bons alchimistes s'y casser les dents. Alors comment ? Et comment, poursuivit-il après que la lueur de la transmutation se fût estompée, comment ce gamin pouvait-il transmuter sans utiliser de cercle ? Ses gants étaient bien blancs et dépourvus de toute inscription, il avait vérifié.

Un sourire pervers se dessina vite sur ses lèvres, il était fort intrigué, et c'était rare qu'il le soit. En temps normal, il était agréablement surpris par une qualité qu'il n'avait pas décelée en premier lieu. Mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Ça, se conforta-t-il, ça allait être la plus belle prise de sa carrière.

Il continua d'arpenter le chemin, s'approchant inexorablement de son dû, quand soudain, alors qu'il était assez proche pour capter quelques bribes de la conversation en cours entre lui et la mère de la gamine, il entendit un "Filez vite alors, à demain !". Et cet imbécile s'éloigna en quelques foulées souples.

Ah non ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il n'allait tout de même pas le perdre comme ça! Non!

"Merdemerdemerdemerde" jurait-il alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. Évidement il ne pouvait pas se mettre à courir juste derrière lui, pas tout de suite du moins ; pour le moment il devait éviter d'éveiller le moindre soupçon et être, aux yeux de tous, un homme "juste" un peu pressé. À la sortie du parc néanmoins il se décida à trottiner pour rattraper son retard ; le gamin avait de petites jambes, mais malheureusement pour ses affaires, il savait en faire bon usage et s'éloignait toujours plus de lui.

A l'angle d'une rue il le perdit de vue, et profitant de cette fenêtre de temps durant laquelle sa proie ne pouvait pas le voir non plus, il se lança dans un sprint. Lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau sa tête blonde préférée, il était déjà nettement moins loin, à 10 mètres tout au plus. Et à nouveau, profitant de l'angle d'une rue, il accéléra. Tout se passait plutôt bien, il le gardait toujours à l'œil, et même s'il devait attendre toute la nuit pour avoir l'occasion de le capturer, il le ferait. Seulement voila, comme dans la plupart de ses traques, l'imprévisible arriva.

Toujours lancé à pleine vitesse et ayant tout juste dépassé l'angle du bâtiment, il heurta de plein fouet un passant arrêté là qui discutait avec un marchand. Emporté par son élan, il fini étalé au sol. Enfin pas tout à fait _sur_ le sol.

_ « Vous pouvez pas faire un peu attention quand vous courez comme ça ? Et relevez-vous ! Vous m'étouffez ! » brailla ledit passant après quelques secondes. Un bref regard vers l'homme en dessous lui arracha malgré lui un sourire en coin. Comme il se le félicitait plus tôt : il gardait toujours un œil sur sa proie.

_ « Ça vous amuse ?

_Non, non évidemment. » lui assura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Je craignais de t'avoir assommé ou même pire, mais tu m'as l'air d'être entier... Ça va aller tout de même ?

_ Mmpf. Ouais. » bougonna le blondinet en se débarrassant de la poussière qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Et lorsque le garçon face à lui fut de nouveau redressé, il se décida à agir, presque fébrile d'être si proche du but. Posant une main paternelle sur son épaule gauche, il insista.

_ « Tu es sûr petit ?

_ QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME AVEC DES GIROFARDS PLEIN PARTOUT ON ARRIVERAIT ENCORE A LUI RENTRER DEDANS ? »

Ah! pensa-t-il, susceptible le gamin. Parfait, avec cet accès de colère, le sang allait circuler plus vite, remonter vers le cerveau en rien de temps et alors le produit qu'il venait de lui inoculer le foudroierait d'ici peu. Et en effet, à peine eût-il terminé sa phrase que déjà il vacillait en se tenant l'épaule et en le regardant d'un air mauvais. D'habitude peu de gens s'apercevaient de la traîtrise, la seringue était de petite taille et l'aiguille assez courte -de manière à pouvoir la cacher au niveau de son poignet- mais le gamin était perspicace semblait-il.

Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu le dénoncer -ou même de l'insulter-, ce dernier était à terre, inconscient.

_ « Mon Dieu ! Ed ! » S'exclama le marchant avant de se précipiter sur le garçon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

_ J'ai sans doute dû le bousculer plus fort qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Laissez, dit-il l'air faussement paniqué, je vais m'en charger, un ami à moi, un médecin, habite quelques rues plus bas. Je vais l'y emmener.

_ Je vous y accompagne.

_ Non ! » Il l'implora presque, toujours faussement affolé. « Vous avez une boutique à faire tourner, ne vous dérangez donc pas. Tout est de ma faute. Je vais m'en charger.

_ Bien... Dites-lui de revenir me voir quand il se sentira mieux.

_ Comptez sur moi. » Il lui afficha encore un sourire désolé puis s'en alla, sa prise serrée contre lui, inconsciente et, il nota, étrangement lourde. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus, bien trop heureux pour s'arrêter à un détail pareil. Enfin, il l'avait trouvé

Enfin.

* * *

_Bon c'est pas un chapitre très long, ni très passionnant (et j'en ai presque honte _) mais c'était un pivot que je devais placer pour la suite. _

_Ah et merci pour vos reviews! Diantre! A chaque fois que je les lis, je me retrouve avec un sourire niais de 4 kilomètres de long... non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire ^.^_

_Alors merci, merci et merci ! =3_

_PS : N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'ai trouvé les phrases un peu longues parfois, je sais pas si ça vous a dérangé dans la compréhension..._


	3. Blackout

Chapitre 3 :

Un brusque soulèvement du sol sur lequel il était étalé lui fit violemment reprendre pied avec la réalité qu'il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même pas avoir quittée. Soulevée par une nouvelle secousse, sa tête retomba lourdement sur le plancher et il laissa alors échapper un grognement sourd -c'est tout ce que ses cordes vocales lui permirent sur le moment. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Et ça n'étaient pas les bruits continus de roulement et de grincement de tôle qui allaient arranger ça.

Plus loin derrière lui, le moteur s'étouffa un instant avant de reprendre sa course normale. Il avait déjà voyagé à l'arrière de vieux tacots à deux doigts de se disloquer en route, mais celui là, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, remportait la palme d'or des tas de ferraille bons à envoyer à la casse. Péniblement, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, mais sa vision ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant : un vieux sac de toile brute lui recouvrait la tête toute entière. Il remarqua également, en voulant s'installer plus 'confortablement', qu'on lui avait également lié pieds et poings.

Tentant de s'extirper de ses liens pour flanquer une bonne raclée à la première personne qu'il croiserait, il se contorsionna un instant, mais cessa vite face à leur solidité. La corde, en plus de lui mordre méchamment les poignets, lui retenait fermement les bras dans le dos, serrant ses avant-bras l'un contre l'autre, la main droite au niveau du coude gauche et vice-versa. Quiconque l'avait enlevé connaissait ses talents d'alchimiste et avait agis en conséquence. Et des plus efficacement : il arrivait à peine à bouger les doigts !

_ « Merde ! » Siffla-t-il alors qu'il essaya de se rassembler sur le sol.

_ « Ah, tu te réveilles enfin... »

Cette voix... Cette voix monocorde, dénuée de passion ; il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part... Un homme dans la quarantaine, brun, barbu, les épaules voutées ; celui-là même qui l'avait renversé un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne... Ah oui! Les fragments de sa mémoire s'organisaient enfin un peu plus clairement. Ça lui revenait maintenant, cet enfoiré lui avait injecté quelque chose à son insu, un sédatif de toute évidence, et une fois inconscient il en avait ensuite profité pour le ligoter. C'était lâche! Même un homonculus ne se serait pas abaissé à une telle ruse, et c'est peu dire!

_ « C'est vrai que la dose était à la base prévue pour un adulte de taille moyenne... avec ta taille de crevette atrophiée et tes deux membres en moins tu as réagi plus violemment au produit, c'est pour ça que tu te sens vaseux en ce moment. »

Ed ne cilla pas, trop sur la défensive pour se lancer dans une de ses colères noires durant laquelle il l'insulterait de tous les noms pour avoir sous entendu qu'il était plus petit que la normale. Il attendit sagement que cet enfoiré reprenne son monologue. Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à glaner quelques informations sur la situation merdique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ « Ah! » laissa échapper l'homme, clairement amusé par son mutisme et son absence de réaction. « Tu sais quand il faut être sage... Bien. Très bien... » conclut-il, pensif.

Le silence s'installa alors, lourd de toutes ces questions qu'il n'osait poser, écrasé sous leur poids. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Pourquoi lui ? Il eut une grimace sous le sac. Après tout, Mustang lui avait bien dit que s'il se retrouvait dans de telles situations, c'est qu'il devait bien y être pour quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être toujours par manque de chance qu'il tombait dans de sales draps. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, juré, il n'avait rien fait pour en arriver là !

_ « Railey, arrête de rêvasser sur ta prise et prépare-toi. On est presque arrivés. »

Cette nouvelle voix le fit sursauter. Elle était plus grave, rendue rauque par l'âge -et sans doute aussi par le tabac- et provenait d'un peu plus loin dans l'habitacle ; le chauffeur sans nul doute.

L'homme qui l'avait drogué, Railey donc, lui saisit la veste au niveau de l'épaule et le redressa en position assise, sans délicatesse. La tête lui tourna un instant ; les vestiges du sédatif dans son organisme et ces mouvements brusques n'arrangeaient rien à la nausée qu'il éprouvait. Pendant qu'il résistait vaillamment à cette envie pressante de décorer le sac de son vomi, Railey vérifiait une dernière fois les cordes, par précaution. Puis, une fois ceci fait, il pressa un objet contre sa tempe qui, même à travers le sac de toile, restait facilement identifiable.

Une arme à feu.

_ « Juste pour qu'il ne te vienne pas d'idée stupide. » lui souffla l'homme.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa, et après à peine quelques secondes, ce qu'il supposa être la porte arrière s'ouvrit avec un grincement effroyable. La lumière qui lui parvint, malgré la toile épaisse qui lui recouvrait la tête, était encore intense ce qui le rassura un peu. Au moins il faisait jour, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas roulé bien longtemps et que Central n'était pas trop loin derrière. Ça limiterait donc la zone d'investigation lorsqu'on se mettrait à sa recherche et ainsi on le retrouverait plus rapidement.

Parce qu'on allait le retrouver, n'est-ce pas?

Railey le tira de ses pensées en pressant un peu plus le canon contre sa tempe, le faisant vaciller.

_ « Mon collègue va te détacher les chevilles... parce qu'il faut bien que tu puisse marcher... Au moindre mouvement déplacé, à la moindre jambe qui se lève un peu trop, sois certain que je n'hésiterais pas à venir loger une balle juste ici. » La pression au niveau de sa tempe se fit encore plus grande, lui faisant comprendre rapidement de quel 'ici' il voulait parler, puis il poursuivit ses mises en gardes.

_ « Je sais très bien que vous autres alchimistes n'avez besoin que de quelques secondes pour agir lors des transferts ; mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer après ces secondes, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

On lui détacha les pieds, et docilement, même s'il enrageait intérieurement, il se laissa guider hors du véhicule. Il était peut être téméraire, mais pas jusqu'au point d'être suicidaire. L'arme, maintenant entre ses deux omoplates, le lui rappelait efficacement.

_ « Arrête-toi là. » lui ordonna Railey en le freinant par l'arrière du col. « Quinn! Va me chercher les menottes pour alchimistes avant que le sédatif ne fasse plus d'effet. Autant en profiter tant qu'il est doux comme un agneau.

_ Je vous emmerde... » Rétorqua Edward.

Il avait voulu son ton acerbe mais il n'en tira qu'une plainte enrouée. C'était vraiment ridicule ! Son cerveau avait beau envoyer des ordres, son corps entier y restait sourd. Pire encore, chaque muscle, chaque organe semblait vouloir prendre son indépendance. Son estomac d'ailleurs, était bien parti pour y arriver ; d'un instant à l'autre il allait vraisemblablement renvoyer tout ce qu'il contenait, célébrant ainsi sa victoire. Même s'il savait cela tout à fait inutile dans cette situation, Ed serra la mâchoire aussi fort que possible ; parce que s'il rendait maintenant, ça allait vraiment être... pénible.

L'autre homme revint quelques instants plus tard et s'affaira aussitôt à lui poser ses menottes 'spéciales'. Derrière lui, Railey retira la sécurité, en un clic significatif. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair comme mise en garde... Pendant ce temps, on lui retira la corde pour la remplacer presque aussitôt par quelque chose de plus froid. Il était tellement peu conscient qu'il le sentit à peine, de même qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'on lui avait ramenés les mains au devant.

Malgré son état second et les menaces de Railey, il tenta tout de même de profiter du fait que ses bras ne se trouvaient plus attachés dans son dos pour initialiser une transmutation. En vain. Ses poignets étaient, par il ne savait quel miracle, maintenus fermement à une distance fixe l'un de l'autre. Et plus il forçait, plus le sang semblait avoir du mal à remonter jusque son cerveau. C'était comme si les cinq litres que contenait son corps -plutôt quatre en l'occurrence, avec ses deux membres en moins- s'étaient tout à coup concentrés partout, sauf dans sa boîte crânienne.

Difficilement, il tenta de garder son équilibre encore quelques minutes, mais son estomac en décida autrement. Dans un spasme violent, il se contracta, et Ed eut juste le temps d'arracher le sac et de le jeter à terre avant de recracher sur la pelouse l'intégralité de son déjeuner -ou du moins ce qui avait été son déjeuner avant d'être en partie digéré.

Juste derrière lui, Railey aboya des consignes dont il ne saisit pas la moitié du sens tant elles lui parurent provenir de loin et tant il était obnubilé par cette douleur qui lui retournait les entrailles et qui lui vrillait les tempes. Sous lui, ses genoux commencèrent à donner des signes de faiblesse. Il résista quelques instants, concentrant dans ses jambes le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Et puis, à bout de force, il se laissa finalement tomber, heurtant le sol comme une pierre pendant qu'autours de lui, le monde s'assombrissait jusqu'à être totalement englouti par les ténèbres.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Lentement, son monde s'éclaircit de nouveau, et pour son plus grand malheur, devint également de plus en plus bruyant. À quelques mètres de là (ou bien était-ce des kilomètres), le léger murmure d'une conversation le maintint en éveil. À cet instant, il aurait pu retomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, bercé par cette lointaine mélopée, mais quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de son être lui hurlait de ne pas se rendormir.

Et pourtant ! C'était tellement tentant ! Ne serait-ce que pour faire taire ces douleurs ou encore ce goût ignoble qui s'accentuait au fil de son réveil. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à cet état bienheureux durant lequel il ne ressentait rien.

Un grincement effroyable le tira immédiatement de son état semi-conscient. Même si ses idées n'étaient pas encore bien claires, ses instincts eux étaient des plus vifs ; et lorsqu'il aurait lentement tiré chaque muscle de leur léthargie l'un après l'autre, la rapide montée d'adrénaline les contracta d'un coup.

En un quart de seconde, il était accroupi sur sa paillasse, au fond de ce qui reconnu immédiatement comme étant un cachot, et dans le même réflexe, il tenta une transmutation. Une barre d'acier d'une trentaine de centimètres surmontée à chaque extrémité d'un bracelet épais, fait du même matériau veillait à ce que cela n'aboutisse pas. L'ensemble était d'un seul tenant, ce qui limitait fortement ses mouvements : ses deux mains ne se frôlaient pas, même en forçant à s'en démettre le poignet.

Il releva les yeux, abandonnant la contemplation de ses entraves, pour identifier l'origine du grincement précédent. Devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte et à contre-jour, un homme se tenait là, immobile. Malgré l'éclairage peu propice à une bonne observation, il pouvait affirmer sans risquer se tromper que s'il avait été là, Armstrong aurait été vert de jalousie.

Cet homme était tout simplement immense. Non seulement sa tête touchait presque le montant supérieur de la porte, mes ses bras également n'étaient pas bien loin des montants latéraux (si on pouvait encore appeler ça des bras...). Comme piqué par une bête, l'homme, resté immobile jusque là, s'ébranla d'un coup. Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées à peine avant de s'arrêter toujours aussi brusquement devant Edward. Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tendit une pilule verte et jaune ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rester immobile. Nan mais... il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas, après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir jusque là, qu'il allait avaler le moindre truc dont il ignorait l'origine ? Il afficha une grimace à mi-chemin entre le mépris et l'incrédulité.

_ « Prends ça. » ordonna sans douceur la montagne de muscle. « Ça t'aidera à estomper les derniers effets secondaires du sédatif.

_ Comment je peux savoir que c'est pas encore une saloperie? Vous êtes pas capable d'avoir un sédatif qui ne fait qu'endormir, qu'est ce qui me dit que votre machin là est efficace? »

L'autre homme le regarda un instant, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vint brouiller les traits sévères de son visage. Finalement il ajouta.

_ « Si tu préfères garder la nausée et le mal de tête... à ta guise. Seulement tu fais ton choix maintenant. Je vais pas rester là cent-sept ans le temps que tu te décides si oui ou non tu veux de ce cachet... Verdict ?"

Edward le regarda lui, puis le cachet, puis le verre d'eau, puis une nouvelle fois le cachet, et après un soupir de résignation, il se saisit maladroitement des deux objets. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ?

...

* * *

_Oh mais rien du tout ! ... qui pourrait être assez sadique pour s'acharner sur lui ?_

_Krkrkrkrkr (rire débile)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances, sinon laissez une 'tite review... et si vous avez apprécié, laissez-en une aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Sweet dreams

∆ **Warning :** Le rating **M** devient réellement effectif à partir de ce chapitre. Que dis-je, ce chapitre, à partir de cette petite ligne que vous voyez ci-dessous. Scènes explicites et imagées, à lire avec 'précaution'.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_C'était une véritable surprise pour lui qu'une bouche humaine puisse laisser passer un tel son –plus qu'un son même, un grognement sourd et parfaitement bestial, désespéré, torturé et implorant- pourtant il ne pouvait songer à quoi que ce soit de plus adéquat pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Sa gorge entière vibra sous le charme de la torture et, à son plus grand ravissement, son râle de plaisir fut aussitôt étouffé par une paire de lèvres des plus exquises contre les siennes. _

_Il avait eu, et c'était peu dire, de nombreuses relations sexuelles au cours de sa vie d'homme et pouvait en conséquent porter le titre de tombeur de Central avec fierté. Mais, s'il avait toujours dominé ce genre de joutes, s'il avait toujours su charmer son ou sa partenaire pour lui faire perdre la raison tout en gardant la sienne indemne ; jamais il ne s'était trouvé si fébrile, si faible face à ses propres désirs. Sa conscience, s'il se souvenait bien, avait été, dès le premier frôlement, presque instantanément submergée par ses instincts les plus basics : le besoin de toucher, de sentir, de savourer cette chair ainsi offerte à lui._

_Il avança la tête encore, s'empressant d'approfondir ce baiser qui achevait d'effacer les derniers principes fondamentaux de sa raison, cette dernière étant dès lors enterrée et oubliée pour de bon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en foutait royalement. La seule et unique chose qui l'obsédait à ce moment précis, c'était ce corps chaud et ferme à cheval sur le sien, ce corps de sang, de chair et de métal qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi : totalement nu contre lui. _

_Une main, anormalement fraîche, vint se glisser amoureusement dans sa courte mais épaisse tignasse, tandis qu'une deuxième, plus douce et plus audacieuse s'aventura toujours plus bas. La caresse était une véritable torture tant il l'effleurait à peine et tant il multipliait les tours et les détours ; passant lascivement sur une côte, revenant sur le torse, toujours avec la même lenteur. Cette mascarade, en temps normal, l'aurait vite lassé mais, entre ces mains étonnamment expertes, il était tout simplement incapable de formuler la moindre protestation._

_Un frisson de plaisir le traversa de la tête aux pieds, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement plaintif, et il sentit aussitôt un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres. C'est qu'il s'en amusait en plus le chameau !_

_Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, il se souvint vaguement que la passivité n'était pas une ses habitudes. Et, même s'il devait avouer que l'attention dont il faisait l'objet était loin d'être désagréable, il entreprit tout de même, et tant bien que mal, de reprendre le contrôle de la situation._

_Lorsqu'il reprit effectivement les choses en main -ou plutôt 'la chose'-, le corps penché sur lui jusque-là se redressa d'un coup, s'écartant de lui convulsivement comme si ses lèvres l'avaient brûlé. Jamais il n'avait eu de partenaire ainsi, s'offrant intégralement, sans honte et sans aucune retenue et restant, dans un même temps, farouche, à la limite sauvage. Il était là, à cheval sur son bassin, la tête rejetée en arrière, gorge battante, avec une expression de plaisir intense peinte sur son visage. _

_Et puis soudain, lui aussi se décida à se redresser à l'aide de son bras encore libre pour aller réclamer ces lèvres qui venaient de le quitter et qu'il regrettait déjà. La créature blonde, glissant un peu plus bas, s'agrippa alors désespérément à ses épaules, comme si elles étaient la dernière chose au monde qui pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer. Ce dernier, de plus en plus haletant, finit par rompre le baiser pour aller enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule en face de lui._

_Bien vite, il chercha le pouls et, finalement, mordilla la chair ; pas assez fort pour le blesser, mais tout de même assez pour être sûr de laisser une trace. Un hoquet étouffé finit par lui faire lâcher prise, et après deux trois inspirations laborieuses il revint apposer ses lèvres, délicatement dans un premier temps puis avec plus d'insistance, de passion. _

_Lui, persistant dans son mouvement de va-et-vient (dans cette même caresse qui les avait menés là, palpitants et trempés de sueur), arrivait difficilement à garder les idées claires. Malgré tout, malgré ces lèvres, ce souffle brûlant dans son cou et ces ongles qui lui labouraient littéralement le dos, il parvint à trouver la force d'accélérer son rythme. Les gémissements à son oreille reprirent alors de plus belle, plus aiguës et plus rapprochés aussi, signe qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps._

_Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa joue et écarta de son nez quelques mèches blondes collées là par la sueur, puis, tendrement il vint saisir de ses dents la chair tendre cette oreille dès lors dégagée de tout cheveu. Il y déposa également là un baiser et resta quelques secondes ainsi, inhalant ce parfum capiteux sans retenue. A cet instant, l'odeur de sueur dominait évidemment l'ensemble des fragrances, mais cela ne gâchait en rien l'odeur de départ ; au contraire même._

_Il soupira d'aise. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et n'avait certainement jamais été ébranlé par si peu : une odeur, une saveur, un son. Bon sang, rien qu'un son. Et jamais, non plus, dans ces moments-là, il n'avait parlé, pas plus qu'il n'avait appelé le prénom de son ou sa partenaire : il n'était pas là pour faire la conversation. Et pourtant, son prénom, lui, roula des plus naturellement sur sa langue lorsqu'il le prononça dans un souffle. _

_" …Edward.. "_

_Ce dernier s'étrangla presque, ivre de plaisir et il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'amener jusqu'à sa délivrance. La violence de son orgasme le secoua entièrement le laissant presque incapable d'attraper son souffle. Il s'agrippa plus fort, s'il était encore physiquement possible de le faire, et étouffa son cri contre la gorge qu'il avait torturée un peu plus tôt. Le son qui lui parvint, encore fort malgré les efforts déployés pour l'atténuer, le fit trembler lorsqu'il en eut saisi le sens. _

_" R-roy "_

_. . . . ._

Sous la cruelle action de la gravité, son menton glissa subitement de la main qui le soutenait jusque-là. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce réflexe des muscles de sa nuque, sa tête serait certainement allée heurter durement le plateau en chêne massif juste en dessous. Même s'il avait été totalement inconscient quelques secondes plus tôt, avant que son édifice avant-bras\tête ne se casse la gueule, il était désormais parfaitement éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise et les mains bien à plat sur le bureau.

_ « Oh. Mon. Dieu... » Furent les tous premiers mots à franchir ses lèvres.

_ « Moi qui vous croyais farouchement attaché à votre athéisme ! Et vous voilà, un Dieu à peine trouvé, jurant déjà. J'espère au moins que vous étiez en train de travailler lorsque cette révélation vous est tombée dessus. »

Riza, qui venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce -certainement après avoir frappé, ce qui l'avait réveillé-, lui tournait de dos pour refermer la porte et ne pouvait pas, de ce fait, admirer la magnifique expression qu'il affichait : le visage tordu par une grimace d'éberlué, la bouche grande ouverte avec le regard de celui dont la mère biologique vient juste de lui annoncer que "Mon chéri, je suis un homme ". Ce qui est, même dans le plus absurde des mondes, absolument, totalement IMPOSSIBLE !

Le lieutenant se retourna finalement et, après avoir remarqué la mine déconfite de son officier supérieur, se décida tout de même à reconsidérer l'option "s'il dormait encore sur sa paperasse, je lui colle une balle en pleine tête".

_ « Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que vous venez juste de voir passer un fantôme.

_ ... ... ... .. . » fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui donner sur le moment. Si bien que, face à ce mutisme digne d'une carpe et à cet air ahuri, Hawkeye commença sérieusement à douter du fait qu'il comprenne la langue dans laquelle elle lui parlait. Malgré ses doutes, elle poursuivit.

_ « Alphonse est là, il souhaiterait vous parler... je le fais entrer ou vous voulez voir un médecin avant ? »

Elle posa, tout en parlant, l'air de rien, une pile épaisse et soignée de documents à signer. Et ceci eut le mérite, à défaut de le faire sauter de joie, de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il se redressa alors et tout en desserrant son col de chemise, il réajusta son expression pour lui donner un air un peu plus professionnel. Après s'être éclairci la voix, il finit par répondre.

_ « Je le recevrai dans dix minutes environs. Pour le moment j'ai encore deux-trois choses dont je dois m'occuper. - Seul.

_ Bien, répondit-elle non sans un haussement de sourcil. Je vais l'en informer. »

A peine eut-elle quitté la pièce que sa tête heurtait, sans retenue cette fois, le bois du bureau dans un bruit sec. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé désarçonné de la sorte et encore moins par un rêve érotique : il ne rêvait pas sexe, il le pratiquait. Alors pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, avait-il eu ce rêve ? Il grimaça de nouveau, prenant soudainement conscience d'un petit problème un peu plus au sud, pressant douloureusement contre le tissus de son uniforme.

Dans une situation normale, il s'en serait chargé sans attendre, prétextant un malaise passager pour aller s'isoler et s'enfermer aux toilettes, à clé de préférence. Mais, toujours immobile la tête sur le bois, il n'arrivait à se décider ; la cause de son érection lui posait un tel cas de conscience qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à reconnaître présence et à s'en occuper. Alors, indécis, il restait là, incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un quart de bout de poil de petit orteil.

C'était tout simplement de la folie ! Pourquoi diable se retrouveraient-ils dans une situation si... -hem- intime, eux qui passaient chacune de leurs entrevues à se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre et à s'insulter ! C'était tout bonnement im-po-ssible. Le Fullmetal ne deviendrait jamais son amant et nom d'une pipe, sa mère n'était pas un homme ! Pas plus, d'ailleurs, que l'évocation du mot 'pipe' ne lui ferait jamais penser à autre chose qu'à certaines de ses précédentes conquêtes.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, c'était toujours ce corps robuste, ferme et indéniablement masculin qui lui revenait à l'esprit ; ce sourire arrogant contre ses lèvres, puis ce corps, pantelant, gémissant et à la merci de sa caresse.

Tapant répétitivement sa tête sur la feuille qu'il était censé signer, il laissa échapper un grognement désespéré. Il fallait RÉELLEMENT, qu'il se trouve un rencard ce weekend ; le manque d'activité sexuelle le faisait vraiment délirer. On était quoi, jeudi ? Encore une soirée en solitaire et il pourrait, si toutefois il n'était pas devenu totalement dément d'ici là, se changer les idées avec une jolie blonde. Non, une petite brunette serait... il se reprit encore.

Une GRANDE - BRUNE aux yeux tout sauf ambrés serait parfaite !

Le timide 'toc-toc', qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui d'Alphonse, toujours retissant à imposer sa présence aux autres, le fit tout de même sursauter ; il n'avait pas vu les dix minutes passer. Pour le peu de clame qu'elles lui avaient apporté, il aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu s'en passer : son problème n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il se redressa, ajusta son uniforme, et après s'être éclairci la voix une nouvelle fois, il invita Alphonse à rentrer. Ce dernier ouvrit et ferma la porte le plus discrètement possible et, comme à son habitude, il commença par s'excuser -il n'avait jamais compris cette manie.

_ « Pardon de vous déranger mais Ed n'est pas venu nous accueillir à la gare... On m'a dit que vous étiez le dernier à lui avoir parlé. Vous ne savez pas s'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire ?

_ … Non, il a juste vaguement évoqué un après-midi au parc en attendant l'heure. Le connaissant, il s'est endormi là-bas.

_ Ça lui ressemblerait bien ça ! -Ed est un oiseau solitaire alors je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de liberté. Mais parfois je me demande comment il arrive à survivre tout seul, sans que je sois là pour lui rappeler les choses importantes comme manger ou encore aller dormir de temps en temps… »

Il expira bruyamment, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération, mais le cœur n'y était pas : il ne pouvait jamais réellement s'énerver contre son frère, tout le monde le savait. D'ailleurs, il l'avait lui-même rarement vu s'énerver contre qui que ce soit d'autre... On ne pouvait pas, en revanche, en dire autant de son frère, qui se lançait des colères telles que les bureaux voisins devaient à chaque fois réajuster leur mobilier une fois la tempête passée.

C'était dur de faire deux frères avec des caractères plus opposés, ils étaient à eux deux le jour et la nuit. Leurs apparences respectives, en revanche, rendaient leur parenté bien plus évidente : malgré quelques différences dans les expressions et dans les teintes, la ressemblance était frappante. Tellement frappante d'ailleurs, que le seul fait de le regarder lui renvoya en pleine figure jusqu'à la dernière des images de son rêve.

_ « Colonel ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Avant de répondre, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas oublier, dès la première occasion, d'étrangler le Fullmetal, histoire de lui faire payer toutes ces situations ridicules dans lesquelles il le mettait en ce moment.

_ « Ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas. -Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, tu connais ton frère et la communication… »

Il attrapa un stylo et ajusta sa position avant de continuer.

_ « Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Mlle Rockbell. Elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi attentionné, même envers les cas les plus désespérés. »

Alphonse, comprenant clairement que son audition s'achevait là, le remercia et s'en alla s'en même s'offusquer de son manque de délicatesse. La porte se referma silencieusement et enfin il était seul. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître désagréable, mais le simple fait de garder un masque paisible était bien trop difficile. Aussi était-il plus judicieux d'expédier le plus rapidement tous ses rendez-vous. Et heureusement pour lui, aucune réunion n'était prévue pour le restant de la journée ; il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur l'essentiel : ses plans pour le weekend.

...

_Mary ?... Non, bien trop bavarde... Noémie ?... non, bien trop bête, même pour ça... Natacha... trop blonde... Stéphanie... trop blonde... Jessica... aussi... Laure... aussi... Juliette... aussi. Ah ! Mais il y avait Samantha ! À moins que..._ Il vérifia dans son carnet d'adresse et constata avec un grognement l'annotation récente à côté de son nom : "Mariée". Lui qui croyait trouver quelqu'un aux antipodes de l'autre guignol en un rien de temps, d'un seul coup, il déchantait. De toute évidence, il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les blondes... et les blonds.

Son soupir résonna dans toute la pièce, sonnant sur la fin comme une plainte d'animal blessé, et pour cause ! Cette journée était un véritable calvaire et la suite ne s'annonçait guère mieux. Il ne suffisait que d'une micro seconde à peine de relâchement pour que les scènes les plus embrasés de son rêve ne viennent se projeter dans sa tête comme dans une salle de cinéma.

Le tout était saisissant dans son contenu comme dans la précision des images, et s'il se concentrait, oh ! rien qu'un peu, il pouvait de nouveau sentir le tissus de peau sous ses doigts, le souffle chaud dans sa nuque et cette odeur âpres de sueur et de sexe. Ah, jamais il n'avait imaginé son imagination si fertile !

Plus bas et pour le coup bien réelle, la réaction de son corps se fit alors plus pressante encore, réclamant avec persistante ce peu d'attention qu'il lui refusait.

De nouveau, il se laissa choir, tête la première, sur la planche son bureau et, les images devenant de plus en plus poignantes, il ne put trouver la force de es combattre. Pourtant il avait toujours du mal à comprendre : Jamais auparavant il n'avait considéré le Fullmetal de la sorte. Parfois, il lui était bien arrivé de l'observer, s'étonnant de l'homme qu'il voyait se dessiner, mais à cette époque, il n'était pas le seul. Edward attirait les regards, c'était indéniable. Il en avait la preuve tous les midis au self, lorsqu'il observait les têtes se retourner au passage du jeune alchimiste.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il les comprenait ; Edward était devenu avec l'âge un jeune homme très séduisant mais restait à ses yeux l'éternel enfant qu'il avait connu au départ. Il restait avant tout un subordonné et bizarrement, même s'il avait dépassé ce stade avec d'autres collègues (comme Hawkeye ou Hughes) avec lui, il ne pouvait -ou ne voulait- pas se résoudre à le considérer autrement.

Alors pourquoi, subitement, l'avait-il fait passer de la catégorie "subordonné" à celle du "bien plus qu'intime" ? Comment en était-il arrivé à l'imaginer, et dans un souci du détail impressionnant, totalement NU dans son lit ? Il se crispa sur sa chaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois ! Pourquoi encore MAINTENANT il se l'imaginait nu, alors que son but ultime était d'étouffer ce désir qui lui retournait les entrailles ?

Le reste du mobilier autour de lui persista dans son mutisme, inévitablement, et même derrière la porte, plus un bruit ne lui parvenait : Il était incontestablement seul sur cette affaire-là, seul avec ses problèmes. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs, après quelques minutes encore, finirent par le faire céder. Aussi il se leva, emporta son manteau qu'il garda stratégiquement placé devant lui, accroché sur son avant-bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Riza avait sans doute raison, il n'était peut-être pas bien. Mais s'il n'était pas à un degré de fébrilité suffisant pour avoir besoin d'un médecin, un petit détour aux toilettes lui ferait à coup sûr le plus grand bien...

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

Une salve frénétique à sa porte lui fit relever le nez de la paperasse dans laquelle il avait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à s'immerger jusque-là. L'horloge indiquait 19h24. Qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir à cette heure ? Son entrevue avec Alphonse lui revint alors ; ne lui avait-il pas dit avant de partir qu'il le préviendrait une fois son frère retrouvé ? La façon presque désespérée dont on frappait sur le bois lui suggéra que la chose était urgente ; si c'était le cadet Elric, il ne revenait certainement pas avec une bonne nouvelle.

Il lâcha un bref 'Entrez !' et attendit que la porte lui dévoile l'identité de son visiteur, redoutant de voir la silhouette familière d'Alphonse se découper dans l'embrasure. Si c'était bien lui…

Le visage paniqué du fameux visiteur l'arrêta net.

_ « Alphonse ?

_ Colonel, je … c'est Ed. Je l'ai cherché partout… il n'est ni à l'appartement, ni au parc, ni a la bibliothèque…nulle part. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Alphonse totalement horrifié par son propre aveu et lui soufflé net par toutes les suites éventuelles que cette nouvelle insinuait. Une possibilité s'imposa à lui, et il l'a repoussa, d'un mouvement vif de la tête.

_ « Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Colonel, et s'il s'était fait enlever, ou même pire ! Imaginez qu'il se soit retrouvé un couteau sous la gorge au détour d'une rue sans avoir le temps de se défendre et …

_ Alphonse ! Arrête de te faire du mal, calme-toi. T'inventer les pires scénarios possibles ne t'aidera pas.

_ Mais alors...

_ Je vais donner son signalement aux agents de patrouille en ville, s'ils l'aperçoivent, ils m'appelleront immédiatement. Pour le moment, le mieux est que tu retournes à votre appartement et que tu l'attendes là, au cas où il reviendrait.

_ Mais...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Ratisser les rues de Central jusqu'à tomber de fatigue ?

_ Non.

_ Repose-toi. Demain, avec toute l'équipe, on ira interroger les passants, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un l'aura vu ou lui aura parlé.

_ Alors c'est tout ? La vie de mon frère ne tient qu'à ça : un peu de chance ?

_ Pour l'instant, j'ai bien peur que oui. »

* * *

_NOTE : Les parutions des prochains chapitres seront sûrement plus irrégulières et plus espacées dans le temps... je pensais pouvoir m'avancer les weekends mais finalement c'est pas possible ¬¬°(à moins que quelqu'un n'instaure les journées de 32h) ... Fuck la vie réelle! X(_


	5. Six feet Under

Chapitre 5 : 

_« Fait chier ! »

De nouveau, l'exclamation résonna dans le confinement de sa cellule après que, pour la énième fois, sa main ne vienne riper contre la surface grossière du mur. Malgré ses tentatives plus vaines les unes que les autres, il persista dans son entreprise et vint de nouveau appuyer la charnière située au dessous de son poignet sur une pierre saillante.

Depuis que la montagne de muscle l'avait quitté, il avait tout essayé pour se débarrasser de ces foutues menottes. D'abord, la tête de lit lui avait semblé un bon appui pour essayer de plier la barre séparant les deux bracelets, mais ce fut le bois qui céda en premier. Enfin, après deux trois craquements menaçants, il avait préféré chercher autre chose : le mur. On le qualifiait souvent de génie, et à chaque fois il démentait mais pour sûr, il était plein de ressources ; avec ça et son talent en alchimie, il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir.

Seulement, ici il n'avait rien de tout cela. Ni son alchimie, ni aucune autre matière sur laquelle travailler (mis à part un lit rongé par l'humidité et des pierres taillées un peu trop grossièrement). Il y avait bien une vielle plaque de bois qui trainait au sol à l'opposé du lit, mais en vue de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, il valait certainement mieux la laisser recouvrir ce qu'elle recouvrait. L'odeur de renfermé qui planait ici lui suffisait amplement.

D'un geste rendu un peu plus fébrile par chaque échec, il appuya plus fort sur le mur, y mettant tout son poids ainsi que tout son désespoir. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre sagement que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de cette maison de fous. Depuis toujours il s'était débrouillé seul et il en serait de même aujourd'hui, même si sa conviction perdait peu à peu de sa force au fil des heures. Ah ! Si seulement ces maudites menottes voulaient bien céder ! Avec son alchimie il serait déjà dehors et peut-être aurait-il même trouvé le temps d'aller foutre une bonne raclée à tous ces malades !

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochant résonnèrent dans le couloir et il s'arrêta net, ne sachant trop s'il devait se réjouir ou pas de cette visite imminente. Certes il allait encore rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, plus gâtées les unes que les autres mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de rester croupir éternellement dans ce cachot digne d'un fort moyenâgeux sans avoir la moindre idée du pourquoi de sa présence ici. Quelques heures lui avaient suffit pour s'imaginer une centaine de scénario grotesques, une heure de plus l'aurait rendu fou.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant deux hommes vêtus d'un uniforme verdâtre. Le premier entra promptement dans la pièce et le tint en joug aussitôt avec une arme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celle-ci avait la taille d'une petite mitraillette mais son canon était bien trop fin pour laisser passer une balle, même de petit calibre. Quelques années plus tôt il aurait peut-être tenté le diable (provoqué le garde ou encore se serait jeté sur lui) pour découvrir ce que ce fusil avait dans le ventre, partant du principe que s'il n'envoyait pas de balles alors ce dernier ne pouvait pas être bien létal, mais l'assurance de ces deux types l'en garda bien.

Le deuxième homme entra dans la pièce à son tour et lui ordonna aussitôt de mettre ses mains en évidence devant lui. Il se pencha sur ses menottes, les observant attentivement à la recherche du moindre signe de défaillance. Il était si proche qu'en un coup bien placé Ed pouvait facilement l'envoyer à terre et, fichtre, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Mais un détail, en plus de l'arme braquée sur lui, le retint : le deuxième garde était certes bien moins imposant que son collègue armé mais leurs attitudes étaient identiques : vifs, avertis et assurés. La procédure était de toute évidence bien rodée et cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos. Dans quelle galère il se retrouvait encore ?

La voix rauque de l'homme à côté de lui le fit sursauter.

_ « RAS, on peut y aller. »

La question 'aller où' lui brula les lèvres mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on le trainait déjà hors de sa cellule. Il n'avait aucun liens en plus, pas de chaine pour le guider ni d'entraves aux pieds pour limiter sa course mais c'était tout comme. Le plus petit des deux gardes se contentait de montrer le chemin en le précédant tandis que le deuxième garde fermait la marche, gardant son arme pointée sur lui et veillant à ce qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte du coin de l'œil. Pour sûr, la dissuasion, ils connaissaient.

La rage s'insinua lentement dans tout son être, et il ne savait trop à qui elle s'adressait : lui ou ces enfoirés ? Ils méritaient certainement sa colère mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait, lui, pour agir ? En une pirouette rapide il pouvait désarmer l'homme dans son dos et le neutraliser pour ensuite s'occuper du deuxième. Ça il l'avait déjà fait, et tout son corps était tendu, près à agir et n'attendant plus que le top départ de son cerveau. Seulement, et ça l'enrageait plus que tout, il ne pouvait trouver le courage de le faire.

Ils empruntèrent une enfilade de couloirs à la voute dangereusement basse avant d'arriver devant une porte à double battant en acier. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas d'origine ; si toute la construction derrière eux s'apparentait plus à un sous sol d'une très vielle bâtisse (et vu la distance parcourue pour arriver là, très grande également), la porte devant eux était digne des laboratoires que l'armée avait récemment fait construire à Central.

Le garde devant lui continua sa route sans ralentir, et traversa littéralement la porte, faisant grincer bruyamment le joint en caoutchouc placé sur la tranche de chaque battant avant de s'effacer sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer lui et son collègue. Après la lumière plus que tamisée des couloirs, le nouvel éclairage l'aveugla complètement et il dut fermer les yeux un instant pour s'y habituer.

Plusieurs spots au plafond répandaient une forte lumière blanche et les murs ainsi que le sol, recouverts de carrelage blanc sur toute leur surface venaient renforcer cet éclat. Au bout de la pièce, contrastant cruellement avec tout ce blanc, une chaîne pendait négligemment du plafond, juste au dessus d'une autre chaînette mise en tas au sol et très certainement attachée à ce dernier.

Bien trop perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui semblait être son prochain calvaire, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le quatrième homme présent dans la pièce depuis leur arrivée. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs se planter devant lui pour qu'il prenne conscience de sa présence et qu'il le reconnaisse.

_ « Pressé de les essayer ? » lui demanda Railey, un sourire en coin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales et de lui répondre d'aller se les mettre là ou il pensait que déjà les deux gardes l'entrainaient vers les fameuses chaînes, en le poussant réellement cette fois ci tant il rechignait à avancer. Et plus il approchait, plus son effroi grandissait : la chaîne n'était pas juste accrochée au plafond comme il l'avait pensé, mais reliée à toute une machinerie cachée dans le fau-plafond.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas l'écarteler ?

Malgré son agitation, les deux gardes l'attachèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les deux menottes reliées au sol lui enserraient déjà les chevilles, ces dernières fraîchement débarrassées de ses célèbres chaussures ainsi que de ses chaussettes et le deuxième soldat finissait tout juste de placer la barre centrale de ses menottes dans une espèce de pince sur mesure, elle-même reliée à la chaîne provenant du plafond. Une fois le verrou mis en place, l'homme se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Railey qui abaissa le levier à côté duquel il se trouvait depuis le début de la scène.

_ « Non ! Arrêtez ça ! »

Railey ignora totalement sa plainte et se contenta de remercier silencieusement les deux gardes qui quittèrent la pièce dans un grincement de caoutchouc. Mais à vrai dire, le seul bruit qui lui importait sur le moment provenait de plus haut : les anneaux s'enroulant les uns sur les autres, les roulements de la mécanique et, au loin, le léger ronronnement d'un moteur. Tous lui annonçaient sa fin prochaine et lorsqu'il se retrouva presque sur la pointe des pieds, les bras retenus haut au dessus de sa tête il ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire.

Mais rien ne vint.

D'un coup, toute la machinerie s'était immobilisée et quand il rouvrit les yeux, surpris et soulagé, Railey était déjà loin du levier qu'il venait de redresser. Il lui tournait le dos et fouillait activement un des tiroirs d'un grand meuble métallique qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, malgré sa taille imposante. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers lui, retroussant les manches de la chemise jusqu'aux coudes et gardant l'objet qu'il était parti chercher au bout de ses doigts : une magnifique paire de ciseaux.

Peut-être que l'écartèlement n'était pas une si mauvaise alternative tout compte fait...

Railey s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres de lui et, sans même lui jeter un regard, lui attrapa le bas du T-shirt et commença à découper. Ed le regarda un instant, interdit, avant de se réveiller.

_ « Eh ! Nan mais vous vous prenez pour qui enfoiré ? »

Ledit enfoiré continua sa tâche toujours aussi impassible malgré les insultes et les gesticulations du blondinet qui devenait de plus en plus violent à mesure que ses vêtements devenaient lambeaux. Lorsque son T-shirt et sa veste furent envoyés dans un coin de la pièce et que son ravisseur commença à lui défaire la ceinture il redoubla encore d'ardeur, poussé par une peur sourde. Malheureusement pour lui, l'installation avait été bien pensée : avec le peu de mou dont il disposait c'est à peine s'il pouvait lever un genou en défense.

_ « Stop ! conn… »

Cette fois-ci, Railey leva les yeux clairement agacé.

_ « Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma ? C'est le protocole. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin un peu pudique. Alors tu te tiens tranquille et tu me laisse bosser. OK ? »

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté pour l'engueuler et sans attendre la réponse, il reprit, laissant Ed un instant interloqué. C'était la meilleure ça ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la pièce qui était en droit de protester c'était bien lui, et pourtant c'est cet enfoiré qui jouait la victime. Pour qui il se prenait à la fi...

L'acier froid des ciseaux descendant le long de sa cuisse le stoppa net et ses tripes se nouèrent aussitôt en une sorte de balle compacte qui vint se loger quelque part au fond de sa gorge, lui donnant presque la nausée. Ça n'était pas la peur que cet énergumène ne lui entaille la chair en même temps que le pantalon qui l'angoissait ; non il avait prouvé plus tôt qu'il était rompu à cette manipulation, même avec un sujet peu coopératif. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté. Mais l'idée de se retrouver nu comme un vers face à cet homme le répugnait plus que tout.

Bientôt l'air frai de la pièce vint lui chatouiller la peau et, dans une dernière et douloureuse caresse, son pantalon et son caleçon allèrent rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements au sol. Le bruit sourd de sa montre heurtant le sol, bien qu'atténué pas le cuir de son pantalon, lui fit tourner la tête un instant ; il n'y était pas spécialement attaché, mais la perdre ainsi l'ennuyait. Faire une demande pour en obtenir une nouvelle était un vrai calvaire : une tonne de paperasse, des semaines d'attente et de relance de demande et c'est sans doute ce qu'il allait devoir endurer après tout ça… s'il avait l'occasion de sortir d'ici et d'en demander une autre tout du moins.

Pendant ce temps, presque aussitôt après avoir fini son découpage, Railey retourna au fond de la pièce, récupérant sa montre d'alchimiste au passage. Il se déplaçait et bougeait avec une telle nonchalance que c'était à se demander s'il se rendait vraiment compte de la gravité de ses actes. En l'espace de quelques heures il avait drogué, enlevé, séquestré et … dévêtis entièrement un alchimiste d'Etat et continuait à agir comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

A vrai dire, c'était un peu la même impression qu'Ed avait eu avec tout ceux qu'il avait vu jusque là. Pas un seul ne lui avait accordé plus d'attention qu'à un sac de patate, et pas un seul non plus n'avait passé une seconde de trop avec lui. La montagne de muscle était restée, quoi, une minute à tout casser, les deux gardes l'avaient largué ici tel un facteur l'aurait fait d'un quelconque colis et encore maintenant, son tortionnaire n'avait pas fait un geste superflu et ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois brièvement pour le faire taire.

Tout ceci était comme une valse effrénée, une pièce de théâtre farfelue dont il ne connaissait ni le titre, ni le rôle de chaque acteur (ni le sien d'ailleurs) ni, hélas, le registre. On pouvait difficilement classer cette pièce dans les comédies et il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir à la ranger avec les tragédies. Mais il fallait avouer que Railey, dans son costume de dandy, ne jouait que trop parfaitement le rôle de bourreau agité.

Ce dernier, et d'ailleurs Ed ne le remarqua qu'avec un temps de retard, avait arrêté sa course folle, depuis une bonne minute au moins. S'il avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol jusque là, trop écrasé par la honte de sa nudité pour pouvoir lever les yeux et défier l'autre homme, cette immobilité inhabituelle avait fini par lui faire relever la tête.

Railey était là, planté à quelques mètres devant lui, une plaquette à la main, un stylo dans l'autre et prenait des notes, sur son apparence physique de toute évidence. Bizarrement, Edward avait pensé que se faire observer ainsi nu le ferait mourir de honte, mais il ne ressentait qu'une rage profonde. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans les yeux verts de l'homme en face de lui, pas un haussement de sourcil, ni de trace de dégout et encore moins de lueurs perverse. Rien. Il aurait été en train de vérifier les aplombs d'un cheval sur un marché aux bestiaux que son expression serait restée la même.

Il le prenait pour quoi ? Une mule ?

_ « …Edward Elric, 19 ans... » dit-il en lisant ses notes. « Des allergies ? »

La question soudaine le prit au dépourvu et il ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre -qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il ait des allergies ?. Railey, toujours aussi peu enclin à perdre son temps et sa salive, se contenta de répéter la question un peu plus fort.

_ « Des allergies ?

_ …Non. »

Il cocha une case…

_ « Maladies chroniques ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? Il n'allait que très rarement chez le médecin, pour ne pas dire jamais -sauf en cas d'urgence très urgente, où lorsque la visite chez le médecin s'avérait être la dernière alternative avant l'hôpital. Et il n'avait certainement pas été faire un check-up en prévision de cet interrogatoire pour le moins conventionnel.

_ « … Non. »

…puis une deuxième case.

_ « Maladies héréditaires ?

_ ...J'en sais rien ; allez donc demander ça à mes parents. Doué comme vous êtes, retrouver un enfoiré disparu depuis plus de dix ans et ressusciter une morte ça devrait pas être trop dur, nan ? »

Après un moment de réflexion il finit par cocher une dernière case et s'en alla ranger le dossier, ignorant totalement la remarque acerbe de l'alchimiste et le regard noir à son attention. Cet enfoiré était pire que ce médecin hautin qu'il avait rencontré une fois durant un séjour à l'hôpital, ce vieux schnock qui l'avait regardé de haut et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le premier patient qu'il voyait passer, et certainement le dernier. Les deux mêmes hommes, assurément, mais la colère qui l'avait submergé à l'époque face à ce médecin n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Il finit par demander, la mâchoire crispée.

_ « Vous êtes quoi à la fin ? Un médecin à mi-temps qui après avoir fait son job de kidnappeur enfile sa blouse blanche ? …Hey je vous parle ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le contourner, tout en l'ignorant magistralement, il finit par s'arrêter et le fixa d'un air sévère. Ed en fit évidemment de même quoi que surpris et plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à enfin attirer son attention par une 'simple' question. Au bout de quelques secondes sans parler et sans bouger, Railey finit par pousser un soupir las et vint se placer de façon à lui faire face.

_ « J'ai suivi plusieurs formations avant d'atterrir là, infirmier en faisait partie. Tout le monde est polyvalent ici, donc, par conséquent, personne n'est réellement indispensable. Alors si tu veux me donner une étiquette, oui je suis chasseur, médecin et… je pourrais même être mécanicien. » Il vint effleurer quelques câbles dépassant de son automail avant de poursuivre. « Bien que cette méthode de fabrication diffère fortement de celle qu'on m'a enseignée… ah mais je m'égare. »

Il poursuivit sa route pour aller manipuler Dieu seul savait quoi derrière Edward, hors de son champ de vision, tout en poursuivant sur un sujet différent.

_ « Si tu veux plus de renseignements, et si tu te tiens tranquille, peut-être que le Maître consentira à t'éclairer.

_ C'est qui votre maître au jus…

_ Je sui désolé pour l'eau, la chaudière se fait vieille et l'eau chaude arrive toujours trop tard.

_ HEIN ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour comprendre pourquoi cet illuminé lui parlait subitement de chaudière celui-ci pointait droit sur lui une sorte de lance à incendie à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant (la machinerie dans le plafond l'ayant quelque peu obnubilé lors de son arrivée). Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, Railey ouvrit la vanne située à l'extrémité du tuyau d'un coup sec et sans même vérifier la température, il commença à l'asperger.

L'eau était effectivement… fraîche et Ed se réjouit un instant du temps plus que clément de ses derniers jours ; l'eau aurait certainement été nettement plus froide s'ils avaient été en plein hiver. Bien qu'elle restait foutrement froide ! Pour la pression en revanche tout reposait sur le bon vouloir de son tortionnaire et celui-ci semblait bien décidé à utiliser cette lance en véritable karcher. Il lui tournait autour, d'un pas lent toujours et lui décapait chaque centimètre carré de peau avec un peu trop d'attention à son goût. Ça n'était pas spécialement douloureux (il avait subit tellement pire dans sa jeunesse) mais ça n'était pas particulièrement agréable non plus.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, l'eau sembla se réchauffer d'un poil, ou bien était-ce lui qui s'habituait simplement à la température ? il n'en savait rien. Et d'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps d'en débattre plus longtemps, que déjà Railey avait refermé la vanne et commençait à ré-enrouler le tuyau sur le support mural. Une fois la pièce rangée, il vint de nouveau se poster devant son 'patient' et le regarda d'un air méditatif.

Tant bien que mal, Ed réussit à retenir le 'QUOI ? Tu veux ma PHOTO ?' qui lui brûlait les lèvres, ainsi que la flopée d'insultes qui bourgeonnaient dans sa tête depuis dix minutes mais laissa tout de même sa rage s'exprimer dans le regard noir qu'il adressa à l'ordure en face de lui. D'ailleurs s'il continuait à le regarder ainsi, (comme s'il était un attardé mental) il allait très certainement finir par céder à l'envie de lui cracher au visage. C'était bas, mais une des seules manières pour lui de s'offrir une petite victoire malgré sa position.

Finalement après un moment d'hésitation, Railey retourna chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. Il fouilla longuement un premier tiroir avant de sortir une serviette de bain d'un deuxième ; ce temps anormalement long passé sur le premier tiroir aurait dû l'alerter mais Ed ne s'inquiéta que de la serviette : si cet abrutit s'imaginait pouvoir le peloter librement sous prétexte de l'éponger, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

Railey posa la serviette sur le tuyau accroché au mur, pas décidé de toute évidence à s'en servir tout de suite. Il le contourna de nouveau, sortit un objet de sa poche et, en un éclair, réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour venir lui agripper la nuque. Ed n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste défensif que son bourreau avait déjà terminé d'injecter le produit. Aussi rapide que lors de leur rencontre.

_Ah nan… pas Encore un sédatif…_

Il lâcha une dernière insulte (laquelle ? il n'en avait aucune idée) et perdit rapidement connaissance, malgré tous ses efforts pour combattre les effets du somnifère. Il s'était encore fait avoir.

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

Lorsque la réalité commença lentement à reprendre consistance autour de lui, sa première constatation fut, avant même d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, que ses menottes étaient toujours là et il avait beau écarter ou serrer les poignets elles ne cédaient pas. Par conséquent songea-t-il laborieusement, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui ; soit il avait tout rêvé et il devait vraiment songer à revoir avec QUI il choisissait de passer la nuit (les soirées SM, très peu pour lui finalement), soit tout ce cauchemar était bel et bien réel et dans ce cas, ça n'était peut-être pas la peine de se lever. Qui plus est, le matelas sur lequel il se trouvait était particulièrement confortable (mieux que celui des dortoirs en tout cas) et le silence autours de lui était étrangement relaxant.

C'est finalement ce détail qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Malgré la pénombre il remarqua immédiatement le changement de cellule : murs blancs et lisses, porte en acier avec une sorte de hublot rectangulaire par lequel lui parvenait la lumière du couloir, dans un coin, un petit lavabo accompagné de W.C. abrités des regards indiscrets par un demi-mur (trop magnanime de leur part) et sous ses fesses, le lit, évidemment sans montants et sans tête. En baissant les yeux il remarqua également un changement de couleur dans son habillement ; on lui avait enfilé un uniforme identique à ceux imposés à l'hôpital à ceci près que le sien était d'un blanc immaculé et il nota également sa main ainsi que son poignet gauche étaient bandés. C'était peut-être tous des cinglés ici, mais au moins ils prenaient soin de leurs prisonniers.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : combien de personnes étaient passées dans cette cellule avant lui ? Et plus important, étaient-ils encore vivants ? Ni Railey ni les gardes n'avaient semblé vouloir le tuer ou le blesser mais dans le fond, qu'est ce qui lui assurait que vent ne changerait pas ?

Une ombre passa brièvement devant la porte, obscurcissant la pièce un instant et le faisant sursauter. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être émotif ces temps-ci ! C'était sans doute un garde ou un autre gars de la maison passant par là, voilà tout, pas de quoi en faire un arrêt cardiaque. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il alla tout de même se poster au hublot. Le champ de vision n'était pas des plus larges mais cela lui permit tout de même d'apercevoir un morceau d'uniforme verdâtre, la couleur de la maison apparemment, en plus du blanc.

N'observant plus aucun mouvement dans le couloir, il allait quitter sa position quand quelque chose retint son attention. Sa cellule donnait vraisemblablement sur un couloir assez long (il n'en voyait la fin ni à gauche ni à droite même en collant littéralement son visage au hublot) et s'il s'était cru seul, désormais, il déchantait. Le mur en face de lui était parsemé de petits rectangles noirs : des hublots comme le sien.

En observant bien, il pouvait en compter sept et en considérant son côté de couloir ça voulait dire qu'il y avait au moins quatorze cellules. Au minimum. Merde ! il avait pensé être le seul ici, et dans un sens ça l'avait 'rassuré' un peu. Une bande de malfrats qui kidnappent des gens ça n'était pas rare, surtout à Central, mais ça ! ça dépassait tout entendement ! Qui pouvait être assez cinglé pour se remplir sa propre prison dans le sous-sol de son manoir ?

Un faible mouvement le stoppa net dans ses élucubrations. Juste en face de lui, le rectangle auparavant noir s'était éclairci et deux yeux le fixaient intensément. Une femme. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux cuivré magnifique et des yeux clairs. Sa bouche était caché par le restant de la porte mais en vue de l'expression du reste de son visage, Edward pouvait facilement imaginer l'incurvation de sa bouche. Elle avait l'air abattue et ne bougea pas d'un poil même quand il commença à tambouriner la vitre avec son automail en l'appelant. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus dans l'ignorance !

Soudain un autre visage, celui d'un homme, vint occuper pratiquement tout son champ de vision, et toute sa cellule fut plongée dans le noir complet : le garde n'avait pas du apprécier son raffut.

_ « Enfoiré ! Rouvrez ça !

Il frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces et s'égosilla quelques minutes encore mais rien ne bougea. Ils devaient avoir sacrément confiance en leur matériel pour le laisser se déchainer ainsi sans intervenir ; le verre était resté intact jusque là, mais rien ne pouvait assurer sa solidité sur le long terme (surtout avec un alchimiste déchainé tambourinant dessus pendant des heures avec son automail). Ça restait du verre après tout, il ne pouvait pas être incassable, si ? À sa connaissance, seule l'armée disposait de verre sécurisé, le Versteel comme l'avaient appelé les alchimistes à l'origine de sa fabrication (certaines rumeurs parlaient d'une erreur lors d'une manipulation) et personne n'était autorisé à faire sortir ce genre d'innovations hors de l'enceinte QG. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être le même verre… il soupira. Mais si tout ça venait d'une simple erreur, nuls doutes que tout autre alchimiste lambda pouvait arriver à le fabriquer.

Finalement il s'écarta de la porte pour explorer le reste de la pièce, abandonnant la contemplation de ce verre pour le moins coopératif. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre, mais ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement, lui permettant de distinguer assez de détails pour 's'occuper' un peu. Même si son lit n'avait pas de montants, et si les murs étaient désespérément lisses il disposait maintenant d'un outil de rêve pour se débarrasser de ces fichues menottes : le petit muret à côté des toilettes. En frappant la barre sur la tranche de ce dernier, il arriverait bien à plier ou même à casser l'acier.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le bruit n'attirerait pas le garde.

Au bout de peut-être une demi-heure de martelage, sans intervention du garde miraculeusement, la barre s'incurva franchement, signe qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Secouant sa main gauche endolorie et près à recommencer la manœuvre jusqu'à atteindre son but, il se réjouit un instant d'avoir été soigné un peu plus tôt. Avec toute la force qu'il exerçait sur ses menottes, sans bandage, il se serait saigné à blanc en l'espace de quelques minutes et ça ne l'aurait certainement pas aidé à sortir d'ici. Vivant, tout du moins.

Soudain, dans un bruit sec, la barre céda et s'il n'avait été si pressé de sortir d'ici il se serait effondré au sol et en aurait pleuré de joie. Enfin ! Après un autre juron satisfait -qu'on ne citera pas ici-, il fit tourner les bracelets de façon à ce que les morceaux restants de la barre ne viennent pas le gêner lors de sa transmutation. Ah ! Ils allaient prendre cher… pour sûr, il n'allait pas retenir les coups et cette fois il n'y aurait pas de colonel derrière son dos pour l'engueuler d'avoir encore fait des siennes.

Dans un geste fluide, il claqua des mains et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il sentit l'alchimie s'infiltrer jusque dans la plus petite parcelle de son être ; diantre qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué cette force ! Il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre les rênes de son destin et, avant toute chose, sortir d'ici. Mais, alors qu'il se délectait de cette idée, quelque chose vint assombrir sa joie. En temps normal, cette force alchimique ne s'atténuait pas si vite, il pouvait toujours performer une transmutation même en l'ayant initialisée plusieurs minutes auparavant. Là, à peine cinq secondes après avoir claqué des mains, le pouvoir l'avait déjà entièrement quitté.

_ « Merde …mais… »

Il recommença plusieurs fois sans plus de succès. C'était comme allumer une allumette en plein vent : il y avait l'étincelle, mais la flamme s'évanouissait instantanément.

_ « Merde ! »

Un détail finit par l'arrêter : depuis tout à l'heure, il s'acharnait sur la porte, et il y avait bien une lueur bleue caractéristique de la transmutation mais celle-ci ne provenait pas de la porte. Toute la salle s'illuminait _derrière_ lui. D'un bond, il pivota sur lui-même, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Là, au dessus de lui et sur toute la surface du plafond, la lueur d'un cercle de transmutation finissait de mourir.

Ça expliquait pourquoi ils agissaient tous avec autant d'assurance et pourquoi le garde l'avait laissé s'énerver sans crainte : avec un cercle aspirant toute l'alchimie dans la pièce, il lui était impossible de transmuter quoi que ce soit. Il en avait déjà entendu parler, mais personne à sa connaissance n'avait réussit à mettre en pratique la théorie -même si l'armée avait une bonne vingtaine d'alchimistes dans tout le pays cherchant le bon cercle pour sécuriser les prisons. Et pourtant, ici, tout près de Central il y avait un illustre inconnu qui avait réussi.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. De toute évidence, la personne pour qui travaillait ces gens était un malade, ça, il s'en été douté dès le début. Mais l'expérience lui avait démontré que les plus monstrueux personnages étaient souvent loin d'être stupides; et ce ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Le regard de cette femme de l'autre côté du mur lui revint à l'esprit ; il allait surement lui ressembler un jour si personne ne venait le sortir de là. Parce que oui, il réalisa, pour la première fois, son avenir reposait entièrement et uniquement sur ses proches.

Il laisser échapper un rire amer. L'histoire de la princesse attendant d'être délivrée de son cachot par le prince Charmant l'avait toujours ennuyé et à chaque fois que Winry et Alphonse avaient essayé de lui raconter, il leur avait ri au nez en leur disant qu'une histoire comme ça c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait bien contre son gré dans le rôle de la princesse.

…_Géant…

* * *

_

_Et voilà ! Il y a des parties qui manquent de fluidité et un peu bancales (je suis pas encore revenue au top niveau), j'espère que ça vous a pas trop dérangé, sinon vous avez le droit de me lancer une tomate ou deux (mais pas trop fort)._

_En dehors des tomates, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions détaillées, c'est toujours utile et puis chez moi, l'inspiration, ça marche pas au sans plomb mais aux reviews, alors… _

…Un ptit plein ? =3


	6. Magna Carta

Chapitre 6 :

**Central, Vendredi 24 Mars.**

Si l'antichambre dans laquelle ils venaient travailler tous les jours avait toujours été un lieu des plus conviviaux –continuellement animé par le doux murmure du papier froissé, de quelques rires, de quelques détonations et où planait toujours cette odeur bizarre mais familière de cigarette au café- aujourd'hui, totalement déserte, la pièce baignait dans un silence presque glacial. Il était encore tôt et le reste du bâtiment se remplissait seulement. Mais là n'était pas la raison.

Mustang les avait convoqués tard la veille, le lieutenant Hawkeye ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe, pour une réunion de dernière minute qu'il avait qualifiée au téléphone de "_TRÈS urgente_". Mais, songea le lieutenant, la précision avait été parfaitement inutile ; l'urgence s'était tout de suite fait sentir dans la voix du Colonel, et ça dès les premiers mots.

Il était arrivé _quelque chose_ de grave à Edward.

L'enlèvement fût d'emblée la piste privilégiée par tous. D'une part parce que Edward ne pouvait pas avoir fugué : il avait passé l'âge et n'avait aucune raison de quitter la ville en douce, surtout lorsque son frère revenait en ville ; d'autre part, ils le connaissaient bien, Edward était un sacré dur à cuire et personne ne pouvait le mettre à terre si facilement ou du moins, non sans causer des dégâts considérables en ville… Aucune rumeur affolée ne leur était parvenue jusque là, aucun cratère ne dévisageait Central, les immeubles étaient tous intacts et personne n'avait vu de nuage de poussière s'élever au dessus des toits…

Pourtant, ils avaient eu beau en discuter, se réconforter mutuellement, ça n'avait en rien fait taire leurs pensées les plus défaitistes. Ed pouvait avoir été surpris au détour d'une rue, ou même dans une ruelle là où il n'aurait rien pu faire pour se défendre, ou bien trop tard… Edward savait se battre, mais ça ne le rendait pas invincible pour autant. C'est bien conscient de ce fait –trop peut-être– qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer les recherches.

Comme ils en avaient décidé la veille, toute l'équipe ainsi que quelques renforts – à savoir le major Armstrong et Falman – serait divisée en groupe afin de couvrir un maximum de terrain. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à attribuer un quartier à chaque groupe et leur enquête pourrait commencer.

Une grande carte de Central, jaunie par les années, tachée ci et là et horriblement abimée sur les bords, était à présent étalée sur la table basse dans le bureau personnel de Mustang. L'ensemble de son équipe, Havoc, Breda, Fuery ainsi que Falman et Armstrong étaient assis autour d'elle, étrangement silencieux. Alphonse et Winry, dont la présence dans le bureau ne pouvait évidemment pas être contestée, se tenaient debout derrière le dossier d'un canapé, observant la carte par-dessus les épaules d'Havoc et de Fuery –la carrure d'Armstrong, assis sur un autre canapé, ne leur permettant évidement pas de voir grand-chose, cette place était le seul point stratégique restant.

Hawkeye, la seule en mouvement dans la pièce à cet instant, s'arrêta auprès de son supérieur et lui tendit le marqueur qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt. Il la remercia silencieusement et s'empressa de retirer le bouchon qui résista un instant avant de céder en un 'clic' qui annonça le début de leur réunion.

_ « Bon, lâcha gravement Mustang, d'après ce que le Fullmetal a laissé entendre avant de quitter le QG, la zone à fouiller en priorité serait le Parc. » Il se pencha sur la carte, marqua l'endroit d'une croix et poursuivit. « Havoc, Breda, vous irez enquêter là bas. Interrogez un maximum de personnes et vite, on ne peut plus se permettre de gaspiller notre temps. Alphonse, Winry, vous pourrez les accompagner. Et prenez Black Hayate avec vous, il pourrait être utile.»

Après quatre hochements de têtes affirmatifs et un "pour une fois" ronchonné par Breda à l'égard de Black Hayate, il reprit le marqueur et traça plusieurs lignes sur le papier, sous le regard attentif de l'assemblée. Ses gestes se voulaient précis et assurés comme à l'accoutumé mais, remarqua Riza, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

_ « En supposant qu'il soit allé directement du parc à la gare, voici les itinéraires qu'il est susceptible d'avoir emprunté. Armstrong, Falman et Fuery. Vous prendrez chacun un de ces trois itinéraires. Interrogez en priorité les commerçants ou ceux qui ont un appartement donnant sur la rue, mais surtout les commerçants. Ils sont sur place toute la journée ; si quelque chose d'inhabituel est arrivé, il a de fortes chances pour que l'un d'entre eux l'ait remarqué... »

Il laissa le silence retomber quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

_ « Des questions ?

_ Et la gare ? demanda Falman. Vous ne comptez pas couvrir cette zone ? Certes, ça serait particulièrement audacieux de la part du kidnappeur, mais il est possible qu'Edward se soit fait enlever là bas, au milieu de la foule...

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison. Hawkeye et moi nous en chargerons une fois deux-trois affaires réglées ici. Ce sera d'ailleurs là bas que nous nous retrouverons tous, disons vers 19h, dans le hall.

_ C'est un peu vague comme indication "dans le hall" vous savez, lui fit remarquer Alphonse. Depuis les derniers travaux d'agrandissement, l'entrée est vraiment... vaste. Et d'ailleurs la gare a plusieurs entrées.

_ Tu as une autre proposition à faire ? »

Le jeune Alchimiste réfléchit un instant et toute la pièce resta silencieuse dans l'attente de sa réponse. Finalement ce fut Winry qui prit la parole, tirant la manche de son fiancé pour gagner son attention.

_ « Près de la carte ! » Face au regard perplexe d'Alphonse -et du reste des personnes autours d'elle- elle insista. « La grande carte dans le hall Sud. Rappelle-toi, tu disais même que c'était indécent d'avoir imprimé une carte de cette taille.

_ Ah oui ! » S'exclama presque Alphonse. « La carte des voies ferrées serait parfaite. Vous ne pourrez pas la louper, ça c'est certain.

_ Va pour la carte, accorda Mustang. D'autres questions ? »

Cette fois ce fut Fuery que se manifesta ; il leva la main, pas très sûr de lui et attendit sagement que Mustang ne lui donne la parole.

_ « Oui Fuery ?

_ Je m'occupe probablement de choses qui ne me regardent pas, et je ne conteste en rien votre choix mais... pourquoi travailler en solo ? Je veux dire, on est seulement neuf, dix en comptant Black Hayate... Edward est un alchimiste talentueux et qui a un rôle important au sein de l'armée ; le Généralissime consentirait très certainement à vous fournir tout un bataillon d'hommes pour le retrouver. Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ? »

Mustang soupira bruyamment, son visage s'assombrit et aussitôt le sergent-chef regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Pourtant, ça n'était pas contre lui qu'il en avait, mais en posant cette question, Fuery avait mis le doigt là ou ça faisait mal.

_ « Je ne préfère pas l'en informer tout de suite. Depuis la mort de Hughes, j'évite de travailler avec des hommes en qui je ne peux pas avoir entièrement confiance. Et le Généralissime ainsi que les troupes qu'il choisirait de m'envoyer font partie de cette catégorie... Si on ne trouve rien ces prochains jours, j'irais voir le Généralissime mais pour le moment, je préfère rester seul à la tête de cette investigation. Et qui plus est, je ne vois pas de personnes plus motivées que notre équipe pour retrouver Ed..ward. »

Le surnom lui échappa de peu et ce détail sembla le contrarier, bien que personne –ou presque– n'y fit attention. Hawkeye, ayant relevé le lapsus, l'observa attentivement. Tout le monde était à cran, mais de là à s'énerver pour si peu...

_ « S'il n'y a plus d'autres questions, je vous dis à ce soir. Bonne chance. »

En quelques instants, toute l'audience quitta la pièce et alors que Riza continuait à observer son supérieur, celui-ci s'affaira à replier la carte sans qu'elle ne tombe littéralement en miettes. Une fois celle-ci plus ou moins conventionnellement repliée, il la déposa _ou plutôt la laissa négligemment tomber sur la table- avant de se retourner vers sa collègue restée silencieuse jusque là.

_ « Vous avez une remarque à faire Lieutenant ? »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix mais Riza le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas saisir le message caché : "_Pas maintenant_". En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée et pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement, mais face à la mine affreuse de son supérieur, sans doute le résultat d'une nuit blanche, elle se contenta d'un non de la tête.

_ « Alors allons-y. »

Mustang ouvrit la marche d'un pas vif, presque trop rapide pour le lieutenant qui allongea tant bien que mal ses foulées, scrutant le dos de son supérieur à la recherche de réponses. Pourquoi cet empressement ? Il avait toujours détesté l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient et elle doutait sincèrement que ce soit l'envie de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée qui le poussait à marcher si vite. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. S'il y avait bien un défaut que le lieutenant pouvait lui accorder –en dehors d'être un pervers incurable- c'était bien cette manie qu'il avait à chaque fois de repousser à plus tard toute tâche déplaisante. Sa pile de dossiers non traités en était une preuve des plus manifestes. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait bien résolu à aller empoigner le taureau par les cornes, comme tous ces jours où…

Hawkeye soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les évènements graves coïncident toujours avec les périodes où Mustang avait décidé de se comporter comme un idiot ? Oui, ça lui arrivait de se comporter comme ça, c'était récurrent même… mais le lieutenant avait eu la naïveté de penser que son supérieur avait un minimum de sens des priorités. Mais non, aujourd'hui, alors que tout le monde comptait sur lui, Mustang s'était mis en mode "je broie du noir, foutez-moi la paix". Le timing ne pouvait pas être meilleur. Vraiment.

Ces jours-là se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : il arrivait le visage fermé et passait la journée le nez plongé dans la paperasse. Oh, ça n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre ; sans ces périodes 'ronchon' le bureau massif de Mustang serait aujourd'hui porté disparu sous un mètre de papier, voire même plus. Mais, même si elle appréciait cette assiduité ponctuelle, elle approuvait nettement moins la fin de ces journées. Neuf fois sur dix, il quittait le QG tard – bien après le reste de l'équipe- et rentrait rarement chez lui, préférant le brouhaha de la première taverne qu'il trouvait au calme de son appartement. Et non, elle ne l'avait jamais suivi.

Pas jusque dans la taverne tout du moins…

C'était toujours le même schéma qui se répétait et la constance de chacune de ses étapes était des plus déconcertantes. D'ailleurs, ils avaient décidé au sein de l'équipe d'annuler tout pari sur les actions de Mustang ces jours là : trop prévisible. Par exemple, il était quasi certain –à 99,6%- que cette soirée allait se terminer pour Mustang dans une bouteille d'alcool –au fond très probablement. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait la veille ce qui dans ce cas, en plus de fausser leurs statistiques, expliquerait du coup beaucoup mieux les cernes qu'il arborait aujourd'hui.

A cet instant, malgré tout son self-control et les années passées à côtoyer des crétins, Riza s'interrogea sérieusement sur la raison qui la retenait de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête –_stricto sensu_.

…La hiérarchie peut-être.

Deux grands battants blancs sur lequel un petit panneau "_Morgue_" était accroché les arrêtèrent bientôt. Après avoir manifesté leur présence par l'interphone situé sur le mur, ils eurent encore à attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir parler à un médecin. Celui-ci, un petit homme dans la soixantaine les accueillit assez rudement, manifestement peu réjoui d'être dérangé au milieu de son travail. Il se campa devant Mustang en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon maculé part toute sorte de fluides. Sans plus de courtoisie, il demanda :

_ « C'est pour quoi ?

_ Nous voudrions savoir si vous n'auriez pas un jeune homme sur une de vos tables.

_ Vous pouvez pas être plus précis ? C'est pas comme si on ne voyait jamais passer de gamins ici, il en arrive des dizaines par semaine.

_ ...Pas encore 20 ans, blond, les cheveux longs, deux automails –le bras droit et la jambe gauche. »

L'homme fronça des sourcils, à mi chemin entre l'étonnement et l'agacement d'être pris pour un con.

_ « Le Fullmetal ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il pourrait être là ?

_ C'est juste pour être sûr ; il travaillait sous couverture dans un quartier difficile de la ville et il y a de ça quelques jours qu'il ne donne plus de signe de vie.

_ Non, il n'est pas là.

_ Prévenez moi s'il arrive dans vos services.

_ Évidemment. Mais la prochaine fois Mustang, apprenez à surveiller vos chiens d'un peu plus près. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on leur laisse trop de mou. »

Sans un mot de plus, le légiste retourna dans la chambre froide, les laissant tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, pas vraiment plus soulagé même après avoir eu la confirmation qu'Ed n'était pas sur une des tables de la morgue : il n'y était pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être le serait-il prochainement s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas vite.

Mustang tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot, sans même un grognement agacé suite à la critique du légiste sur sa façon de gérer ses troupes. Il s'éloigna, toujours d'un pas pressé, se fichant clairement du fait d'être suivi ou non. Merde à la fin ! Elle voulait l'ancien Mustang, maintenant – et pas ce Mustang en mode automatique, enfermé dans sa tête. Elle en avait besoin ; ils en avaient tous besoin – surtout Edward.

_ « Colonel ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air agacé.

_ « Quoi lieutenant ?

_ Arrêtez ça !

_ "Ça" quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel –au diable la permission de parler librement, il l'avait cherché. Elle répéta, le désignant d'un geste rageur.

_ « Ça ! Toute cette comédie que vous nous sortez à chaque fois qu'il vous arrive une tuile ou que vous avec une crise de conscience. A cause de quoi cette fois ? De qui ? »

A ces derniers mots il la regarda comme si elle l'avait giflé, l'encourageant sans le savoir à poursuivre sur cette piste.

_ « Une belle blonde ? Une brune qui vous a posé un lapin ? Vous ne pensez pas que la survie d'Edward est un peu plus importante que vos histoires de cœur ?

_ Evidemment ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je ferais passer le Fullmetal après ce genre de futilités ? C'est… Compliqué.

_ Avec vous ça l'est souvent. »

Il la dévisagea, réellement déconcerté.

_ « Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

_ Il n'y a pas de message caché, c'est ce que je pense. »

Devant l'expression de son supérieur, elle continua sur un ton un peu moins agressif, regrettant vaguement de ne pas avoir demandé la permission de s'exprimer librement. Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir la même immunité que Hughes avait pu avoir avec Mustang mais pourtant, elle allait devoir s'engager sur un terrain dangereusement glissant. Pour le bien de tous.

_ « Cette affaire va être difficile et c'est votre rôle d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, pour le bien de la cohésion du groupe, pour le bien d'Edward. Je sais que depuis Hughes vous ne vous confiez plus, et peut-être que je suis la dernière personne à qui vous voulez parler… Mais si quelque chose vous tracasse, parlez-en ! Peut-être que vous concentrer sur la paperasse vous aide à en débattre avec vous-même tout en faisant votre travail. Mais j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez pas faire de même avec cette enquête. Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de perdre Edward pour un simple problème de conscience ?

_ … Non bien sûr que non. »

Il resta un instant silencieux, le visage fermé, dangereusement sombre. Mais, Riza vérifia rapidement, son index, majeur et son pouce restaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, ce qui ne pouvait pas être un si mauvais signe. Une minute au moins s'écoula avec qu'il ne bouge. Après un soupir agacé, son index, majeur et son pouce pressés non pas entre eux mais sur la base de son nez, il reprit la parole.

_ « Si je croyais en la réincarnation ou en la possession par des esprits malins, je vous direz bien "Hughes, sors de ce corps !" Mais ça n'est pas le cas… Vous êtes pire que lui vous savez ?

_ Je prendrais ça pour un compliment. Répondit-elle, un sourire discret étirant ses lèvres.

_ … Je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous donner l'impression de ne pas vouloir compter sur vous Hawkeye. Alors que c'est bien vous en qui j'ai le plus confiance… mais cette fois, même Hughes n'aurait rien pu tirer de moi. »

Elle lui envoya un regard septique auquel il répondit par un "croyez-moi" des plus sûrs.

_ « Soit, accorda-t-elle finalement. Je vous laisse tranquille. Mais si vous recommencez cette comédie, je vous arracherais les informations, par la force s'il le faut... Mon Colonel. »

Ce dernier sourit brièvement à ce dernier ajout "pour la forme" et conclut simplement.

_ « Allons-y. »

Dès lors, ils se mirent en route, côte à côte et dans un silence nettement moins déplaisant que celui dans lequel ils avaient effectué leur premier trajet. Et si cette fois les foulées de Mustang étaient un peu plus rapides que d'habitude, ça ne faisait plus partie du rôle qu'il s'était donné plus tôt. Il était réellement pressé et c'était parfaitement légitime : ils se rendaient là où toutes les informations –n'importe quelles informations- étaient rassemblées. Une véritable mine d'or pour leur enquête.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, la police avait été rattachée à l'armée, avant de fusionner totalement pour finir en une branche à part entière de cette dernière : l'Intelligence. C'était un service des renseignements jumelé avec celui des archives et plutôt efficace, même si violemment contesté à ses début. En effet, une grande partie de la population avait eu quelques réticences au fait de laisser une telle masse d'informations entre les seules mains d'une poignée d'hommes. Au sein des militaires, cette lubie de la centralisation avait fait jaser aussi, mais le temps fit perdre de sa virulence aux contestations et finalement, après plusieurs enquêtes résolues grâce au département de l'Intelligence, on finit par l'accepter.

Les hommes qui y travaillaient était rarement bien vu par le reste de l'armée, désignés d'office comme des fouineurs de première, car étant parfois amenés à enquêter sur des militaires. Mais ils restaient –du moins pour ceux que le lieutenant avait rencontrés- des gens sérieux et investis. Hughes en avait fait parti pendant plusieurs années et ses amis et collègues de l'époque allaient très certainement et très volontiers leur donner un coup de main dans leur investigation.

Finalement, après avoir traversé tout le bâtiment ils franchirent les portes du bureau des renseignements. Les agents ne s'y trouvaient que très rarement, sauf pour rédiger quelques dossiers, mais une secrétaire restait là en permanence dans l'antichambre pour prendre les messages. Cette dernière les accueillit chaleureusement –bien plus que ne l'avait fait le légiste- et, suite à leur demande, elle appela un des agents. Ils avaient de la chance leur avait-elle dit, ces agents étaient vraiment difficiles à rencontrer.

Un homme apparu enfin, mal rasé, et apparemment en déficit de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours, mais néanmoins agréable. Il les salua brièvement et les invita à exprimer la raison de leur venue, de si bon matin qui plus est. Mustang prit la parole, et en vue de leurs expressions respectives, ils devaient se connaître, de vue au moins.

_ « J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, concernant un enlèvement. Vous avez eu des témoignages de ce genre récemment ?

_ Disparu depuis quand ?

_ Hier.

_ Ma foi… » Il se gratta le haut de la mâchoire d'un geste las avant de poursuivre « Rien n'est remonté ici pour le moment, je laisserai un message à mes collègues pour savoir s'ils ont quelque chose à ce sujet... mais les kidnappeurs sont du genre furtifs vous savez. C'est très rare qu'on les prenne sur le fait. Les enquêtes aboutissent rarement d'ailleurs. Regardez. »

Il leur indiqua de la main un bureau menaçant de disparaître sous une avalanche de dossiers tandis qu'une armée de carton plein à craquer tentait de l'assaillir par le bas. Derrière, sous un carton également, ou pouvait deviner le fauteuil associé, mais c'était peu probable que celui-ci soit encore utilisé –du moins, nan sans avoir à prendre son courage à deux mains pour dégager l'assise…et elle qui se plaignait du bureau de Mustang.

_ « Ce sont toutes les affaires d'enlèvements qu'on a pas encore réussi à résoudre. Enfin, dit-il en haussant des épaules, si vous appelez "retrouver un cadavre caché dans la ville" classer une affaire...

_ C'est le bureau de quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Riza.

_ Oui, celui de l'agent Ellingham. Depuis qu'un membre de sa famille a disparu, il dédie tout son temps à ce type d'affaires.

_ Est-ce qu'il est possible de le contacter ?

_ Il est de sortie pour le moment. Vous voulez que je lui dise de passer vous voir ?

_ Ça serait fort aimable Lorentz, oui. Dites lui de passer demain matin s'il peut.

_ Entendu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main de nouveau et allaient se quitter sur ce dernier mot quand l'agent de l'Intelligence -Lorentz- demanda subitement.

_ « Au fait, qui a disparu ? »

Mustang s'arrêta son geste pour ouvrir la porte et hésita longuement, peu enclin de toute évidence à ébruiter l'affaire mais, après avoir refermé la porte, il finit par lui répondre.

_ « Le Fullmetal.

_ Le F-Fullmetal ?…Sacré nom d'une pipe ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?

_ Non, malheureusement... si vous pouviez être discret à ce sujet d'ailleurs...

_ Merde alors... Ne vous en faites pas, ici, on est assez doués pour garder des informations confidentielles. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.»

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce, de nouveau avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient semé des graines un peu partout derrière eux ce matin mais il allait falloir encore patienter pour en récolter les fruits, en espérant que la récolte arrive à temps pour retrouver Edward –en vie. Pendant ce temps, il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller chercher ailleurs, en l'occurrence : la gare. C'est du moins ce qui avait été prévu avant que Mustang ne s'arrête subitement au milieu du couloir et ne change d'avis.

_ « Hawkeye, avancez donc à la gare sans moi, je vous y rejoindrai après avoir rendu visite à notre bibliothécaire préférée.

_ Scieszka ? Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait nous aider ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elle a dévoré presque l'intégralité des archives de ce bâtiment, peut-être a-t-elle lu quelque chose sur des kidnappings qui sortent de l'ordinaire... ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

_ Bien, je vous attendrai en haut des marches de l'entrée Sud –c'est celle sur laquelle débouchent tous les itinéraires que vous avez repérés sur la carte.

_ Entendu, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour bien longtemps»

C'est ainsi que Riza se retrouva seule en direction de la Gare. Il fallait au moins vingt bonnes minutes pour s'y rendre à pied et c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le parking. Mais, devant la berline noire de l'armée, les clés dans la main, elle finit par y renoncer. Un détour par le parc ne lui rallongerait son parcours que de cinq minutes à peine, ça ne lui coûtait donc pas grand-chose de faire le trajet à pied. Elle aurait alors tout le loisir d'observer les environs en quête d'indices plutôt que d'avoir à se concentrer sur la route et sa signalisation.

La première partie du trajet ne lui apporta rien de bien probant ; les quartiers qu'elle avait eu à traverser étaient essentiellement résidentiels et la majorité des habitants avait déjà quitté les lieux pour aller travailler laissant derrière eux des rue totalement désertes. Après tout, aujourd'hui –vendredi- était un jour comme les autres à Central ; même si ces dernières heures avaient complètement chamboulé leur emploi du temps, à elle et tous ses collègues, le reste de a ville continuait à vivre normalement.

Après plusieurs rues désertes et totalement vierges de la moindre déflagration –mur éventré ou remodelé façon Edward- qui aurait pu la conforter dans l'idée que le jeune alchimiste s'était bien débattu, elle commença lentement à perdre cette ardeur qui l'avait poussée à partir enquêter de son côté. L'affaire s'annonçait laborieuse, bien plus que toutes celle dont elle avait pu être chargée auparavant. Elles en avait vu passer des affaires de meurtre, de vol avec effraction où la scène du crime se limitait seulement à une ou deux pièce et surtout, des enquêtes dans lesquelles elle savait après quoi elle devait courir... Seulement, ici, la ville entière était la "scène du crime" et Riza n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait chercher.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle allongea ses foulées et cessa d'interroger les rares passants, se contentant plutôt de regarder les environs. Si elle continuait ainsi, c'est Mustang qui allait finir par l'attendre et, dans l'état de tension dans lequel il se trouvait, mieux valait ne pas l'amener à se "détendre" en un claquement de doigts. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça ; rajouter sur leur liste une bonne vingtaine de brûlés vifs n'était de toute évidence pas nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes, le Lieutenant atteignit enfin les marches de l'entrée sud et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son supérieur, non sans une pointe d'appréhension quant à l'humeur de ce dernier. Sous l'arche béante et tout récemment rénovée, la foule était dense, surtout à cette heure ; mais ce genre de détail ne l'avait jamais empêché de localiser une cible – Mustang en l'occurrence. Pourtant, elle eut beau regarder de tout côté, jamais elle n'aperçut ni uniforme, ni tête brune. Scieszka n'était du genre à tenir la jambe et, en voiture, le trajet durait à peine cinq minutes. Il n'aurait tout de même pas ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler son hypothèse qu'elle aperçu enfin la silhouette familière du Colonel. Celui-ci, l'ayant également repérée, se dirigeait droit vers elle.

_ « Qu'est ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? Scieszka vous a donné ce que vous cherchiez ?

_ Non, elle se souvient de quelques affaires mais ses souvenirs sont vagues. Il faut croire que les histoires d'enlèvements de sont pas très attrayantes, même pour une dévoreuse de livres comme elle. Mais elle va essayer de rassembler ce qu'elle peut.

_ Alors pourquoi arrivez-vous seulement à l'instant ?

_ J'ai préféré faire le trajet à pied... En quittant le QG, j'ai eu des remords à ne pas inspecter aussi la zone avant le parc. » il laissa échapper un rire amer. « Mais ça n'a servi à rien au bout du compte ; juste à me faire perdre mon temps... Pourquoi vous souriez ?

_ ...Rien, j'ai seulement eu la même réaction devant la voiture.

_ Et ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Comme vous : Rien. Mais j'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la recherche sur la fin.

_ Soit, nous nous en occuperons après ça. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.»

Ils allèrent interroger chacun des vigils postés aux entrées -Sud et Ouest- mais reçurent tous deux la même réponse : le Fullmetal n'était pas entrée ici. Donc, en toute logique, et en supposant qu'Edward ne se soit amusé à entrer par le toit, la gare tout entière pouvait être rayée de leur zone de recherche. Et tant mieux pour tout dire, ils y auraient passé le reste de la journée sinon.

Finalement, vers 13h, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et se séparèrent à hauteur du parc pour fouiller les ruelles reliant plus ou moins directement le QG à ce dernier. Mais, même en ayant récupéré Black Hayate au passage, la chasse ne fut pas meilleure pour autant. C'est donc bredouille, une fois encore, que Riza se dirigea vers le QG pour aller récupérer son véhicule – ils allaient très certainement tous apprécier le confort, même minime, de la voiture ; surtout après une journée à battre le pavé de la ville. En arrivant sur le parking, elle remarqua que la voiture personnelle de Mustang n'était plus là ; sans doute avait-il eu encore la même idée.

Elle se gara près de la gare à 18h45 –la ponctualité était une chose avec laquelle elle ne plaisantait pas- et resta un instant dans la voiture après avoir coupé le contact. La journée était passé à une vitesse folle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que toutes ces heures passées à fouiller tous les recoins de la ville n'avaient servi à rien.

Après une inspiration profonde, elle sortit d'un bond de la voiture et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si elle se laissait décourager si facilement, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Edward méritait mieux.

Bon, maintenant il ne lui restait plus quand trouver cette fichue car…

Un regard eu dessus de la foule, dès l'arche principale dépassée, lui suffit à localiser la carte : droit devant, en dessous des projecteurs et des moulures finement travaillées. Mince, qui avait financé ces travaux ? Certainement pas la mairie –le lampadaire en bas de chez elle avait rendu l'âme depuis des mois et malgré les plaintes envoyées par les riverains, la ville n'avait pas déboursé un sou pour une misérable ampoule- à moins que celle-ci n'ait fait l'acquisition d'une mine d'or récemment sans que personne ne soit informé… mais la probabilité était faible.

Malgré le dégout que cet étalage de richesse pouvait lui inspirer, elle prit rapidement connaissance des lieux, scrutant l'espace autour d'elle par-dessus les têtes des voyageurs. Au centre du hall, on avait placé cinq guichets, tous ouverts et fortement demandés ; mais ni leur nombre, ni la queue qui se pressait devant chacun d'eux ne leur donnait assez de volume pour ne pas paraître ridiculement petit au milieu du volume de la pièce. Quelques boutiques –librairie, café...- à l'intérieur du hall venaient briser la monotonie du premier étage, voire du deuxième selon la hauteur des enseignes, mais plus haut, les murs étaient d'un gris uni que seules quelques moulures venaient nuancer. Chaque élément architectural "traditionnel" avait été démesurément agrandi donnant à l'ensemble un air de maison de poupée géante.

Tout était surdimensionné ; tout et plus particulièrement la carte sous laquelle elle aperçut Mustang. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais assez près pour voir qu'il discutait avec un des employés –en vue de son uniforme et du balais sur lequel il était appuyé : un employé du service d'entretient. Ils regardaient tous deux la carte, l'homme aux côtés de Mustang montrant du doigt une zone puis une autre. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux, Mustang finissait justement de le remercier. Remercier de quoi ? C'était bien la première chose qu'elle comptait lui demander, mais un groupe d'uniforme détourna son esprit de la question.

Le reste de l'équipe s'arrêta à leur niveau et si, quelques secondes plus tôt, la vision de Mustang se mêlant à la populace avait piqué à vif sa curiosité, son esprit était à présent concentré sur ses collègues. Une seconde de plus, le temps d'observer plus attentivement leurs regards mornes, et l'homme au balai était oublié. La disparité des expressions présentes sur leur visage n'avait rien de rassurante ; ils avaient tous l'air éreintés et s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, rien n'y paraissait. La question "Alors ?" lui avait brulé les lèvres plus tôt mais cette fois ce fut Mustang qui la formula.

_ « Quelques passants disent l'avoir vu –et même avoir été bousculé par Edward pour l'un d'entre eux- et en recoupant tous les témoignages, on a pu retracer plus ou moins fidèlement son trajet. » annonça Falman, un carnet de notes à la main.

_ Bien. » Déclara Mustang avant de dévisager un voyageur qui dépassa leur regroupement en les regardant d'un air curieux.

_ « Retournons au QG, nous pourrons discuter de ça à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Effectivement, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte, ils formaient un attroupement assez louche vu de l'extérieur et nombreux étaient les passants qui les regardaient d'un air méfiant. Ça, l'abomination architecturale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient plus la perspective de pouvoir enfin poser leurs fesses sur un des canapés de Mustang : il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour les pousser tous vers la sortie.

En sortant ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un Breda passablement essoufflé qui montait les marches deux par deux. C'est vrai, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il ne les avait pas rejoint dans le hall et apparemment il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il commença à agiter un papier en l'air, essayant de retrouver le souffle nécessaire pour ajouter le commentaire audio qui devait aller avec cette manifestation de joie –toujours muette pour le moment mais Mustang l'arrêta. Lui montrant la voiture du doigt et en lui expliquant qu'ils pouvait pas en discuter ici, au milieu de la foule.

Après trois minutes à peine de trajet –et cinq règles du code la route enfreintes au moins- ils arrivèrent à destination. Une fois tous à l'abri derrière les portes en chêne massif du bureau principal et bien installés autour de la table basse de nouveau recouverte par la vieille carte de Central, ils purent entamer le débriefing. Breda, suite à la demande de Mustang, pu enfin leur faire part de sa découverte.

_ « J'ai trouvé un homme qui aurait peut-être parlé avec notre ravisseur ! »

Tous se redressèrent et Mustang dût intervenir pour ramener le calme.

_ « Développez.

_ Eh bien, j'allais vous rejoindre à la gare, quand un marchand m'a interpelé. Il voulais savoir si je savais si Ed se portait mieux. il tient une boutique juste au coin de cette rue»

Il repéra le lieu sur la carte à l'aide du marqueur et regarda ses notes avant de poursuivre.

_ « C'est une toute petite épicerie de proximité, "_Entre 4 choux_". Le gérant, M. Kœnig, a discuté avec Edward hier jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne le renverse –Ed, pas le marchand. Apparemment il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, ils se sont tous deux relevés sans blessures. Et puis tout d'à coup Ed s'est énervé contre l'autre homme et puis –je cite- "il est tombé comme une pierre". M. Kœnig allait l'emmener chez un médecin, mais l'homme a insisté pour l'y emmener lui-même, et seul évidemment.

_ je veux voir ce monsieur Kœnig homme demain matin dans mon bureau. Vous avez son téléphone ?

_ Oui.

_ Parfait, vous l'appellerez juste après. Falman, vous pouvez poursuivre ce que vous aviez commencé dans la gare. »

Ce dernier s'approcha de la table, le marqueur à la main et commença son compte rendu tout en dessinant sur la carte.

_ « Voici, après avoir recoupé mes données avec celles du commandant Armstrong et du sergent-chef Fuery, l'itinéraire qu'Edward a dû suivre. Et effectivement, dépassé cette zone » Il désigna la zone autour de l'épicerie. « on a plus rien trouvé. On peut toujours aller interroger les médecins du coin… mais si cet homme est notre homme, il ne l'a certainement pas amené dans un cabinet médical.

_ Assurément, déclara Mustang d'un ton amer. Au parc, ça a donné quelque chose ? »

Il se tourna vers l'équipe chargé de cette zone et ce fut Alphonse qui prit la parole.

_ « Il y a une femme, Laura Fourier, qui a discuté avec Ed. Mais mis à part le fait qu'il a réparé la poupée de sa fille et qu'il est parti en trombe après avoir vu l'heure, elle ne m'a rien appris de plus. J'ai son numéro et son adresse. Tenez. »

Il lui tendit sa note et alla se rasseoir aux côté de sa fiancée. Malgré son avancée, sa déception de n'avoir rien trouvé de plus -quelque chose pouvant leur indiquer ou son frère se trouvait concrètement- était flagrante.

_ « Je veux un rapport écrit de tout ce que vous avez pu trouver, ou ne pas trouver. Breda, téléphonez aussi à cette femme. Demain no… »

Plusieurs coups secs sur le bois de l'autre côté de la porte le stoppa net dans sa phrase et il eut bien quelques secondes d'hésitation avant d'inviter quiconque se trouvait dehors à entrer. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant, et lorsque la porte se referma, le laissant apparaître entièrement, ils se levèrent d'un bond, passant du repos au garde-à-vous en un temps record. Alphonse et Winry furent les seuls à rester assis.

_ « Repos ».

L'ordre du généralissime leur rendit une posture plus détendue, mais l'ambiance de la pièce, elle, resta comme figée.

_ « Mon généralissime, commença Mustang, que me vaut le privilège de cette visite.

_ J'aimerais discuter avec vous. En privé. »

On ne pouvait pas leur demander plus explicitement de libérer la zone, aussi, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, laissant Mustang seul en compagnie de Bradley. Hawkeye suivit le groupe et, avant de refermer la porte, elle envoya un dernier regard à son supérieur. Il avait remis son masque d'indifférence, mais malgré cela son angoisse était palpable : quand le généralissime se déplaçait en personne, c'était rarement bon signe.

Et c'est sans doute la conclusion que tous tirèrent car lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une assemblée de visages plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Elle voulu les rassurer, mais les mots moururent bien avant d'avoir pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres la laissant muette. Finalement, elle alla s'installer à son bureau, sorti une feuille et un stylo et commença son rapport. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous l'avaient imitée.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et le généralissime quitta la pièce, les observant attentivement au passage. Il ne s'était, aux dernières nouvelles, jamais servi de ses deux épées contre ses propres soldats mais quelque chose les retenait bien d'aller le contrarier. Alors, sans bouger ni parler, il le regardèrent passer, comme des jeunes chiens regardent passer le loup : en silence et la queue entre les pattes. L'image avait quelque chose d'humiliant, et Riza sentait son sang bouillir rien que de se l'imaginer, mais c'était bien celle qui convenait le mieux à la situation.

Quelques secondes à peine après que le généralissime eut quitté l'antichambre, un fracas dans la pièce d'à côté attira leur attention, puis tous suivirent des yeux Hawkeye qui, d'un bon avait quitté son bureau et poussait à présent la porte du bureau.

Mustang, était debout face à la fenêtre et une grande partie des fournitures jadis présentes sur son bureau était éparpillée au sol. Vaguement inquiète, elle referma la porte puis s'approcha doucement de son supérieur.

_ « Mon colonel ? »

Aucune réponse.

_ « Roy ?

_ Il nous retire l'affaire. » Mustang avait lâché ça d'une voix étranglée, faisant toujours face à la fenêtre.

_ Quoi ? Mais… » elle resta un instant sans qu'aucun son ne veuille sortir. Mais la colère finit par lui redonner sa voix. « Et pour quelle raison ?

_ "Dissimulation d'information pouvant jouer un rôle clé dans l'équilibre de l'armée". Le légiste a dû parler… » Il se retourna d'un coup, le visage assombri par la colère et, tout en traversant la pièce, il poursuivit.

_ « Dans sa grandeur d'âme, il ne vous poursuivra pas, et je ne serait pas trainé devant la court martiale. Juste un blâme. »

Il s'arrêta devant un cabinet, prit un verre et une bouteille de whisky et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il se servit un verre et Hawkeye le regarda le descendre sans trouver d'objection adéquate.

_ « Il exige que toute l'équipe soit présente demain à 8h pétantes jusque 17h, ici, pour faire le travail que nous avons "négligé". Et pendant ce temps, c'est l'équipe de cet enfoiré d'Ostrogradski qui va être chargé des recherches ! »

Mustang reposa son verre et ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler cette rage qui menaçait de le dépasser. Le lieutenant s'assit à côté de lui et remplit le verre, pour elle cette fois et elle le descendit sous le regard médusé de son supérieur.

_ « Je croyais que vous ne buviez pas.

_ Pas en service, ni avec vous.

_ Effectivement. »

Tous deux gardèrent le silence, laissant l'alcool faire effet. Lentement, à mesure que cette sensation d'étourdissement caractéristique de l'alcool les gagnait, la tension dans la pièce perdit de son intensité, leur donnant l'occasion de réfléchir plus calmement. Cette journée avait été un calvaire, et le point d'orge venait juste de passer, les assommant au passage.

Leur retirer la charge de cette enquête était une chose, distribuer un blâme à Mustang en était une autre, mais laisser au général Ostrogradski le commandement des recherches ? C'était vraiment la goutte de trop. Tout le monde avait connaissance du mépris que pouvait avoir Ostrogradski pour Edward. Il était de la vieille école, et le fait qu'un enfant de treize ans joigne l'armée –en tant qu'alchimiste qui plus est- lui hérissait le poil. Ses attaques s'étaient jusque là limitées à quelques rumeurs de mauvais goût mais c'était certainement parce que jusque là, les deux alchimistes ne s'étaient pas rencontrés…Autant dire que les recherches officielles n'allaient pas avancer bien vite.

Déjà nettement moins sous l'emprise de son verre de whisky, le lieutenant se releva et alla ranger la bouteille non sans un faible "mai heu" de la part de son supérieur suite à la privation de sa bonne vieille copine –la bouteille, pas Hawkeye.

_ « J'irai dire à Breda de faire venir M. Kœnig et Mme Fourier plus tard dans la journée. Après 17h. Pour le moment rentrez chez vous et dormez, demain va être une longue journée. »

Elle quitta la pièce, et retrouva le reste de l'équipe telle qu'elle l'avait laissée.

_ « Alors ? » Demanda Havoc.

Alors elle leur expliqua et les exclamations de rages ne tardèrent pas. Alphonse était hors de lui Winry eut beau le tenir par le bras, elle ne l'empêcha pas d'agiter le deuxième dans les airs avec humeur. Tout comme avec Mustang, ils leur fallu du temps pour arriver à supporter plus ou moins l'idée de devoir abandonner les recherches –officiellement. De nouveau, elle conseilla à toute l'équipe de rentrer et d'aller dormir, mais comme avec le colonel, elle doutait sincèrement qu'un seul d'entre eux n'y parvienne. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

…restait juste à espérer qu'Edward pourrait s'en contenter.

* * *

_Bon, il y a pas mal de nouveaux __noms __dans ce chapitre et c'est vrai que c'est pas évident de tous les retenir quand on est lecteur alors je vais essayer de garder de nombre de OC à un niveau supportable, … mais bon, pour créer une histoire crédible, faut des gens fictifs crédibles, donc avec des noms. _

_Pour info, le choix des noms a été parfaitement aléatoire : ils sont piochés au pif dans mes cours. Ça pousse comme des champignons c'est géant ! ^^ Je vous épargnerai les plus moches (Klechkowski, Kirchhoff, Huygens et leurs potes)._

_Si vous avez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, n'hésitez pas ! _

_A bientôt._


	7. Captain Hook

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à adresser un grand MERCI (avec pleeeeein de chocolat dessus) à tous ceux qui ont laissé un 'tit commentaire ou qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs alertes ou favoris. Ça fait toujours vachement plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail ^.^ et puis ça m'oblige à bosser les chapitres régulièrement (ça se voit pitète pas trop en ce moment…)_

_Merci =3 !_

_Maintenant… le plat de résistance… gnéhéhé_

_°Mode sadique° : _'**ON**'

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Un claquement sec, précédé de peu par un raclement métallique, résonna de l'autre côté de la cloison. Malgré l'épaisseur du mur contre lequel il était adossé et la distance qui le séparait de l'origine de cette série de bruits –qu'il estimait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au moins- il tendit immédiatement l'oreille, presque instinctivement.

Durant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à croupir dans la pénombre de sa cellule, certains de ses sens avaient gagné en sensibilité de façon impressionnante. La moindre ombre passant devant la porte et occultant une poignée de secondes le hublot ne lui échappait jamais –même dos à la porte, il arrivait toujours à se retourner avant que la lumière n'ait retrouvé son intensité initiale- et, dans ce silence de plus en plus insupportable, le plus infime bruissement lui apparaissait aussi clair que le son d'une cloche.

Au fil du temps, il avait fini par associer ces détails non plus aux faits –une ombre, un bruit- mais à leur origine. Il y avait le garde faisant sa ronde dont les pas frappaient le sol dans un rythme lent et monotone, le bruit de semelle sur le béton s'intensifiant à mesure qu'il approchait pour ensuite diminuer, une fois sa cellule dépassée.

Aussi, deux fois seulement, il avait entendu le grincement d'une porte suivi de murmures étouffés par la cloison et la distance, peu de temps après un groupe passa devant sa porte. Par une petite fente, là ou le volet ne recouvrait pas totalement sa fenêtre donnant sur le couloir il n'avait eu le temps que d'entr'apercevoir une masse confuse d'uniformes –ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment éclairé sur le sens de ces évènement à vrai dire.

Et puis pour finir, il y avait évidemment l'homme au chariot qui, deux fois par jour, effectuait le même ballet, progressant de cellule en cellule dans un concert métallique à mille lieues du concert clair et ordonné que les gardes offraient toutes les heures. Il ne faisait pas dans ces sons clairs et cadencés, révélateur de la rigueur qui régnait dans les rangs de cette sombre armée, non, sa musique était celle d'un fossoyeur, traînant péniblement son attirail ainsi que sa carcasse, raclant sa pelle sur le sol rêche devant chaque porte. Et, à en juger par les couinements et les grincements de plus en plus insistants, il ne devait plus être bien loin de sa cellule.

Son estomac grinça lui aussi avant d'émettre un grognement sourd, appréhendant de toute évidence la suite des évènements. C'était prodigieux de constater qu'en à peine quelques jours, son corps réagissait déjà par automatisme, comme si tout ça était de l'ordre de la routine. Le concert se poursuivit de l'autre côté sans qu'il ne lui accorda plus qu'une attention réduite lui préférant la petite pièce métallique qu'il faisait tourner entre ces doigts depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

De ses menottes, il ne restait plus que trois fragments inégaux : les deux bracelets épais chacun accompagné d'un fragment de la barre centrale, et un troisième morceau de cette dernière, long d'une dizaine de centimètres. C'est ce dernier morceau qu'il avait conservé et avec lequel il 'jouait' d'un air absent. Machinalement, ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur la surface lisse de l'acier, comme si ce simple contact pouvait lui suffire à garder un lien avec le monde réel. Mais son esprit, malgré tous ses efforts, parvenait toujours à se détacher de la contemplation de son jouet et à s'engager sur des chemins bien plus dangereux.

Le silence habituel qui régnait dans la pièce ne parvenait jamais à apaiser ses pensées, au contraire même. Seul avec lui-même, n'ayant pour unique distraction que le passage discret de quelques gardes et cette ridicule pièce de métal, il risquait à tout instant, s'il avait le malheur de relâcher son attention, de se faire littéralement happer par le flot menaçant de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Plus le temps passait et moins il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Son enlèvement et les étapes qu'il avait passées pour arriver ici n'avaient toujours aucun sens, et sa séquestration en avait encore moins. Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas capturé pour le laisser moisir dans sa cellule ! Quel en aurait été l'intérêt ?

Après avoir expiré bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons, dans une tentative de retrouver un semblant de clame, Ed déposa son jouet à coté de lui et bascula la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne reposer contre le mur. Dans cette position, il pouvait ainsi offrir un minimum de répit à ses cervicales qui, avec son coccyx, étaient pas mal malmené depuis qu'il s'était assis là. Mais dans un même temps, le visage levé vers le plafond, il lui était plus difficile d'ignorer le dessin complexe peint au plafond, ce dessin même qui l'empêchait d'amorcer la moindre transmutation.

Non, malgré des heures et des heures passées à essayer de comprendre ce foutu cercle, il n'avait pas réussi à en saisir le mode de fonctionnement. Ce dernier était d'une complexité inouïe. Il était si dense que, comparés à celui-ci, le cercle qu'il avait pu utiliser pour rendre son corps à Alphonse ou encore celui qu'ils avaient repris et amélioré pour ramener leur mère semblaient ridiculement simples. L'ensemble apparaissait à première vue comme un amas confus de lignes plus ou moins épaisses et d'annotations, mais, en plissant les yeux, certains motifs ressortaient de la masse. Surtout un : un huit, ou plutôt un symbole infini redressé et paré de sortes de cornes aux lignes épaisses.

Ensuite, le mouvement général était relativement apparent. La forme de chaque ligne variait mais dans tous les cas, même si elles faisaient mine de partir vers l'extérieur en un panache énergique, c'était toujours pour être redirigées vers le centre du cercle en une courbure artistique ou alors par le biais d'espèces de relais. A l'intérieur du cercle, c'était la même chose : chaque ligne finissait toujours par converger vers le centre, comme aspirée par ce dernier.

Le fonctionnement même du cercle, en revanche, restait totalement obscur. Malgré ses quelques rencontres avec la Vérité de l'autre côté de la Porte, il ne parvenait pas à tout saisir. Le style de l'ensemble mélangeait trop de principes, bafouait des lois les plus basiques et les annotations, écrites dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, étaient placés à des endroits tout à fait incongrus –remplaçant à certains endroits une portion de cercle. Pourtant, même s'il ne voyait pas comment, ce foutu cercle fonctionnait. Merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs et là était tout le problème.

La hauteur de plafond n'était pas extraordinaire –pas beaucoup plus de deux mètre cinquante- ce qui lui avait permis de s'en approcher assez pour étudier certains détails du cercle mais c'est l'éclairage qui lui avait posé problème plusieurs fois, surtout lorsque la fatigue venait lui brouiller la vue. Après son accès de colère -et le passage du garde qui avait fermé le volet à l'extérieur- personne n'était venu lui redonner un peu de lumière. Par la fente en bas de la porte ainsi que par une deuxième sur le bord du hublot lui parvenaient quelques rayons des lampes du couloir ce qui lui laissait juste assez de lumière pour s'orienter dans la pièce, pour observer le cercle au plafond et…

Le raclement désagréable du métal glissant sur le sol en béton résonna de nouveau, plus net et accompagné cette fois d'un bref éclat lumineux, éclat lumineux ponctué de ce claquement sec qui lui vrillait toujours les oreilles lorsque venait son tour. Le jeune alchimiste se retourna vers la porte et son regard, une fois réhabitué à l'obscurité de la pièce, se posa sur l'objet qu'on venait gracieusement de lui déposer.

Ses deux sources de lumières, aussi ridicules fussent-elles, lui permettaient de discerner assez clairement tous les objets présents dans sa cellule, y compris donc, le plateau repas que l'homme au chariot venait déposer deux fois par jour. Mais, dans ces moments là, il se serait bien passé de pouvoir voir ce qui était dans son assiette.

La vision de cette bouillie immonde qu'ils avaient eu le culot d'appeler 'repas' l'avait toujours dégoûté plus qu'autre chose. Et malgré la faim grandissante et plusieurs tentatives en fermant les yeux et en imaginant un plat autre que celui-ci, il n'avait pas encore réussit à se convaincre de la comestibilité de la chose. Quand ça n'était pas la vue de la mixture qui vous coupait l'appétit, c'est l'odeur qui s'en dégageait qui se chargeait de le faire et l'ennui, c'était que la maison ne servait que ce menu là. Heureusement pour lui, un bout de pain accompagnait toujours l'assiette sur le plateau et jamais il n'aurait imaginé se réjouir à la simple vue de cet aliment.

Son estomac émit soudain un grognement plus menaçant pour lui indiquer que, oui, ça serait bien d'aller chercher ledit morceau de pain et de le _manger_. Et plus vite que ça !

_ « Ooh la ferme toi.. t'es pas le seul à avoir faim ! »

A quarte pattes et tout en marmonnant une série d'insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres à l'égard de son traitre d'estomac, il attrapa le bout de pain et alla se rasseoir. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, mais le morceau de pain en question, qui n'était déjà pas bien grand d'ordinaire, lui sembla encore plus petit que les précédents. Une petite voix optimiste tenta de le convaincre que cette impression n'était due qu'à la faim toujours plus grande qui le tiraillait mais elle n'arriva pas à étouffer cette autre voix, plus sournoise, qui lui chantonnait tout bas _'ils vont bientôt te sucrer ta ration de pain et tu l'auras dans le baba !'._

Il chassa le rire sadique qui résonna dans sa tête d'un geste rageur de la main –_non_, il n'était pas en train de perdre la tête!- et entama sa maigre pitance, mâchouillant longuement chaque bouchée dans l'espoir de tromper son esprit et son estomac sur la quantité réellement ingérée. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Sa captivité ne se comptait qu'en jours, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des semaines ainsi. Le manque de lumière, de nourriture et de mouvement l'affaiblissait à une vitesse impressionnante. Vivre dans la pénombre lui déréglait tous ses repères temporels, mais il pouvait vivre avec pour le moment. En revanche, les deux autres points allaient vite poser problème. Il mangeait peu et, pour économiser ses forces, bougeait peu également. De ce fait, il allait inévitablement perdre une bonne partie de sa masse musculaire alors que, il le savait, il allait avoir besoin de tous ses moyens dès que l'occasion de fuir se présenterait.

Mais sans muscles, sans énergie et surtout, avec des automails qui eux ne s'allègeraient pas en même temps que lui, il n'irait pas bien loin.

Bien vite, il ne resta plus de son bout de pain que quelques miettes nichées dans les replis de peaux de sa main gauche et sur le bord des articulations de sa main mécanique. Son estomac lui paraissait si vide encore que seuls ces derniers témoins de son repas lui assuraient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé manger. Peut-être qu'il perdait effectivement la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre philosophe, c'était plus dans la nature d'Alphonse –même s'il soupçonna que sa nature à réfléchir sur les grandes questions du cosmos n'ait été amplifiée par des années passées dans une armure, incapable de dormir. Pendant qu'Edward ronflait pour deux, Alphonse réfléchissait pour deux en quelque sorte, occupant ses nuits sans sommeil avec des questions plus ou moins existentielles. Ça n'avait pas toujours été très concluant…

Certains jours, Alphonse l'agressait directement au sortir du lit et Edward, pas vraiment du matin, mettait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre de quoi son frère voulait parler. Généralement cette armure de frère s'était monté la tête –ou le heaume- sur une idée fausse et les huit heures nécessaires à Ed pour recharger ses batteries lui avaient permis, à lui, de s'inventer toute une histoire autour. Au mieux, ils dissipaient le malentendu dans la journée, au pire… disons que sa mâchoire en gardait de mauvais souvenirs.

Maintenant il comprenait combien il était facile de divaguer lorsque rien ne venait vous distraire.

Le chariot repassa dans l'autre sens, sans s'arrêter et à vide cette fois, à en croire les bruits de tôle secouée, cahotée qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Ed se saisit de son fragment de menotte fétiche et commença à en frotter l'arrête la plus tranchante sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, satisfait de la profondeur de l'entaille, il reposa son outil. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un bout de métal pouvait avoir autant d'utilités ? Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas de café.

Ça faisait… -il jeta un bref regard aux petits bâtonnets gravés à sa gauche- quatre 'jours' qu'il croupissait là. Deux bâtons –un bâton pour chaque passage à vide du chariot- correspondaient à une journée, enfin, si son horloge interne ne le trompait pas et si ces illuminés travaillaient à horaires fixes. Pour ce qui s'agissait de la dernière condition, il pouvait affirmer sans trop de risque de se tromper que les deux repas quotidiens ainsi que les tours de ronde étaient un ballet bien huilé et réglé comme du papier à musique. Pour ce qui était de son horloge interne…

Aussi imprécise fusse-t-elle, sa méthode de datation lui offrait néanmoins un semblait de repère temporel. D'après son calendrier, ça faisait quatre jours de séquestration dans cette cellule, auxquels il devait encore ajouter un… ou deux jours, peut-être plus. Avec ses pertes de consciences liées à leur foutue drogue pendant le transfert et après la douche, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais dans le fond, à quoi pouvait bien l'avancer de savoir si on était mercredi ou jeudi ?

Merde ! songea-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité. Il pouvait presque déjà compter en semaine le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Al devait être effondré, lui qui, en plus de philosopher beaucoup, s'inventait toujours les pires scénarios possibles : torture, mise à mort lente et douloureuse, etc. Pour le moment, Ed jugeait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. A part la faim et le besoin de plus en plus pressant de prendre une douche, il était vivant et en bonne santé et le faire savoir à son frère l'aurait soulagé d'un poids...

Il avait déjà assez de soucis à se faire pour sa personne, alors mieux valait éviter d'en rajouter ne couche en se faisant du sang d'encre pour ceux qui étaient dehors à sa recherche. Ils étaient sans doute mort d'inquiétude et, vu les méthodes de travail des sbires de cette prison, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'indices pour guider l'équipe de Mustang sur ses traces. Egoïste ? Eh, lui non plus, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on le faisait poireauter ici, et pourtant il se trouvait en plein dans le ventre de la bête !

Agacé mais trop las pour se lancer dans une de ces colères noires, il lâcha seulement un 'faitchier' d'entre les dents avant de se lever. Il resta devant la porte et la regarda avec une rage sourde qui lui noua les tripes et le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Se déchaîner comme il l'avait fait à son arrivée, aussi jouissif que cela pouvait être sur le moment, ne lui servirait à rien. Alors, après avoir repoussé du pied le plateau contre la trappe située au bas de la porte, il se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber dans un soupir.

Les minutes passèrent et, malgré sa position un peu bancale, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Tourner des heures pour trouver une position confortable ne servait à rien, il n'en existait aucune. Pas avec un matelas comme celui-là en tout cas. Le truc, c'était d'oublier son corps –son coccyx douloureux, son estomac vide, sa peau poisseuse qui dégageait une odeur de plus en plus fétide- et ne penser à rien. Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'homme au chariot poursuivit son ramassage, avec toujours les mêmes claquements et raclements qu'à la distribution des repas ; seul changeait l'ordre des instruments. Sautant sur l'occasion de distraire son esprit, Ed se concentra entièrement sur cet enchainement régulier de sons et se laissa bercer par la musique de plus en plus familière ; laquelle, il en avait bien peur, il associerait avec l'heure du repas jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le plateau disparu dans raclement sonore et un éclat lumineux qu'il perçu même en ayant les paupières fermées. Le claquement sec qui suivit ne le fit pas sursauter mais il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Non il ne s'y faisait toujours pas à celui là. 'Et aucune gratitude…' pensa-t-il amèrement. Pour une fois, il avait eu la gentillesse de lui placer le plateau à portée de son crochet pour qu'il n'ait pas à gronder 'LE PLATEAU' en frappant si fort la porte que les montants même en tremblaient. Encore un sacré gaillard… peut-être la montagne de muscle de la dernière fois qui sait.

Lessivé, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, il sombra assez rapidement dans un état second. Pour une fois, il avait réussit à garder son esprit loin des questions piquantes, loin de ces peurs sourdes qui l'accompagnaient dans les ténèbres et lui promettant toujours un sommeil agité. S'il redoutait ces nuits là, durant lesquelles sont subconscient lui renvoyait ses peurs en pleine face par le biais de cauchemars poignants, aujourd'hui il s'en fichait complètement. Une seule chose lui importait : _dormir_.

Quatre autres jours s'écoulèrent, identiques aux précédents à la seule différence qu'il avait quitté sa place au sol et restait maintenant debout la plus grande partie de la journée. Devant la fonte fulgurante de ses muscles et la faiblesse qui s'emparait de lui, il n'avait pas eu vraiment d'autres solutions. S'il restait assis, arriverait un jour où il n'aurait plus la force de se relever, alors, perdre son énergie à rester debout en permanence était un moindre mal.

D'un pas lent, il avança vers le lavabo pour se désaltérer. L'eau avait un arrière goût infect de ferraille mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus, c'était la seule chose dont il pouvait remplir à volonté son estomac. Après quelques gorgées, il s'essuya la bouche et se redressa, un peu trop vite, si bien que toute la pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Par chance, il eut le réflexe de s'agripper au rebord de l'évier avant que ses genoux ne cèdent ce qui lu permit de ralentir considérablement la vitesse de sa chute.

Il heurta le sol avec une relative douceur, les bras en l'air, les doigts toujours crispés sur l'émail vieillissant du lavabo. S'il restait si tendu c'est qu'il redoutait de devoir se relever précipitamment en cas de contractions incontrôlées de son estomac. Ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois et, s'il avait eu le temps de contourner le muret pour gagner les toilettes, cette fois, il n'en aurait pas la force. Ça serait l'évier au mieux, le sol au pire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité et de respiration lente et profonde, il lâcha prise et vint se caler contre le mur le plus proche -c'est-à-dire pratiquement en dessous de l'évier. L'envie de vomir lui était passée, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, au contraire. C'était comme si toute son énergie s'échappait de lui, comme s'il se vidait… Il vérifia immédiatement le sol, s'imaginant déjà y trouver une marre de sang qui aurait expliqué pourquoi il se sentait si étourdi, mais le béton sous ses fesses était vierge de toute tâche –de sang tout du moins.

C'était pas normal ! Il mangeait peut-être comme deux en temps normal mais de là à se sentir si faible au bout d'une grosse semaine de disette ! C'est comme si on lui drainait toute son énergie et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Peut importait qu'il soit debout ou assis contre le mur, allongé sur son lit, aucune position ne le soulageait de ce malaise qui allait en grandissant.

Les choses avaient commencé à se gâter quelques jours plus tôt. Constatant que ses bouts de pain réduisaient effectivement en taille, il avait acquis la certitude qu'allait arriver un moment où il n'aurait plus rien à manger –en dehors du plat du chef. La veille, lorsque son plateau lui était apparu, il en avait presque pleuré : pas un crouton, pas même une miette n'accompagnait son auge en métal cabossé, remplie copieusement et fumant encore. Ce matin, il n'y avait pas touché et commençait vaguement à le regretter bien que, à cet instant précis, s'il ne voulait pas vomir, mieux valait ne pas penser à cette… chose.

Un léger murmure, comme le bruissement de minuscules feuilles caressées par le vent, lui fit tendre l'oreille. Ça ne venait pas du couloir et pendant quelques secondes, il cru que ça venait de lui. Si Alphonse ne lui avait pas parlé de ce dérèglement –il avait parlé d'acouphènes si sa mémoire était bonne- il n'y aurait sûrement pas songé mais la définition que son frère lui avait donné correspondait assez bien.

Un éclat lumineux, bien qu'à peine perceptible, lui fit ravaler sa théorie qui lui resta coincée au travers de la gorge lorsqu'il comprit. Le grésillement venait du plafond, tout comme la lumière bleutée qui recouvrait tous les objets de la pièce d'un voile laiteux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt ! si ce cercle de m.. ce cercle de transmutation pouvait aspirer toute énergie alchimique, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de le faire avec son énergie vitale.

Il lui avait bien semblé reconnaître des symboles utilisés pour les transmutations humaines, mais, dans une candeur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il s'était persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas avoir d'utilité ici. Ce cercle le privait de son alchimie, c'était déjà assez. Ah ! Assez, mon œil ! S'il s'était rendu compte de ce petit détail plus tôt, il aurait eu encore la force de tenter quelque chose. Maintenant…

Maintenant il avait à peine la force de se lever, encore moins de défoncer la porte et de se battre jusque la sortie. Pourtant, et dans une promptitude qui le surprit, il se hissa en s'aidant du lavabo et, une fois la tête passé le rebord, il y vida le contenu de son estomac. Seule de la bile et un peu d'eau sortirent et un instant, secoué par des spasmes violents, il crut mourir pour de bon. Puis, après une dernière contraction, les vomissements cessèrent et la nausée s'estompa un peu.

Vidé, dans tous les sens tu terme, il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, toussant et crachant à plusieurs reprises pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il lui restait de bile à l'arrière de la langue. Un peu d'eau –qu'il n'avala pas cette fois- l'aida à atténuer le goût désagréable de vomi et il ne chercha pas à en faire plus, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle remontée.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout de suite.

Si c'était la rage et l'incompréhension qui l'avaient amené à frapper contre la porte de toutes ses forces à son arrivée, désormais, c'était clairement la peur qui lui donnait des ailes. Chancelant, il parvint quand même à atteindre la porte sans avoir à ramper, se rattrapant de justesse au bord du hublot après avoir quelque peu loupé sa dernière foulée.

Emporté par son inertie il vint cogner contre la porte en un bruit sourd et fut presque renvoyé en arrière mais, toujours agrippé au hublot, il se stabilisa et, sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se mit à frapper la surface contre laquelle il venait d'atterrir. D'abord faibles, les coups assenés avec son automail se firent de plus en plus impétueux, de plus en plus désespérés. La certitude que ce cercle pouvait –allait- le tuer agissait sur lui comme un électrochoc et chaque fois que son poing faiblissait il n'avait qu'à se le rappeler pour retrouver la force de frapper plus fort.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !

Alphonse avait besoin de lui et il avait encore des choses à accomplir, à vivre ! Et, maintenant qu'il était au bord du gouffre, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des secrets qu'il aurait dû partager, des vérités qu'il aurait dû avouer…

Le son de sa propre voix l'extirpa du nuage de remords dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il criait, hurlait comme un animal blessé. Il se ruait sur la porte avec la même rage que ces bêtes piégées par les crocs de leur prédateur et qui, poussées par le désespoir, se débattent comme des démons pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sursit. Et au diable sa fierté, s'il devait les supplier –ce qu'il devait être en train de faire d'ailleurs- il le ferait. Mieux valait être minable mais en vie que fier et mort.

Un sanglot vint le couper au milieu d'une de ses implorations et il faillit s'étouffer. A moitié courbé, la main mécanique déployée sur sa gorge dans l'espoir de clamer par le froid de l'acier cette sensation de brûlure, il attendit que la quinte de toux ne passe. Pendant qu'il se focalisait sur sa respiration laborieuse, l'adrénaline le quittait peu à peu jusqu'à le laisser aussi fébrile qu''il ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui restait à peine assez de force pour rester debout si bien qu'il recula, sachant le lit quelque part derrière lui et dans un bon axe. Ses genoux heurtèrent le bord du lit et il s'effondra sur le matelas dans un grognement.

Non, il n'avait certainement jamais voulu, ni ne s'était imaginé mourir aussi stupidement.

* * *

_Bon, je sais, c'est court et voilà encore du suspens' qui fait ch… hem, dont on se serait bien passé, mais si je coupe pas là, ça va être tout décalé chronologiquement avec les recherches de la team Mustang et ça va pas être facile de s'y retrouver._

_Brrrref, c'est vrai que ça fait pas vraiment avancer le schmilblick tout ça... u_u pardon, je crois que mon côté sadique a eu le dessus sur ce chapitre. Le prochain devrait être plus constructif (et le ch-9 encore plus)_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ;-p_

_A bientôt !_

**PS** : pour le cercle, voir sur la page de mon profil, il est illustré. C'est certainement plus clair que ma description bidon ^^


	8. Wunderbar !

**IMPORTANT :**** il y a eu quelques ajouts dans les chapitres précédents concernant les dates, si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à revenir en arrière. pour les chapitres où l'on ne suit pas Ed, la date est rappelée au début.**

**Et encore désolé pour l'attente ! J'avais un pavé de prêt, mais il était pas dans le bon ton donc il a fallu touuuut reprendre depuis le début. Entre temps, bien sûr toujours les mêmes emmerdes –panne d'inspiration, concours (un grand "lol" pour ça) puis grande crise de perfectionnisme. Alors après des mois de peaufinage, rien que pour vous, en live, voici ENFIN le chapitre 8.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

**Central, Samedi 25 Mars.**

Passablement incrédule, Mustang relu une nouvelle fois l'adresse sur le papier ainsi que l'écriteau à l'angle du bâtiment. La note que Hawkeye lui avait glissé ce matin entre deux dossiers était plus que froissée, mais l'écriture soignée de son lieutenant restait encore parfaitement lisible.

« _"Entre 4 choux"_, à l'angle de la 13e et rue du Général Hund à 21h. Appartement à l'étage – Voir accès arrière bâtiment. »

Elle n'avait ni signé, ni mentionné le nom des Kœnig ou tout autre détail superflu signe qu'elle partageait avec lui ce sentiment d'être continuellement épié. A vrai dire, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer les mouchards envoyés plus ou moins directement -et discrètement- par le Généralissime. Dans d'autres circonstances et surtout un autre jour, il n'aurait peut-être pas relevé la chose, mais pas un _samedi._

En effet, alors qu'à peine un quart des effectifs occupaient le QG pour assurer la permanence du weekend, il était passé dans son bureau un véritable défilé d'uniformes. Les galons variaient, les prétextes de visite également allant du ramassage de document urgent au largage de dossiers urgents en passant par les demandes -urgentes ?- de rendez-vous. Mais l'excuse la plus récurrente restait le remontage de bretelle par tous les officiers supérieurs qui avaient bizarrement gardé le silence jusqu'à ce jour.

Oh, dans l'absolu, aucune attaque virulente ne lui avait été adressée. Leur but n'était pas de le mettre à terre ni de lui pourrir son dossier mais de subtilement lui faire comprendre deux choses importantes : l'une qu'il était évidemment surveillé de près et que chaque soldat pouvait être un espion du généralissime, l'autre que ce dernier n'était pas la seule menace planant au-dessus de sa tête et que tous ses fidèles généraux pouvaient eux aussi lui poser de sérieux problèmes. Les plaintes reçues tout au long de la journée n'étaient qu'un avant-goût de la chose.

Le message était clair, Mustang ainsi que toute son équipe n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de le saisir. Mais malgré les menaces, ils n'avaient toujours pas renoncé à mener leur enquête, une fois la nuit tombée et leurs obligations professionnelles remplies. Plutôt mourir que laisser l'enquête à cet enfoiré, véreux jusqu'à l'os ! Ostrogradski était un furoncle sur la face la plus laide de l'humanité, plus vil et répugnant qu'un charognard guettant sa prochaine carcasse, et rares étaient ceux qui ne partageaient pas cet avis.

Au mess, dans la cours, au détour d'un couloir, Mustang avait déjà entendu des soldats discutant du cas du Général. Les mots avaient beau être chuchotés, ils n'en étaient pas moins insultants et passables d'une sanction sévère si des oreilles haut-gradées venaient à les entendre. Malgré ce dégoût partagé, pas une seule voix ne s'était jamais élevée contre Ostrogradski comme si son ancienneté, son rang ou encore ses hypothétiques exploits de guerre suffisaient à lui offrir une sorte d'immunité.

Oh ! Il devait bien avoir une botte secrète, une vrai raison pour que toute la haute sphère de l'armée, des généraux jusqu'au généralissime, ferme les yeux sur sa conduite désobligeante pour avoir un tel soutient, il devait forcément jouer un rôle important dans leurs affaires. Quelles affaires ? Ça, c'était la question que se posait Mustang à chaque rencontre.

Face à un grade supérieur au sien, Ostrogradski changeait radicalement d'attitude, devenant un partenaire, un allié avec qui l'on a tout à gagner. Pour les grades inférieurs, c'était plutôt l'inverse. La majeure partie du temps, le Général s'arrangeait pour éviter la basse populace du QG mais s'il le fallait, il savait maintenir une cohabitation froide et distante tout en restant pacifique -avec ses subordonnés directs par exemples. Dans le cas d'une confrontation, en revanche, il se lançait dans une guerre vicieuse et implacable. Le pauvre fou en face de lui n'avait alors absolument aucune chance. Le chien avait beaucoup de pouvoir ! Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un d'aussi malsain que lui.

Mustang grimaça. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir ouvertement affiché son mépris envers Ostrogradski pendant toutes ces années sachant que ce dernier était parfaitement capable de faire trainer l'enquête officielle juste pour le plaisir de mener sa petite guerre et de l'emmerder. Pire encore, il pouvait prendre cette affaire à cœur et mobiliser toute son ingéniosité à surveiller et compromettre l'enquête menée par Roy et son équipe.

Une raison de plus pour être extrêmement vigilants.

Englué dans ses pensées sur une grande partie du trajet Mustang n'avait justement pas été ce qu'il y a de plus vigilant. Marchant en mode autopilote, complètement imperméable au monde autour de lui, de la foule dense des samedi soirs jusqu'à un possible espion, c'est seulement lorsqu'un passant le bouscula qu'il reprit ses esprits. Plus ou moins aléatoirement, il emprunta une multitude de petites ruelles pour brouiller les pistes et cela pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Finalement, après avoir cru un moment s'être définitivement perdu, il déboucha miraculeusement dans la rue des Kœnig. Une partie de lui voulait croire que c'était sons sens de l'orientation à toute épreuve qui avait permis ce miracle, mais de toute évidence, c'était juste un coup de chance magistral. Après une journée semée d'embûches, cette évènement bienheureux avait le mérite de le surprendre et de le laisser un instant incrédule.

Comme Hawkeye l'avait indiqué, on pouvait accéder au deuxième étage de l'immeuble par l'arrière, un vieil escalier de secours desservant chacun des six étages. La structure supportait le poids des années tant bien que mal, prenant ci et là une teinte orangée et des airs de dentelle qui ne rassuraient pas vraiment le colonel sur le fait qu'elle puisse supporter son poids à lui également.

Les marches grincèrent dangereusement sous ses pieds mais il put atteindre le sommet sans passer au travers d'une seule d'entre elles un autre coup de chance sans doute. Après deux coups frénétiques sur le bois de la porte, il lança un regard circulaire par-dessus la passerelle pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se pencha autant qu'il put, sans toutefois s'appuyer sur la rambarde -Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Personne.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna pour faire face à une femme dans la cinquantaine qui le regarda curieusement avant de le questionner.

_ « Colonel Mustang ?

_ C'est bien moi. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

_ « Mon mari et votre collègue sont dans le salon, ils ont commencé sans vous. »

Le Colonel n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel collègue elle parlait ni de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu commencer mais il se contenta de la suivre, estimant inutile de lui poser ces questions. Et effectivement, l'appartement n'étant pas bien grand, il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas et tourner la tête pour avoir la réponse. Depuis l'entrée du salon, là ou Mme Kœnig et lui s'étaient arrêtés, il pouvait voir le Major Armstrong assis sur le canapé en compagnie d'un deuxième homme. Ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur un bloc dessin posé sur les genoux du major.

Voilà. Le "qui" et le "quoi" étaient désormais sous ses yeux.

_ « Les voilà, lui indiqua son hôte. Je viens de préparer du café, vous en voulez une tasse ?

_ Volontiers. »

La caféine n'allait certainement pas l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes d'insomnie, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'avec ou sans, son corps ne cèderait ni plus ni moins facilement à l'appel du sommeil. La nuit dernière, comme celle d'avant, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil avant le petit matin, pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle différente ?

À des niveaux de stress bien plus bas, une bonne bouteille de son alcool le plus fort suffisait à le faire sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil mais dans cette situation presque désespérée, il était certain d'une chose : son foie et son estomac le lâcheraient bien avant qu'il n'ait absorbé assez d'alcool pour adoucir un peu les bords tranchants de sa conscience. Toutefois, cette certitude ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de chercher le réconfort au fond des bouteilles.

Tandis que Mme Kœnig s'éclipsait dans la cuisine, Mustang avança dans le salon jusqu'à se trouver à hauteur des deux hommes, toujours plongés dans leur portrait-robot. Le major fut le premier à le remarquer ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête.

_ « Monsieur Kœnig.

_ Oh ! fit ce dernier en relevant la tête. Je n'ai même pas entendu sonner ! Bonsoir, colonel Mustang. » Il lui serra la main vigoureusement avant de l'inviter à prendre place dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

_ « Et je vous en prie, ajouta-il, appelez-moi Frantz. Les "monsieur" me donnent l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus ! Voici ma femme, Anna, qui vous a très certainement ouvert la porte. »

Anna revenait justement de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel elle avait placé le pot de café encore fumant et quatre petites tasses blanches empilées les unes sur les autres. Le tintement de la porcelaine accompagnait chacun de ses pas et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le plateau posé au centre de la table basse. Très vite, tous se retrouvèrent une tasse bien chaude entre les doigts et si Armstrong préféra la vider d'un trait pour se remettre immédiatement au travail les autres attendirent encore un peu avant d'avaler le liquide toujours brûlant.

Frantz continuait de donner instructions sur la forme des yeux, mais il ne paraissait pas très convaincu. Anna les regardait, immobile et silencieuse. Son chignon grisonnant commençait à se défaire et les poches sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle aussi avait eu une rude journée. Si l'ambiance ne changeait pas, la soirée allait lui paraître très, très longue surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. A moins que…

_ « Le lieutenant Hawkeye viendra nous rejoindre ce soir aussi ou je suis le seul spectateur ?

_ Non, elle ne viendra pas » Lui répondit Alex en posant son crayon. « Mais elle m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'elle passerait vous voir demain matin.

_ Bien… »

Tout ce cinéma juste pour lui faire passer ce message ? Elle aurait très bien pu le prévenir sur sa note au lieu de le mener ici, non ?

La surveillance du généralissime étant principalement concentrée sur lui, ses subordonnées, et surtout Riza, avaient dû prendre la direction de l'enquête et il leur en était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait mais là, il peinait à voir la logique. De toute évidence une petite mise au point s'imposait avec elle le lendemain.

Malgré son agacement, Mustang savoura son café en observant la pièce d'un air distrait pour passer le temps. Partir si vite après son arrivée pourrait être mal perçu. Et puis, par-dessus l'épaule de Mme Kœnig, quelque chose fini par retenir son attention : sur un buffet couvert de cadres il avait repéré le visage familier de son subordonné. Ed figurait sur plusieurs clichés, le visage barré d'un immense sourire et accompagné des deux marchands ainsi que d'autres amis. A en croire ses traits encore enfantins, les photos avaient été prises quelques années plus tôt. Mais c'est un autre cliché qui l'arrêta.

Cette fois, Ed était seul sur la photo un portrait, pris à son insu vu son expression surprise et sa pose à moitié de profil. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les bouilles enfantines des cadres précédents, non, c'était là un jeune adulte aux traits biens dessinés, presque anguleux à certains endroits. Le contraste était saisissant.

Ces dernières années, Ed avait changé physiquement et tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt sur ce qui était en train de changer. L'évolution était progressive et ils le croisaient tous presque chaque jour, c'était normal de ne pas voir. Mais là, avec ces photos dignes d'un "avant-après" publicitaire, Mustang restait scotché. Son rêve s'expliquait mieux déjà s'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la transformation d'Edward, son subconscient et son corps eux n'en n'avaient pas loupé une miette et le lui avaient fait savoir assez douloureusement jeudi dernier.

Il porta alors un regard nouveau sur ce rêve. Là où il avait été horrifié à l'idée d'avoir de telles pensées envers un enfant sous ses ordres, les souvenir de cette nuit lui revenaient vides de toute culpabilité. Ça lui retirait un poids, mais dans le même temps, les images de son rêve gagnaient encore plus de force. A présent, il pouvait presque sentir su sa langue le goût salé de la peau couverte de sueur d'Edward et quelques secondes de plus suffiraient pour qu'il revive littéralement la scène.

Il avala le restant de son café d'une traite pour faire passer ce goût fictif et se tourna vers Mme Kœnig.

_ « Vous connaissez Edward depuis longtemps ? » elle se retourna brusquement.

_ « Je… oui, depuis quelques années déjà. »

_Belle, très belle diversion Mustang !_ Lança une petite voix sarcastique dans la tête de ce dernier. _Mais ça ne marchera pas deux fois._

_ « Nous avions des problèmes avec une bande de fêtards un peu violents, poursuivit Anna. Ils passaient tous les samedis dans la rue et s'amusaient à dégrader notre façade. La police n'a jamais bougé.

_ Et c'est Ed qui s'en est chargé à leur place je présume.

_ Oui. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons rencontré. Il est passé un soir et a vu Frantz de disputer avec ces hommes… ils étaient tellement saouls ce soir-là… l'un d'entre eux s'est emporté et a sorti un couteau… si Ed n'était pas intervenu, mon mari serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle envoya un regard en direction de ce dernier, puis, après avoir calmé le flot d'émotions que l'évocation de cette fameuse nuit avait déchainé, elle poursuivit.

_ « Ed a interpelé celui qui était armé, ça l'a distrait, ainsi que le reste de la bande. Puis ils se sont moqués de lui et… » Elle eut un petit rire « enfin je pense que vous savez comment il réagit quand on se moque de sa taille.

_ Oui, assurément. » Il sourit doucement à son tour à l'image du pauvre bougre qui avait fait l'erreur de l'appeler "demie portion" -ou une insulte du même genre.

_ « Pour notre plus grand soulagement, ils ne sont plus jamais revenus par la suite. Ed en revanche… il venait toutes les semaines faire ses courses ici. C'était devenu notre client le plus fidèle… »

Elle s'arrêta, pensive. L'imparfait qu'elle venait d'employer dans ses deux dernières phrases résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles et, le visage décomposé, elle détourna le regard, renifla une ou deux fois avant de s'empresser d'ajouter un détail à l'histoire. Un détail -une petite blague concernant son aversion pour le lait- sans importance mais qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de contenance. Apparemment, Mustang n'était pas le seul adepte de la diversion à deux roupies.

Dans son élan, Anna lui raconta d'autres anecdotes, chacune d'elles éveillant une parcelle de sa mémoire et amenant une nouvelle anecdote à la surface. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses idées devinrent plus décousues elle partageait avec lui ces petits détails du blondinet qui lui revenaient mais les mélangeait à d'autres dont elle se souvenait et qu'elle avait peur d'oublier de lui raconter. A vrai dire ça n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle parlait, il en était parfaitement conscient. Avec ses souvenirs rafraichis par cette discussion, elle recréait une version d'Edward telle qu'elle l'avait perçu lors de ses visites. Ça n'était pas lui, mais cette image dans sa mémoire suffisait à l'apaiser.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

Oh ! Il connaissait ce mécanisme pour l'avoir appliqué et observé de nombreuses fois. Lors du décès d'un proche ou d'un ami par exemple, chacun rassemblait ses souvenirs pour faire revivre le défunt dans son esprit, le temps de passer les premières semaines suivant la mort. L'enlèvement mobilisait des mécanismes psychologiques très proches, pour rendre cette absence à durée indéterminée plus supportable. Mais dans leur cas de disparition sans demande de rançon, c'était encore pire. Ça pouvait être l'un comme l'autre et cette indétermination engendrait ce sentiment que Roy redoutait comme la peste : l'espoir.

Grand illusionniste, l'espoir le faisait toujours opter pour la solution la plus favorable, même quand toutes les preuves pointaient dans l'autre direction. Il étouffait toute pensée rationnelle, transformant son esprit en une machine à fictions farfelues, infestée de peut-être. Mais, lorsque le cadavre est retrouvé, cet espoir vous quitte d'un coup. Un douche froide particulièrement pénible après laquelle on se maudit de s'être fait avoir si naïvement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'espoir prendre le dessus cette fois, pas quand c'était lui qui devait mener l'enquête, avec la tête froide. Mais déjà, il se voyait à l'aboutissement de leurs recherches, découvrant le Fullmetal, en vie et soulagé de revoir enfin un visage un familier –le sien en particulier ? Son cœur se serra comme s'il vivait la scène et l'envie d'étreindre le fit presque frissonner. Les contacts physiques entre lui et Edward pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main mais l'avant-goût qu'il avait eu jeudi, d'un contact plus intime cette fois, changea cette envie en besoin vital.

Le silence fini par atteindre ses oreilles. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé d'écouter, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Anna le dévisageait, pas du tout en colère mais plutôt inquiète. Depuis combien de temps avait-il décroché et la regardait-il l'air absent ? Le brusque retour à la réalité lui donna soudain la sensation d'étouffer.

_ « Colonel, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

_ Je.. »

Vaguement étourdi, Roy tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard des deux autres hommes qui, suite à la remarque de la marchande, avaient abandonné leur portrait-robot pour l'observer. Armstrong posa le dessin et commença à se lever.

_Non._

Il se leva aussi, d'un bon, bien décidé à quitter cette maison au plus vite. La pièce vacilla très légèrement autour de lui mais il resta debout, repoussant le bras d'Alex qui tentait de le stabiliser et ajoutant un "je vais bien major !" qui fit reculer ce dernier. Le ton employé était moins autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le fait de l'avoir appelé par son grade plutôt que par son prénom plaçait entre eux une barrière infranchissable à la fois physique et morale.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis, une fois assuré qu'aucun ne quitterait sa position, Mustang baissa sa garde, dans l'espoir de retrouver une respiration plus facile. Mais ça ne changea rien, il étouffait toujours. De l'air, il avait besoin d'air frai de toute urgence.

_ « Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

_ Mais mon colonel, il faut que… Commença Armstrong

_ Non, je rentre. Vous me déposerez le portrait-robot demain.

_ Mais... !

_ Bonsoir, _Major_. Frantz, Anna, merci pour le café. A bientôt j'espère.

_ Reposez-vous bien Colonel, lui répondit le marchand, et bonne chance pour la suite.

_ Prévenez-nous si vous avez du nouveau, ajouta Anna. »

Mustang acquiesça et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour quitter la pièce, ignorant toujours les protestations d'Alex. Ils l'avaient fait venir pour de prunes, il ne resterait certainement pas plus longtemps.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage et il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant d'entamer le chemin du retour. Ces quelques bouffées étaient comme un grand verre d'eau un jour de canicule, mais ça ne l'apaisa que partiellement, le laissant avec l'arrière-gout désagréable de cette soirée.

Armstrong n'avait pas mérité qu'il utilise sur lui sa supériorité hiérarchique ainsi, surtout qu'à cette heure, leur service était terminé depuis longtemps. Mais, déstabilisé, il s'était raccroché à son grade comme à une bouée. Lui qui haïssait tant ces haut-gradés qui traitaient leurs subordonnés sans le moindre respect, il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux au final.

Qu'il était loin le jeune colonel Mustang, naïvement optimiste quant à l'avenir du pays ! Dans ses efforts pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'armée, pour trouver la brèche qui le mènerait au poste de généralissime, il avait dû à chaque fois y abandonner une partie de son rêve. Le sommet de la hiérarchie était un club très, très fermé qui malheureusement voyait d'un mauvais œil les petits ambitieux dans son genre. Résultat, ils se méfiaient de lui. Pas l'idéal quand on veut passer sous les radars et se faufiler parmi eux.

Et d'ailleurs, ça n'était pas seulement parmi eux qu'il avait des difficultés à se faufiler malgré l'heure tardive, la foule était particulièrement dense ce samedi et il peinait à avancer. A chaque passage étroit, il devait jouer des coudes et slalomer adroitement entre les groupes de promeneurs et les couples, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion. L'appartement des Kœnig n'était pas encore assez loin derrière pour qu'il puisse se permettre de se faire remarquer par un quelconque espion posté dans le coin.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré marcher au centre de la foule avec son grand manteau noir sur le dos. Il avançait lentement et avait trop chaud, mais au moins personne, sauf les gens au sein même de la foule, ne le remarquait.

Le flot des passants se fit de moins en moins dense à mesure qu'il approcha de son quartier résidentiel et, un œil et une oreille toujours attentifs à ce qui se passait derrière, il arriva finalement chez lui avec la quasi-certitude de ne pas avoir été suivi. Bien que, en y songeant bien, le faire suivre jusque son domicile n'ait pas de bien grand intérêt.

La boîte aux lettres débordait pratiquement, mais il l'ignora et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au perron, trop pressé pour s'attarder sur des factures ou des publicités sans importance. Après avoir un instant lutté avec sa serrure, il se retrouva finalement au calme, chez lui. La porte calqua, le coupant effectivement du monde extérieur mais c'est sans illusion qu'il s'avança dans le salon chaque soir depuis la disparition d'Edward, ce calme ambiant n'était jamais parvenu à gagner son esprit. Au contraire même. Ses inquiétudes, interrogations et désirs résonnaient en lui dans un brouhaha insupportable et hélas impossible à faire taire.

Un verre de whisky lui donnait généralement un peu de courage en début de soirée et il devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser la bouteille couler derrière. L'alcool ne lui apportait pas la paix d'esprit, mais un coma éthylique pouvait assurément le déconnecter de la dure réalité.

Oui, mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il était étrangement serein. Une profonde fatigue physique et morale était le seul signal que son esprit et son corps lui envoyaient et c'était sacrément miraculeux que ces deux-là s'entendent de nouveau ! Loin de s'en plaindre ou de disserter toute la soirée dessus, Mustang profita de l'accalmie pour aller directement se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il s'endormit en quelques minutes là où des heures lui avaient été nécessaires la veille et l'avant veille. Et mieux encore, c'est sobre qu'il réalisait ce miracle.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

A travers les rideaux mal fermés –et il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir oublié de le faire la veille- le soleil, radieux semblait-il, illuminait sa chambre du sol au plafond. Quelques rayons qui lui chatouillant le bout du nez le firent se retourner dans un grognement. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir !

Dehors, plus bruyants que jamais, tous les oiseaux du quartier semblaient s'être ligués contre son idée de se rendormir. Roy n'était pas un adepte de la chasse, mais ce matin, ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de s'y mettre surtout que ça n'était pas la première fois que ces monstres à plumes le réveillaient. Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà les étranglant un par un, le cri strident et insistant de sa sonnette d'entrée les disculpa.

_Va pour cette fois. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, la carabine est à côté de la fenêtre._

Après avoir émis un grognement agacé lorsqu'un nouvelle salve lui parvint, il commença sérieusement à considérer l'option consistant à simplement rabattre la couette par-dessus sa tête et attendre que quiconque venait le déranger à… à peine 8h30 un dimanche matin ne finisse par se lasser. L'image de Riza Hawkeye s'impatientant devant sa porte, son calibre 9mm prêt à tirer le fit frissonner d'horreur et ce fut le petit coup de pouce qui lui manquait pour le tirer du lit et le hâter de s'habiller.

Marchant au radar, dans cette démarche trainante que seule une dose de café bien fort pouvait effacer, il descendit les escaliers, traversa le salon et se dirigea vers l'entrée, préparant déjà son discours salvateur qu'il commença d'ailleurs avant même que la porte ne soit complètement ouverte.

_ « Pardonnez-moi lieutenant mais…

_ Attentiooooon ! »

Il se trouva soudain face, non pas à la silhouette familière de Riza Hawkeye, mais à une cathédrale de livres, imposante et chancelante qu'il eut miraculeusement le réflexe de retenir avant que l'équilibre ne soit rompu. Son intervention stabilisa le gros la montagne, mais pas son intégralité si bien que le livre tout au sommet -un petit volume par chance- glissa en avant et vint s'écraser au sol, non sans avoir d'abord rebondit sèchement sur son crâne.

_ « Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. C'est… lourd, gémit une petite voix de derrière le mur de papier.

_ Scieszka ?

_ Ah..aahhhh, s'il vous plait, j'ai les doigts qui… qui commencent à glisser ! »

_Ok, les livres d'abord, les questions ensuite._

Il prit une bonne moitié de la pile et fila la déposer sur la table du salon, la jeune bibliothécaire sur ses talons. Une fois leurs bras débarrassés du lourd fardeau, il laissa quelques secondes de répit à Scieszka -le temps qu'elle retrouve son souffle- pour l'interroger sur la raison de sa venue, de si bon matin qui plus est.

_ « Vous n'avez pas eu mon message ? Comme vous n'étiez pas là hier, j'ai laissé un petit mot dans la boîte aux lettres pour vous dire que je repasserais ce matin.

_ Non, je… n'ai pas eu de tel mot… il a du se glisser entre deux enveloppes. »

…_deux enveloppes toujours dans la boîte aux lettres évidemment._

_ « Et c'est quoi toute cette paperasse ? demanda-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix, l'air de rien.

_ Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur des enlèvements louches, ou des "choses louches". Vous m'aviez demandé de fouiller large. D'ailleurs j'ai pas pu tout amener, certains dossiers ne peuvent pas sortir des archives. Mais j'en ai fait une liste !

_ Oui mais… »

Il voulut protester, mais Scieszka ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle farfouillait activement entre les livres et les dossiers, à moitié allongée sur la table, les bras mi-tordus, mi-tendus entre les divers volumes pour atteindre sa fameuse liste –un petit livret bleu- qui avait eu la bonne idée de glisser au centre de la table. Il aurait pu plaisanter sur sa difficulté à atteindre son but en raison de sa taille mais l'envie lui manquait.

Elle n'était pas aussi susceptible que l'était Edward sur ce sujet et il voulait voir ça au plus vite, histoire d'avoir le cœur net. Cette liste ne pouvait pas être aussi longue qu'elle en avait l'air, pas vrai ? Il se pencha aux côtés de la bibliothécaire, attrapa le livret du bout des doigts et il s'apprêtait à se redresser quand une voix provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce le figea.

_ « Vous vous ennuyez tellement de votre paperasse que vous la faites livrer maintenant Mustang ? Et vous avez même commandé un supplément on dirait. »

Il se retourna finalement pour trouver Riza Hawkeye arrêtée au seuil de son salon, toujours impeccable, même en civile –même le matin- et qui les regardait vaguement amusée. A côté de lui, Scieszka, qui s'était retournée plus brusquement, manqua de tomber à la renverse. En voyant les joues de la bibliothécaire s'enflammer et le regard amusé de son lieutenant qui mourrait d'envie d'ajouter autre chose, il se rendit compte que leur position pouvait effectivement prêter à confusion.

_ « Si vous avez besoin d'autres documents, n'hésitez pas. Au revoir Colonel, Lieutenant. »

Elle fit un bref salut et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. La porte claqua bruyamment, ultime manifestation de l'ouragan Scieszka.

_Quel phénomène…_

Il se retourna vers son lieutenant qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là, se préparant déjà à recevoir une réplique sarcastique au sujet de l'épisode du livret mais son air amusé avait été remplacé par une expression plus grave. Ce regard n'annonçait généralement rien de bon pour lui il le savait pour l'avoir souvent reçu lorsqu'il flemmardait au lieu de lire ses dossiers. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant.

_ Comment êtes-vous rentrée ?

_ La porte était grande ouverte. Et il y avait ça qui trainait par terre, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le volume qui l'avait pratiquement assommé.

_ "Projet d'urbanisme - P52-05". J'aurais dû préciser un peu quand je lui ai demandé tout ce qui pouvait être louche…

_ Elle fait son maximum pour aider. Tenez. »

Elle lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il tout en décollant le rabat.

_ Le portrait-robot que le major Armstrong est venu me déposer tôt ce matin. Celui-là même que vous étiez censé récupérer hier pour éviter des allers-retours superflus. »

Le ton irrité de Riza l'arrêta net dans son geste. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_ « Alex ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je pouvais pas deviner…

_ Il s'est tué à vous le dire, mais vous ne lui avez pas laissé en placer une ! »

_ …Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester plus longtemps.

_ Alex m'en a parlé. Il m'a raconté combien vous l'avez inquiété hier. Il m'a assuré que vous étiez plus pâle que jamais et que vous étiez méconnaissable dans vos actions… » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poser sa question. « Vous aviez bu ?

_ Pas une goutte, ni avant ni après. Je le jure, ajouta-t-il face à son air septique.

_ Vous allez mieux aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui.

_ Tant mieux. On va peut-être pouvoir tirer quelque chose de vous aujourd'hui finalement. »

La remarque aurait pu le froisser, mais elle avait l'air sincèrement soulagée qu'il ait repris des couleurs, aussi il se contenta de lui renvoyer un de ces célèbres sourires. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Hawkeye le laissa vivre. Elle ne dégaina même pas et se contenta seulement de rouler des yeux, l'air exaspérée.

_ « Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser attendrir par ça Mustang.

_ Vous insultez mes conquêtes ?

_ Parfaitement. Maintenant filez vous rafraîchir qu'on puisse commencer.

_ Commencer quoi ?

_ Trier tout ça, répondit-elle en montrant la table de salon. J'imagine que vous ne refuserez pas un peu d'aide de ma part, puisque je suis là.

_ Je reviens. »

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

_**" CHTONG "**_

_ « C'est curieux, j'aurais juré que ça sonnerait creux.

_ Ah-ah... très drôle Hawkeye.

_ Parlez plus fort, je vous entends mal à travers la table. »

Mustang releva la tête en se frottant le front –il avait réussi à se faire mal en plus- et la fusilla du regard.

_ « Vous avez parfaitement entendu.

_ Possible.

_ Sincèrement Riza, tout ça ne nous mène à rien ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'on est censés chercher, se plaignit-il en secouant un dossier.

_ Classez, lisez et peut-être qu'au court de l'enquête certains éléments se relieront entre eux. Et mettez ça sur le tas "administration" au lieu de l'agiter comme un forcené. Vous allez finir par le déchirer vu l'âge de la pochette.

_ C'est de ça que je veux parler : on ne sait même pas à quelle période et à quels sujets on doit limiter nos recherches. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à relier, peut-être qu'Edward s'est fait enlever par un seul type, qui n'a commis aucun autre crime jusque-là. Et alors...

_ Alors on trouverait bien un témoin, une preuve, n'importe quoi ! Le crime parfait n'existe pas et puis -Non laissez-moi finir. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'un seul homme peut être capable d'enlever Edward sans faire de vague ? Qu'est ce vos trippes vous disent ?

_ Rien. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment l'impression d'être dans le ventre de la bête et de ne pas m'en rendre compte tant elle est immense. Mais c'est possible que cette impression de conspiration ne soit qu'un espoir débile. Une bande organisée serait le moindre mal : plus ils sont nombreux à être impliqués et plus ils sont susceptibles de laisser des traces. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit le cas.

_ Il y en a déjà un qui a laissé une trace, lui fit-elle remarquer en montrant l'enveloppe.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y en ait d'autres.

_ Alors tant pis, on s'acharnera sur celui-là. Maintenant triez. »

Lâchant le dossier qu'il tenait encore sur la bonne pile, il attrapa plutôt le dessin d'Armstrong. Avec tout ça, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Si Frantz lui avait donné la description exacte du ravisseur, alors ils avaient là un réel outil pour le retrouver surtout qu'ici le talent légendaire des Armstrong pour le dessin s'avérait être bien plus qu'une légende mais une réalité. Merde, on aurait presque dit un cliché en noir et blanc !

_ « Bluffant n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je comptais m'acheter une toile pour mon bureau, mais tout compte fait, je pense que vais engager le major pour qu'il me fasse une fresque.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous voulez lui faire peindre...

_ Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. »

Alors qu'elle avait gardé le nez plongé dans sa lecture, Riza releva subitement la tête, interloquée par sa confession.

_ « Pas de filles en mini-jupes ni de danseuses de cabaret ? C'est ce que vous auriez répondu du tac au tac. Je vous menaçais encore à ce sujet la semaine dernière.

_ Peut-être que j'ai enfin compris la leçon.

_ Nonononon Mustang. Vous avez compris la leçon depuis des années, c'est juste votre façon à vous de m'agacer tout comme vous le faites avec Havoc en vous vantant de vos conquêtes sous son nez. »

La conversation commençait à glisser vers un terrain très dangereux et il était déjà trop tard pour caser un "oh, il est vraiment bien fait ce portrait-robot, non ?" qui aurait pu lui permettre de revenir sur le sujet initial et qui lui aurait surtout permis d'éviter celui qui se pointait à l'horizon. Il lui avait promis qu'ils discuteraient de ce qui le tracassait et –qui aurait pu le deviner- son histoire de fresque venait de lui donner l'ouverture parfaite pour lancer le sujet.

Le regard inquisiteur de Riza était assez lourd pour qu'il le sente, même en gardant les yeux rivés sur le portrait de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le silence devenait insoutenable et l'envie de la défier le démangeait presque mais c'était sans doute ce qu'elle attendait. Mais d'un autre côté, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une de plus que Riza mettait à profit pour parfaire son premier coup –le plus douloureux. Alors, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche au bout d'une bonne minute, il se prépara au pire.

_ « Nous irons montrer ce portrait ce soir à la femme qui a rencontré Edward au parc, Laura Fourier. Elle nous donnera peut-être de plus amples informations. »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris et il le cacha à peine lorsqu'il releva la tête dans sa direction. Pourquoi battait-elle en retraite ? Par pitié ? Ou bien attendait-elle une autre opportunité pour mieux le piéger ? Non c'était ridicule. Riza était tout sauf sournoise et si elle lui avait proposé de discuter c'était certainement pour le soulager et non pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

_ « Pourquoi ne n'y sommes-nous pas encore allés ?

_ Toute la petite famille est en weekend chez les grands-parents, ils ne rentrent que ce soir à 21h. Je nous ai fait inviter à manger.

_ Nous faire invi... ah, évidemment. Vu de l'extérieur ça sera un repas entre amis. » Elle acquiesça.

_ « Si l'armée viens les interroger, je leur ai déjà donné leurs répliques ils nous ont aidés alors que nous étions en panne l'année dernière, depuis, nous maintenons cette amitié, organisons des repas de temps en temps, etc.

_ Parfois, je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous.

_ Des millions de bêtises en plus, à n'en pas douter. »

La soirée chez les Fourier avait été moins catastrophique qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. La mère confirmait avoir vu passer l'homme du portrait-robot en courant, juste après qu'Ed ne l'ait quitté. Sa fille confirmait avoir vu Edward –elle lui avait joyeusement montré sa poupée en guise de preuve. Et, point capital, il n'y avait aucune discussion larmoyante ni séance de commémoration post-funèbre. Normal dans un sens, puisqu'ils connaissaient à peine Edward, se ce n'est pas du tout.

Le père, John... non Joseph...ou.. Le père donc, avait débouché une bouteille de vin et, pendant une soirée, ils avaient oubliés la situation qui les réunissait, leurs rôles et le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas pour simplement profiter du repas de groupe. Un peu après 23h, les deux militaires finirent par les laisser, Riza repartant de son côté et Mustang de l'autre.

Le chemin du retour allait être très long pour ce dernier mais il avait refusé l'offre de son lieutenant qui lui avait proposé de le déposer en voiture. Trente minutes de marche un dimanche soir n'allait pas le tuer, surtout lorsque les rues étaient quasi désertes. Et oui, demain, presque tous reprendraient le travail, aussi rares étaient ceux qui sortaient si tard.

Accompagné uniquement par le bruit de ses semelles frappant le pavé depuis dix bonnes minutes, le crissement soudain des freins d'un train pas très loin le fit presque sursauter. Arrivé au bout de la ruelle de laquelle il avait entendu le bruit strident, Mustang déboucha sur une rue plus large qui longeait la voie ferrée jusqu'à la gare. De sa position, il aperçut une enfilade de wagons qui fendaient la nuit et loin devant, la locomotive crachant sa fumée et disparaissant sous les voutes gigantesques de la Gare.

Sûrement le train de marchandises dont lui avait parlé le balayeur rencontré vendredi, sous la grande carte. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'est ce train qui acheminait presque les deux tiers de toute la nourriture consommée à Central et sa taille laissait imaginer ce que ça pouvait représenter en volume. Maintenant Immobile le long du quai, le top départ du déchargement était donné et une bonne dizaine de chemineaux s'attelaient à la tâche. Ils avaient jusqu'au petit matin pour tout transférer dans les entrepôts.

_Bon courage._

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu avant d'arriver à la hauteur des entrepôts on l'obligea à changer de trottoir. Un camion auquel il manquait une moitié d'un rétroviseur manœuvrait au milieu du chemin pour s'accoler au bâtiment. Mais, jamais satisfait de sa position, le chauffeur reprenait sans cesse la manœuvre depuis le début. Difficile de faire plus perfectionniste, comme livreur de –il regarda le logo sur le flanc du véhicule- de fruit et légumes.

Il contourna la scène sous le regard attentif de tous les hommes présents, qu'il salua de la tête sans toutefois recevoir de réponse. Ils devaient le prendre pour un fou de se promener seul à cette heure alors qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir dormir, lui, quand eux se cassaient les reins à porter des caisses. L'un d'entre eux frappa sur la tôle du camion, engueulant le chauffeur d'une voix rauque et menaçante. Ce dernier leva juste les bras, excédé, mais il avait de toute évidence d'autres adjectifs en bouche.

Mustang les dépassa et, remarquant que certains le suivaient toujours du regard il pressa le pas, à la fois agacé d'être dévisagé comme une bête curieuse et pressé de retrouver son lit. Le sommeil ne le fuirait pas ce soir, son corps courbatu et ses yeux douloureux le lui assuraient et si son esprit lui renvoyait toujours l'image d'Edward, il ne cherchait plus à la chasser. Il l'acceptait.

Il s'acceptait.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre répond en partie à vos attentes. Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir encore vous mettre tous les éléments de compréhension entre les mains mais ça va venir. **

**Sinon comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça m'aide à savoir s'il faut que je développe ou pas. =D**


	9. Punaise

_Un grand, grand Merci avec du chocolat et de la chantilly dessus à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews jusque-là et à tous ceux qui suivent toujours l'histoire malgré la parution des chapitres un peu chaotique ! Merci =3_

_Et d'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner du délai excessivement long de la dernière fois, voici un gros chapitre bien long, bien dense qui devrait vous rassasier un peu =D _

_Je vous retrouve en bas. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

**Quelque part dans Central, Mardi 28 Mars.**

Mustang regarda la foule amassée dans le bar autour de lui avec une certaine méfiance. Il avait réussi à trouver une table isolée dans un coin de la salle, assez éloignée du bar pour pouvoir parler tranquillement mais placée de telle sorte que, au travers des autres groupes assis, la sortie resta toujours visible. Mais, malgré l'emplacement stratégique et toutes ses précautions, son malaise ne se dissipait pas d'un poil, au contraire même. Son rendez-vous était déjà en retard de plus d'un quart d'heure et ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente supplémentaire, une tête familière apparut enfin à l'autre bout de la salle enfumée. La veille, Mustang avait trouvé sur son bureau une note de l'inspecteur Ellingham qui lui demandait de le retrouver dans ce bar, à 21h –sans aucune autre précision- et depuis, il rongeait son frein. Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose ?

L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années environs, le repéra presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui, non sans avoir tout d'abord jeté un regard circulaire par-dessus son épaule. Il avait l'air habitué de surveiller ses arrières et, quand lui-même et son équipe avaient l'air de grands paranoïaques, Ellingham paraissait presque naturel -quoi qu'un peu trop attentif à son environnement pour avoir l'air vraiment décontracté.

_ « Colonel Mustang.

_ Inspecteur, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Il s'exécuta tout en déposant sur la table un paquet cadeau soigneusement emballé sur lequel il tapota avant de s'expliquer.

_ « Ça c'est pour vous, si vous êtes toujours partant après ce que je vais vous révéler.

_ Inutile d'essayer d'aiguiser ma curiosité. Vous avez déjà toute mon attention et même plus.

_ Mustang... commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je peux vous appeler Mustang ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'uniforme, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Bien. Je veux avant tout que vous soyez conscient de ce qui vous attend si vous persistez dans vos recherches.

_ Je ne sais rien, absolument rien et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé votre aide. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit concernant la disparition du Fullmetal, parlez. Je me contrefiche que ce soit dangereux.

_ Soit. Sachez que c'est une voie sans retour, je l'ai appris à mes dépends il y a quelques années et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous y engagiez inconsciemment.

_ Le Fullmetal donnerait sa vie pour ses amis, nous en ferons de même pour lui.

_ Alors joyeux anniversaire, déclara-t-il en faisant glisser le cadeau sur la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un cadeau à ouvrir en privé, annonça-t-il joyeusement avant de poursuivre plus bas et plus sérieusement. Ce sont des rapports personnels ainsi que ceux de quelques collègues provinciaux sur des disparitions bizarres dans tout Amestris. Ça s'étale sur plusieurs années, mais je pense que vous aurez tout le loisir de les éplucher une fois chez vous. Pour le moment je vais seulement vous tracer les grandes lignes.

_ Allez-y.

_ A chaque fois, c'est le même scénario : la cible est une personne brillante, dans n'importe quel sens du terme –c'est toujours l'adjectif qui revenait lorsqu'on interrogeait les proches- et de n'importe quel âge.

_ C'est tout ? Des gens "brillants" ?

_ Attendez, pas seulement. Pour chacune de ces affaires-là, commença-t-il en désignant le paquet d'un geste de la tête, la famille s'est rétractée au bout d'une semaine et le dossier a été classé.

_ Sans qu'on ait retrouvé le disparu ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

_ C'est là que ça devient intéressant. A chaque fois ou presque la famille nous assure que leur fils ou leur fille est parti sur un coup de tête pour un travail ou une lune de miel et qu'ils se sont inquiétés pour rien... enfin ce genre de conneries. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont toujours une lettre authentique pour étayer leurs propos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que ces lettres sont fausses si elles ont été authentifiées ? »

Il eut un rire sans joie.

_ « On vous a sans doute déjà prévenu que j'avais été personnellement concerné par ce genre d'enlèvements, non ?

_ Sans plus de détails.

_ Ma fille, Kathy a été enlevée il y a quatre ans. Elle avait à peine 20 ans.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ C'était une pianiste merveilleusement douée. Pour elle, la musique était une chose qui devait se partager, alors elle enchainait les concerts, jamais pour sa gloire personnelle, mais toujours pour illuminer la soirée d'une assemblée d'inconnus.

_ Vous avez été chargé de l'enquête ?

_ Non, on me l'a interdit. Selon mes supérieurs, j'étais trop impliqué émotionnellement alors j'ai dû me contenter de regarder mes collègues patauger.

_ Vous n'avez pas enquêté de votre côté ?

_ J'y ai pensé un temps, mais ma femme avait besoin de moi. Et puis un jour on a reçu la visite d'un homme un peu étrange de premier abord. Sans perdre son temps dans les présentations, il m'a déclaré que ma fille était vivante et en bonne santé, et qu'elle le resterait seulement si je retirais ma plainte et que demandais à fermer le dossier. Il m'a tendu une lettre à montrer aux officiers chargés de l'enquête. C'était bien la signature de ma fille et même son écriture à vrai dire, mais ce n'étaient pas ses mots.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On lui avait clairement dicté ces conneries : pas une seule phrase de cette lettre ne sonnait comme elle. Tenez par exemple, jamais dans sa vie elle ne m'avait appelé _"père"_ mais j'ai retrouvé l'expression au moins six fois dans sa lettre. Quand j'ai refusé leur chantage en soulignant ces points, l'homme a eu un rictus sadique, comme s'il espérait que je me rebifferais de la sorte. Il a lâché un "je vous laisse réfléchir " puis est reparti.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

_ Des menaces, un flot continu de menaces, écrites au début, puis physiques. Ma femme était morte d'angoisse –j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Et puis un jour alors qu'on retrait de soirée, un passant a été abattu par un sniper juste à côté de mon épouse. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait loupé volontairement sa cible, c'était plutôt pour nous donner une idée de la prochaine étape.

_ Et vous avez fini par renoncer ?

_ On a simulé une dispute avec ma femme -une dispute avec scène de larmes, vaisselle brisée et, en point d'orgue, une demande de divorce. Ça a été dur de prendre cette mesure mais c'était le seul moyen de la mettre à l'abri. Je voulais qu'elle aille vivre en toute sécurité chez ses parents, sans que ces cinglés ne viennent la harceler pour me faire chanter. Mais, au final, j'ai tout de même demandé à clore officiellement le dossier de ma fille, histoire de rester en vie assez longtemps pour enquêter de mon côté.

_ "Ces" cinglés ? Vous avez des preuves qu'ils sont bien plusieurs ?

_ Oui, mais ça n'a pas été évident. Avec l'aide d'un artiste peintre, j'ai pu établir le portrait-robot de l'homme qui était passé me voir, puis je suis allé le présenter aux familles qui s'étaient rétractées et il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs fois pour qu'elles se confient sans peur. Personne ne connaissait l'homme de mon portrait-robot et dans chaque foyer, on me donnait une description différente. On m'a souvent décrit une armoire à glace, mais certains ont eu affaire à un homme parfaitement banal –quoi qu'un peu inquiétant- ou même à une femme. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui dirige cette organisation, ni combien de membres y travaillent mais pas une fois on ne m'a donné la même description et ça concernait seulement une fraction des affaires classées.

_ On parle en quoi là, en dizaines d'affaires ?

_ Plus, beaucoup plus. Et c'est aberrant que personne dans la hiérarchie ou même dans l'administration ne fasse rien à ce sujet. Soit ils sont tous aveugles ou…

_ Ou ils ferment les yeux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes le temps que la serveuse prenne leur commande puis Mustang enchaîna.

_ « Vous avez d'autres pistes, d'autres intuitions à ce sujet ?

_ Depuis que j'ai commencé à remuer la poussière en fouillant dans les vieux dossiers, bizarrement, ma vie est un véritable calvaire : mon chien est mort empoisonné, on a forcé mon appartement -deux fois, retournés mes tiroirs, vidé mes placards, mais sans jamais rien voler et puis dans mon travail aussi, ça a commencé à tourner au vinaigre. On m'a rétrogradé pour manque de sérieux et d'application dans les affaires en cours, limitant ainsi mon accès à certains documents des archives et depuis, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être surveillé, même au sein de l'armée.

_ Donc pour vous, l'armée est impliquée ?

_ Sont impliqués, pour moi, tous ceux qui ont des yeux et des oreilles partout mais qui jouent les ignorants, c'est-à-dire l'armée, oui, et peut-être même la mairie.

_ La mairie ?

_ Regardez autour de vous, tous ces bâtiments flambant neufs ! On est peut-être à Central, la capitale d'Amestris, mais avec des impôts aussi bas et des exportations quasi-nulles comparé à ce qu'elle doit importer de province, c'est impossible que la mairie puisse se permettre de telles folies ! Vous avez vu leurs nouveaux locaux ? Les statues en bronze qui bordent leur cour intérieure ? La nouvelle gare, la majestueuse banque générale, les parcs impeccables et les innombrables infrastructures publiques ? Les travaux s'enchaînent et toute la population s'en réjouit, mais d'où vient l'argent ?

_ Vous avez vérifié les comptes ?

_ Impossible, je n'y avais déjà pas accès avant, alors maintenant, gradé comme je suis, je ne peux même plus leur demander un café. Vous peut-être ?

_ Je vais y jeter un œil, j'ai un contact aux archives, elle pourra peut-être m'aider.

_ Faites attention à vous et soyez discret. Je vous recontacterai dans la semaine pour un autre rendez-vous, une fois que vous aurez lu tout ça. »

Il se leva pour partir mais il rajouta brusquement.

_ « Et viellez à bien cacher vos recherches dans un endroit sûr, plus sûr qu'un coffre-fort. En cas de fouille de votre logement ça pourra s'avérer utile. Prévenez vos subordonnés.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci encore. »

Après un autre verre de whisky, plusieurs minutes après le départ de l'inspecteur, Mustang quitta lui aussi le bar, le paquet sous le bras et bien décidé à passer ces dossiers au peigne fin même si ça devait lui prendre plusieurs nuits. Lui et son équipe s'attaquaient vraisemblablement à un très gros morceau -peut-être trop gros pour eux- mais il ne pouvait envisager de rebrousser chemin, pas quand ça signifiait laisser Edward aux mains de gens si bien organisés.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Central, Mercredi 29 Mars.**

Bien qu'il ait été méchamment désarçonné par les évènements au début de l'enquête, Mustang reprenait peu à peu les choses en mains. Durant la nuit de mardi à mercredi, juste après son rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Ellingham, il était allé déposer chez ses subordonnés une fraction des dossiers que Scieszka lui avait apportés, de façon à répartir au mieux le travail. Le tri qu'il avait effectué avec Hawkeye s'était avéré être fort utile dans la distribution des paquets et, ainsi, chacun de ses subordonnés se retrouvait avec un thème précis. Seul Fuery n'avait rien reçu, celui-ci consacrant déjà tout son temps libre à fabriquer un dispositif électronique capable de brouiller les conversations.

L'horizon de cette affaire s'éclaircissait enfin, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi, mais il se rendait compte maintenant de la complexité de l'affaire. Tous ses subordonnés étaient autant des alliés indispensables que des moyens de pression contre lui et, même s'ils affirmaient en être conscients et l'accepter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de les entrainer là-dedans. Ils étaient tous bien entrainés et parfaitement capables de se défendre –sauf peut-être Scieszka, mais d'après les dires de l'inspecteur, ça n'importait que très peu face aux moyens employés par ces gens.

Dès son arrivée au QG, tôt le matin, il était passé discrètement aux archives mais, comme il s'y attendait, on lui avait refusé l'accès aux finances de l'armée. En passant devant le bureau de la jeune bibliothécaire, il glissa une note sous la porte, faute de mieux. Depuis, même si ça n'était pas bien prudent de s'y atteler pendant leurs heures de travail, il tentait de repérer géographiquement avec Hawkeye les enlèvements indiqués par l'inspecteur sur une carte immense d'Amestris, celle-là même qu'il avait demandée à Breda la veille.

Cette fois, la table basse étant bien trop petite, ils avaient décidé d'accrocher la carte sur le panneau d'affichage au fond de son bureau. Là, derrière le drapeau encore plus grand d'Amestris, ils pouvaient cacher leurs recherches si quelqu'un venait à les interrompre. Pour plus de crédibilité, le lieutenant avait disposé sur la table basse plusieurs piles de documents en retards qu'elle avait mis de côté car peu urgents et, face à ces kilos, non, ces tonnes de papier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais il ne viendrait à bout de cette fichue paperasse.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient à peine au quart de leur punaisage silencieux Riza lui fit remarquer que le téléphone sonnait. Depuis pas mal de temps d'ailleurs. Elle ajouta également quelque chose au sujet des hommes et de leur surdité sélective mais il n'entendit pas l'intégrité de son commentaire –ou bien n'écouta pas.

_ « Colonel Mustang à l'appareil.

_ Colonel… C'est Alphonse je... »

Le jeune alchimiste avait la voix étranglée, comme s'il retenait des larmes –de colère ou de désespoir il n'aurait su dire- et, immédiatement le pire lui vint à l'esprit.

_ « Alphonse qu'est ce qui se passe !

_ Winry a été enlevée.

_ Quand ?

_ À l'instant ! Je suis parti un quart d'heure à peine, le temps de faire les courses, et quand je suis remonté, elle n'était plus là. Il y avait juste un homme au milieu du salon qui me souriait comme un illuminé.

_ Il t'a menacé ?

_ Pas vraiment directement. Il m'a juste demandé de ne pas m'opposer au classement de l'affaire de mon frère. Je dois venir signer le document ce soir sans rechigner. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de revoir Winry vivante. Qu'est ce ça veut dire ? C'est qui ce type ?

_ J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt… Alphonse, reste calme, et obéit sans faire de vagues. Passe dans mon bureau après avoir signé l'autorisation, je t'expliquerai tout. »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Ce soir, une réunion de mise au point s'imposait.

_ « Lieutenant, allez voir Fuery et demandez-lui de ramener le Bébé –le nom de code pour son brouilleur très hautes fréquences- j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous ce soir. »

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

_ « C'est bon, le brouilleur est enclenché, déclara Fuery après quelques minutes passées à effectuer les derniers réglages. Normalement avec ça, tout micro dans un rayon de trois mètre ne peut rien enregistrer à part un grésillement désagréable.

_ Bien joué Kain, le félicita Breda en lui tapant dans le dos.

_ La porte extérieure à bien été fermée ?

_ Oui colonel. »

Bien, ils étaient tranquilles pour ce soir et, à cette heure, quiconque viendrait à leur porte ferait demi-tour en pensant qu'ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Mais bizarrement, ça ne l'aidait pas à démarrer son discours. La mine sombre d'Alphonse, lui indiquait que les ravisseur de sa fiancée –sans doute les mêmes que ceux d'Edward- ne lui avaient toujours pas redonné de signe de vie. Mustang hésita un instant à lui poser la question mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Mieux valait qu'il résume la situation pour tous en premier, ensuite viendrait le temps des questions.

Vingt minutes au moins lui furent nécessaires pour faire part de ses connaissances à l'assemblée agglutinée autour du brouilleur et il en fallu trente autres encore pour que chacun partage ses propres découvertes. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient tous une idée bien claire de l'avancement de l'enquête. Ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en mains, loin de là, mais savaient désormais où chercher -sentiment pas évident encore deux jours plus tôt.

Lorsque tous les occupant de la pièce se turent pour assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, le bureau tomba dans un silence presque sinistre. Roy savait pertinemment quelle était la prochaine étape et plusieurs ici devaient avoir tiré la même conclusion que lui : une si grande organisation devait laisser des traces, et d'après ce que Ellingham avait laissé entendre, plusieurs corps administratifs du pays –l'armée et la mairie de Central pour commencer- devaient recevoir de sa part une somme bien rondelette en échange de leur silence. Ne restait plus qu'à passer les comptes des personnalités importantes du pays au peigne fin et espérer trouver la piste qui les intéressait.

Seulement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Accéder à ces fichiers allait demander beaucoup d'ingéniosité de leur part et pas mal de cran. Jusque-là ils étaient restés dans le domaine du légal, mais ici, c'était d'entrer par infraction et de vol dont il s'agissait et désigner le volontaire qui se chargerait d'aller dérober les informations n'était pas simple. L'homme invisible aurait été parfait mais…

_ « Si j'ai bien compris, tous ce qu'on cherche, c'est une anomalie dans les comptes de certaines personnes haut-placées, c'est ça ? demanda Alphonse.

_ Wow, beh bon courage, s'exclama Havoc après un rire nerveux. Si on parle du maire ou même d'un de nos généraux, leurs archives sont très, très bien gardées.

_ Je m'en chargerai.

_ Attends Alphonse, tu dis ça comme si tu voulais t'en charger tout seul. On est une équipe tu sais…

_ C'est évident pourtant, à plusieurs, ça serait beaucoup trop voyant, bruyant, enfin… mieux vaut un éléphant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant non ? Je me trompe colonel ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers ce dernier, attendant sa réponse avec appréhension -seule Hawkeye lui envoya un regard réprobateur. Ses yeux ronds sous des sourcils sévèrement froncés lui indiquaient clairement sa position vis-à-vis de la proposition d'Alphonse. Seulement le garçon n'avait pas tort, ils devaient désigner une personne unique, un très bon alchimiste de préférence, un très bon alchimiste sachant se battre étant l'idéal –quelqu'un de la trempe d'Edward en fait- mais de là à envoyer Alphonse ?

_ « Il a raison sur un point : ça sera une mission en solo. Mais je ne peux pas te désigner Alphonse. Désolé.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? On m'a pris mon frère, maintenant ma fiancée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à perdre?

_ C'est égoïste ce que tu dis là Alphonse, déclara calmement Riza. S'ils tiennent leur promesse, Winry te sera rendue dans peu de temps et imagine un peu sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, parce qu'on t'aurait laissé n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

_ Riza a raison, souligna Mustang. Mettre la main sur ces dossiers est un point crucial ne notre enquête et pour le salut de ton frère comme pour le nôtre, je préfèrerais qu'on en discute ensemble posément, qu'on s'organise un minimum. Il nous faut d'abord une carte de l'intérieur de la mairie et une location précise des archives qui nous intéressent et évidemment de même pour le QG de Central.

_ On pourrait engager quelqu'un. »

Tous se retournèrent vers le second lieutenant Havoc avec une expression signifiant clairement _"Mais ça va pas la tête ?"_ qui l'amena à se justifier rapidement.

_ « Ben quoi ? Vous voulez un voleur ? Engagez-en un. Vous vous présentez sous un faux nom, vous le payez pour aller chercher un dossier en particulier sans plus de précisions comme ça, s'il se fait prendre, il ne pourra ni révéler le nom de celui pour qui il travaille ni la raison du vol. Et comme ça, personne ne risque sa peau. CQFD.

_ Il marque un point là, remarqua Breda. Colonel ?

_ Oui, soupira ce dernier en se pinçant la base du nez. Aussi incongru que ça en ait l'air –et quand je dis incongru, je pense "stupide"- ça _pourrait_ marcher. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment de devoir ajouter un nouvel acteur dans notre enquête.

_ Roy, il ne serait pas plus sage de décider du volontaire _après_ avoir décidé du plan? Demanda Riza. Qui sait, peut-être que ces documents ne sont si bien gardés et que l'un d'entre nous pourrait s'en charger sans risquer sa peau. Il est tard, on devrait reprendre cette conversation demain à tête reposée, non ?

_ Je vote pour.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Très bien, bonne soirée à tous, et encore merci pour votre sérieux. Alphonse, si les ravisseurs ne redonnent pas de signe de vie ce soir, appelle-moi. »

Toute l'assemblée quitta la pièce au compte-goutte pour plus de discrétion et Mustang tarda encore quelques minutes après leur départ le temps de ranger le Bébé et de recouvrir la carte aux punaises par le grand drapeau d'Amestris. Mais, le cadeau d'Ellingham dans une main, les punaises dans l'autre il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui comme ça. Depuis près d'une semaine il passait chacune de ses nuits à éplucher des dossiers sur la table de son salon alors ce soir il se voyait mal rentrer chez lui et aller se coucher. Finalement, après avoir mis le brouilleur en sécurité dans le double fond de son armoire, il se mit au travail.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il dû ouvrir un deuxième paquet de punaises mais sa motivation ne fléchissait toujours pas. Rarement aux cours de ces derniers jours il ne s'était senti si vivant, tout son esprit et son corps se battaient dans un seul et unique but : retrouver Edward. A cet instant, ses pensées étaient certes quelque peu obnubilées par ses doigts et les punaises que ces derniers piquaient une par une sur la carte, mais la chaleur qui l'habitait n'avait qu'une seule origine. Il fallait impérativement qu'il retrouve Edward sain et sauf.

Soudain, un détail lui revient et Mustang se jeta littéralement sur le téléphone. Si Alphonse avait appelé à son domicile et n'avait pas pensé à appeler ici, ça allait être vraiment embarrassant. Deux sonneries. Puis trois.

_Allez Alphonse…._implora-t-il silencieusement en tapotant sur le bord du bureau et finalement, au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, la voix du jeune homme résonna au bout du fil dans un "Allô" étranglé.

_ « Alphonse ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Oui »

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre que ce qui lui nouait la gorge n'étaient autres que des larmes de joie et à cette révélation, Roy ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

_ « Elle va bien ?

_ Un peu groggy mais vivante. Elle dit ne se souvenir de rien –normal, ils l'avaient droguée.

_ Tu as revu l'homme qui t'avais menacé.

_ Oui, répondit-il d'une voix subitement plus grave. Je vous en parlerai demain avec le Bébé, ça vous va ?

_ Pas de problème. Bonne nuit Alphonse.

_ Merci, dormez bien vous aussi colonel. »

_Ça, c'était fort peu probable,_ songea Mustang en se dirigeant vers le panneau d'affichage. Il avait encore du pain sur la planche avant d'aller s'effondrer sur un des deux canapés -canapés forts peu confortables au passage, mais dont il se contenterait parfaitement pour ces quelques heures de sommeil.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Central, Jeudi 30 Mars.**

Le lendemain le trouva, comme prévu, étalé sans grâce sur le canapé le plus proche de son lieu de travail de la veille. La lumière du jour, éclaboussant le moindre recoin de la pièce, le réveilla heureusement bien avant l'arrivée de ses subordonnés et il eut même encore le temps d'aller se rafraichir, de se trouver un change et de remonter sans se retrouver nez à nez avec l'arme de son lieutenant. Arriver en retard alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment aurait vraiment été un comble –pour une fois qu'il était en avance.

Quand Hawkeye arriva, toujours la première, le café finissait tout juste de passer. Ils emmenèrent chacun une tasse et allèrent contempler en silence la carte d'Amestris qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une colonie d'insectes rouge écarlate. La zone autour de Central était, sans surprise, plus rouge que le reste du pays ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que cette mystérieuse organisation siégeait ici. Bien que ça ne soit pas le plus intelligent, stratégiquement parlant, d'avoir pignon sur rue dans une si grande ville lorsqu'on s'amusait à kidnapper des gens. La circulation autours du bâtiment finirait par éveiller les soupçons des voisins et il leur serait difficile d'éliminer tout un pâté de maison de témoins gênant.

Pendant que ses subordonnés venaient les rejoindre, Mustang eu la présence d'esprit d'aller mettre de brouilleur en fonction juste à côté de leur point d'observation, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse commenter en toute liberté. Bizarrement, même avec si peu d'heures de sommeil, ses idées restaient incroyablement claires ce matin-là.

_ « Alors, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous inspire ma tribu de punaises ?

_ Ça fait froid dans le dos de ce dire que tous ces points représentent une personne toujours disparue à ce jour, commença Fuery.

_ Chaque point représente leur domicile, notre but, c'est de trouver l'endroit où ils ont tous été emmenés ensuite.

_ Euh, vu la concentration de punaises, je dirais Central.

_ Attends Jean, rétorqua Breda, si tu t'amusais à enlever des gens dans tout le pays, Central serait ton premier choix pour les rassembler? On connaît mieux niveau discrétion…

_ T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Regarde la carte !

_ Avec une armada de camions même avec le train ils pourraient facilement acheminer un grand nombre de personnes sans que ça soit trop voyant. Alors n'importe quel lieu à côté d'une grande route ou d'une voie ferrée ferait l'affaire.

_ Central a une gare qui dessert tout le pays, je ne vois pas d'endroit plus stratégique, bougonna Havoc.

_ Bon, coupa Mustang, supposons qu'ils ne soient pas à Central. -Désolé Havoc mais Breda a raison, à Central, on aurait obligatoirement déjà entendu parler d'eux, pourtant ils sévissent régulièrement depuis des années sans que la population n'en sache rien. Donc on met de côté Central pour le moment. D'autres suggestions ? Quels seraient vos critères si vous deviez retenir tant de personnes ?

_ Peut-être qu'ils les répartissent dans plusieurs bases, proposa Fuery. Un unique complexe de la taille d'une prison serait un peu voyant non ?

_ S'il est construit dans une zone isolée du pays, pas forcément.

_ Personnellement, ajouta Riza, je pencherais plus sur un bâtiment unique, la concentration facilite la gestion du personnel. Et je pense –du moins j'espère- qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne aux commandes de cette organisation et dans ce cas, répartir les tâches à distance demande un degré de confiance qui ne doit pas être évident dans ce genre d'activités.

_ Pas faux, concéda Kain.

_ Alors il faut chercher un bâtiment en conséquence : grand mais isolé.

_ Mais avec un grand potager aussi, rappela Fuery.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Havoc. Pour les nourrir avec des fruits et des légumes de saison ?

_ Doucement lieutenant, coupa Mustang, le sergent-chef n'a pas tort, il faut bien que les prisonniers mangent et boivent. S'ils les gardent tous en vie, leur colonie peut facilement atteindre la centaine. Ça leur fait pas mal de bouches à nourrir, donc il doit forcément y avoir un convoi qui passe les réapprovisionner régulièrement.

_ Par le train ! s'exclama Breda. Je mettrais mes deux mains à couper qu'ils sont en bordure d'un chemin de fer !

_ Holà, le reprit Havoc, garde tes mains ! Des passagers auraient déjà remarqué leur base si elle était juste à côté d'une voie ferrée.

_ Peut-être qu'ils ont une voie spéciale, juste pour les trains de marchandises.

_ Toutes les lignes sont mixtes à Amestris il me semble, non ? Demanda Hawkeye.

_ Non pas toutes, répondit le colonel. D'après un l'employé de la gare avec qui j'ai discuté la semaine dernière, certaines voies ses dédoublent, la première voie emprunte un chemin un peu plus long qui permet aux passagers de profiter du décor tandis que l'autre, réservée aux trains de marchandises, a un tracé plus direct –par un tunnel par exemple. Vous voyez sur la carte, il en a un ici, un autre là… »

Il poursuivit son énumération tout en piquant des punaises vertes au niveau des zones de dédoublement des rails mais toute l'équipe et lui-même se rendirent bien vite compte que ce détail n'allait pas les aider. La carte restait en majorité couverte de rouge, mais les points verts avaient considérablement gagné du terrain et s'étalaient en grappes à travers tout le pays. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Amestris avait autant de régions touristiques ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir et tous s'empressèrent de reprendre leur poste. Havoc, Breda et Fuery se ruèrent littéralement vers leur bureau respectif, Riza s'occupa de cacher la carte tandis que Mustang rangea le Bébé à la va-vite. En quelques secondes, ils furent tous en position pour jouer la scène du _"on ne faisait absolument rien de suspect, vous le voyez bien"_ si quelqu'un venait à frapper à la porte –ce qui arriva effectivement- et à leur plus grand soulagement, ce fut Alphonse qui apparut.

_ « Où est ta jeune mécanicienne ? Elle va bien ? demanda Havoc.

_ Je lui ai demandé de quitter Central, c'est plus sûr comme ça. Le colonel est là ?

_ Dans son bureau, il ne l'a pas quitté à vrai dire. »

Alphonse s'avança dans la pièce principale et referma derrière lui, la mine inhabituellement sérieuse. Il regarda le colonel faire les derniers branchements de leur brouilleur avant de commencer. »

_ « Alors, tu disais que cet homme était revenu te voir ?

_ Il m'attendait pour injecter le sérum à Winry avec toujours ce sourire de psychopathe à vous faire froid dans le dos.

_ Il t'a donné d'autres consignes ?

_ Un mise en garde plutôt –pour s'assurer que je connaissais les risques si l'affaire s'ébruitait. Mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a marqué. Il me parlait comme s'il me connaissait de longue date, il me tutoyait, m'appelait sans cesse par mon prénom mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant !

_ Peut-être qu'on l'a renseigné sur toi et qu'il a juste fait semblant de très bien te connaître pour te déstabiliser. De toute évidence, ça a marché.

_ Je sais pas, y'avait vraiment une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux.

_ L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez sain et sauf tous les deux. A ce sujet, j'ai cru entendre que Mlle Rockbell avait quitté la ville ?

_ Ce matin, elle a pris le premier train pour Dublith. Je l'ai envoyée chez notre maître. Là-bas elle sera en sécurité.

_ C'est mieux pour elle.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai repensé à l'idée d'Havoc -celle d'engager un professionnel pour aller fouiller les comptes de la mairie et du QG. Ça fait quelques mois déjà qu'une vieille connaissance est venue s'installer à Central et si vous cherchez un voleur, vous ne pourrez pas trouver mieux.

_ On peut lui faire confiance.

_ Behh, lâcha-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, pas vraiment mais si on lui précise que c'est pour sauver la vie de mon frère, elle devrait être digne de confiance.

_ Elle ?

_ Psiren.

_ C'est normal que ce nom me dise quelque chose – et pas dans le bon sens du terme ?

_ On l'a rencontrée pendant une mission à Aquroya, elle réalisait régulièrement des vols tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres pour offrir une dernière heure de gloire à sa ville.

_ Les vols discrets, elle connaît ?

_ Je pense qu'elle trouvera un moyen discret, oui.

_ Bien… essaye de la contacter, mais ne lui promet rien ! »

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Quelque part dans Central, Vendredi 31 Mars.**

_ « Alphonse ! »

La jeune femme, blonde et, disons, plutôt gâtée par la nature se pendit littéralement au coup du cadet Elric avant de l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. Ce denier, un peu gêné quoi que visiblement heureux de la revoir, essuya la marque de rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait laissée et la salua à son tour –plus discrètement. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de poursuivre sur le même ton surexcité –et un poil agaçant.

_ « Mon Dieu, comme tu grandis ! Tu vas bientôt être aussi grand que lorsque tu étais dans ton armure !

_ Pas autant j'espère, les portes me paraissaient si basses à l'époque.

_ Ça devait ê… eeheh ! Fallait me prévenir que tu venais avec de la compagnie ! déclara-t-elle en reluquant ouvertement Mustang. Je me serais mieux habillée ! »

_Moins habillée_ plutôt, ronchonna Roy intérieurement. Le jeune alchimiste l'avait amené ici sans vraiment préciser la raison mais, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait assis au fond d'un bar enfumé en face de ce qu'il supposait être la fameuse Psiren, il était parfaitement conscient de s'être fait pigeonner comme un débutant et ça le rendait plus que grognon. Pourtant, malgré sa mine maussade et peu engageante, la jeune femme lui tendit sa main en guise de salut pacifique -tout en lui adressant un sourire des plus aguicheurs quand il relâcha sa poignée. Une femme pleine de contradictions…

_ « Je t'avais dit que je ne venais pas seul Clara.

_ Oui mais je croyais que tu parlais de ton frère. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ? »

Soudain mal à l'aise, Alphonse se tordit sur sa chaise et envoya un regard mi-embarrassé, mi-implorant à son voisin. Il n'avait apparemment rien révélé à Psiren de l'affaire en cours et préférait laisser le choix des mots au colonel ainsi que des informations à révéler ou non. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix et, après avoir rapidement balayé la salle du regard, il lui expliqua ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle en détail.

_ « Vous voulez juste des dossiers ? C'est tout ? Pas de bijoux ni d'or ?

_ Ces dossiers sont d'une valeur inestimable pour cette enquête, les récupérer doit être votre seule et unique priorité.

_ Je t'en prie, l'implora Alphonse, tu peux bien faire ça pour Ed, non ?

_ Et vous serez rémunérée en conséquence si vous réussissez, ajouta Mustang.

_ Allons donc ! L'amitié, ça ne se compte pas en pièces dorées ! J'ai mes valeurs aussi.

_ Alors, vous le feriez gratuitement ? demanda le colonel, d'abord vaguement septique, puis certain du contraire lorsqu'elle hésita longuement.

_ Écoutez, moi aussi j'ai besoin de vivre et voler, c'est mon job. Disons que je vous fais un prix d'ami en plus de vous promettre de ne rien voler d'autre. Ces dossiers seront mon unique cible. Promis

_ Vos _deux_ uniques cibles à vrai dire. On a besoin des comptes des haut-gradés de l'armée ainsi que ceux de la mairie.

_ Pas de problème, ça sera réglé ce weekend.

_ L'ennui c'est qu'on n'a pas les plans, précisa le jeune alchimiste.

_ Mes contacts sauront me trouver ça, ne vous en faites pas, au pire, ça m'obligera à reporter la mission à dimanche soir. Donnez-moi simplement la liste de ce qu'il vous faut pour que j'organise au mieux mon plan d'action. »

Pendant que Mustang rédigeait une liste détaillée des dossiers dont ils avaient besoin, Alphonse et la pulpeuse Clara se lancèrent dans une conversation passionnée qu'il suivit d'une oreille distante. Ses voisins de table se remémoraient apparemment les souvenirs de leur rencontre mais seuls quelques bribes lui parvenaient à travers le rideau de sa concentration. Il ne fallait pas oublier un seul dossier –ils n'auraient pas droit à une deuxième chance sur cette opération !

Alors que sa liste se terminait presque, plusieurs mots ainsi que le rire de Psiren retinrent soudain son attention. L'intégrité de la phrase lui échappa mais avec les mots "Edward", "touché" et "seins" fraîchement gravés dans sa mémoire, il n'eut aucun mal à reconstituer cette dernière. La vague de jalousie qui l'envahit alors le laissa sans voix et parfaitement incapable de finir d'écrire le dernier nom sur la feuille. Rassemblant toute sa volonté pour recoller son visage décomposé, il réussit finalement à remettre son masque en place avant que son soudain immobilisme ne soit remarqué.

Finalement, dans un "clic" sonore, il referma son stylo, tendit la feuille à Psiren et lui offrit une poignée de main solennelle pour sceller leur pacte avant de quitter l'établissement sous le regard étonné d'Alphonse. Vendredi s'achevait déjà et l'inspecteur Ellingham ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté pour un autre rendez-vous. C'était un homme débordé, peut-être l'avait-il oublié ou bien la note avait-elle été égarée. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'aller le voir en personne, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà parti –on était vendredi après tout.

Alors que ses jambes le conduisaient tranquillement jusqu'au QG, son esprit semblait lui être définitivement bloqué sur ce qui s'était dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Quoi ? Edward avait ploté Psiren, et ensuite ? Devant une telle plastique, si diaboliquement mise en valeur, personne ne pouvait blâmer Edward d'y avoir posé les mains. Alors pourquoi sa gorge restait-elle si douloureusement nouée ? Jamais le grand Mustang ne s'était retrouvé aussi incommodé par une crise de jalousie et le pire ici, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait le plus -qu'Edward ait été attiré par Psiren, ou bien qu'il ait été attiré par une femme.

Depuis quelques jours, il s'était presque mis à apprécier cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'Edward lui venait à l'esprit. Ses rêves ne l'effrayaient plus, il les attendait presque. L'angoisse liée à la disparition de son subordonné minorait quelque peu ce sentiment bienheureux mais jamais il ne s'était senti si déchiré. Et si Ed n'aimait que les femmes ? Comment s'y prendrait-il pour l'oublier quand il serait sous son nez ?

Quand la vie reprendrait un semblant de normalité, lorsqu'ils auraient ramené le Fullmetal parmi les siens, résisterait-il à ses sentiments alors que l'objet de tous ses désirs se trouvait à quelques mètres ? Assez proche pour sentir cette odeur familière de cuir et du lubrifiant de son automail, assez proche pour l'effleurer innocemment, pour… Une image de l'étape suivante, d'une netteté impressionnante, s'afficha dans son esprit et la révélation le frappa de plein fouet, l'arrêtant net au milieu d'un couloir : si le jeune alchimiste venait à investir son espace personnel, totalement dépassé par ses désirs, il serait certainement incapable de se contrôler.

_OK, ok. Calme-toi Roy… un problème à la fois._

Pour le moment, restait encore à retrouver Edward avant d'envisager une quelconque relation avec lui –que ce soit une guerre ouverte ou bien…

_ « Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Il se retourna brusquement vers la secrétaire, surpris de la trouver encore là à cette heure et encore plus surpris d'avoir déjà atteint le bureau de l'Intelligence. Le trajet lui avait paru si court.

_ « Non. Enfin si. Pardon. Est-ce que l'inspecteur Ellingham est là ?

_ Mr. Ellingham n'est plus à Central depuis jeudi matin mon garçon. Il a été muté au nord pour une urgence. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu faire ses adieux à tous et n'a pas pu ranger toutes ses affaires -des soldats ont été obligés de faire les cartons à sa place.

_ Il a laissé un message ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit : c'était une urgence, il est parti aussitôt après avoir eu son ordre de mutation entre les mains.

_ Merci quand même. »

Mustang rebroussa chemin devant le mensonge de la secrétaire. Peut-être ne faisait-elle que répéter la version officielle mais son côté paranoïaque, particulièrement alerte, lui assurait qu'elle était de mèche avec ces cinglés. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son bureau, Hawkeye et Havoc s'y trouvaient encore malgré l'heure avancée et ils ne manquèrent assurément pas de remarquer sa mine déconfite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur dire ? Qu'ils avaient mis le doigt dans un engrenage qui allait tous les broyer un par un ? Même s'il s'était promis de ne pas tomber dans ce genre de fatalisme, la situation semblait toujours le pousser dans cette direction. Comment échapper à la vigilance de ces monstres quand ils s'étaient infiltrés jusqu'au cœur de la régence d'Amestris ?

_ « Colonel ? demanda Riza en le regardant mettre en route le brouilleur.

_ Ellingham a disparu. La secrétaire là-bas parle d'une mutation éclair mais je n'y crois pas.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on est toujours surveillés ?

_ Je savais à quoi m'attendre mais maintenant que je suis mis face aux faits, c'est tout de même parce qu'il nous a aidés qu'il a été mis hors-jeu …

_ C'est humain de se sentir comme ça, le rassura Hawkeye. Mais je pense qu'il connaissait parfaitement les risques et pourtant, regardez, il a tout de même choisi de s'associer à nous pour retrouver les ravisseurs de sa fille. N'essayez pas de vous sentir plus coupable que vous ne l'êtes, il avait choisi ce chemin. »

Les paroles de son lieutenant n'adoucirent que très légèrement les bords de sa conscience. Le vide dans lequel la sombre nouvelle l'avait plongé le rendait comme hermétique à toute pensée rationnelle. Évidemment que ça n'était pas entièrement de sa faute si Ellingham avait disparu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un homme était certainement mort dans l'ombre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et aujourd'hui, lui et son équipe restaient les seuls et derniers témoins des actions courageuses engagées par l'inspecteur. On connaît mieux comme sentiment pour s'alléger les épaules.

Après plus d'une demi-heure passée à rassurer ses subordonnés quant à son aptitude à passer la soirée seul, ces derniers le laissèrent enfin gouter aux joies de la vraie solitude –seul avec sa bouteille de scotch. Depuis ces derniers jours, leurs recherches s'étaient presque toutes déroulées sans encombre et sans qu'un seul militaire ne vienne les interrompre. On avait intelligemment endormi leur méfiance avec ce décor sans vagues jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croient à deux doigts du but et c'est ce moment-là qu'ils choisirent pour tirer le tapis sous leurs pieds, les laissant tout penauds le nez à terre, contemplant la mélasse bien réelle dans laquelle ils baignaient.

L'alcool n'apportait jamais de solution à ses problèmes, c'était d'ailleurs une partie du problème en lui-même la plupart du temps mais il avait toujours ce pouvoir de lui faire croire à des illusions fantasques l'espace d'une soirée. Ce soir il voulait oublier la boue, ce soir il voulait croire que ce tapis se trouvait encore sous ses pieds et que ce weekend leur apporterait la solution, que tout ça se termine enfin.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bar personnel, son pied vint heurter une punaise qui trainait par terre et, parce qu'il n'était pas encore plongé dans un brouillard d'alcool mais que l'envie de s'y plonger le démangeait, il considéra longuement l'option de la laisser là, par terre. Après tout, si quelqu'un marchait dessus en chaussure, elle ne risquait pas de blesser grand monde. Sauf si, par malheur, Roy se retrouvait en chaussettes comme tous ces soirs où il s'était endormi sur le canapé sans ses chaussures –pour ne pas abimer le cuir.

Finalement, son imagination lui ayant offert un aperçu de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand une punaise venait se planter dans la chair du pied, il s'empressa d'aller la ramasser là où elle avait roulé. En se redressant, Mustang se trouva à hauteur de l'immense dragon blanc sur fond vert du drapeau d'Amestris qu'il contempla un moment avec amertume. Depuis des années, il avait dévoué sa vie à cette armée en pensant naïvement pouvoir changer les choses en gravissant les échelons mais, aujourd'hui, il avait la certitude que la méthode douce ne marcherait pas. Si les dossiers que Psiren allait leur fournir –en théorie- montraient que des haut-gradés étaient impliqués dans cette histoire, c'est sans aucun remord qu'il les ferait plonger. Tout le monde le sentait également : ils ne pourraient récupérer Ed qu'en mettant l'organisation et tous ses associés à terre.

_Encore faut-il les trouver._ Songea-t-il en dévoilant la carte et sa myriade de points rouges et verts.

La botte de foin s'était considérablement réduite depuis qu'ils s'étaient concertés sur la voie ferrée et, honnêtement, les tronçons de rail se dédoublant apparaissaient comme le lieu idéal mais, malgré ça, l'aiguille restait toujours introuvable. Le lendemain ils allaient de nouveau se rendre à la gare pour interroger le personnel cette fois dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu plus de renseignements sur ces zones particulières, sur leurs convois et leurs horaires, etc. Leur liste -déjà réduite aux dédoublements les plus proches de Central- se réduirait alors peut-être à un nombre suffisamment faible pour envoyer des mini-équipes les inspecter, qui sait.

Pour rester discrets, le colonel avait demandé à ses subordonnés de se faire passer pour des passionnés du chemin de fer –chose aisée pour Armstrong qui se passionnait pour tout et n'importe quoi mais qui allait demander un peu d'effort pour le reste de l'équipe, lui y compris- mais aussi, et surtout, d'éviter d'interroger deux fois la même personne. Plus une seconde ne pouvait être perdue, ils devaient agir vite et efficacement avant qu'une autre offensive ne soit lancée par leurs adversaires.

La nuit tombait sur Central, indifférente au combat dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés seulement une semaine plus tôt et pour lequel il allait encore passer une nuit quasi banche. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils touchaient presque au but, que cette maudite aiguille était à portée de main mais, même s'il était plaisant d'y croire, sa raison s'appliquait toujours à y mettre un bémol : la réponse se trouvait certainement sous leurs yeux mais avec les seuls éléments en leur possession, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas choisir la direction à prendre.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Central, Samedi 1er Avril.**

Le plan de Psiren se mettait doucement en place dans un coin du salon de Mustang –récemment transformé en QG de fortune- pendant que lui et tous ses équipiers résumaient leur journée de recherche à la gare. La majorité des employés avaient discuté avec eu en toute franchise, heureux de partager leur savoir-faire avec de jeunes blancs-becs mais leurs informations restaient maigres. Pour les ragots, nous avait-on dit, il fallait voir ça avec l'équipe de nuit, qui n'était évidemment pas là la journée –mais ces gars-là n'étaient pas de grands bavards, avait précisé un conducteur. Au final, ce fut encore le balayeur de la semaine précédente, Norman, qui leur raconta tous les petits potins utiles –et même plus.

Mustang avait attendu sa pause pour l'emmener dans un bar en dehors de la gare -à l'abri des regards- avant de discuter librement avec lui.

_ « L'équipe du soir ? Ah ! Pour sûr, c'est pas des bavards.

_ Vous les avez déjà fréquentés ?

_ Brièvement, il y a pas mal d'années quand je travaillais de nuit, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et depuis, l'équipe a été en partie renouvelée. Enfin, c'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont plus aimables.

_ Ils travaillent sur une ligne en particulier ?

_ Bah, ils aident sur les lignes où les trains arrivent de nuit, et ça toute la semaine. Y'a juste le Dimanche soir où ils sont totalement seuls à travailler sur les quais –c'est normal dans le fond, le dimanche, y'a qu'un train de toute la nuit.

_ Vous pourriez m'indiquer le trajet de ce train ? lui demanda-t-il en osant une carte réduite d'Amestris sur la table.

_ Plusieurs trains lui ramènent des denrées de tout le Sud du pays à cet endroit, après il fait les dernier kilomètres seul avec sa tripotée de wagons jusque Central.

_ Pas de livraisons dans d'autres villes ?

_ Pas à ce que je sache. »

Il n'avait rien voulu révéler de plus, prenant un air vaguement inquiet quand il comprit dans quelle direction Mustang emmenait cette conversation. Norman s'était empressé de reprendre le travail, laissant le colonel seul avec sa mini-carte. Cette dernière, un peu froissée par le trajet passé dans sa poche, se trouvait désormais au milieu de sa table basse, attentivement observée par toute l'équipe de recherche.

_ « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Breda. On teste les dédoublements de la voie sur tout le long de cette ligne ou on reste sur ceux qui sont proches de Central ?

_ Pour le moment, commença Riza, en attendant de voler tous les relevés de comptes, le mieux serait d'aller jeter un œil aux plus proches. On verra ensuite pour les plus éloignés.

_ Je suis de cet avis aussi, ajouta Mustang. Répartissez-vous en équipes de deux au minimum et choisissez un point. Je m'occuperais du premier sur la ligne indiquée par Norman.

_ Je viens avec vous, déclara Alphonse. Cette fois, vous ne me laisserez pas sur la touche.

_ Très bien. J'espère simplement que tu n'as pas le vertige. »

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Alentours de Central, Dimanche 2 Avril.**

La journée de dimanche fut sans aucun doute la plus radieuse qu'on eut vue depuis des semaines : pas un nuage de venait entacher l'étendue éblouissante de ciel bleu et même le vent semblait avoir pris un jour de repos, laissant le soleil réchauffer doucement la terre. La visibilité au loin était excellente une fois le brouillard matinal levé et ainsi, en début d'après-midi, les conditions étaient parfaites pour faire une petite promenade en montgolfière en compagnie d'Alphonse.

Le jeune alchimiste l'avait aidé à concevoir les plans de leur engin, à mi-chemin entre un ballon à air chaud traditionnel et un dirigeable pour leur permettre de se diriger au mieux sans être trop voyants. Après à peine une heure de travail et environ trente minutes de trajet jusqu'à un endroit isolé en dehors de la ville, Alphonse avait pu transmuter l'ensemble. Pour la touche finale, il avait demandé des colorants pour teindre la toile et la nacelle de la même couleur que le ciel. Les ombres sur le ballon finiraient bien par les trahir mais cette solution de camouflage n'était pas stupide -c'était toujours mieux que ces toiles bariolées que certains s'amusaient à utiliser.

Alors que les autres étaient partis plus tôt dans la journée pour aller inspecter les dédoublements de rails au nord et à l'est, eux se chargeaient de la voie située la plus au sud et comme une des deux branches concernées traversait une forêts plutôt dense, Mustang avait eu l'idée de la survoler plutôt que d'aller s'y perde à pied. En plus, il fallait l'avouer, la promenade dans les airs s'avérait être nettement plus grisante que des heures passées à marcher en silence. Ici, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, ils pouvaient effectivement parler sans craindre d'être entendus.

_ « J'espère qu'Ed va bien… soupira Alphonse et faisant immédiatement regretter au colonel de ne pas être venu à pied finalement.

_ Il est têtu comme une mule, tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque, ses kidnappeurs doivent avoir du fil à retordre avec lui. Je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis pour ton frère à ta place.

_ Vraiment ? Vous ne vous en faites pas vous du souci ? »

La question aurait pu paraitre innocente venant d'Alphonse quelques mois plus tôt mais le regard inquisiteur et intelligent du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il ne goberait pas ses mensonges aujourd'hui. De toute évidence, ces nombreuses années passées dans une armure avaient été parfaitement mises à profit et son retour dans un corps de chair et de sang lui avait donné la confiance qui lui manquait pour devenir un véritable perceur d'âme. Dans un écho lointain, cette journée ou Alphonse était venu dans son bureau juste après son premier rêve intime avec Edward lui revint en mémoire et une sueur froide lui parcouru l'échine. Jusqu'à quel point avait-il fait semblant de ne rien voir ce jour-là ?

_ « Si, évidemment. Je suis son supérieur, c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour lui.

_ D'autres officiers ne s'embêteraient pas et engageraient simplement quelqu'un d'autre s'ils venaient à perdre un subordonné vous savez.

_ Alphonse, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le sans détour. Répliqua Roy un poil sur la défensive.

_ Non, je pensais juste qu'après toutes ces années vous le considériez au moins comme un ami. »

Le "au moins" sonna bizarrement dans sa bouche une fois de plus et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. Le regard perçant d'Alphonse guettait visiblement le moindre signe de doute sur son visage mais, aujourd'hui pleinement maître de ses émotions, Mustang ne laissa rien filtrer de ses pensées. Et puis, mince ! Il n'avait pas à se justifier devant un gamin presque deux fois plus jeune que lui ! D'un geste rageur, il chauffa l'air du ballon et indiqua par la même occasion à son voisin qu'il valait mieux clore cette discussion –s'il ne voulait pas finir à plusieurs kilomètres du sol.

Le premier arbre passa sous la nacelle peu de temps après et Alphonse abandonna définitivement la bataille pour aller observer la forêt en dessous d'eux. La voie ferrée passait au milieu d'une bande assez large dépourvue de végétation qui ne se réduisait que çà et là quand les arbres en bordure se montraient plus vigoureux qu'ailleurs. Sauf erreur de sa part, ils avaient un peu plus de trois kilomètres de voie à survoler ce qui n'allait pas leur prendre beaucoup de temps à la vitesse à laquelle leur ballon avançait.

_ « Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas directement au bord de la voie mais un peu en retrait, proposa Alphonse Il leur suffirait d'un sentier bien entretenu pour faire les échanges, non ?

_ Je vais essayer de nous faire prendre un peu d'altitude. »

Une légère dépression dans la masse dense de la végétation en pleine renaissance apparu alors et il dirigea tant bien que mal leur engin dans cette direction. Soudain, alors que leur objectif était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètre, une détonation retentit et une balle vint heurter un bord de la nacelle, projetant des éclats de paille dans toutes les directions. Une deuxième vint les frapper, puis une troisième et finalement, après être resté hébété quelques secondes, Alphonse transmuta le plomb contenu dans leur sacs de lest pour entourer entièrement la nacelle d'une sorte de bouclier pare-balles.

Malgré ça, les balles continuèrent de heurter le métal en un fracas oppressant et Mustang remarqua en levant la tête que certaines venaient aussi percer leur ballon –ballon qui allait finir en dentelle s'ils s'acharnaient encore à les canarder de la sorte. Des flèches enflammées –ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait fort- déclenchèrent des d'incendie au sommet, au centre et à la base du ballon en un rien de temps. Immédiatement après cette attaque, une explosion plus sourde que les autres se fit entendre et un projectile bien plus gros vint se prendre dans la toile, écrasant ainsi la poche d'air chaud qui les maintenait dans les airs. Le tissu finit par craquer sous l'impact mais le mal était déjà fait ils tombaient -et vite.

Le colonel passa son bras par-dessus les épaules du jeune alchimiste et le sécurisa au fond de la nacelle avant de lui-même s'y agripper pour résister au mieux à l'impact. Les branches en dessous ne les arrêteraient certainement pas avant le sol, pas avec leur masse, ni avec leur vitesse et ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'empêcher leur chute. La traversée des branches supérieures ralentit brusquement leur descente et, leur nacelle cognant sur les troncs avoisinants et leur toile se raccrochant sur plusieurs branches avant de se déchirer, ils furent ballotés dans tous les sens avant d'atteindre enfin le sol.

Le choc fut si violent qu'ils furent projetés à plusieurs mètres du panier criblé de balles. Un peu sonné, le torse douloureux et pas très stable sur ses deux jambes, Mustang eut tout de même le réflexe d'aller vérifier si Alphonse s'en était sorti indemne. Le garçon se redressa difficilement et, une fois que la terre eut fini de tanguer, il se leva en affichant une faible grimace d'inconfort, signe qu'il était lui aussi un peu sonné mais que rien n'était cassé.

_ « C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en regardant la toile toujours en feu qui finissait de se consumer entre deux chênes immenses.

_ Le signe qu'on a touché le gros lot. Ils sont ici, dans cette forêt. »

Des aboiements encore distants leur parvinrent et se tournèrent aussitôt dans leur direction. Les chiens devaient sans doute servir à garder la propriété, à chasser les promeneurs un peu trop aventureux ou bien à prendre en chasse des témoins gênants -en l'occurrence, eux. La fuite étaient leur seule option se répéta Mustang. C'était la seule option _raisonnable_ mais, malgré ces aboiements menaçants et de plus en plus proche, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner les talons et rentrer à Central.

Ces chiens gardaient la propriété, toute proche, dans laquelle Ed était retenu. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches du but, pas une seule fois, et il fallait maintenant qu'il s'en éloigne, la queue entre les jambes qui plus est ? Certainement pas ! C'était lui le célèbre alchimiste de flamme tout de même et ils allaient voir, ces caniches, de quel bois il se chauffait, pensa-t-il en enfilant ses gants. Fort de sa résolution, il allait se mettre en route vers les aboiements quand une main agrippa la manche de sa chemise jadis blanche.

_ « Colonel ? On ne devrait pas plutôt aller chercher des renforts ? »

Évidemment qu'il valait mieux aller demander l'aide de la cavalerie toute entière et revenir de nuit avec un plan d'attaque. C'était la chose la plus sage à faire –et envisager d'affronter cette organisation en plein jour, à deux et sans armes était même aberrant- mais la sagesse semblait lui faire défaut ces derniers temps Prendre ce genre de décisions n'était plus vraiment dans ses cordes –pas quand la libération d'Edward se profilait à quelques centaines de mètres de là, non.

* * *

_Ira, ira pas ? _

_Ça c'est THE question à cent-mille euros (ou dollars, de toute façon l'écart est de plus en plus minime =p) Je vous dirais bien « un carambar pour celui ou celle qui trouvera la bonne réponse ! » mais avec une chance sur deux j'vais me faire piquer tous mes carambars. Alors libre à vous de faire vos propres suppositions. Qui sait, peut-être que Roy va plutôt préférer aller danser la gigue avec ses amis de la forêt (ça serait marrant à regarder en tout cas)._

_PS(1) : ya des soirs où j'ai fini d'écrire tard, très tard (un peu comme maintenant) donc si vous repérez des erreurs prévenez-moi._

_PS(2) : Après relecture, je tiens à préciser que le jeu de mots avec les éléphants n'était absolument pas voulu, le verbe « tromper » est venu tout seul. (si vous n'avez pas remarqué, faites Crtl+F et tapez _"éléphant" _pour retrouver le passage :D)_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_

_À bientôt._


	10. Zone 3,1

_Tada ! Encore un bon pavé. Tellement gros d'ailleurs que j'ai dû le couper en deux pour ne pas que ça soit trop indigeste. La cerise se trouve dans la prochaine moitié, mais il reste quand même de quoi manger ici. Alors, bon appétit et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur =3_

_PS : Cette fois, j'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de revérifier soigneusement chaque ligne à la recherche de la faute qui gâche tout, mais si vous en repérez une, faites-le moi savoir._

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

La Chose était de nouveau là, nul-part et partout à la fois. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Ed ne voyait pas mieux qu'un aveugle, mais chaque fibre de son être ressentait cette présence oppressante qui rampait autour de lui : des milliers de tentacules invisibles qui l'agrippaient et l'attiraient sans relâche vers Dieu seul savait quoi. Il avait beau se débattre comme un diable, ça ne faisait qu'empirer cette impression d'être englué, absorbé par cette Chose. Un rire éclata et il se retourna, une fois encore. Ça faisait la cinquième fois au moins que l'entité autour de lui se moquait ouvertement de sa détresse et c'était comme si la même scène se répétait : il allait courir, se retourner, courir encore et se débattre farouchement, désespérément, comme la proie qui tente de décrocher le prédateur accroché à sa jugulaire. En vain.

Un grand fracas métallique, presque familier maintenant, le libéra de sa transe et il se retrouva soudainement redressé, hagard et en sueur sur le bord de son lit, faisant face au mince filet de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de sa cellule. Vaguement étonné d'être encore de ce monde, il lâcha un rire étranglé. Même si son corps entier n'était que douleur et inconfort, son cœur battait obstinément et c'était fabuleux. Loin de faire le difficile désormais après la frayeur de la veille, son estomac le poussa un peu plus au bord du matelas en direction du plateau qu'on venait de lui déposer.

Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun plateau.

Le son de deux personnes en pleine discussion devant sa porte lui parvint enfin; après une poignée de secondes, dans un éclair de lucidité il eut bien l'idée d'écouter ce qui se disait dans le couloir mais, de nouveau, ce claquement sec résonna. Le garde tourna plusieurs fois la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, la faisant buter assez brutalement contre le mur. La lumière soudaine obligea Edward à détourner le regard et, malgré son état semi-comateux, il esquissa tout de même un geste de la main pour protéger ses yeux, ces derniers devenus douloureusement sensibles du fait du faible éclairage dont il bénéficiait depuis plusieurs jours.

Deux silhouettes se découpèrent vaguement dans le halo éblouissant des néons et il ne put distinguer les détails -leurs uniformes, leur carrure- qu'une fois presque nez à nez avec eux. Un des gardes vint le saisir par le bras, très vite imité par son collègue, et ils l'aidèrent à se lever sans délicatesse avant de se mettre en route. La lumière du couloir fut une véritable torture pendant plusieurs secondes encore, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux sans relâche, mais bien vite il aperçut du coin de l'œil, et avec un certain malaise, la série sans fin des hublots devant lesquels ils passaient.

L'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi subitement à son réveil l'abandonnait peu à peu, le laissant en proie à une fatigue terrible qui changeait son corps en une matière inerte, plus lourde que la pierre. C'était à peine s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour aligner même une seule pensée cohérente et encore moins pour se tenir debout; d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il après une dizaine de mètres, les deux gardes soutenaient une grande partie de son poids et sans ces deux béquilles attentionnées, c'était certain qu'il se serait déjà effondré depuis longtemps. À l'étage inférieur, ses jambes quant à elles tentaient vainement de se souvenir de la chorégraphie. Gauche, droite et on recommence, c'est ça ?

Progressivement, la pression appliquée par le garde sur son bras gauche se fit plus intense, signe non pas qu'il le serrait plus fort mais plutôt que son acuité sensorielle et sa lucidité lui revenaient. Il se sentait bizarrement de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus alerte et dynamique : de plus en plus vivant. Ses pieds se posaient maintenant avec plus d'assurance, même quand il leur fallu emprunter une série d'escaliers, et lorsqu'une porte arrêta finalement leur course, le brouillard cotonneux avec lequel luttaient son corps et son esprit s'était presque entièrement dissipé.

Une fois de nouveau maître de lui, son réflexe fut quasi immédiat. Pendant qu'un des deux gardes s'occupait de déverrouiller la porte, Ed en profita pour dégager son bras de la poigne du deuxième, celui-ci un peu surpris de le voir se rebiffer malgré son état encore végétatif quelques instants plus tôt. Dans un geste bien rodé et avant même d'avoir un véritable plan en tête, il ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La première étape sautait aux yeux : se débarrasser de ces deux là, ensuite…Ensuite il improviserait. Grâce à son alchimie, ça ne serait pas bien difficile de trouver la sortie –ou d'en créer une.

La belle confiance qu'il avait en sa réussite s'envola bien vite, aussi vite que se dissipa l'énergie alchimique invoquée par son claquement de main. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'il avait expérimentée dans sa cellule ce qui voulait dire qu'un dessin familier devait encore briller pas très loin d'eux. Il balaya alors le couloir du regard dans l'espoir de repérer -et pourquoi pas détruire ce foutu cercle absorbeur- mais à peine eut-il détourné les yeux du garde que celui-ci se lança sur lui. Plus rapide qu'un cobra, l'homme lui attrapa le poignet gauche et le lui coinça dans le dos, encore plus haut que ses omoplates, ce qui força Edward à s'agenouiller au sol après un grognement de douleur. Le genou placé dans le creux de ses reins ne fit rien pour améliorer le côté confortable de sa position tandis que l'homme le tirait en arrière pour pouvoir lui souffler sa mise en garde à l'oreille.

_ « Tu veux vraiment rendre ça le plus pénible possible hein ? Gronda-t-il. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, alors fais-nous une faveur à tous, arrête un peu de t'agiter !

_ Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous êtes qui pour me demander ça ? Rugit Edward.

_ On est personne, coupa le deuxième garde en poussant la porte. Maintenant rentre là-dedans, tu as cinq minutes pour te doucher. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour comprendre ce qui se passait, on l'avait déjà jeté dans la pièce avec un change –sa tenue habituelle, lavée et pliée- ainsi qu'une serviette de bain. Après deux tentatives de transmutation infructueuses et plus d'insultes qu'un dictionnaire pouvait décemment contenir il se résigna finalement à aller se décrasser un peu. De toute évidence, chaque pièce possédait un cercle –caché dans le faux plafond ou sous le carrelage ou encore sous le revêtement des murs- qui rendait l'alchimie impossible tout comme dans cellule. La seule différence était que ces cercles-là n'aspiraient pas l'énergie vitale des occupants de la pièce et Edward ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce détail qui lui avait ainsi permis de retrouver un peu de son énergie en quittant simplement sa cellule.

Trois jours plus tôt, son état de crasse l'avait plus que répugné; dépassé le stade poisseux et nauséabond, il n'y avait plus vraiment prêté attention -ça n'était qu'un désagrément de plus dans cet enfer- mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait presque oublié la notion même d'être propre, c'est avec râle de plaisir non contenu qu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau délicieusement chaude. On ne lui laissait peut-être pas le temps de savourer cette douche, mais bon sang, après ces journées de galères, il avait enfin droit à quelque chose d'agréable et rien que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Oui mais ensuite ?

Qu'adviendrait-t-il de lui lorsque les cinq minutes seraient écoulées ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le renvoyer dans sa cellule et le laisser croupir là-bas. Merde ! Il était temps qu'ils lui donnent des réponses ! Les jours passaient et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée du motif de sa capture, et pour sûr, motif il y avait. On ne pouvait pas se construire un tel complexe, engager tant de gardes –il n'avait pas croisé deux fois le même depuis son arrivée- juste pour se constituer une réserve, un zoo humain dont on ne profiterait même pas. L'histoire le prouvait toujours, on n'enlevait pas des gens sans en tirer un quelconque bénéfice.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il finissait de se rincer, la porte s'ouvrit et, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme qui essaya désespérément de cacher sa nudité, une figure familière entra dans la pièce : Railey, toujours aussi peu respectueux de son intimité. Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de l'insulter –ça faisait si longtemps- son ravisseur lui balança la serviette qu'il avait accrochée près de la porte un peu plus tôt. Les cinq minutes étaient largement dépassée et à cet instant, alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son bon vieux pantalon noir, Ed eu la certitude que le mystère allait enfin s'éclaircir. Son ravisseur ne revenait pas le voir juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles, du moins, c'est ce que laissaient supposer son air satisfait et la paire de menottes entre ses mains.

_ « Et maintenant ? demanda Edward une fois son T-shirt enfilé et ses chaussure attachées.

_ Maintenant tu mets ça, répondit-il en lui désignant les deux ridicules bracelets.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé croire que les autres menottes –celles avec la barre rigide au milieu- avaient une quelconque utilité quand je ne pouvais pas faire d'alchimie de toute façon ?

_ Ça t'a occupé non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_ …

_ Le volet de ma porte était tiré, j'étais presque dans le noir complet. Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? S'énerva Edward face à la mine amusé de l'autre homme.

_ Je ne connais pas le fonctionnement exact de leur système, et même si je le savais, on ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation d'en parler.

_ "Leur" système ? Vous voulez parler des gens qui ont mis au point ces cercles ?

_ Pas la peine d'insister, tu n'obtiendras aucune information de moi.

_ …Vous pouvez au moins me dire où vous m'emmenez cette fois ? demanda-t-il en après un soupir exaspéré.

_ Plus vite tu enfileras ces menottes, plus vite tu le sauras. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de renvoyer une réponse acerbe, son estomac le coupa brusquement en poussant un long grognement qui le plia presque en deux. Lui aussi de toute évidence était désormais bien réveillé et plus que conscient d'être resté vide depuis trop longtemps.

_ « Tu as de la chance, le déjeuner vient d'être servi –des nouilles façon Xing je crois bien. Si tu te dépêches, il en restera peut-être encore pour toi. »

Railey resta impassible devant la mine pleine d'espoir qu'affichait Edward suite à la nouvelle et se contenta de lui ramener les poignets dans le dos pour lui passer les menottes. Le métal froid lui mordit la peau, juste au niveau de la marque que les précédentes entraves avaient laissée; le bandage qui lui entourait les poignets avait été retiré depuis belle lurette et même si la cicatrice restait encore sensible, il ne semblait pas arriver y prêter attention. Le signal de douleur que lui acheminaient les nerfs de son bras était pour le moment totalement ignoré par son cerveau, ce dernier bloqué sur la dernière info reçue : on allait enfin lui donner un repas décent. Edward en salivait d'avance et c'était presque s'il pouvait déjà sentir la nourriture rouler sur sa langue.

Les deux gardes les attendaient patiemment dans le couloir et, toujours avec la même discipline, ils se mirent rapidement en position autour de lui : un derrière, un autre à droite tandis que Railey le guidait en le tirant par le bras gauche. Les couloirs étaient d'une uniformité déconcertante et c'était un véritable miracle que quiconque arrive à se repérer là-dedans. Néanmoins, les hommes autours de lui semblaient connaître ce labyrinthe comme leur poche et c'est sans un regard pour les écriteaux sur le coté des portes empruntées qu'ils avançaient.

Au bout d'une longue série d'escaliers et de sas aux portes massives le décor changea subitement et radicalement. Le bâtiment était de toute évidence immense, s'étalant verticalement comme horizontalement, et de construction assez ancienne mais, si on avait adopté un style hôpital psychiatrique pour les étages inférieurs qui pouvait faire oublier cette ancienneté, ici, tout avait été rénové à l'identique. Le style, coloré et presque trop chargé, faisait penser à un château des siècles passés : des tableaux immenses et parés d'un cadre en bois gravé puis recouvert à la feuille d'or, des tentures finement tissées, un tapis épais qui étouffait le son de leurs pas... Il avait quitté le cachot et évoluait maintenant dans les quartiers chics du maître de maison –personne richissime de toute évidence.

Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitres étaient comme des cascades de lumière qui venaient lui chauffer les jambes à chaque passage devant une fenêtre et il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir récupéré son pantalon noir. La chaleur procurée redonnait vie à son côté optimiste qui lui faisait joyeusement remarquer qu'il revoyait enfin la lumière du jour –même si ça devait être la dernière fois avant de mourir, alors autant en profiter au maximum maintenant. Oh ! On ne lui laisserait certainement pas l'occasion de se pencher pour admirer la vue, mais ce détail n'amoindrit en rien la joie qu'il ressentait de revoir enfin le ciel -d'un bleu uni presque irréel. Le soleil était effectivement haut dans le ciel et il espéra un instant qu'une des fenêtres serait ouverte pour pouvoir profiter également de l'air frai dont il n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Un grand escalier de marbre plus large même que sa misérable cellule les conduisit jusqu'au troisième étage; une fois là-bas, mis à mal par toutes ces foutues marches, Edward se laissa littéralement trainer jusqu'à une sorte de petit vestibule à peine éclairé. Railey ouvrit une trappe au plafond et en fit descendre un escalier en bois des plus simples : deux montants, des barreaux, une rampe pour s'accrocher, point. Après les sous-sols on lui faisait visiter le grenier ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas installé leur cantine pour prisonniers aussi haut alors que toutes les cellules se trouvaient des dizaines de mètres plus bas ! Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Son ravisseur empoigna fermement le col de son T-shirt et l'entraina à sa suite, les deux autres gardes refermant la marche. Si l'ascension des derniers étages n'avait pas consommé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Ed aurait sûrement protesté, mais ici, avec les bras toujours attachés dans le dos et une glycémie dangereusement basse, c'était uniquement grâce à cette prise sur son col et celle exercée par le garde derrière lui dans le bas du dos qu'il tenait debout sur ces marches horriblement étroites. Leur demander de lui "lâcher la grappe" n'était donc pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire. Bien sûr, en d'autres circonstances il aurait même trouvé touchante cette bienveillance de leur part, toutes ces précautions prises pour qu'il ne tombe pas a la renverse mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils n'agissaient ainsi uniquement dans un soucis de préserver la marchandise et non de lui éviter une mauvaise chute.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini leur petite escalade n'arrangea en rien le froncement perplexe que ses sourcils semblaient avoir définitivement adopté. Pas de cuisine, pas de table, pas de chaise, il n'y avait là que des cartons élimés et poussiéreux et des meubles hors d'usage, en deux mots : un grenier. Une chaleur étouffante régnait sous les tuiles et, sans aucun doute possible, son automail allait le lui faire également remarquer dans peu de temps –chose particulièrement désagréable dont il préférait bien se passer.

_ « Si c'était pour je me fasse de faux espoirs, vous auriez dû directement m'annoncer que j'étais libre. »

Railey le regarda furtivement avant de prendre un air perplexe. Ils slalomèrent encore quelques secondes à travers les divers objets entassés dans la pièce avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne le frappe. Il lâcha un "oh" discret puis se retourna vers son prisonnier, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

_ « Si on t'avait dit que tu étais libre, tu ne nous aurais pas cru. Mais j'avoue que tu as été particulièrement crédule sur ce coup une petite faiblesse pour la nourriture, hein ? »

Edward lui envoya le regard le plus meurtrier jamais recensé dans le tout pays depuis le Big-bang. Il avait toujours les poings liés et c'est bien la seule chose qui le retenait de lui caler une droite en plein sur ce sourire condescendant au possible. Nan, mais cet enfoiré sous foutait de lui en plus ! Non ça n'était toujours pas la bonne insulte, il fallait quelque chose de plus ressemblant, de plus vil et dégradant.

Leur halte soudaine devant un des deux seuls murs verticaux de la pièce le stoppa dans ses recherches du bon mot. Sous la pression de Railey, un pan de mur d'environ deux mètres sur un mètre cinquante glissa latéralement, dévoilant ainsi ce qui ressemblait fort à un monte-charge. Son ravisseur l'y poussa sans plus de cérémonie avant de le rejoindre et, sans accorder plus qu'un hochement de tête reconnaissant aux deux gardes restés derrière, il referma la cloison.

Pendant qu'ils descendaient à faible allure, Railey se pencha sur lui, non pas pour l'agresser réalisa-t-il après un mouvement de recul, mais pour lui retirer les menottes. Le cercle de transmutation, clairement peint au dessus de sa tête lui indiqua clairement que son garde du corps du moment avait toujours l'avantage. Peut-être au meilleur de sa forme il aurait tenté sa chance mais pour le moment, il se contenta de supporter une partie de son poids contre la paroi la plus proche.

_ « Tu sais, si je t'ai annoncé que ce midi ils servaient des nouilles façon Xing, c'était uniquement pour que tu ais une image précise sur laquelle saliver je n'ai aucune idée du menu. Mais en revanche, c'est vrai, tu vas effectivement pouvoir manger.

_ Alors pourquoi cet aller-retour ?

_ Le bâtiment possède une sorte de patio mais les pièces qui donnent sur ce denier sont isolées de celles qui donnent sur l'extérieur par un mur porteur complètement impénétrable. Le patio étant donc encadré par quatre murs géants, le moyen qui a été retenu pour le traverser est celui de passer par-dessus –ce que nous faisons actuellement. Une simple porte blindée n'aurait pas offert ce détour qui, lui, rend toute évasion quasi-impossible... Mais maintenant, silence.»

C'était amusant de voir à chaque fois comment Railey devait réfréner son envie de parler de peur d'en révéler trop sur cette organisation. Il adorait de toute évidence expliquer le fonctionnement du moindre objet, de la moindre de leur tactique et ce détail amena Edward à se demander sérieusement ce que foutait ce type ici plutôt que dans une école. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là, et aurait pu faire de grandes choses s'il n'avait pas choisi le camp des illuminés. Quoique de là à le laisser seul avec des enfants…

_ « En sortant d'ici, je te déposerai au réfectoire puisque c'est visiblement ce dont tu as le plus besoin. Un garde se chargera de te montrer le reste.

_ C'est trop gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement, murmura sarcastiquement Edward.

_ Simple tradition. Tu n'es pas le premier que j'accompagne en zone 3 et certainement pas le dernier.

_ C'est quoi cette zone 3 ?

_ Tu verras. »

Encore et toujours la même réplique.

L'arrêt brutal de la cabine le força à plaquer sa main contre la paroi pour se stabiliser et il regarda avec une certaine angoisse les deux portes en acier mat s'ouvrir lentement. Face à eux, deux gardes taillés comme des armoires à glace les accueillirent, arme au poing et dirigées doit vers eux. Railey l'entraina par le bras, comme si de rien était. En avançant dans le petit vestibule, mieux éclairé et de nouveau dans ce style hôpital dont il se serait bien passé, Ed remarqua deux autres gardes de chaque côté de l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Passer par-dessus leur muraille semblait totalement dérisoire un simple portillon de bois suffisait largement avec ces quatre molosses postés là.

Après avoir déverrouillé la deuxième porte grâce à un code d'une dizaine de chiffres, ce fut un couloir qui se dévoila et Edward ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Ça n'en finissait jamais; les sas et les couloirs se succédaient et c'était à se demander si l'ensemble du bâtiment n'était pas seulement un labyrinthe dans lequel ils allaient le lâcher et l'y laisser crever. La réflexion acerbe était déjà sur le bout de sa langue quand un bourdonnement lui parvint soudainement. Le bruit était faible, si faible qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué s'ils avaient été en pleine discussion à cet instant, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré, c'était le seule chose qu'il entendait.

Plus la porte approchait, plus le bourdonnement devenait de plus en plus distinct et plus il ralentissait le pas, malgré la pression insistante sur son bras. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait avoir des bouchons de cire ou bien une hallucination auditive particulièrement saisissante. Mis à part les quelques –nombreuses- fois où sa lecture l'avait passionné jusqu'à lui faire oublier de déjeuner, il avait entendu cette musique presque quotidiennement, à cet endroit sacré pour bien des soldats : la cafétéria du QG. Mais, ça n'avait pas de sens. Depuis le début de sa captivité, il lui avait semblé que le service dans cette maison de fous était exclusivement individuel –que ce soit pour la nourriture ou bien encore pour le transfert et la détention des prisonniers- or maintenant tout laissait penser à quelque chose de plus collectif.

Alors c'était ça la zone 3, une Garden-party pour détenus ?

Lorsque Railey poussa l'un des deux épais battants en bois, sans rien avoir déverrouillé cette fois, la réponse lui tomba dessus comme une bassine d'eau froide sur la tête et il ne put que contempler la scène avec effroi : une cinquantaine, peut-être même une centaine de personnes étaient attablés et discutaient par-dessus un plateau repas entamé. Quelques sourires çà et là au milieu de la foule lui glacèrent le sang. Il avait parfaitement senti la vie s'échapper de son corps là-bas : il avait bien cru mourir dans cette cellule et la seule idée de rire après cet épisode lui paraissait inimaginable. On leur avait complètement grillé le cerveau ou quoi ?

Quand plusieurs d'entre eux –les plus proches de l'entrée- eurent remarqué leur présence et en restèrent sans voix. Leur soudain mutisme se propagea comme une trainée de poudre et, bien vite, le joyeux bourdonnement s'affaiblit jusqu'à laisser la pièce dans un silence total. Pendant cette courte période, plusieurs exclamations de surprise avaient retenti mais ce fut un "Edward ?" incrédule prononcé quelque part à sa droite qui força ce dernier à scruter la salle à la recherche d'un visage familier.

_ « C'est quoi votre problème ? Y'a rien à voir ! »

La voix tonitruante du chasseur résonna dans toute la pièce et après un sursaut magistral, tous retournèrent à leur précédente occupation. Satisfait de son petit effet, Railey emmena son invité jusqu'à un angle de la pièce où il retrouva un de ses collègues appuyé contre le mur, son arme fermement tenue malgré sa posture décontractée. Les deux hommes discutèrent à voix basses, sans doute pour échanger des instructions, mais Edward n'essaya même pas d'en saisir un seul mot. Le choc de voir tant de monde d'un seul coup après avoir passé des jours complètement isolé lui avait comme figé les neurones. La salle était tellement pleine.

_ « Au revoir nabot. » fit Railey en s'éloignant.

L'insulte le tira de son égarement et il pivota aussitôt pour rétorquer une de ces célèbres tirades -cet enfoiré l'avait bien cherché- mais le mouvement brusque lui fit tourner la tête plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et la pièce se mit rapidement à tournoyer dangereusement. Le garde avec qui Railey venait de parler vint le stabiliser juste avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et ne se retrouve étalé au sol puis, après avoir marmonné dans sa barbe, il le guida vers la chaise libre la plus proche.

_ « Ok, assieds-toi là. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à te porter parce que tu tombes dans les vapes. Je vais te chercher ton repas »

Aussi têtu fusse-t-il, cette fois-ci, Edward se garda bien de protester et se laissa choir sans grâce sur son siège en regardant le garde s'éloigner. Une grande partie de l'assemblée l'observait du coin de l'œil et il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le savoir tant le poids de leur regard était écrasant. Eh oui ! Lui, le Fullmetal s'était aussi fait prendre comme un débutant. Et alors ? Il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir affronter leurs regards mais pouvait parfaitement imaginer leurs visages horrifiés à l'idée que lui aussi se soit fait maitriser. Si même le Fullmetal ne pouvait rien contre eux, comment pouvaient-ils sortir de là ?

Le garde était toujours occupé à discuter avec le cuisinier au fond de la salle quand quelqu'un vint s'installer en face de lui avec son plateau à moitié terminé. Ses yeux remontèrent immédiatement du plateau jusqu'au visage du nouvel arrivant qui finissait d s'asseoir en fixant l'alchimiste d'un regard inquiet. La surprise lui laissa le bec ouvert pendant un quart de seconde avant que son exclamation ne sorte. En temps normal, un doigt accusateur accompagnait toujours cette remarque, mais cette fois il s'en passerait.

_ « Toi !

_ Je t'ai vu avec une meilleure mine Edward Elric. »

Russel Tringham, cet usurpateur de malheur, toujours scandaleusement grand, l'observait attentivement sans la moindre trace de ce sourire hautain qu'il affichait normalement en sa compagnie. Peut-être la douche n'avait-elle pas complètement effacé toute les traces de son séjour en zone "pompage de l'énergie vitale". Il évoluait actuellement en mode zombie, certes, mais d'après l'expression de son voisin, le mode zombie s'était étendu jusqu'à son apparence physique. Russel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un bruit de pas derrière lui –le garde qui revenait enfin- lui fit renoncer et il se mit plutôt à picorer dans son assiette avec un intérêt un peu exagéré. Le garde déposa effet son plateau devant lui quelques secondes plus tard puis retourna à son poste non sans avoir d'abord jeté un regard méfiant à l'intention de son nouveau voisin de table. Edward quant à lui resté figé devant cet objet qu'on lui offrait.

Hallelujah

Aucun autre mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Personne n'existait plus dans ce nouveau monde mis à part lui et son plateau typique des cantines : des petits plats de piètre qualité gastronomique mais qui pouvaient tout de même recevoir le label d'entrée, de plat et oh ! il y avait même un dessert ! S'il n'avait pas eu si faim, il se serait sans doute attardé plus mais son estomac lui rappela sa priorité du moment : manger tant qu'il avait de la vraie nourriture sous la main.

La première bouchée fut un moment d'extase culinaire tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu et ses lèvres craquelées s'étirèrent encore et encore pour laisser passer ce don du ciel à la tomate et aux olives. Dans son élan bouche-plateau-bouche-plateau, il envoya sa main un peu plus loin pour attraper son verre d'eau mais un détail l'arrêta dans son geste. C'était très certainement de l'eau dans l'absolu –et encore- mais, d'après la couleur du contenu de son verre, on l'avait forcément coupé avec autre chose –ou vice versa.

_ « Russel, je peux avoir ton verre ?

_ Bois le tien, tu te sentiras mille fois mieux après.

_ Oh nononononnn, chantonna-t-il en essayant d'attraper le verre de son voisin –qui refusait obstinément de lui laisser. Russel, donne-le-moi ! Gronda-t-il finalement.

_ Ed, bois ce qu'il y a dans le tien.

_ Pour que je boive cette chose il faudrait que je sois aveugle, débile et complètement saoul. Et encore comme ça, je sentirais la mauvaise idée à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bon sang Russel, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, toi qui a bossé dessus pendant des mois !

_ Edw…

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle me dit cette couleur ? Que c'est tout sauf du jus de groseille -et par 'tout' j'entends bien sûr vinum philosophalis… à moins que ce ne soit un cocktail au mille-et-une âmes.. J'aurais eu droit à une ombrelle dans mon verre si ça avait été ça nan ? demanda-t-il, plus sarcastique que jamais.

_ Bon sang Ed ! C'est pas fabriqué à partir d'âmes humaines ! C'est l'énergie que ce cercle t'a pris pendant ton séjour à l'ombre. Et à voir ta tête de cadavre et la couleur de ton verre, je dirais que tu es resté un bon bout de temps là-bas. Alors bois !

_ Sans dec', marmonna-t-il en se saisissant de son verre avec méfiance.

_ De toute façon, si tu le bois pas tout de suite, un garde viendra te conseiller de le faire –à sa façon.

_ Dit comme ça… »

Le liquide n'avait aucune odeur qui aurait pu le dégouter mais cette couleur rosée des plus familières le dérangeait vraiment. Il trempa d'abord le bout des lèvres puis aspira quelques gouttes à peine mais, surpris par l'extrême amertume, il recula bien vite. Peu de temps après, quelques fractions de secondes tout au plus, ce goût amer s'estompa et ce fut comme s'il pouvait sentir toutes les saveurs du monde en même temps sur sa langue. Ça n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable mais juste particulièrement surprenant ce qui le poussa à avaler le reste d'une traite, curieux de savoir comment le reste de son corps réagirait.

L'effet ne fut intense qu'au niveau de sa bouche, là où les terminaisons nerveuses sont les plus nombreuses, pour le reste, c'était comme s'il avait avalé un soleil tout entier qui le réchauffait ainsi doucement de l'intérieur. Le verre fut reposé dans un tintement clair de récipient vide et dans la seconde qui suivi Russel n'eut plus en face de lui qu'un pantin désarticulé, dégoulinant de plaisir sur le dossier de sa chaise. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au sommet de sa tête. Ses idées étaient de nouveau claires, son corps léger et sans douleur et si la salle n'était pas redevenue si bruyante, peut-être aurait-il réussit à oublier un instant sa situation.

_ « C'est marrant, commença Russel, quand tu es crevé tes éclats de colère ne se mesurent plus en décibels mais en nombre de mots. Le coup du cocktail, vraiment…

_ Ah ça, répondit Ed avec un sourire. Je me suis juste rendu compte que les tirades très longues emmerdaient plus cet imbécile de colonel. Ça doit l'obliger à se concentrer trop longtemps je suppose.

_ T'es toujours à la botte de Mustang ?

_ Ouais… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'appréhension quant à la suite de la discussion.

_ Pour rien. Connaissant ton caractère explosif, ça m'étonne de savoir que tu lui es toujours fidèle. »

A ces mots, Ed manqua de s'étouffer sur le dessert qu'il venait juste d'entamer et dut tousser à plusieurs reprise pour se débarrasser des quelques miettes engagées du mauvais côté. Russel eut un sourire malicieux.

_ « Après toutes ces années passées dans cette situation de dominant-dominé, me dis pas que t'as jamais eu envie de renverser les rôles, de chevaucher le Mustang…

_ Merde Russel, depuis combien de temps t'as pas eu de copine pour me sortir des conneries pareilles ! rétorqua-t-il en essayant de paraître le moins touché possible. Tu sais bien que Mustang m'a aidé à avoir des informations sur la pierre philosophale et… et où est ton frère d'ailleurs ?

_ Il est au fond de la salle, avec une amie.

_ Ils vous ont capturés en même temps ?

_ Un homme nous a dit rechercher des alchimistes avec un assez bon niveau pour les aider dans leurs recherches secrètes. On l'a suivi à l'écart de la foule pour qu'il nous en dise un peu plus et ensuite… Ensuite tu connais les différentes étapes qui suivent la capture : la décontamination, la séquestration puis la zone 3.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis, tu as rencontré leur "Maître" ?

_ Oui, une fois.

_ Et… ?

_ C'était vraiment bizarre.

_ Développe. Et vite, le garde revient par là.

_ Leur fameux maître, un grand brun à la peau mate, m'a accueilli en tête à tête dans son bureau, sans escorte, rien. Après, il s'est planté devant moi puis a passé au moins cinq-dix minutes à me dévisager en silence. J'étais cloué sur place et ensuite-

_ Russel, déclara sèchement le garde, tu as fini ton repas, tu sors. Quant à toi, monsieur le Fullmetal, suis-moi -et ne m'oblige pas à te trainer. »

Chose qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire vu sa carrure. Tous ses collègues et lui-même étaient armés de ce fusil au canon anormalement fin mais, s'il le fallait, ils pouvaient contenir sans aucune difficulté n'importe quel prisonnier à mains nues. On s'étonnait parfois de voir comme Amestris comptait si peu de mercenaires, mais leur concentration dans ce bâtiment changeait radicalement la donne.

Son garde du corps du moment l'emmena hors de la pièce pour lui faire visiter l'ensemble de la zone libre –ordre de Railey. A l'autre extrémité du couloir se trouvait une salle d'eau immense. Les douches étaient alignées en plusieurs allées sur une grande surface de la pièce tandis que le reste était occupé par des rangés de casiers individuels. On lui montra le sien –le n°48- qui avait été spécialement choisi à sa hauteur et rempli de plusieurs copies de sa tenue actuelle. Ces copies venaient d'un de leur laboratoire, précisa le garde en l'entrainant de nouveau vers le couloir.

Pour une visite rapide, songea Edward, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il avait à peine le temps de regarder dans la direction indiquée que déjà son guide l'entrainait dans la salle suivante. De retour dans le couloir, ils empruntèrent cette fois la quatrième et dernière porte, celle juste en face de l'entrée aux portes blindées. La rangée de fenêtre juste en dessous du plafond était bien trop haute pour voir quoi que ce soit mais l'éclairage naturel filtrant par-là lui indiqua qu'il avait de grandes chances de revoir le ciel une fois passé cette porte. Seulement, la porte ouverte, la surprise le cloua littéralement sur place.

Devant lui et sur une surface de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, c'était tout un jardin qui avait été soigneusement aménagé et, médusé, Ed fixa l'olivier sans doute centenaire planté au centre pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Railey ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait parlé de patio, mais avec sa surface au sol démesurée et les quatre étages de brique rouge qui l'encadrait, l'espace ainsi défini faisait plutôt penser à un parc coincé entre quatre immeubles qu'à un patio. Les prisonniers circulaient librement sur le gazon et dans des couloirs à l'air libre desservants chaque étage et, remarqua-t-il en levant encore la tête, ils étaient protégés du mauvais temps par une grande verrière dont quelques trappes étaient ouverte pour profiter tout de même de l'air frai de ce début de printemps.

Le garde revint le tirer par la manche avec force si bien que le pauvre Edward qui ne l'avait même pas vu arriver trébucha plusieurs fois avant de retrouver l'équilibre. L'armoire à glace lui indiqua du doigt une porte -qu'il appela salle de loisir- puis, sans s'arrêter ou même ralentir, il l'entraina dans un grand escalier hélicoïdal, jusqu'au troisième étage. La rangée de portes minutieusement numérotée s'étendait sur tout le tour de l'enceinte ce qui pouvait facilement faire, par étage, une vingtaine de ce qu'il supposait être des cellules. Le petit écriteau portant le nombre 421 et qu'on avait cloué sur la porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent lui confirma son estimation. Il était à l'ombre et pas très loin d'un des deux escaliers, que demander de mieux ?

_ « Voilà ton boxe. Pour les besoins naturels, tu as de quoi faire ici, pour l'hygiène c'est en bas, récita le garde en poussant la porte. Petit déjeuner de 7h30 à 8h, déjeuner de midi à treize et dîner à 2Oh. Pour les urgences, s'adresser à un de mes collègues ou moi-même -il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous garder à l'œil. »

Il allait le laisser là quand un détail le coupa dans son élan.

_ « Ah, pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit tous le personnel ici connaît ta réputation de tête brûlée alors on nous a donné l'autorisation de tirer à vue. Ne fais pas cette tête, ce ne sont que des tranquillisants –ça ne servirait à rien de se donner tant de mal pour vous capturer si c'était pour vous descendre ici. »

Après un rire moqueur, il s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Edward seul sur le pas de son nouvel appartement. Un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui indiqua que ce dernier était nettement plus spacieux et bien plus lumineux que sa misérable cellule. Cette fois, il avait droit à une fenêtre et un matelas de plus de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur –du grand luxe après ce qu'il avait eu là-bas. Mais, même si son boxe était correct, si toutes les zones communes avaient l'allure d'un immense hôtel de vacances, cette pièce restait à ces yeux une cellule et le reste une prison.

Son instinct lui souffla qu'il n'avait rien d'utile à faire dans cette cellule mis à part se morfondre sur son sort alors, après avoir refermé la porte, il vint plutôt s'accouder à la balustrade en bois pour se mettre à la recherche d'éventuelles failles. La verrière n'était pas très loin au-dessus de lui –pas plus d'une dizaine de mètres- mais y accéder semblait chose plutôt ardue. Le toit principal s'avançait jusqu'au niveau de la rambarde ce qui obligerait à se suspendre au-dessus du vide rien que pour s'y accrocher et, pour ajouter un peu de piquant à l'entreprise, une guirlande de barbelés avait été installée en guise de gouttière empêchant ainsi quiconque de monter sur les tuiles pour ensuite briser un carreau de la verrière et passer de l'autre côté.

Avec leur logique sécuritaire poussée à l'extrême, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent commencer la verrière plus bas, juste au niveau des barbelés –ce qui aurait rendu toute approche impossible- mais, la gravité ne faisant d'exceptions pour personne, même pas pour les cinglés dans leur genre, il fallait un mur vraiment solide pour soutenir le poids de la structure. D'après la largeur de tuiles recouvertes, ils avaient non choisi de s'appuyer sur le fameux mur porteur mais s'étaient contentés du mur de la façade intérieure.

Peut-être arriverait-il à passer les fils barbelés grâce à son automail mais si les gardes effectuaient des rondes assez régulièrement, il serait très vite repéré. Un des gardes finirait par lui tirer dessus et, si leurs sédatifs étaient puissants, il lâcherait prise et ferait une chose de quatre étages –mortelle, assurément. Un détail l'arrêta avant qu'il n'abandonne définitivement cette option pour en rechercher une autre moins dangereuse : son guide n'avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'ils voulaient absolument les garder en vie ? Lui envoyer un sédatif dans cette situation reviendrait effectivement à l'éliminer mais, lorsque son évasion mettait en péril l'ensemble de leur organisation secrète, peut-être que les gardes se permettaient de faire une exception. Oui, Fullmetal ou pas, ils lui tireraient certainement dessus.

Ses options se réduisaient alors considérablement. Il n'avait évidemment pas retenu le code de la porte donnant accès à l'ascenseur, et même s'il avait réussi, les quatre gorilles de l'autre côté le neutraliserait avant même qu'il ne soit totalement rentré dans la pièce. Ne restaient plus alors comme options que les plus débiles que son cerveau puisse lui proposer. Avec beaucoup de patience, il pouvait toujours attendre que l'olivier prenne encore vingt mètres pour accéder à la verrière en grimpant sur ses branches, ou bien il pouvait encore voler une petite cuillère et commencer à percer un trou dans le mur de sa cellule. La patience n'étant pas une de ses plus grandes qualités, il considéra plutôt l'option consistant à rechercher le haricot magique caché quelque part dans les réserves de la cuisine.

La cuisine !

Vu leur nombre, la nourriture devait leur parvenir par palettes entières ce qui les obligeait forcément à passer ailleurs que part le grenier et son échelle juste suffisante pour une personne. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la cantine ne soit pas gardée la nuit mais, plus il y réfléchissait et moins la chose lui semblait probable. S'il avait songé à la cuisine, ils avaient eux aussi certainement dû y penser également et prévoir le personnel en conséquence. Restait encore l'option de chercher la brèche pendant les heures de repas mais c'était toujours le même problème : un garde serait là pour le repérer à trois kilomètres comme à cet instant, songea-t-il en remarquant l'homme armé qui le surveillait avec insistance depuis l'étage inférieur.

_ « Si tu cherches un plan pour t'échapper, commença Russel qui s'était furtivement approché de lui, je t'arrête de suite dans tes efforts tout le monde a étudié le problème sous tous les angles et depuis près d'un an pour certains.

_ T'es pas très doué pour remonter le moral des gens toi, déclara Edward après lui avoir envoyé un regard abattu.

_ C'est normal de ressentir ce que tu ressens en ce moment Ed. Le retour à un rythme normal est un peu brutal –le changement radical d'environnement, la récupération quasi-instantanée de tes forces- et ça laisse souvent hébété quelques jours. Tu vas te sentir un peu vide, mais une fois que tu auras pris tes repères ça ira mieux.

_ Oui mais après ? Sans alchimie je ne peux rien faire ici –et d'ailleurs, où est le cercle absorbeur ?

_ Aucune idée, mais il y en a bien un quelque part. Fletcher et moi avons tentés plusieurs cercles basiques et ça n'a pas voulu marcher.

_ Génial, murmura-t-il en s'avachissant un peu plus sur la rambarde. Alors, tout à l'heure tu me parlais de ta rencontre avec l'hurluberlu derrière tout ça, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu le trouvais bizarre.

_ Je sais pas trop comment te décrire ça c'était comme si… enfin, il était planté devant moi et me regardait simplement dans les yeux –vraiment dans les yeux- comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'était assez oppressant comme examen mais je ne pouvais pas y échapper, mon corps était comme figé. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux et je t'avoue que j'ai dû avoir une absence ou deux. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous à certains passages.

_ Il t'a expliqué quelque chose au moins ?

_ Seulement qu'il avait besoin de nous pour un projet qui lui tiens à cœur depuis très longtemps.

_ Evidemment. Et comme il ne nous garde pas ici pour nous faire la conversation je suppose que notre rôle dans son petit projet consiste à servir de combustible pour un de leurs laboratoires.

_ C'est ce qu'on a supposé Fletcher et moi ainsi qu'un autre groupe d'alchimistes.

_ Ton frère n'est toujours pas là ?

_ Il a grandi, les filles commencent à l'intéresser et il se trouve justement qu'il y en a une d'à peu près son âge ici. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour la suite.

_ Non, ça ira, j'ai pu observer la même chose avec mon frère.

_ Alphonse ? demanda-t-il étonné. Tu as réussi à lui rendre son corps ?

_ Ça fait quelques années maintenant, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps ensuite pour se fiancer avec ma mécanicienne.

_ Pas trop déçu ?

_ Déçu de quoi ?

_ Qu'il te vole ta mécanicienne.

_ Winry ? Nan, répondit-il en chassant l'idée d'un geste de la main, je la connais depuis tout petit. Et puis c'est pas mon style.

_ Peut-être qu'entre deux tentatives d'évasion infructueuses tu finiras par trouver une fille à ton goût ici.

_ Ça m'étonnerait fort… »

Russel dut remarquer sa mine affectée et son regard dans le vague car il ne rajouta pas un mot. Se trouver une petite amie –ou un petit ami dans son cas- était vraiment la dernière de ses préoccupations, surtout quand la plupart de ses nuits étaient hantées par le sourire séducteur et le corps de son supérieur qu'il imaginait toujours parfait -et parfaitement nu. Sa gorge se noua. À la simple évocation de Mustang, son corps réagissait désespérément vite comme toujours mais, alors qu'en temps normal une douce chaleur venait l'envahir entièrement, à cet instant, il ne ressentait qu'un vide immense. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, leur aménagement était presque plus performant que la meilleure prison du pays et Ed commençait à envisager le fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses proches, à moins d'un miracle.

Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Roy Mustang, et devrait vivre chaque jour avec le regret de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé son secret quand il avait eu l'occasion de le faire.

_ « Allez, tire pas cette tête. On va descendre et je vais te présenter quelques personnes. Ça te changera les idées. »

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Edward finit par le suivre. Le soleil étant désormais au zénith, une grande partie des résidents était venu chercher de l'ombre sous le grand olivier. Russel scruta la foule puis, après avoir lâché un "ah les voilà !" il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina entre les différents groupes assis sur le gazon. Le groupe vers lequel ils se dirigeaient était un des plus grands et des plus bruyants de toute la cours : apparemment ni la digestion ni les gardes jamais bien loin ne les empêchait de rire comme des baleines. Un grand à lunettes qui avait pris la parole pour raconter une blague à son tour avait entièrement capté l'attention de son public si bien que personne ne remarqua leur approche.

Ils arrivèrent à leur niveau juste à la fin de son histoire et Russel dut attendre la fin des rires –et des fou rires- pour s'inviter dans la conversation et leur présenter leur nouveau voisin de palier. Tous l'accueillirent chaleureusement et ils leur firent même une place dans leur cercle des plus hétéroclites : des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des adultes… Tout y était. Une tête connue connu l'arrêta dans son observation et il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes pour reconnaître Fletcher. Bon sang, ce gamin poussait aussi vite que de la mauvaise herbe !

Grâce à la bonne humeur contagieuse des différents membres du groupe et à leur attention chaleureuse à son égard, Ed ne vit même pas défiler le temps et ce fut seulement quand le soleil disparu derrière le toit qu'il en prit conscience. Après une rapide estimation, en prenant en compte la saison et la hauteur des bâtiments de l'enceinte, il ne pouvait pas être plus de 16h. À travers feuilles et les vitres encrassées par les intempéries le ciel était encore bien bleu, si bleu que le jeune alchimiste décrocha définitivement de la conversation en cours pour retourner se poser au dernier étage et profiter ainsi de l'air frai qui passait par les quelques ouvertures. Il commençait tout juste à se mettre debout quand plusieurs détonations retentirent au loin.

Tous les résidents se turent instantanément pour écouter ce son inhabituel qui allait en s'intensifiant. Les fusils se multiplièrent et furent vite rejoints par des armes automatiques qui envoyaient leur munition en salves frénétiques et des chiens s'ajoutèrent également dans ce concert. Il y avait tellement de balles de tirées qu'on se serait cru en plein champ de bataille. Les gens encore assis se levèrent à leur tour, prenant conscience peu à peu de ce que ce raffut signifiait : l'armée du Maître avait à repousser un assaillant.

L'excitation presque euphorique que déclencha cette idée en lui poussa ses pas encore plus vite vers l'escalier pour aller se placer aux premières loges au-dessus des branches mais la voix tonitruante et bizarrement déformée d'un garde l'arrêta dans son élan. Plusieurs gardes étaient revenus dans la cours et portaient désormais un masque –ridicule au mieux- avec des lunettes pour les yeux et une boîte pour la bouche et le nez.

_ « Dans vos cellules. Maintenant ! Hurla l'homme le plus proche. »

Sans doute pour les forcer à obéir plus vite, d'autres gardes se mirent à balancer des cannettes au milieu de la foule qui libérèrent une fumée blanche épaisse dès qu'elles eurent touché le sol. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore levés se mirent rapidement sur leurs pieds, titubants les uns contre les autres tandis que le reste déjà debout se dirigeait déjà vers les issues en un troupeau affolé. Les gens poussaient, criaient pour échapper à cette fumée particulièrement irritante et Ed, le coude sous le nez en guise de sommaire protection, se fit emporté malgré lui par la foule.

Soudain un détail le frappa. La confusion était totale au sein du groupe et la cours était maintenant étouffée sous un brouillard assez dense pour ne pas reconnaître un objet –ou une personne- à moins d'avoir le nez collé dessus. C'est alors qu'il décida de remonter le courant du troupeau pour rejoindre les pièces communes et plus particulièrement la cuisine. Les gardes seraient sûrement occupés ailleurs et il pouvait alors fouiller la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie.

La porte n'était miraculeusement pas verrouillée, il la poussa prudemment et vérifia que la voix était libre avant de s'y engager en courant. Les tables camouflèrent lui permirent une avancée discrète tout le long de la pièce mais, une fois arrivé devant le bloc unique allant d'un mur à l'autre du comptoir du service, Ed passa simplement par-dessus sans se soucier d'être vu. On lui avait peut-être pris son alchimie, mais il restait toujours agile comme un singe.

La cuisine n'avait absolument rien d'anormal pour une cuisine collective : de grandes marmites, de grands fours, un lave-vaisselle immense, des réfrigérateurs… Tout y était, sauf l'écriteau lumineux qui lui aurait indiqué la sortie. Évidemment. En fouillant un peu derrière les étagères centrales, il finit par trouver une porte coulissante en acier avec une large poignée sur laquelle il se jeta littéralement avant de tirer de toutes ses forces. Les roulettes au sol commencèrent à grincer mais une vive douleur le lança soudain dans la cuisse, lui faisant lâcher prise en même temps qu'une exclamation de surprise.

Là, près de sa poche, une fléchette avait traversé le cuir de son pantalon et l'intégrité du réservoir s'était vidé en lui lors de l'impact. Il releva la tête pour voir le garde qui avançait tranquillement dans sa direction en rechargeant son fusil. Son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir mais son corps ne pouvait déjà plus faire un mouvement sans prendre le risque de tomber. Ses jambes le supportèrent encore quelques seconde avant de céder sous son poids. Il s'effondra sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et la dernière chose qu'il put voir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut la paire de bottes du salaud qui l'avait lâchement drogué.

Un jour, oui, un jour, il leur ferait bouffer ces foutus sédatifs…

* * *

_Et quelque chose me dit que vous, c'est le chapitre 10 que vous avez envie de me faire bouffer nan ? ^.^°_


	11. Zone 3,2

∆ **Warning :**** rating M effectif pendant une bonne partie du chapitre.**

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Chapitre 11

A peine eut-il repris pied avec la réalité qu'aussitôt celle-ci lui fit amèrement regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'entre-ouvert un œil. L'impression de sortir d'un coma médicamenteux l'empêchait certes de trop se lamenter sur cet état de repos révolu mais il devait avouer tout de même que ce pseudo coma avait au moins eu l'avantage d'être complètement indolore. Si seulement il pouvait se rendormir comme si de rien était !

'Vaseux' était sans doute le terme le plus proche de ce qu'il ressentait à son réveil pourtant, c'était bien loin encore de décrire son état. Chaque fibre de son corps criait à l'agonie, sa pompe de cœur battait un rythme abominable au niveau de ses tempes et le goût infect qui trainait sur sa langue laissait penser qu'on avait profité de son sommeil pour faire fondre la pharmacie entière de la 'maison' dans sa bouche. Pas même sa pire gueule de bois ne l'avait laissé aussi mal –c'était pour dire.

Finalement, dans l'espoir de faire redescendre son estomac qui, par Dieu seul savait quel miracle, s'était logé juste derrière ses amygdales, Edward tenta de se remettre en position verticale. Après plusieurs tentatives pour redémarrer son corps endolori et particulièrement peu coopératif, il se retrouva enfin en tailleur sur le matelas pas si confortable que ça de sa cellule. La faible lumière de la nuit filtrant par la fenêtre lui permit assez rapidement de retrouver quelques repères et par la même occasion de s'assurer de sa localisation. Au moins, on ne l'avait pas renvoyé dans une de ces geôles d'isolement.

Après une minute ou deux passées à reconnecter les neurones entre eux et à ses muscles, il força ses jambes à le supporter jusqu'à l'évier à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller enfin se débarrasser du gout de médicament qui le faisait saliver comme un animal enragé. Trois mètres tout au plus séparaient les deux murs latéraux, mais jamais sa cellule ne lui parut aussi longue qu'à cet instant et c'est avec soulagement qu'il agrippa enfin le bord en porcelaine du lavabo.

Alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche avec empressement, un élancement dans une de ses cuisses l'arrêta net, la bouche pleine et le filet d'eau frôlant toujours le bout de son nez. Il avala difficilement. On l'avait neutralisé avec une fléchette -ça il s'en souvenait clairement- alors pourquoi ce goût de médicament ?

De nouveau cette angoisse d'avoir été mis hors-jeu par leurs drogues pendant plusieurs jours le saisit. On avait de toute évidence prolongé l'effet du sédatif de la fléchette, mais pour combien de temps ? Plusieurs heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Son état de crasse et de fatigue lui laissait espérer _'à peines quelques heures'_ mais rien n'était jamais sûr dans cette maison de fous. Sans doute Russel pourrait-il le renseigner sur le déroulement de l'attaque.

L'attaque.

Le souvenir de foule en panique, de fumée, de cet espoir de libération –dérisoire ou non- lui donna comme un coup de fouet et, d'un bond, il se jeta en direction de la porte pour aller quérir l'ainé Tringham. Du moins, en théorie. Dans la pratique, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant vaciller tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite et ce ne fut qu'à force de larges moulinets avec les bras qu'il put atteindre la porte sans avoir à ramper. Il laissa son poids reposer sur le bois et attendit quelques secondes encore que ses jambes s'habituent à devoir de nouveau le supporter efficacement.

A en croire le faible éclairage qui lui parvenait de sa fenêtre, il était effectivement resté inconscient pas mal de temps ; assez pour que le soleil se couche mais apparemment pas assez longtemps pour que quiconque s'était introduit sur leurs terres plus tôt n'atteigne l'intérieur de la zone 3 –en admettant que leur sédatif ne l'ait pas fait dormir plus d'une journée entière.

Ses jambes de nouveau sûres, il se décida à sortir –en théorie toujours. Dans la pratique, malgré plusieurs tentatives de plus en plus vigoureuses à mesure que ses forces lui revenaient, la porte demeura désespérément immobile. Connaissant leur extrême prudence, il aurait bien dû se douter qu'on ne les laisserait pas gambader en 'liberté' 24h/24 et encore moins lorsque leurs bâtiments risquaient d'être découverts.

Après un soupir exaspéré, Ed abandonna la porte verrouillée pour vérifier la fenêtre. L'ouverture étant bien trop étroite pour permettre à un adulte de s'y faufiler, même un adulte de sa t… corpulence, ils n'avaient apparemment pas jugé nécessaire de condamner le mécanisme de la fenêtre. Malgré leur oxydation avancée, les gonds restèrent parfaitement silencieux et Ed put pousser le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne reposer sur l'arrête du chambranle. Après quelques secondes passées immobile pour vérifier que la voie était libre, il s'avança dans l'air frai de la nuit.

_ « ELRIC ! »

Le grondement le fit reculer d'au moins deux pas, le cœur momentanément perché pas très loin de ses cordes vocales et cognant comme un diable. Merde, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher celui-là ! La silhouette du garde se découpa quelques secondes plus tard et, après lui avoir ordonné sèchement de retourner se coucher, ce dernier referma la fenêtre avec force et la verrouilla.

_Enfoiré._

Quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait bien moins de contrôle sur son tempérament, Ed aurait immédiatement envoyé son automail dans cette vitre qu'on venait de lui claquer au nez et, dans le même élan, une flopée d'insultes à l'égard du garde s'en seraient très certainement suivies.

L'envie ne lui manquait pas, et il était à deux doigts de lui céder, quand un bruit au-dessus de sa cellule capta son attention. Se trouvant au dernier étage, aucun voisin de fortune ne pouvait techniquement loger au-dessus de lui. Ne restait plus comme explication plausible que le troupeau de nuisibles zonant dans le grenier mais, pour faire autant de bruit, il aurait fallu que ceux-ci soient vraiment, vraiment bien nourris…

Le bruit cessa et Ed resta complètement figé au milieu de la pièce plusieurs minutes, à l'affut du moindre bruissement. Les secondes s'écoulaient et sa nuque commençait sérieusement à souffrir de sa position d'attention mais plus rien ne semblait bouger sous le toit si bien qu'il commença sérieusement à douter d'avoir entendu quelque chose en premier lieu. Peut-être devenait-il fou.

Ces jours d'enfermement, plus aberrants les uns que les autres, avaient fait de lui quelqu'un de si radicalement différent qu'il peinait à se reconnaitre lui-même. Lui d'ordinaire si rationnel, posé et si rarement en proie à cette espérance absurde qui lui faisait croire dur comme fer à des scénarios totalement improbables n'était désormais plus animé que par ce même sentiment.

Depuis quelques jours, la moindre lueur d'espoir se trouvait entretenue chèrement, renforcée et, au final, se transformait en un véritable brasier qui éblouissait complètement sa raison. Si bien que –et plus le temps passait, plus cette hypothèse prenait du poids- c'était à se demander s'il avait encore toute sa tête.

Après mûre réflexion, la seule action raisonnable restait encore d'obéir au garde et d'aller se coucher. A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps quand la seule interaction possible avec le monde extérieur se résumait à se coller au carreau et gratter comme un chien oublié ? Non, le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait ne pouvait supporter un affront de plus. Il abdiquait.

Et advienne que pourra.

Soudain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit les jambes encore faibles et la gorge nouée de sa récente capitulation, un bruit de tuiles s'entrechoquant le figea littéralement sur place en même temps que son souffle s'envola. Silence. Un nouveau bruit retentit, sur la passerelle cette fois, et il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir l'ombre qui fila devant sa cellule avant que tout ne reprenne sa paisible immobilité. Halluciner à ce point était physiquement possible …?

Par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, et de façon étonnamment nette, une série de grognements étouffés lui parvinrent au travers de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes au plus, ces grognements résonnèrent dans la nuit puis, après un dernier cri de douleur moins bien dissimulé que les autres, le silence retomba. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour comprendre ce qui se passait ou s'imaginer le début d'une quelconque mise en scène de sa libération, la serrure s'anima.

Oh bien sûr, s'il avait eu à choisir un scénario en particulier, les acteurs et leurs rôles étaient déjà bien établis dans son esprit… Mais dans ce cas précis, assurément, son imagination n'aurait pas pu mieux faire que la réalité.

Le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés par son combat avec le garde, une expression de soulagement sincère affichée ouvertement sur son visage, Mustang apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte tel une apparition divine. Son immobilité temporaire rendait son image encore plus irréelle aux yeux du pauvre Edward qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'emploi de ses poumons.

Dans un sursaut presque imperceptible, le colonel sortit de sa stupeur et disparut sur la passerelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut trainant le corps inerte du garde derrière lui. Toujours la tête sur les épaules dans n'importe quelle situation, constat Edward, Mustang avait au moins la présence d'esprit de couvrir ses traces. Le plumeau rouge de la fléchette plantée dans le bras de l'homme au sol, résumant à lui seul les évènements précédents dont Ed n'avait eu que le son, le fascina un instant. Enfin ! Quelqu'un leur avait fait gouter à leur propre traitement ! S'il s'était seulement remis de l'arrivée de son supérieur dans la pièce, peut-être s'en serait-il réjoui mais pas une seule pensée n'arrivait à dépasser le stade du bégaiement incrédule.

Il observa avec attention le colonel fermer puis verrouiller la porte, comme hypnotisé par le moindre de ses gestes. D'ailleurs, complètement perdu dans son observation, il ne remarqua même pas que son sauveur lui parlait. C'est seulement lorsque son champ de vision fut entièrement rempli par le devant de son pull qu'il releva les yeux.

_ « Fullmetal ? Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ça va ?

_ J.. »

Edward était si abasourdi que même la simple action de parler lui semblait pratiquement impossible. Son cerveau, toujours désespérément bloqué sur la réalisation de ce que la présence de Mustang signifiait, peinait à mettre deux mots à la suite l'un de l'autre et plus encore à former une phrase censée à lui répondre. Mais, à vrai dire, même s'il y avait eu phrase à énoncer, ses cordes vocales, si peu utilisées pendant ces derniers jours –et même la veille- auraient certainement refusé de fonctionner elles aussi.

Notre blondinet se contenta alors de faire ce qui était à sa portée -et avec beaucoup de talent il fallait l'avouer- à savoir dévisager son supérieur avec la mine d'un poisson brusquement sorti de l'eau. La métaphore ne pouvait être plus juste d'ailleurs quand, par-dessus le marché, son souffle aussi devint laborieux. Cette liberté se profilant de plus en plus nettement à l'horizon l'étouffait presque. Son calvaire allait enfin s'achever.

_ « Edward… ? Insista-t-il en le secouant imperceptiblement par les épaules

_ Ça va, répondit-il dans un murmure étranglé, juste un peu groggy. »

Les deux bras de Mustang, calés de chaque côté de sa tête, le firent vaciller et ce dernier dû les déplacer rapidement sur ses bras pour le stabiliser. Il ne les laissa pas bien longtemps à cet endroit évidemment, conservant ainsi cette éternelle distance professionnelle qu'Edward haïssait tant. Désabusé, ce dernier secoua la tête en tentant de passer outre ce détail.

Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son officier supérieur, celui-ci fixait son automail et sa main de chair avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe. Il avait certainement dû s'attendre à de lourdes menottes, seules choses qui auraient pu le retenir ici, mais ses poignets étaient désespérément nus.

_ « L'alchimie de marche pas ici, expliqua-t-il en claquant ses mains pour prouver son point.

_ Mais… Mais, commença-t-il incrédule, je pensais que les systèmes inhibiteurs étaient toujours bloqués au stade théorique.

_ Moi aussi, mais quelqu'un a bel et bien réussi à dépasser ce stade. »

Mustang resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire le tour de la cellule, visiblement contrarié. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu que son alchimie serait totalement inefficace ici ce qui l'obligeait maintenant à passer au plan B. Mais, à son expression anormalement anxieuse, Edward commença sérieusement à douter de l'existence même du plan B.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs allez-retours enragés, Roy se dirigea vers le garde de nuit. Toujours étalé plus ou moins confortablement au sol, ce dernier était équipé de façon réellement impressionnante –ce qui rendait sa position certainement encore plus inconfortable d'ailleurs à voir la sacoche de cuir écrasée sous ses reins.

Tout d'abord, Roy se saisit du fusil qu'il passa en bandoulière, puis, fouillant les multiples sacoches et autres housses, il récupéra le reste de son équipement –munitions en tout genre, menottes, corde, coutelas, etc. Ses geste se voulaient précis et sans hésitation mais sa soudaine assurance ne faisait rien pour rassurer Edward qui le regarda faire avec la boule au ventre.

D'autres gardes effectuaient certainement la même ronde aux niveaux inférieurs et passer la verrière ou même seulement l'approcher sans être repérés allait être une autre paire de manche. Si encore ils avaient pu utiliser leur alchimie l'affaire aurait été vite réglée, mais tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs maigres munitions, rien n'était plus incertains que leur réussite.

Le silence régnant dans la pièce devenant quelque peu gênant et la tête commençant à lui tourner à force de rester debout, Ed alla s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant ainsi face à son sauveur –ou futur sauveur. Ce dernier, toujours absorbé dans ses recherches, ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de son subordonné qui en profita alors pour l'observer un moment.

La scène paraissait presque irréelle. La veille encore, il agonisait dans une cellule obscure et aujourd'hui on lui offrait un moment seul à seul avec la personne qu'il désirait le plus, et dans toute son intégrité. Le physique de Dom Juan du colonel était assurément ce qui l'avait attiré au tout début mais, au fil des mois, le brasier infernal de sa passion s'était transformé une flamme bien plus douce qui ne reprenait que rarement cette ampleur des premiers jours –_'douce'_ restant néanmoins extrêmement relatif.

Sentant finalement le poids d'un regard sur lui, Mustang releva la tête et vint planter directement ses yeux dans ces deux billes ambrées qui le fixaient avec insistance. Ed détourna rapidement les yeux, les joues en feu et des dizaines de jurons au bout des lèvres qu'il humecta par pur réflexe. Après s'être éclairci la voix et en se réjouissant au passage de l'obscurité de la pièce, il interrogea son supérieur, dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'objet d'étude –à savoir son attitude des plus douteuses.

_ « Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Mustang resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune alchimiste le regarde de nouveau droit dans les yeux puis, avec un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres, il reprit ses recherches, retournant complètement le garde cette fois

_ « J'y travaille, répondit-il finalement, j'y travaille. Tu as une idée de ton côté ? »

_Des idées ? Oh, ça pour avoir des idées, il en avait, mais elles étaient loin d'être toutes focalisées sur leur évasion. _

Le sourire de Mustang s'agrandit, comme s'il avait lu cette phrase dans son mutisme et Edward le fixa avec une pointe d'appréhension. Mustang semblait réellement s'amuser de son attitude quelque peu maladroite et s'il l'avait remarquée alors il ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir compris l'origine.

Merde.

Pourtant, lui souffla une petite voix, pourtant il ne faisait rien ni pour l'ignorer, ni pour le repousser. _Au contraire_ même, il l'invitait manifestement avec ce sourire narquois qui s'estompait seulement maintenant. Lorsque Mustang releva la tête vers lui, inquiété par son silence, Ed sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses poumons se liquéfier littéralement. Il n'y avait donc aucune justice dans ce monde ? Le mettre face à un tel ultimatum –le 'maintenant ou jamais' qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie- après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ? ça ne pouvait s'appeler que torture.

La même petite voix avait cessé de murmurer et lui hurlait maintenant d'arrêter de jouer au crétin fini et de descendre du lit, de franchir distance qui le séparait de Mustang et simplement _prendre_ ce qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Mais, naturellement, sa foutue raison continuait de lui sortir ses éternelles objections concernant ce fantasme toutes plus creuses les unes que les autres.

_ « Ed, tu penses tenir le coup ? Si on veut sortir d'ici en une seule pièce il va falloir que tu te donnes à fond.

_ Pardon, répondit-il en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et arrêter de trouver des sous-entendus dans chacune des phrases de son supérieur. On peut peut-être faire diversion avec un explosif. Il n'a pas ça dans ses sacoches ?

_ Probablement. Ça te dit quelque chose ça ? »

Le 'ça' en question qu'il lui tendit était une espèce de cannette noire identique à celles qui, quelques heures plus tôt, les avaient tous enfumés alors qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter. Ça n'allait pas créer de détonation remarquable mais le nuage imposant qui se répandrait aux niveaux inférieurs pourraient leur offrir une diversion, et un camouflage assez efficace.

_ Leur bombe à fumigène.

_ Performante ?

_ Très… répondit-il en la faisant tourner dans ses mains.

_ En l'envoyant par la fenêtre, commença-t-il après un instant de réflexion, elle devrait nous permettre de sortir de la cellule sans nous faire remarquer. Il va falloir ensuite monter très vite sur le toit et passer la verrière par n'importe quel moyen –en brisant une vitre ou deux s'il le faut. Et, une fois dehors, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir compter sur tes talents d'alchimistes.

_ J'aimerais bien me montrer aussi optimiste mais, jusque-là, ces gars ont toujours eu un coup d'avance.

_ Un coup d'avance, comme pour celui-là ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'homme au sol. Ces types sont peut-être très bien équipés et parfaitement entrainés mais ça ne les empêche pas de se faire surprendre parfois. Il suffit de bien s'y prendre. »

Ok. Mustang marquait peut-être un point pour le garde, mais la quasi-certitude que l'affaire allait mal tourner à un moment ou à un autre ne quitta pas le jeune alchimiste.

_ « Prends cette corde. Une fois que la bombe aura enfumé le rez-de-chaussée et une partie du premier étage je t'aiderai à grimper sur le toit. Tu n'auras plus qu'à attacher un bout de la corde à ce que tu trouveras et me balancer l'autre pour que je te rejoigne avant qu'un garde ne nous repère. Et ensuite, le tour sera joué, du moins j'espère, ajouta-t-il en se levant. »

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva à son tour, la corde enroulée autour de son bras et la bombe dans l'autre main. Bizarrement, quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici –n'importe quoi- et pourtant, à cet instant, alors que Mustang déverrouillait la fenêtre à l'aide du trousseau emprunté au garde, l'idée même de sortir l'affolait. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ?

Finalement, avant que le colonel ne s'inquiète d'avantage de son mutisme et ne lui pose trop de questions, Ed s'approcha. Pendant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son preux chevalier, il tenta bien de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir lui sortir par les oreilles mais plus il avançait, et plus son pouls s'emballait.

Mustang l'observa du coin l'œil et s'effaça pour le laisser se poster devant la fenêtre en veillant à rester dans l'ombre. Au premier étage, un garde dépassait cellule après cellule en jetant un œil par chaque fenêtre pour surveiller les locataires à son niveau. Pas une fois il ne leva la tête, certain que ses collègues effectuaient correctement leur travail au-dessus de lui. Cependant, il était tout de même préférable d'ouvrir la fenêtre une fois que ce dernier aurait disparu de l'autre côté de la passerelle, aussi, ils attendirent en silence le bon moment.

Il n'était désormais plus question que de secondes avant que le garde ne donne le top départ en sortant de leur champ de vision et respirer devenait réellement difficile. La main tremblante, le souffle court et le cœur totalement affolé, Ed resserra sa prise sur la canette métallique en essayant de faire abstraction du souffle chaud qui lui balayait la nuque alors que Mustang observait dehors par-dessus son épaule.

Encore inhibés une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, ses sens avaient désormais une acuité effrayante. C'était presque s'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son supérieur l'irradier de la tête aux pieds et chaque seconde qui passait rendait la maitrise de son corps plus laborieuse encore. Un mouvement d'approche derrière lui –Mustang qui se pencha pour suivre le garde- fut la goutte de trop.

Ledit garde disparu dans la nuit mais rien, absolument rien ne sortit de la cellule ni bombe fumigène, ni alchimiste, ni même un quelconque son.

Ed avait beau fermer les yeux, se mordre la lèvre et serrer la foutue canette de toute ses forces rien ne semblait dévier la course de ses pensées et, lorsque Mustang reprit la parole, c'est à peine s'il lui restait encore une once de self-control. Roy s'approcha encore, sa bouche très probablement à quelques centimètres de son oreille maintenant. Chaque expiration n'était que pure torture et le frisson qui s'en suivit n'avait d'égal dans sa mémoire.

_ « Tu veux de l'aide ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

Cette fois, Edward ne put contenir plus longtemps le grognement étranglé de frustration qu'il retenait depuis que Mustang s'était avancé vers lui. Ce dernier expira par le nez avec un petit bruit amusé avant de venir libérer les mains son cadet de leurs fardeaux respectifs. Il posa d'abord la bombe sur l'évier derrière lui et fit glisser la corde au sol. Pétrifié, Ed n'osait croire à ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme, son officier supérieur et le tombeur de ces dames à Central lui faisait du rentre dedans ?

_Impossible._

Il n'eut pas même le temps de débattre avec lui-même que Mustang reprit ses avances. La chaleur dans son dos se transforma en un corps ferme et bien réel tandis qu'une main vint se poser sur son ventre. Ed tenta bien de se retourner –pour le repousser ou l'embrasser, il ne savait même plus- mais une deuxième main apposée au niveau de son flanc le maintint fermement en place.

_ « Colon…

_ Shh…Laisse-moi t'aider, lui souffla-t-il. »

A cette phrase des plus explicites murmurée à son oreille, le jeune alchimiste ne put retenir le frisson de plaisir qui le secoua tout entier -ce qui, au passage, ne l'aida en rien à régler son problème. Son éternel pantalon de cuir, si pratique dans la vie de tous les jours et pour les missions ne pouvait être plus inconfortable qu'en cet instant. Merde, Mustang voulait sa peau ou quoi ?

Presque aussitôt la réponse lui arriva et, pour de bon cette fois, tout argument subsistant fut balayé par la paire de lèvre qui vint déposer au creux de son cou un des baisers les plus étourdissants qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Lascivement, Mustang resserra son étreinte et écarta les cheveux avec son nez jusqu'à avoir libre accès à l'oreille caché dessous –oreille qu'il s'empressa de mordiller délicatement, arrachant un soupir ravi à son propriétaire. Chaque geste était si tendre que son cœur aurait pu littéralement fondre sur place.

Enfin débarrassé de sa raison qui le freinait jusque-là et déjà sérieusement enivré, Edward finit par se détendre complètement dans les bras du colonel, allant même jusqu'à venir agripper amoureusement la tignasse épaisse au-dessus de lui. Ainsi, et sans éprouver la plus infime trace de honte, il laissa la vague de chaleur que produisaient en lui toutes ces caresses l'envahir entièrement. Dans un grognement satisfait, il bascula même la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule plus qu'accueillante du colonel de sorte de laisser à ce dernier tout le loisir de poursuivre sa douce torture.

En moins d'un battement de son cœur affolé, la cellule disparut entièrement de son champ de perception ainsi que, à vrai dire, le reste de l'univers. Ne resta plus alors pour ses sens –sens dont l'acuité devenait presque irréelle- que son propre corps avide d'attention et celui du colonel, calé contre le sien tel deux pièces complémentaires d'un puzzle.

Les deux mains, qui jusque-là étaient restées relativement disciplinées, commencèrent alors à prendre une trajectoire plus audacieuse, manifestement en route vers _le problème à régler._ La boucle de sa ceinture qu'on manipulait avec hâte tinta de façon assourdissante aux oreilles du blondinet. C'était comme la claque qui le réveilla, la cloche qui lui rappela clairement vers quoi ils se dirigeaient une fois cette limite franchie : un rapport bien plus qu'intime et, à en croire la fébrilité de leurs gestes, aussi sauvage qu'il avait pu parfois en rêver.

Cette réalisation transforma alors la douce chaleur qui l'habitait en un véritable brasier qui manqua de peu de le plier en deux. A cet instant, alors que, dans le creux de ses reins, il pouvait sentir le même problème naitre chez son supérieur, la pulsion de saisir ce dernier par le col, de le plaquer contre un mur voisin et de juste _lâcher le fauve_ le surprit lui-même.

Seulement, il n'eut pas même l'occasion d'amorcer son geste que Mustang l'en empêcha en resserrant encore plus son étreinte et en redoublant d'ardeur. La boucle de la ceinture sauta, le système de fermeture de son pantalon la suivit de près et, sans le moindre préambule, Roy le saisit à pleine main. Surpris par la soudaineté du geste, Ed ne put retenir l'exclamation qui lui échappa et que seule une vague conscience des gardes à l'extérieur empêcha d'être un véritable _cri_. Sans pour le moins arrêter sa caresse, ou même ralentir, Mustang vint lui embrasser la mâchoire, ayant de toute évidence remarqué la façon clairement douloureuse dont il la serrait.

Le va-et-vient régulier sur son sexe, désormais gorgé de sang jusqu'à saturation, était tellement bon qu'il en devenait presque douloureux. Son souffle devint laborieux. La caresse était quasiment parfaite, que ce soit dans le rythme ou dans la pression, et le simple fait de tenir debout devenait de nouveau difficile. Ses genoux cédèrent finalement mais, bien trop distrait par le traitement qu'il recevait, Ed ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois à moitié à cheval sur une cuisse de Mustang.

Progressivement –et il n'aurait su affirmer qui d'entre eux deux lança cette dynamique- ils imprimèrent ce rythme à leur corps entier, ondulant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse des plus étourdissantes. Passant sa deuxième main sous son T-shirt, Mustang maintint fermement Edward contre lui de la taille jusqu'aux épaules alors qu'il entama une accélération notable -cherchant visiblement à amener le plaisir jusqu'à son paroxysme assez rapidement.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, malgré tous ses efforts pour prolonger la montée en intensité de son orgasme, Ed finit par atteindre sa délivrance dans un cri à peine contenu qui lui fit tourner la tête. Durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre son souffle après cet éclair qui venait de le terrasser et le laissait encore palpitant, le colonel poursuivit sa caresse, dans un rythme de plus en plus lent.

_ « La vache… » Souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations saccadées.

Comme un peu plus tôt, Mustang répondit simplement par une expiration amusée, avant de retirer sa main de dessous le coton de son boxer, caressant du bout des doigts les boucles soyeuses de son pubis et suivant le chemin ainsi tracé jusqu'à son nombril. La deuxième main, toujours posée sur son cœur tentait par une caresse apaisante de lui faire retrouver un rythme normal mais ce geste, chargé d'une telle tendresse, ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Une action de plus de ce type de la part du colonel et, pour sûr, son pauvre cœur finirait par exploser sous le surplus d'affection qu'il recevait.

Ainsi, lorsque Roy vint lui écarter les mèches collées à son front par la sueur pour lui embrasser la tempe gauche, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se retourner, sans se voir opposer de résistance cette fois. Moins sauvagement qu'il ne l'avait précédemment imaginé et même avec une certaine appréhension, Ed s'agrippa au col de son supérieur avant de lever vers lui un regard de défi. Mustang, presque méconnaissable tant son regard s'était assombri de désir le considéra un instant hébété.

En y réfléchissant bien, songea Edward, lui aussi devait certainement avoir ce regard de bête enragée mais cela ne sembla pas repousser l'homme face à lui qui, au contraire même, finit par accepter son invitation et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec une passion nettement moins bien contenue. Visiblement toujours pas débarrassé de son problème –problème qui était maintenant pressé contre son bas ventre, pas encore aussi dur et brulant qu'une barre de fer sortie de la forge mais manifestement en passe de le devenir- Mustang perdit peu à peu de son self-control.

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour comprendre, Ed se retrouva pressé entre le mur et une sorte d'incarnation vivante de désirs inassouvis qui, dans son empressement presque désespéré, fit renaitre en lui un début d'érection. Mais, bien décidé à rendre la pareille, il prit cette fois les devants de l'action et vint saisir à pleine main l'avant dangereusement tendu du pantalon de son partenaire.

Celui-ci rompit immédiatement le baiser, laissant échapper un grognement menaçant suivit d'une sorte de hoquet étranglé qui traduisit la difficulté qu'avaient désormais ses poumons à fonctionner correctement. Se concentrant sur son souffle chaotique, il laissa reposer son front contre celui de son subordonné pendant que ce dernier s'affairait à déboutonner son pantalon. Ed, de plus en plus excité à l'idée de bientôt tenir en main ce qu'il n'avait jusque-là pu que vaguement imaginer dans ses rêves, réalisa alors toute l'ampleur du self-control dont Mustang avait dû faire preuve jusque-là -un self-control qu'il n'avait clairement pas à cet instant- et lorsque qu'enfin ses doigts touchèrent le velours du sexe durci de son supérieur, il ne resta plus rien de l'humain qu'il était d'ordinaire.

En quelques secondes de va-et-vient fébriles, Ed trouva finalement le bon rythme. Les grognements de Mustang, qui prenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus appui contre le mur à mesure que son désir grandissait, résonnaient en lui de la plus excitante des manières et, pour le simple plaisir d'en entendre d'avantage, il se grandit de son mieux et alla poser ses lèvres largement entrouvertes sur la gorge palpitante au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose d'autre résonna alors en lui.

Son désir, rugissant à ses oreilles jusque-là fit soudain silence pendant une fraction de seconde, offrant ainsi juste assez de temps à un autre de ses instincts primaires pour lui crier sa mise en garde. Là où il aurait dû se remplir le nez du parfum enivrant du colonel, cette odeur unique d'allumette que l'on vient de souffler et d'un petit quelque chose propre à Mustang et qu'Edward pouvait reconnaître à coup sûr dans n'importe quel endroit –dans son bureau, dans les couloirs lorsqu'il venait de passer depuis peu, etc- rien de familier ne lui frappa les narines.

Peut-être le colonel avait-il pris soin de camoufler son odeur pour tromper les chiens, songea-t-il en tentant de maintenir le rythme. Il inspira plus profondément. Rien. Rien d'autre qu'une peau stérile. Pourtant, après avoir grimpé jusque-là, mis à terre le garde de nuit et après s'être sérieusement échauffé ici, l'odeur de sa transpiration, familière elle aussi, aurait dû être là. Le doute, ne cessant de grandir à mesure que les secondes passaient, arrêta finalement sa main et lui raidit l'échine.

Surpris de cet arrêt soudain, _le_ _colonel_ releva la tête et s'écarta un peu pour lui demander :

_ « Ed ? qu'est ce qui.. ? »

Devant la mine déconfite, si ce n'est horrifiée du jeune alchimiste, il laissa sa phrase en suspend et son expression d'inquiétude se changea alors en une expression totalement étrangère au visage du Roy Mustang habituel tout en étant à la fois désagréablement familière. Ces lèvres qui avaient été si douces avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt s'étirèrent en un sourire cruellement amusé et il ne manqua plus qu'un détail pour que son cerveau confus ne cesse de nier l'hypothèse plus que probable que lui avait amené son premier doute.

_ « Un problème, _Fullmetal_ _Nabot_ ? murmura-t-il, visiblement amusé.»

Une bassine d'eau gelée n'aurait pas réussi à lui glacer le sang aussi efficacement que ces quelques mots et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient impliquer. Complètement pétrifié, il ne remarqua que trop tard _l'homme_ en face de lui se pencher vers son oreille.

_ « Fais pas cette tête Chibi-san. C'est pas comme si t'avais pas pris ton pied tout de même. »

Après un rire méprisable, il se pressa un peu plus contre lui tout en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Aussitôt, une expression plus qu'outrée affichée sur son visage, Ed le repoussa avec vigueur en s'aidant de ses deux mains, sentant le dégoût et la colère littéralement monter en lui lorsqu'il dévisagea l'homonculus. Ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets au passage et les plaqua violemment contre le mur, le toisant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir sur _toute_ la ligne, réalisa Edward, et pour sûr, Envy, toujours prompt à appuyer là où ça fait mal, n'allait cesser lui remuer cette vérité sous le nez -juste histoire de s'amuser un peu de son malheur.

Le simple fait de s'être laissé toucher par Envy révoltait la moindre fibre de son être et l'idée d'avoir failli coucher avec cet enfoiré et d'avoir eu un instant le désir de le faire lui donnait presque la nausée. Mais, son calvaire ne sembla pourtant pas s'arrêter là. En effet, rapidement, l'homonculus vint presser un peu plus son bassin contre lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi enclin que lui à en rester là. Un frisson de dégoût sincère le traversa alors tout entier. Non, jamais il ne poserait plus la main sur lui de cette façon ! Même s'il portait toujours cette apparence qu'il avait toujours désirée.

_Hors de question._

_ « Dégage Envy ! Gronda-t-il, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'homonculus.

_ Ooooh Chibi-san ! Supplia-t-il en le pressant plus fort contre le mur, tu vas bien finir ce que tu as commencé, nan ? Après tout, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire jusque-là…

_ Lâche-moi !

_ … Un petit faible pour le grand Flame alchimiste peut-être ?

_ DÉGAGE ! hurla-t-il.

_ Tsk, Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination quand même, on allait arriver à la meilleure partie –celle où tu te retrouves empalé là-dessus, ajouta-t-il avec une ondulation de bassin. »

Ed se débattait maintenant comme un diable pour échapper à ce contact qui le répugnait mais rien n'y faisait, Envy, exploitant au mieux son avantage de force et de taille, restait désespérément collé à lui quoi qu'il fasse. Merde il n'allait tout de même pas le prendre de force ? Son cœur s'envola alors de sa poitrine tandis que la peur remplaçait peu à peu la colère. Non, non, pas avec _ce monstre_ !

_ « Détends-toi. Sinon tu vas vraiment morfler la crevette… Bien que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça dans le fond. J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir m'implorer de t'achever.

_ Nan ! S'étrangla-t-il en continuant à se débattre.

_ Mmh, ton visage en larmes, tordu par la douleur de te faire… Oh oui, la meilleure partie assurément, conclut-il.

_ ESSAYE DONC ! Essaye et je t'arrache les yeux ! Gronda-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de l'homonculus.

_ Pas si je t'attache au lit, répondit-il calmement en jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la corde posée au sol, pas très loin d'eux. »

_C'est ça,_ songea Edward avec un regard meurtrier_, va ramasser a corde…_

Envy, qui sembla de nouveau deviner sa menace, ajusta sa prise sur ses poignets et le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Ed tenta bien de résister mais l'orientation douloureuse que l'homonculus avait donnée à son bras gauche le força à céder sous peine de se briser les os. Ses bras remontés haut dans son dos et l'horrible pression de l'erreur de la nature collé contre lui l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste.

_ « Tu as raison, ça vaut peut-être mieux que je te prenne juste ici, murmura Envy. Ça serait dommage de louper une occasion pareille pour une simple histoire de corde. Tu n'trouves pas ?

_ Va crever.

_ Oh, alors t'as décidé de la jouer comme ça finalement ? Plus de soupir amoureux, plus de gémissements obscènes de ceux que tu me sortais quand tu pensais chevaucher le Mustang ?

_ Je t'ai dit d'aller CREVER ! MERDE ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

_ Ah ! S'exclama-t-il amusé, alors ça sera rodéo ce soir !»

Sa raison avait beau lui souffler de garder son calme et d'essayer de tromper son agresseur par une fausse docilité –une lointaine leçon apprise dans les rangs de l'armée- son corps lui, horrifié par la scène, refusait catégoriquement de coopérer et se cabrait à chaque mouvement de l'homonculus. Celui-ci, loin de se refroidir, se mit à manipuler quelque chose dans son dos ce qui, le connaissant, ne pouvait rien prédire de bon. Effectivement, après un bref cliquetis, un premier bracelet fut passé autour de son poignet et, sans qu'il ne puisse résister, Envy lui ramena ses mains au-devant et attacha son deuxième poignet.

Cet enfoiré avait dû cacher la paire de menottes dans une de ses poches alors qu'il fouillait le garde plus tôt et devait très certainement jubiler de sa victoire à présent. Une fois de plus, il se faisait avoir comme un bleu. Justement, affirmant aussitôt sa suprématie, Envy se mit à onduler d'une façon des plus abjectes contre lui et il vint poser ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, entrainement inexorablement son pantalon vers le bas.

Ed agrippa aussitôt le cuir à portée de ses mains et resserra les deux pans de sa fermeture toujours honteusement ouverte mais cette tentative d'échapper à ce qui semblait de plus en plus être l'inévitable ne fit qu'amuser l'homonculus qui tira plus fort.

_ « Tu as beau résister, ça ne fait que rendre la chose plus amusante pour moi, l'informa-t-il de sa vraie voix.

_ Si tu crois que tu arriveras à me mettre ta bite, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, connard ! Gronda-t-il en tournant la tête au maximum pour défier du regard ledit connard.

_ Ah oui ? Voyons ce que je peux en faire d'autre de mes doigts… »

Du coin de l'œil, Ed aperçu avec effroi Envy lécher ces derniers avant de venir lui gober l'oreille de façon passablement vulgaire. Le contact de sa langue contre sa joue lui fit détourner la tête rapidement, lâchant au passage une ou deux insultes à l'égard de l'homonculus qui, à défaut d'oreille continua tout de même d'embrasser la peau du jeune homme. Ce dernier, alors bien trop occupé à se retenir de vomir, oublia un instant cette fameuse main que l'homonculus avait humidifiée plus tôt et c'est seulement lorsque celle-ci se glissa sous son boxer qu'il s'en souvint avec horreur, resserrant son pantalon trop tard pour l'empêcher de passer.

Les quelques doigts humides posés sur l'arrière de sa hanche avancèrent alors, laissant une trainée poisseuse sur le galbe de ses fesses –qu'il contracta évidemment à leur passage, sachant parfaitement vers quoi ils se dirigeaient.

Porté par une peur des plus primaires mêlée à une colère véritable contre lui-même et le pervers dans son dos, Ed se rassembla finalement sur lui-même et poussa de toutes ses forces sur le mur à l'aide de ses bras et de sa jambe gauche qui grinça dangereusement sous l'effort. Un violent coup de tête en arrière finit de déséquilibrer l'homonculus qui lâcha totalement prise et trébucha plusieurs fois, laissant ainsi à Edward le temps de se retourner sans risquer de retomber nez à nez avec son tortionnaire.

Surveillant d'un regard noir l'homonculus qui cracha au sol avant d'essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée, Ed finit de refermer correctement son pantalon avec un soupir interne de soulagement. Les menottes douloureusement serrée autour de ses poignets ne lui laissaient pas une très grande liberté d'action pour se défendre mais, songea-t-il le souffle court, il avait tout de même réussi à gagner un peu de temps.

_ « Tu crois _vraiment_ tu peux m'empêcher d'agir ? Sans alchimie, tu n'es rien qu'un vulgaire humain, un nabot qui plus est.

_ Va te faire mettre Envy ! »

Le visage du colonel, toujours affreusement déformé par les expressions du monstre caché dessous se fendit soudain en un sourire encore plus inhumain. Face à lui, Ed observa la bête affamée se lécher littéralement les babines à la vue de son futur repas.

_ « On va voir qui va se faire mettre… »

En une détente des plus félines, Envy fondit sur lui et ce ne fut que d'un cheveu que l'alchimiste évita le poing envoyé en direction de son estomac. En revanche, restant toujours un peu pataud sous l'effet des drogues, la pirouette qui lui permis cet exploit le priva un instant de son équilibre qu'il ne retrouva qu'en heurtant le mur opposé de la cellule -ce qui laissa tout le temps à Envy de préparer une nouvelle attaque dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'homonculus ayant pris de l'élan et déjà armé sa frappe, il ne put esquiver l'attaque, faute d'appuis stables, et eut tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage de ses avant-bras.

Le coup ainsi amorti le projeta tout de même plusieurs mètres sur le côté, l'amenant alors dangereusement près de son lit. Cette constatation le figea sur place et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Envy le poussa sans douceur sur le matelas et s'allongea sur lui. Les mains à plat devant lui, Ed tenta bien de se relever, mais cet enfoiré semblait tout à coup peser une tonne au moins et il eut beau pousser, le matelas resta toujours aussi proche de son visage. Ainsi, ne voyant plus aucun échappatoire et sentant Envy revenir à l'attaque de sa fermeture, il opta pour la solution de dernier recours : hurler à s'en casser la voix jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Son cri fut aussitôt étouffé dans le matelas par une pression à l'arrière de sa tête.

_ « Ménage tes cordes vocales Chibi, avec ce que je vais te faire, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Pourtant, dès qu'Envy eut retiré sa main de son crâne, Edward n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se remette à hurler de toutes ses forces -même si c'était pour se retrouver de nouveau le nez aplati contre le matelas. Ses cris résonnaient dans toutes la pièce et à ses propres oreilles comme les cris d'un autre, voire même, à certains moments, comme ceux d'un animal à l'agonie –si encore on pouvait parler d'animal. A vrai dire, ses beuglements atroces, entrecoupés d'appels au secours tous plus désespéré les uns que les autres, faisaient plutôt monter la peur en lui mais sa panique ne l'aidait ni à se dégager, ni à arrêter Envy qui finissait de déboutonner son pantalon et qui posait déjà ses mains sur sa ceinture pour abaisser complètement ce dernier.

_ « ENVY ARRÊTE ! Essaya-t-il une dernière fois.

_ Oh, arrivé à ce stade, personne ne peut en rester là, répondit-il en tirant sèchement son pantalon. »

Alors que l'air de la pièce commençait à lui caresser le bas des reins, une lumière éblouissante vint éclabousser le mur face à lui. Il crut tout d'abord à un changement de forme de l'homonculus qui se lassait enfin de jouer la comédie mais des bruits de pas précipités et le raclement de sa serrure donnèrent à cette lumière un tout autre sens : les gardes avaient entendus ses appels.

Effectivement, après avoir ouvert la porte violemment, plusieurs silhouettes imposantes s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

_ « Les mains en l'air, manant, ou je tire ! Gronda l'une d'elle. »

Envy se releva immédiatement, laissant Ed glisser du lit tel une poupée à qui on vient de couper les fils. Avec les mains tremblantes de cette chute d'adrénaline, ce dernier referma une nouvelle fois son pantalon, bouclant fébrilement sa ceinture tout en gardant un œil sur la scène.

_ « Imbéciles, grogna l'homonculus, c'est moi, Envy !

_ Montre-toi sous ta vraie forme alors.

_ Soit, bougonna-t-il dans un éclair rouge écarlate, satisfait ? »

Faisant face désormais à la silhouette androgyne de l'homonculus, le premier garde baissa son arme, le deuxième sa lampe torche mais la tension dans la pièce, pratiquement palpable jusque-là, ne retomba pas complètement.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais ? demanda un des gardes en désignant la forme recroquevillée près du lit qui le fixait comme un animal surpris par les phares d'une voiture.

_ Ça ne se voit pas ?

_ Si, accorda le dernier garde en allant calmement vérifier le pouls de son collègue à terre, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si tu as eu une autorisation du Maître pour venir ici… et lui faire ça.

_ C'est le Maître qui m'a chargé de venir le chercher. A la base, je voulais seulement en profiter pour lui faire une petite blague, mais il s'est avéré que la crevette ne peut pas résister aux charmes de son cher colonel, hein Fullmetal ? ajouta-t-il en empruntant de nouveau la voix de Mustang. »

Ed se retourna vers lui avec un regard assassin ce qui ne fit que l'amuser encore plus.

_ « Enfin bref, reprit-il en haussant des épaules, vous connaissez ma nature, je ne dis jamais non à une petite partie de jambe en l'air quand on me chauffe comme il l'a fait.

_ C'est bon, coupa sèchement le premier garde on a saisi l'idée. Maintenant je pense que la blague a fait son effet, emmène-le voir le Maître comme il te l'a demandé. Et évite de blesser le personnel lors de tes prochaines plaisanteries.

_ T'as entendu Chibi-san, on va faire encore un peu de route ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

_ Ne me touche pas bâtard ! cria Ed d'une voix plus aiguë que prévue. »

Envy le serra plus fort, le collant contre lui dans une étreinte faussement affectueuse malgré les ruades de l'alchimiste qui continuait de lui hurler de le lâcher. Finalement, c'est encore un garde qui vint à son secours.

_ « Envy, laisse-le tranquille veux-tu. Aaron, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue à la lampe torche, emmène M. Elric voir le Maître.

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Tonna Envy qui tentait d'agripper les bras d'Edward pour qu'il cesse enfin de gigoter. Tu penses vraiment que je vais suivre les ordres de pauvres humains comme vous ?

_ Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, tu es tout échauffé par l'idée de pouvoir te faire ce jeune homme et, si tu cèdes à la tentation comme tu allais le faire, c'est certain que le Maître te punira pour ça –il n'aime pas qu'on abime les âmes récoltées. Je ne fais que t'éviter une punition, c'est tout.

_ Tu ferais ça pour mon bien alors ? Mon cul oui ! Cracha l'homonculus avant d'envoyer Edward en direction du garde »

L'alchimiste se dégagea avec soulagement des bras d'Envy mais son esprit et surtout son corps refusèrent de franchir aveuglément les derniers pas qui le séparaient des deux gardes. Ils lui avaient peut-être évité une expérience des plus douloureuses, mais ce fait ne changeait pas leur sexe –un sexe en lequel il n'avait pas la moindre confiance et qui le faisait frissonner d'effroi pour le moment. Un infime mouvement de l'homonculus dans son dos finit cependant à le décider. A choisir entre le diable et deux hyènes, il préférait encore les hyènes.

Un nouvel éclair rouge illumina la pièce et, avant même de pivoter sur lui-même, Ed se prépara déjà à faire de nouveau face à l'insoutenable vision de Mustang lui souriant sadiquement. Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, c'est une apparence de garde des plus banales qu'Envy avait choisi d'endosser cette fois. Il passa à côté de lui avec un air menaçant et plus encore lorsqu'il dépassa le garde qui lui avait tenu tête.

Le plus jeune garde –Aaron donc- s'approcha de lui tandis que son collègue sortit à la suite de l'homonculus. Edward se déroba automatiquement sous la main qui venait pour lui saisir le bras et ce ne fut qu'à la vue du regard de compassion du garde qu'il se ressaisit, passablement en colère contre lui-même et son anxiété ridicule. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien de susciter la pitié même chez des gens aussi endurcis que les gardes de cet asile. Après une inspiration profonde, il avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte et, cette fois, se força à ne pas frémir lorsque le garde lui agrippa ferment le bras.

Dehors, plusieurs spots éblouissants illuminaient la cour centrale et Edward dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir y voir quoique ce soit. Près de l'escalier, Envy les attendait patiemment, imitant à la perfection l'attitude du garde modèle, tandis que le deuxième garde reprenait déjà son poste à un étage inférieur. Ed avança à pas mesurés, essayant toujours de taire cette envie poignante d'aller se terrer quelque part et de n'en sortir qu'une fois la nuit passée et l'homonculus à des années lumières de lui mais plus l'escalier se rapprochait et plus cette envie allait en grandissant –tout comme grandissait le sourire de l'homonculus.

En dépassant une cellule, puis une autre, Ed eu l'impression de plus en plus désagréable d'être observé, mais la lumière l'empêchait de voir ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Il se sentait un peu comme un animal de foire placé au milieu d'un cercle de lumière de façon à être vu sans rien voir de ses observateurs. Effectivement, en jetant un regard circulaire, il repéra des visages blafards derrière plusieurs fenêtres des cellules à son étage –un regard vers le bas lui indiqua que les locataires du dessous étaient tout aussi intrigués. Ses cris, il réalisa, devaient avoir porté bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et à cet instant, son envie de disparaître aux yeux du monde devint insoutenable.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'escalier, et par la même occasion, à la hauteur de l'homonculus, ce dernier leur emboita le pas non sans taquiner le jeune alchimiste au passage. Ed, déjà raidi de savoir Envy derrière lui, se retourna immédiatement lorsqu'il le sentit lui attraper quelques mèches avant de les laisser aussitôt glisser entre ses doigts : une parodie d'affection qui le fit bouillir de rage. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le palier inférieur, il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de la prise du garde et vint attraper par le col la raclure derrière lui qui sourirait désormais comme un bienheureux.

_ « C'est quoi ton putain de problème à la fin ? Tu peux pas juste me foutre la paix pour une fois!

_ Pourquoi m'arrêterai-je sur un si bon chemin ? Regarde-moi ça, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue, cette fois, j'ai même réussi à te faire pleurer. »

Edward repoussa sa main d'une violente claque avant de s'essuyer frénétiquement ses joues belles et bien traversées par plusieurs coulées de larmes pas encore sèches. Sous l'effet de la panique, il n'avait même pas senti ces larmes couler mais, maintenant que l'homonculus lui avait fait remarquer -et s'en félicitait- ces lignes salées sur ses joues lui brulaient la peau. Le Fullmetal ne pleurait pas, c'était une devise qu'il s'était fermement imposée il y a des années de ça, pour survivre sans son père, sans sa mère et surtout, pour veiller sur son frère, la dernière personne de son sang. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour deux, il le fallait coûte que coûte et chaque fois qu'il manquait à cette règle, Edward passait toujours des semaines à se le reprocher.

_ « Passe devant Envy, demanda sèchement Aaron. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Je pourrais l'emmener seul, comme ça tu ne perdrais plus ton temps le faire.

_ J'ai reçu un ordre, je l'exécute. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.»

Au plus grand soulagement d'Edward, Envy obtempéra rapidement et prit la tête du cortège sans trop rechigner. La main du garde vint de nouveau lui agripper le bras, plus fermement cette fois, et ils se remirent en marche en silence sous les regards toujours présents des autres prisonniers. Ed les ignora tant bien que mal mais nombreux étaient ceux encore le nez au carreau lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie.

Malgré son état semi-comateux lorsque l'on avait amené ici, il sembla qu'il ait plutôt bien mémorisé le trajet. Il reconnut sans peine la salle de l'ascenseur et ses gorilles, la cage de l'ascenseur, le grenier, l'accès au grenier par la petite échelle, etc. et le seul changement d'itinéraire qui le perdit dans ses repères apparu seulement un étage plus bas. Les couloirs, plus grands encore que ceux de la veille, étaient bien plus richement décorés que n'importe quel couloir de palace qu'il ait visité. Le moindre agrément, de la moulure au plafond à la sculpture taillée dans le bois des poutres ou des portes, semblait avoir été créé par le plus passionné des artistes.

La pièce sur laquelle ils débouchèrent, plus grande que cinq fois son appartement au moins et plus grandiose encore que le reste, aurait pu l'arrêter sur place et le laisser sans voix dans d'autres circonstances mais le garde toujours accroché à son bras et qui continuait de marcher au même rythme l'en empêcha. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs tables basses en bois massif entourées de canapés de velours vert avant d'arriver devant une porte imposante, coincée entre un piano tout aussi imposant et d'une espèce d'immense cabinet –à alcool très probablement.

Durant les nombreuses années passées au sein de l'armée, Ed avait dût faire face à pas mal de cinglés -des âmes torturées le plus souvent- qui agissaient toujours proportionnellement à leur souffrance se disait-il. Dans son monde de principes et d'équations alchimiques, les criminels n'échappaient pas à son habitude de tout rationaliser. Pour lui, la psychologie criminelle pouvait toujours s'expliquer, pourtant, pour ce mystérieux _Maître_, il séchait totalement. Comment un homme pouvait être à la tête d'une organisation si bien organisée et si incroyablement prospère ? Et, qui plus est, comment pouvait-il sérieusement considérer inviter des gens ici avec ce qu'il cachait quelques couloirs plus loin ?

La pression disparut sur son bras et le garde s'avança seul pour frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'une réponse lui fut donnée, il fit demi-tour et, après un dernier regard assez dur en direction de l'homonculus, les abandonna. Edward le regarda s'en aller avec une pointe d'appréhension avant de reporter son attention sur Envy qui le regardait toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin. Son appréhension se transforma alors en un nœud au niveau de sa gorge. L'heure de vérité arrivait enfin il allait pouvoir mettre un visage sur le responsable de tous ses récents malheurs. Enfin.

Envy l'attrapa par la main cette fois, lui arrachant au passage une grimace de dégout qu'il était sur le point d'exprimer par une insulte haineuse mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour protester que déjà la porte avait été ouverte et l'homonculus le trainait à l'intérieur de la pièce. En face d'eux, derrière un bureau enseveli sous une montagne de notes et de livres, un homme releva la tête.

Ses pieds restèrent collés sur l'épaisse moquette du bureau et, après avoir refermé sa bouche que la surprise avait gardée ouverte, Ed ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. L'illustre inconnu face à lui se contenta de lui sourire presque gentiment.

Cet homme n'avait incontestablement pas la tête de l'emploi, ni l'âge d'ailleurs. On pouvait tout au plus lui donner une trentaine d'années et son visage, presque trop délicat pour un homme ne pouvait appartenir à un psychopathe à la tête d'une armée de kidnappeurs et de gardes lui obéissant aveuglément au doigt et à l'œil. Ses yeux d'ailleurs, d'un bleu pâle presque blanc, le captivèrent un instant mais Ed se força à détacher son regard du sien. Quelque chose était effectivement étrange chez cette homme mais pas de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Il n'y avait rien de repoussant chez lui, un physique plutôt dans la normale, pas d'expression évidente d'un désordre mental expliquant son passe-temps des plus étrange… non, rien de repoussant.

Au contraire même, et c'est pour ça qu'Edward avait détourné le regard. Un bref instant il s'était sentit attiré comme le papillon par la flamme qui brûle dans le noir, à la différence près que lui, après son séjour ici, était bien conscient des risques élevés de finir calciné s'il s'approchait trop près.

_ « Ah ! S'exclama l'homme en quittant son bureau, enfin nous nous rencontrons, mon cher Edward.

_ Désolé pour le retard, s'empressa de préciser l'homonculus.

_ Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas Envy, et tu te serais même volontairement mis encore plus en retard si tu avais pu, répondit-il d'un ton plus sec. Nous discuterons de cela une autre fois, laisse-nous seuls maintenant. »

Envy, d'ordinaire plus hargneux qu'un chat sauvage, quitta la pièce sans broncher, laissant effectivement Ed seul en compagnie de l'homme qui avait réussi à le rendre plus doux qu'un agneau…

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

_Désolé pour la coupure bidon c'était là ou dans une autre dizaine de pages donc pour par rallonger encore le délai, c'était quand même mieux de couper là. _

_En parlant de délai, encore désolé pour celui-là qui est plus qu'indécent. Les vacances ont été mouvementées -avec les recherches d'appart' et tout le tralala- et depuis la rentrée, c'est l'horreur niveau taff. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai pas laissée intentionnellement la fic en plan, ça fait des dizaines de soirs que je passe mes devoirs et mes DM à la trappe pour finir ce chapitre qui me tenait à cœur._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça compense un peu le temps d'attente. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ^^_

_A la prochaine._


	12. Run Forest, run !

Tout d'abord, comme à chaque début de chapitre ces temps-ci, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce délai horriblement long. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Pour ma défense, je pourrais encore tout mettre sur la faute de mes profs plus sadiques les uns que les autres, mes périodes de cours toujours plus denses et de mes nuits perturbées par mon voisin de m**de mais ça ne serait pas honnête. ( mais tout ça reste vrai T.T)

Bref, si ça peut vous rassurer, la suite directe de ce chapitre est partiellement écrite ce qui va pas mal aider, et le chapitre concernant Edward et la rencontre du maître est entamée (merci les vacances !).

**PS : **Pour des raisons scénaristiques, il y a plusieurs points de vue différents qui s'alternent dans ce chapitre. Au cas où j'aurais foiré quelque chose et que ça ne se verrait pas, voici l'ordre : Alphonse – Riza – Alphonse.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Il n'était peut-être pas un très bon coureur, et quoi de plus normal après avoir passé tant d'années dans une boîte de conserve mais, vraiment, jamais course à travers les bois ne lui avait paru si pénible ! Que ce soit à cause de feuilles mortes particulièrement glissantes ou bien à cause d'un morceau de bois mort cédant sous son poids, à chaque foulée, le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds dans le seul et unique but de le faire plonger la tête la première dans les ronces.

Lesdites ronces, tout comme les branches basses ne lui facilitaient pas le moins du monde la tâche. Les tiges épineuses lui lacéraient les jambes et lui retenaient les chevilles tandis que des arbres sournois laissaient trainer leurs branches à hauteur de visage, le forçant parfois à se plier en deux pour passer sans avoir à manger de l'écorce. Ses reins lui promettaient déjà de lui faire chèrement payer cette gymnastique et ses jambes, elles, ne le soutenaient plus que par un miracle opportun.

L'air avait beau se rafraichir, chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui brulait la gorge comme de l'acide et, lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine, l'inspiration surprise qu'il prit le fit alors tout autant souffrir que les épines sous ses paumes. Il se releva péniblement, pour inspecter les dommages on avait vu mieux, mais au moins, aucun os essentiel à la course n'avait cédé. A l'idée de repartir, toutes les fibres de son corps le supplièrent de s'arrêter là, ou d'au moins ralentir la cadence, mais Alphonse ignora la douleur et reprit sa route, accélérant même le rythme lorsqu'un aboiement sec se fit entendre.

Il fallait qu'il continue, coûte que coûte ! Non seulement pour mettre ses fesses à l'abri de la meute de chiens qui le poursuivait mais aussi, et surtout, pour que le temps que le Colonel avait réussi à lui gagner ne soit pas perdu. Il secoua la tête rageusement. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour lui de la sorte mais en retrouvant son corps Alphonse avait totalement perdu son objectivité d'antan –en même temps que son endurance sans limite.

Désormais être de chair, de sang et sous le joug de tout un régiment d'hormones, il s'était laissé avoir par l'excès d'adrénaline comme un bleu. Alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par les chiens, les gardes et les restes enflammés de leur ballon, la panique lui avait ôté toute raison et l'argument du Colonel, prononcé avec force et conviction lui avait paru plein de sagesse. Aussi, sans plus d'hésitation, il avait fui.

_Comme un lâche._

Alphonse laissa échapper une plainte étranglée à cette remarque personnelle particulièrement acerbe. C'était incontestable que, dans le pire des cas, l'un d'entre eux devait revenir entier à Central pour faire part de leur découverte au reste de l'équipe mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui aurait dû se sacrifier, c'était lui, pas le Colonel. Cette réalité lui pinçait le cœur plus encore et rien ne semblait pouvoir le débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Encore maintenant, alors que les aboiements continuaient dans son dos, une part de lui essayait de le convaincre que ce sacrifice n'en était pas un et que, par Dieu seul savait quel miracle, Mustang le suivait de près, mais sa raison venait toujours lui rappeler que cette idée était tout simplement ridicule.

_ « Aïe ! »

Un buisson de ronces, plus dense qu'ailleurs ralentit subitement sa course et les épines crochues de ces foutues plantes n'eurent aucune pitié ni pour son pantalon ni même pour ses jambes. Note personnelle : si possible, éviter les zones épineuses. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tôt, les nuages avaient définitivement chassé le soleil et ce dernier devait maintenant être proche de l'horizon, si ce n'est complètement caché derrière lui, plongeant les sous-bois dans une semi-obscurité glaciale. Les branches se découpaient encore sur un ciel gris-violacé mais bientôt, Alphonse serait forcément obligé de courir à l'aveugle.

Lorsque les gardes les avaient rejoints au sol, il avait fui dans la direction opposée, sans même chercher à se s'orienter pour sortir au plus vite de la forêt mais maintenant il le regrettait amèrement cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes, peut-être plus d'une heure qu'il s'époumonait, se tordait les chevilles sur le sol irrégulier et pas une seule trouée ne s'était présentée. C'était à croire que ce bois était sans fin !

Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement considérer l'option de grimper dans le gros chêne qui dormait un peu plus loin et de s'y cacher en attendant que la nuit efface ses traces, les troncs des arbres au-delà dudit chêne se découpèrent sur un fond de ciel presque éteint. Ragaillardi par cette bonne nouvelle, Alphonse allongea ses foulées, sauta littéralement par-dessus les dernières souches et écarta les dernières branches avec fébrilité avant de pouvoir enfin respirer l'air frai de la rase campagne.

Emporté par son élan, titubant presque arrivé en bas du talus marquant la fin de la forêt, il poursuivit sa course dans le champ voisin qui, à son plus grand malheur se trouva être un champ de maïs largement arrivé à maturité. Les pieds étaient plantés en rangs serrés, parallèles à la lisière, ce qui l'obligea, pour poursuivre sa trajectoire, à passer au travers de véritables murs végétaux. Il en franchit quelques-uns, peut-être quarte ou cinq, mais leur résistance finit par décourager le cadet Elric qui s'arrêta au milieu d'une allée, vaguement dérangé par le fait de se trouver au beau milieu de plantes estivales en tout début de printemps.

Pas le temps de tergiverser là-dessus, songea-t-il, sa priorité était d'échapper aux chiens et sa meilleure chance restait de rejoindre Central le plus rapidement possible. Courir vite, ça il pouvait toujours y arriver, ou du moins en théorie, mais le plus dur était évidemment de courir dans la bonne direction. En observant le ciel presque entièrement revêtu de sa tenue de nuit, Alphonse repéra sur sa gauche une très large zone de nuages éclaboussés par des éclairages artificiels vers laquelle il se dirigea immédiatement. Aucune ville à part de Central ne pouvait illuminer le ciel de cette façon.

Pour plus de précautions, il traversa deux autres rangées de maïs avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait encore. Le champ lui offrait deux, peut-être trois cent mètres de piste à couvert et, aussi ridicule que sa couverture de maïs pouvait paraître, Alphonse redoutait déjà de ne plus l'avoir autour de lui. Inévitablement, les derniers pieds arrivèrent, sonnant le glas de son couloir protecteur, et il dû cette fois couper à travers un champ de blé.

Après avoir aperçu la trainée de tiges écrasées qu'il laissait derrière lui, et cela au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Alphonse commença à paniquer. Grâce à son manque de tact, les gardes n'avaient plus besoin de chiens désormais, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les traces de pachyderme. Ne manquait plus que des pancartes lumineuses et tout y était !

_ « 'Fait chier…. »

Le champ suivant, en friche, ne lui apporta pas plus de réconfort et, regardant sans cesse au-dessus de son épaule, il surveilla avec angoisse l'approche de ses poursuivants. Seulement, à dire vrai, la nuit de plus en plus noire lui permettait à peine de distinguer le sol du ciel –et encore moins un chien filant sous les blés. Devant lui en revanche, le décor se découpait nettement sur le ciel orangé de Central et entre les buissons et quelques arbres, pas très loin devant, Alphonse repéra un grand corps de ferme éclairé.

Les chiens s'appelaient entre eux et, réalisant avec effroi que leur nombre et le volume de leurs appels avaient augmenté, Alphonse retint un sanglot étouffé. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et sembla redescendre apporter un renouveau d'énergie à ses pauvres jambes. Il vola à travers les derniers champs presque aussi vite que s'il avait tout juste commencé à courir alors qu'en toute logique physique, il aurait dû être à deux doigts de cracher ses poumons et de crever à l'endroit précis où il se serait arrêté.

A bout de souffle, mais pas encore mort, le cadet Elric arriva enfin dans la ferme à proprement parler.

La maison des exploitants dominait une large cour qui, à en voir les traces de roues et de bétails éclairées par un spot assez agressif, était plus un carrefour qu'une véritable cour. Les outils agricoles dormaient sous un grand hangar ouvert de part et d'autre tandis que, de l'autre côté de la cour, s'étendait un deuxième hangar, fermé et de taille impressionnante.

D'autres bâtiments formaient des barrières tout autour mais Alphonse n'hésita pas plus longtemps et tenta sa chance avec le deuxième hangar, le plus grand, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de transport rapide et silencieux. Avec une telle ferme, songea-t-il, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de cheval parmi les bestiaux retenus derrière la lourde porte en bois qu'il tenta de faire glisser le plus silencieusement possible.

Plusieurs moutons bêlèrent à son arrivée pourtant discrète tandis que d'autres commèrent à s'agiter, remuant la paille nerveusement sans le quitter des yeux. Se privant délibérément de l'air frai et merveilleusement inodore de l'extérieur, Al referma la porte tout aussi discrètement. Si le bétail continuait à paniquer ainsi, les chiens ne seraient plus que le cadet de ses soucis les propriétaires le chassant à coup de carabine, en revanche…

Par chance, lesdits propriétaires n'avaient effectivement pas entièrement modernisé leur exploitation et possédaient encore un cheval de labour. Le grand animal le regarda approcher d'un air vaguement inquiet et il était si massif que ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui qu'Alphonse remarqua la présence d'un autre équidé. Celui-là, plus léger, ne se réjouissait manifestement pas de le voir débarquer à cette heure tardive. Les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur le jeune alchimiste, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et la tête levée bien haut : toute son attitude respirait l'hostilité et aurait découragé nombre de cavaliers. Néanmoins, après avoir attrapé une bride au mur, Al entra dans la stalle.

Après lui avoir brièvement flatté l'encolure en guise de présentation, il s'attela aussitôt à lui passer la bride. Seulement cet imbécile, en plus de maintenir sa tête en hauteur, refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre le mord. A l'extérieur, les chiens se faisaient de nouveau entendre, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, et Alphonse finit par perdre ce calme qu'il s'était imposé pour ne pas effrayer les bêtes sous le hangar.

D'un geste ferme il agrippa la mâchoire inférieure de la _mule_ qu'il essayait de brider, tira vers le bas et passa le bout de ses doigts et de son pouce sous la langue de l'animal qui cette fois desserra les dents juste assez longtemps pour lui permettre de passer la barre de métal. En moins de trente secondes, la bride était en place et cheval et cavalier faisaient face à la porte d'entrée.

Seulement, à peine eut-il ouvert ladite porte que déjà un des chiens pénétrait dans l'enceinte de la ferme, les oreilles abattues et les crocs luisants sous l'éclairage artificiel. Sans plus tarder, en prenant appui sur une pierre affleurante du bâtiment, il enfourcha sa monture et la talonna fermement, avant même d'avoir ajusté les reines.

Le chien, à présent au deux tiers de la cour, leur bloquait le passage vers la sortie principale et trois autres molosses s'approchaient rapidement de leur position. Tout en priant pour qu'il ait une meilleure connaissance des lieux que lui, Alphonse laissa l'instinct de survie de l'équidé guider leur course. Après avoir viré violemment dans la direction opposée de celle des quatre chiens, sa monture s'engouffra entre la maison et le hangar, vira une nouvelle fois derrière une remise à foin puis, une fois la voie dégagée, fila comme une flèche à travers champ.

Le chien qui les avait presque rattrapés pendant leur course à l'intérieur de la ferme perdait maintenant du terrain. Lentement. Trop lentement au gout de l'alchimiste qui pressa plus fort les flancs du cheval qu'il venait de voler.

Bercé par le souffle rauque et l'allure cadencée de son compagnon de fortune, Alphonse tenta de retrouver un semblant de self-control mais l'angoisse de voir subitement débarquer ses poursuivants en voiture ne le quittait pas et il gardait un œil partout autour de lui. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas croisé de route et par chance les fermiers avaient opté pour un cheval à la robe foncé ce qui les rendait presque invisibles dans la pénombre mais mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer ces drôles de gardes.

Justement, la balle qui frappa le sol à quelques mètres sur sa droite vint confirmer ses craintes en même temps qu'elle surprit son cheval qui fit un violent écart. Devant lui, sur un horizon rehaussé par un relief à proximité, plusieurs bosquets d'arbres se découpaient sur le ciel orangé avec une netteté digne d'un décor de théâtre. Le dénivelé, bien que ridicule comparé à ceux de sa région natale, semblait assez important pour masquer leur fuite pendant quelques mètres –assez pour trouver une meilleure solution que la fuite en ligne droite. Une fois sur l'autre versant, songea-t-il, ils seraient complètement intouchables pendant toute la durée nécessaire à leurs poursuivants pour atteindre la ligne d'arbre au sommet et là-bas, il aviserait.

L'idée était des plus plaisantes dans le contexte présent, alors que les balles continuaient de siffler près d'eux, mais encore fallait-il atteindre le sommet en vie. Le faux-plat sur lequel ils se trouvaient semblait sans fin et à chaque impact de balle, Alphonse se préparait à voir sa monture s'écrouler au sol. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le nez caché derrière la poignée de crins qu'il serrait fermement depuis le début des tirs, il accompagna le mouvement avec le plus grand soin pour faciliter la course de son compagnon.

Finalement, le relief s'accentua, s'accentua jusqu'à ce que la pente devienne si raide que les foulées régulières de sa monture se transformèrent en bonds élastiques qui le ballottèrent méchamment. Voyant que leur vitesse se réduisait de façon alarmante, Alphonse, entre deux bonds, encouragea son héros.

_ « Allez mon grand, hop ! hop ! hop ! »

Ledit Grand trébucha quelque peu, hors d'haleine, avant d'atteindre le sommet en une ultime détente. Du haut de la colline, Central offrait une vue impressionnante de son développement et dans toute autre situation, il se serait attardé pour la contempler mais le picotement incessant à l'arrière de sa nuque l'obligea à abuser de sa monture et de la presser à avancer encore.

Celle-ci, marqua un bref temps d'arrêt avant de remettre la machine en marche, le temps pour elle de retrouver son souffle le temps pour leur poursuivant de viser leur ombre sur l'horizon et de tirer.

La balle les envoya tous les deux au sol. Sa monture s'écroula tête la première en haut de la descente et roula sans doute sur quelques mètres. Alphonse, lui, fut projeté en avant et seules les rênes qu'il tenait fermement l'empêchèrent de dévaler la pente en une série de tonneaux.

Se relevant péniblement et laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'il dû s'appuyer sur ses mains écorchées, Alphonse resta quelques secondes complètement abrutit avant de secouer la tête. Le choc lui avait bouché les oreilles en même temps qu'il lui avait déconnecté momentanément les neurones et seul le cri agonisant dans son dos finit par remettre le son et le sens sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Il pivota sur lui-même, si vite que se sol se remit presque à tanguer.

L'animal étalé au sol un peu plus haut tenta de regarder ses flancs douloureux mais sa tête semblait trop lourde pour qu'il puisse encore la soulever autant. Un chien aboya, loin derrière la ligne des arbres et Alphonse ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder son compagnon aggraver son état en cherchant désespérément de se relever pour fuir. Ses mouvements paniqués, loin de le remettre sur ses quatre fers le firent glisser le long de la pente et c'est alors que le jeune alchimiste se décida à agir. Il s'agenouilla près de sa tête pour l'immobiliser, pour qu'il arrête de se débattre en vain, mais ses supplications étranglées n'arrangèrent en rien la situation.

Les hennissements déchirés résonnaient de manière d'autant plus insupportable que l'état de l'équidé se dégradait. Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant en lui le courage d'abréger les souffrances du pauvre animal, mais la simple idée de l'achever fit trembler son bras comme une feuille en plein vent.

Une respiration haletante un peu plus haut lui fit relever la tête et il eut juste le temps de retirer ses doigts d'entre les crins et de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant qu'un molosse ne lui tombe dessus. En un éclair lumineux, Alphonse transmuta le haut de la colline en un mur de plusieurs mètres de haut et s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de part et d'autre de leur position, tout en veillant à garder intact le sol de leur côté. Avec autant de matière à disposition, cette dernière condition fut des plus faciles à respecter et il porta plutôt son attention sur les extrémités de son œuvre qui devenaient difficilement contrôlables à cause de la distance.

Une fois satisfait de la dimension du mur, Al laissa gentiment mourir la vague d'alchimie les atomes dérangés s'immobilisèrent et la nuit les enveloppa de nouveau. Plusieurs aboiements enragés lui parvinrent faiblement à travers son ouvrage de terre et cette fois, ni lui ni son compagnon ne moufetèrent. Le cadet Elric baissa lentement le regard vers ce dernier qui, mur ou pas mur, aurait dû réagir à l'animosité des chiens.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour déterminer la cause de cette soudaine placidité et il détourna les yeux instantanément, laissant échapper un soupir étranglé à la limite du sanglot. Après quelques secondes il ramassa finalement ses esprits et força ses jambes à le supporter de nouveau. Ses genoux protestèrent violemment contre cette reprise d'activité mais il ignora simplement leur raideur et commença à descendre la pente au petit trot.

Deux sacrifices avaient été nécessaires pour qu'il arrive jusque-là alors il n'allait certainement pas laisser la fatigue l'arrêter.

Les herbes folles et les buissons couvrant le sol accidenté de la descente l'obligèrent à surveiller de près là où il mettait ses pieds mais la verdure avait beau passer devant ses yeux, la face immobile de sa monture restait comme gravée sur sa rétine. De nouveau, la culpabilité lui serrait le cœur comme la mâchoire du tigre sur sa proie et il ne tenta même pas de combattre le sentiment. Il avait toujours fait son deuil de cette façon après tout.

Alors qu'il enjambait une touffe d'herbe jaunâtre, grillée par le gel de l'hiver précédent, la voix de son frère résonna en lui en un _'je te l'avais pourtant dit'_ des plus désabusés. Effectivement, depuis le premier chat abandonné qu'il avait recueilli Edward n'avait cessé de lui répéter _'pas d'animaux ! Pas de bestiole monstrueusement attachante qui risque de crever rien qu'en traversant la rue'._ De son côté, Al s'était maintes fois rebiffé contre cet interdit, accusant son frère de ne pas avoir de cœur ou bien s'il en avait un, de n'avoir qu'un cœur de pierre. Le débat se finissait souvent en porte claqués et en rancune amère flottant dans la chambre mais, en attendant, hélas, le dogme de son ainé se voyait de nouveau justifié en un douloureux contre-exemple.

Arrivé en bas de la pente, le jeune alchimiste lança un regard nerveux au-dessus de son épaule pour estimer son avance. Le mur se détachait sur le fond noir de la campagne en une ligne fantomatique mais la nuit bien entamée ne lui permit pas de discerner plus de détails –un chien par exemple, galopant dans sa direction, ou bien encore son maître…

Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, ses oreilles se bouchèrent de nouveau, sous l'effet de la fatigue cette fois et mis à part sa respiration laborieuse et le chaos de ses pulsations, il n'entendit plus rien. La tête étrangement légère et l'estomac remonté juste derrière les amygdales, menaçant à tout instant d'exprimer son mécontentement à sa façon, Al ralentit enfin. Il avait beau jouer sur la corde de la culpabilité, pourtant la plus efficace de toutes, plus rien en lui ne sembla réagir en lui pour l'aider à avancer.

Sans grande surprise, à peine eut-il abandonné l'idée de poursuivre sa course que ses jambes le mirent au pas. L'air frais lui brulait la gorge et les poumons mais le besoin d'oxygène était simplement trop grand pour qu'il ne réduise ou ralentisse ses inspirations. Pour sûr, chaque atome de son corps ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer le lendemain mais ce désagrément semblait bien ridicule à côté de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il n'avait pas pris la fuite. Après une grimace, il mit de côté ses ressentiments concernant ce sujet et allongea ses foulées. Central ne pouvait plus être bien loin.

Plus la nuit s'épaississait et plus le contraste entre les nuages au-dessus de la ville et ceux couvrant la campagne augmentait. Les bâtiments et les lampadaires responsables de ce halo jaunâtre demeuraient toujours sagement cachés derrière le relief environnant mais Alphonse pouvait sentir leur apparition imminente. Encore quelques minutes de marche…

Finalement ce furent les phares d'une voiture qui apparurent de derrière l'horizon et son sang ce glaça en un instant. Et si ses poursuivants avaient appelé des renforts à Central ? Le véhicule fonçant droit sur lui avait peu de chance d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette organisation secrète qui le recherchait mais le souffle de paranoïa qui le traversa lui fit sincèrement douter de ces statistiques, aussi, il détourna sa trajectoire sur la droite pour éviter celle du véhicule.

D'un autre côté, en s'éloignant de ce dernier, Alphonse crachait sur une option d'évasion des plus efficaces le temps que ses agresseurs rattrapent sa position actuelle, il aurait eu le temps de rouler bien loin de là. Il secoua la tête. Non, la loterie était tout bonnement trop risquée pour en valoir la chandelle.

Ses pieds buttèrent soudain sur un sol dur et aride et il regarda incrédule la bande de bitume qui serpentait juste devant lui. Même s'il voulait éviter la voiture, désormais à une centaine de mètre de sa position, c'était trop tard les phares le trahiraient quoi qu'il fasse. Après un juron digne de son frère, il transmuta une portion de la route en un coutelas de secours, agençant les atomes de carbone présents en abondance en une structure aussi solide qu'ordonnée pour assurer à sa lame un minimum d'efficacité. Sa création ne lui serait sans doute pas d'une grande utilité mais, se conforta-t-il en se plaçant au bord de la route, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Le véhicule ralentit quelques mètres plus loin, sans doute interpelé par la lueur de sa transmutation et Alphonse dut plisser des yeux pour échapper à la lumière aveuglante des phares que le conducteur n'avait toujours pas retirés. Les freins crissèrent désagréablement avant que l'engin ne s'immobilise à sa hauteur.

C'est quitte ou double, songea le jeune homme en surveillant la fenêtre passager s'abaisser. Dans le pire des cas, lui souffla une petite voix, il irait rejoindre son frère.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Havoc alluma sa sixième cigarette de la soirée. En temps normal, le Lieutenant Hawkeye l'en aurait empêché à l'aide de méthodes de persuasion bien à elle mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas même trouvé le courage de faire mine de sortir son arme. A dire vrai, ça n'était pas l'envie de fumer qui lui manquait à elle non plus. Fuery de son côté s'occupait l'esprit en parcourant les notes prises sur les dossiers de l'inspecteur Ellingham tandis que Breda entamait son cinquième kilomètre de marche anxieuse. Armstrong s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce et était juste que là resté étrangement silencieux. Pas un n'avait prononcé un mot depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

A un moment de la soirée, il avait été proposé de se disperser pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons mais personne n'avait quitté le domicile du Colonel, si ce n'est l'Adjudant-chef Falman que Psiren devait rejoindre dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville. Riza jeta un énième regard vers le mur séparant l'entrée du salon la grande aiguille finissait tranquillement son vingt-et-unième tour de quadrant. Vato devait déjà être arrivé à destination. Mustang et Alphonse en revanche…

_ « On devrait être dehors à les chercher ! Gronda finalement Breda.

_ En pleine nuit, avec une zone de recherche de plusieurs milliers d'hectares ? Je doute que ça serve à grand-chose, soupira Jean en tapotant sa cigarette sur le bord de son cendrier improvisé –une tasse sale qui trainait dans l'évier.

_ Ça changerait qu'on aurait essayé quelque chose ! À quoi ça sert de rester là à les attendre ?

_ À rien, coupa Riza, à part être là lorsqu'ils rentreront.

_ S'ils rentrent, grogna amèrement Heymans.

_ Lorsqu'ils rentreront, répéta Riza d'un ton final. »

Le Second Lieutenant de surenchérit pas cette fois, même si les mots ne demandaient visiblement qu'à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. En l'absence du Colonel, Hawkeye se devait de garder l'équipe soudée et apte au travail alors, même si sa foi en ses propres paroles n'était pas bien grande elle devait maintenir les idées pessimistes hors de la tête de ses camarades. Se morfondre sur les évènements ne les aiderait pas à résoudre l'affaire, surtout quand celle-ci devenait de plus en plus épineuse à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Mustang et Alphonse pouvaient très bien avoir eu un problème technique avec leur ballon qui les avait ralentis ou bien ils pouvaient avoir flairé une piste et avaient voulu la suivre malgré la nuit tombée… D'un autre côté, murmura une petite voix, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien avoir été capturés par cette foutue organisation fantôme ou peut-être même descendus en plein ciel.

_ « Du nouveau avec les dossiers Fuery ? demanda-t-elle subitement, vaguement agacée de ne pas arriver elle-même à appliquer cette simple directive de rester optimiste. »

Kain sursauta légèrement à l'appel de son nom et releva la tête de ses notes avec un air presque ahuri.

_ « Non… pas vraiment, répondit-il. En regardant toutes les recherches de l'inspecteur Ellingham, c'est dur de s'empêcher de penser que ce type est complètement paranoïaque. Ses soupçons se portent sur un grand nombre d'acteurs publics, des politiciens hauts placés et même des militaires. Ça frôle la théorie de conspiration.

_ Réduisez la liste des suspects à ceux qui ont le plus grand nombre de preuves tangibles à leur encontre, ordonna Riza. Nous la recroiseront avec les documents que Psiren confiera à Falman.

_ Si elle y arrive, ajouta Breda. »

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye se retourna brusquement et envoya un regard assassin à ce dernier qui adopta immédiatement une posture moins offensive. Elle l'observa s'asseoir près de la fenêtre avec agacement. La lumière de la rue –le seul éclairage dont ils disposaient- éclaira le visage de son collègue d'une lumière blafarde qui lui donna l'air plus désespéré que ce que son attitude agressive laissait penser. Chacun gérait le stress à sa manière, conclut-elle finalement, le cœur radouci.

Un bruit de voiture stationnée devant le bâtiment attira soudain son attention ainsi que celle de ses compagnons. Après une fraction de seconde, tous, y compris elle, se ruèrent sur la fenêtre et seul un vague restant de professionnalisme les empêcha de venir se coller contre la vitre. Breda était figé sur son siège et par-dessus son épaule, Riza n'aperçut que l'arrière d'une voiture qui repartait en direction du centre. Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle. Etait-ce encore un laquais du Général Ostrogradski qui venait les espionner ?

Breda se leva de sa chaise et écarta ses amis fébrilement pour se précipiter ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

_ « Heymans ? demanda Havoc.

_ C'est Alphonse ! répondit-il sans se retourner ni ralentir. »

Cette fois, personne ne bougea, même lorsqu'on frappa faiblement à la porte.

Alphonse ? Et où était le Colonel ? Breda ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement en laissant échapper un juron et réapparu dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, supportant le jeune alchimiste par les épaules. Alphonse avait sale mine, ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue, son visage livide et il semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Armstrong vint prendre le relai quelques mètres plus loin, portant le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il l'assit avec une extrême délicatesse.

Le pauvre laissa tomber sa tête en avant, la retenant de justesse entre ses mains avant d'aller poser ses coudes sur ses genoux dans un mouvement las. Tous le regardèrent intensément, mille questions au bout des lèvres, mais l'état pitoyable du jeune homme les empêcha de le presser à répondre à leurs interrogations. Finalement, Alphonse murmura quelque chose mais sa voix était si faible que Riza dut s'accroupir à côté de lui pour l'entendre. Au passage, elle retira plusieurs brindilles emmêlée dans la tignasse du garçon qui releva la tête aussitôt, sans doute surpris par son geste.

_ « Alphonse ?

_ De l'eau... »

Havoc tenta au moins deux placards avant de trouver les verres et après en avoir repli un au robinet, il slaloma à toute vitesse entre les meubles du salon pour l'apporter au cadet Elric. Celui-ci le descendit d'une traite et le rendit à Jean en une demande silencieuse. Au bout du deuxième verre l'impatience de chacun devenait physiquement mesurable. Havoc mâchouillait son filtre de cigarette à en faire grincer le papier, Armstrong semblait avoir oublié l'utilité de cligner des yeux et Fuery, tout comme Breda, tremblaient d'impatience. Finalement, Alphonse reposa son verre vide sur la table basse et Hawkeye brisa le silence pour enfin poser la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres.

_ « Alphonse, où est le Colonel ?

_ … Je ne sais pas… »

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Devant l'expression effarée du Lieutenant accroupie à côté de ses genoux ainsi que du reste des occupants de la pièce, Alphonse s'empressa de préciser ses propos. Il leur déroula la suite des évènements dans l'ordre chronologique et avec autant de précisions que son esprit confus pouvait encore lui donner. En une description rapide, il leur raconta la découverte du bâtiment perdu au milieu des arbres, l'attaque, leur chute et, enfin, sa fuite –fuite que seul le sacrifice de Mustang avait pu rendre possible. Maintenant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce que les gardes là-bas avaient bien pu faire du Colonel. L'avaient-ils capturé, ou bien…

_ « Combien de gardes vous encerclaient quand tu as vu le Colonel pour la dernière fois ? demanda Alex, la mine sérieuse.

_ Je ne sais pas, une demi-douzaine peut-être. Il en arrivait plus à chaque minute. Le Colonel a créé un mur de feu pour couvrir mon départ et pour effrayer les chiens mais ensuite j'ignore ce qui l'a retenu.

_ Même une douzaine d'hommes n'aurait pas pu le retenir, fit remarquer Riza en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir en action pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, fausse pierre philosophale ou non, son alchimie est redoutable quand il s'agit d'élimination… »

Elle s'arrêta là dans son raisonnement. Mustang était un redoutable alchimiste, certes, mais un tireur aguerri pouvait l'être plus encore et Alphonse pouvait témoigner du fait que ces cinglés savaient viser. Les gardes ne pouvaient pas avoir été à moins de trois-cent mètres de lui lorsque lui et sa monture avaient franchi le haut de la colline et, pourtant, il ne leur avait fallu qu'un contre-jour avantageux pour les atteindre d'une seule balle. Le Colonel, quant à lui, était resté au milieu d'une armée de ces tireurs, en plein jour, ce qui ne rendait la tâche de l'abattre que trop facile.

_ « Je n'ai pas entendu de détonation, réalisa soudain Alphonse.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Alex.

_ Durant tout le temps que j'ai passé à courir, il n'y a pas eu une seule détonation… c'est quelque chose que j'aurais entendu.

_ Pas s'ils utilisent des silencieux, corrigea Hawkeye.

_ Ça leur ressemblerait bien ! Cracha Jean. »

Ça leur ressemblerait même trop bien, songea Alphonse, mais leur meute de chiens en revanche était loin d'être silencieuse, alors pourquoi s'embêter à couvrir le son de leurs armes ? Pour être silencieux, il leur aurait fallu museler leurs chiens également. Non, reprit-il, avec une muselière, les chiens n'auraient plus aucune utilité. A part peut-être pour suivre une piste et guider les hommes armés…

L'absurdité de son raisonnement l'emmena loin, très loin de la conversation générale qui avait poursuivi son cours sans lui. Tous débattaient ardemment mais leurs mots ne l'atteignaient plus. La fatigue venait le frapper avec force, revenant par vagues comme la mer qui vient éroder la pierre à force de passages répétitifs. Comme dans la voiture qui l'avait ramené plus tôt, cette fatigue impitoyable ne lui laissait plus grand-chose pour lutter contre le sommeil.

À l'entrée de la ville, le couple de quadragénaires qui l'avait récupéré sur le bord de la route avait eu à le secouer avec insistance pour obtenir de lui l'adresse à laquelle le déposer. Il avait lutté jusqu'au domicile du Colonel, mais si le roulis du véhicule et le ronronnement du moteur l'avaient bercé plus tôt, c'était désormais les voix graves de ses amis qui avaient ce même et redoutable effet.

Morphée l'attirait à lui, commençant par le soulager de son corps douloureux puis apaisant ses esprits troublés. En un soupir, Alphonse n'avait plus d'os, de jambes ni de bras et il sentit vaguement sa tête tomber sur quelque chose de mou. La pièce ainsi que ses occupants disparurent, aussitôt remplacés par les limbes, paisibles et accueillants –lui murmurant à l'oreille la douce promesse d'un repos sans rêves. 


	13. Rencontre du troisième type

_Non non, vous n'hallucinez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre posté sans avoir à attendre 3 mois ^^_

_Mais avant de commencer le blabla, je tiens à vous dire un grand MERCI ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fic' malgré la parution chaotique et qui laissent encore des commentaires. Ça illumine toujours mes journées quand Gmail me les fait parvenir. Merci =3_

_Au passage, petite dédicace à Naemir qui, en plus de pondre les commentaires les plus hystériques, a été d'un grand soutient pour ces derniers chapitres (même si ça a souvent été par des menaces XD). Merci ! =P

* * *

_

Chapitre 13 :

La porte se referma en un clic quasi imperceptible qui lui fit presque détourner le regard de l'homme en face de lui -celui-là même qu'il avait voulu rencontrer depuis la première mention de son titre. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait vu la manière dont Envy se prosternait à ses pieds, Edward ne savait plus s'il tenait vraiment à faire plus ample connaissance avec ce fameux maître, d'autant plus que, après la farce de l'homonculus, rester seul avec un inconnu le rendait plus nerveux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Ainsi, lorsque ce dernier contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de lui d'une démarche nonchalante, ses pieds le guidèrent d'instinct dans la direction opposée. Chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait de maintenir une distance constante entre eux mais la géométrie de la pièce ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Il avait beau essayer de contourner la trajectoire de l'autre homme, celui-ci se rapprochait inexorablement de sa position et, tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient face à face –ou pire.

Cette réalisation lui noua la gorge et une vague de panique déferla en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le souvenir des mains de l'homonculus sur sa peau lui arrachèrent un frisson de dégout et sa raison ne put qu'observer, impuissante, le flot de ses pensées s'arrêter sur la première solution qui lui passa par la tête –en l'occurrence, une attaque désespérée.

Désormais à quelques mètres du bureau massif qui trônait devant la bibliothèque au fond la pièce, il quitta le maître des yeux un instant pour chercher du regard une arme sur la surface de travail –une paire de ciseaux, un coupe-papier, mince ! Même un stylo aurait fait l'affaire. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu se lancer en direction du meuble, le rire du maître résonna dans la pièce, le figeant sur place.

_ « Voyons, commença-t-il amusé, tu crois vraiment que te débattre est encore utile arrivé là ? » Il secoua la tête. « On te dit têtu comme une bourrique, mais c'est encore loin de la vérité.

_ Alors quoi, vous voulez que je reste là les bras croisés ? demanda-t-il rageusement.

_ C'est généralement ce que les autres font, mais ça serait stupide d'espérer la même chose de toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

_ Tu peux m'appeler Arawn, Arawn Djehouty, répondit-il en une parodie de révérence.

_ C'est pas ce que je demandais… vous êtes qui pour faire ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant la pièce de ses mains toujours menottées.

_ Un alchimiste, comme toi. »

Edward laissa échapper un grognement septique. _"Comme lui"_ ? Certainement pas.

_ « Comme toi, appuya-t-il. Comme toi, je cherche la Vérité. La vraie et seule Vérité, pas cette espèce de blague que tu as eu l'occasion de voir étant gamin –ne fait pas celui qui ignore de quoi je parle je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser de cercle pour savoir comment tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe. »

Pas besoin de cercle ? Que diable voulait-il dire par là ?

_ « Pardonne-moi mais, avant de répondre à tes questions, j'aurais besoin que tu te tiennes immobile juste-là. »

Il montra le centre de la pièce d'un geste de la main et Edward recula d'un pas, flairant le piège.

_ « Je ne te ferai aucun mal, le rassura-t-il en soupirant. Envy a dépassé les bornes et j'en suis sincèrement désolé mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi de ce côté-là. Place-toi ici, ça ne sera pas long.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce qu'Envy a pu faire ?

_ Encore une fois, avant de répondre à tes questions, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Sur le bureau dont il continuait de se rapprocher imperceptiblement à chaque question, un presse-papier attira son attention. Ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des armes, mais en le lançant correctement, il y avait moyen de causer quelques dommages. Arawn suivi son regard jusqu'à la pierre polie qui maintenait un tas de feuille en place et sa mine s'assombrit immédiatement et l'air de la pièce s'électrifia. Sans plus d'hésitation, Ed se jeta sur le bureau.

Seulement, avant même qu'il ait pu toucher le presse papier ou même le bois du meuble, deux bras d'acier vinrent lui enserrer la taille et il se retrouva soulevé à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

_ « Lâchez-moi bordel ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un diable. LÂCHEZ-MOI !

_ Tu vas te calmer un peu ? Gronda Djehouty en évitant ses poings qu'il avait envoyés à l'aveugle derrière sa tête.

_ Lâchez moi ! »

À un moment, ses pieds retouchèrent le sol et il tenta désespérément de s'extraire de l'étreinte dont il était prisonnier en agrippant les deux avant-bras qui compressaient la cage thoracique et en tirant de toutes ses forces mais ses efforts furent vains. De son côté, en une mystérieuse contorsion, le maître parvint à passer ses bras au-devant des siens, le maintenant fermement contre lui en même temps qu'il lui empêchait toute tentative d'évasion.

Le contact du corps raidi collé contre son dos et le souffle chaud dans sa nuque finirent de lui faire perdre toute décence et Ed le rua de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que leur position change. Envoyant bras et jambes dans des directions aléatoires et absolument pas coordonnées dans un premier temps, il finit par avoir l'idée de mettre un peu de stratégie dans ses gestes. Ses chances de se libérer ne pouvaient pas être pires de toute façon.

Et effectivement, après avoir envoyé tous son poids vers l'arrière, il arriva à déséquilibrer son adversaire qui tomba à la reverse, l'entrainant dans la chute. L'épais tapis qui couvrait une grande partie du sol amortis leur atterrissage mais, avec son poids en plus, c'était tout simplement impossible que Djehouty ne sorte de cette lutte effrénée sans hématomes. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce fait lui aurait arraché une pensée satisfaite mais le besoin de retrouver un espace personnel non envahi était trop grand pour qu'il s'attarde dessus.

Surpris par la chute ou gêné par la douleur, le maître desserra son étreinte et Ed en profita pour rouler sur le côté et s'éloigner en rampant à moitié. Une fois dégagé, il tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds mais une main sur son épaule le tira en arrière, le faisant retomber violemment sur le dos. Ses poumons semblèrent s'écraser sous le choc et il toussa plusieurs fois avant de les sentir se regonfler.

Lorsque la quinte de toux cessa, il n'eut hélas droit qu'à une seule bouffée d'air avant que sa respiration ne s'arrête de nouveau, d'horreur cette fois. Arawn avait profité de sa faiblesse pour le faire rouler sur le ventre et quand Ed songea seulement à réagir, il s'était déjà assis à cheval sur lui, appuyant fermement sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de prendre appui sur ses bras –ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer.

_ « Calme-toi bon sang !

_ Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Après un son mi désapprobateur, mi exaspéré le maître appuya plus fort avec ses pouces, l'un s'enfonçant juste en dessous de son omoplate et l'autre à la limite du port de son automail. Un éclair de douleur le traversa et s'il arriva à retenir le grognement qui menaça de sortir, il ne put en revanche empêcher son corps de se cambrer, malgré le poids qui le maintenait plaqué fermement au sol.

_ « Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-il la gorge serrée.

_ Seulement si tu me promets de te tenir tranquille. »

Ed déglutit difficilement. Rester tranquille ne lui apparaissait vraiment pas comme la plus naturelle des choses –et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un collé à lui le révoltait au plus profond de son être- mais si ça pouvait écourter la durée du contact alors peut-être valait-il mieux capituler pour cette fois. Seulement pour cette fois, se rassura-t-il.

_ « Bien, c'est la bonne décision, déclara Arawn en relâchant partiellement la pression. Maintenant détends-toi un peu. Et surtout ne bouge pas.

_ Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour trouver la vérité.

_ Et vous comptez la trouver où exactement ?

_ Juste ici. »

L'index tapant de façon répétitive à l'arrière de sa tête fut la seule explication que l'homme lui donna. Ici, à l'intérieur de sa tête ? Il se prenait pour quoi, un medium ? Un diseur de bonne aventure ?

_ « Les mediums communiquent avec les morts, corrigea Arawn, ils ne lisent pas les pensées des vivants. Et quant à l'avenir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une chose écrite d'avance que l'on puisse lire comme un roman –et certainement pas dans les lignes de la main. »

Edward tourna violemment la tête pour regarder le maître dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait plutôt amusé de son effet et le jeune alchimiste laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Comment ce type pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées comme s'il les avait dites tout haut ?

_ « L'alchimie, Edward, l'alchimie. Connaissant ton aisance sur le sujet, ça m'étonne que ça ne soit pas la première chose à laquelle tu aies pensé.

_ Il n'y a aucun cercle en fonctionnement, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à l'alchimie, répondit-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever –sans succès.

_ Un cercle n'a pas forcément besoin d'être activé pour envoyer des informations, l'état de veille suffit bien souvent.

_ De veille ?

_ Ah ! Et moi qui te prenais pour un génie, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas exploré les potentialités de cette merveilleuse science qu'est l'alchimie.

_ Je vous emmerde ! J'avais un corps à retrouver !

_ Celui de ton frère, je sais. » Il se repositionna plus au creux de ses reins de façon à éviter une nouvelle attaque des semelles qui venaient juste de lui frôler le dos. « N'empêche, tu aurais pu avoir la curiosité d'aller jeter un œil de ce côté, ça aurait grandement facilité tes recherches. »

Essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage, Edward rassembla les miettes d'informations que l'autre abrutit toujours assis sur son dos avait pu laisser tomber, mais le tableau alors formé ne prenait pas plus de sens pour autant. Le concept des cercles en veille, ça il pouvait très bien l'imaginer, mais sans exemple concret, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Djehouty arrivait à récupérer des données telles que des pensées grâce à un cercle de transmutation non activé.

_ « Deux à vrai dire. Il faut deux cercles au minimum. Et l'abrutit t'entends toujours.

_ Arrêtez de faire ça à la fin !

_ Impossible, même si je le voulais. Tu es collé directement contre les deux bornes du système qui me permet de recevoir les pensées des autres. Pour le moment, je n'entends que toi. »

À l'idée de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un dispositif alchimique sans même s'en être rendu compte, le picotement dans sa nuque s'accentua et son estomac se noua. En temps normal il remarquait immédiatement ce genre de chose

_ « Peut-être que tu étais trop secoué en entrant pour remarquer le motif du tapis sur lequel tu reposes actuellement. » Il eut un petit rire amusé. « Mais j'aime à penser que le cercle y a été intégré avec brio –après tout c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné.

_ Et sur quel genre de cercle je repose exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

_ Pas sur un cercle destructeur comme tu as pu en voir dans ta vie –ou utiliser- rassure-toi. Ces cercles ne fonctionnent pas ici, seuls les alchimistes dans l'aile de recherche peuvent en activer. Dans les locaux principaux, seule mon alchimie fonctionne. »

Encore une fois cet imbécile répondait de façon à lui donner plusieurs renseignements distincts qui l'obligeaient à poser deux, voire trois questions –tout en sachant qu'il risquait fortement d'oublier de poser la deuxième si le maître répétait cette ruse à la réponse suivante. C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

_ « À cause du cercle que j'ai vu dans ma cellule précédente.

_ C'est ce même cercle qui est dessiné sous ta joue, et sur la paume de mes mains –entre autre. En plus de court-circuiter toute transmutation traditionnelle de type déstructuration-reconstruction, il me sert d'interface pour aller collecter les souvenirs ou les pensées dans la tête de telle ou telle personne de la zone 3. »

Edward ferma les yeux et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées. Les réponses qu'il recevait ne faisaient qu'allonger sa liste de questions et le laissaient plus perdu qu'avant. Les pourquoi se bousculaient dans sa tête en un joyeux capharnaüm et, au détour d'une réflexion, une réalisation le frappa un peu plus fort que les autres. Si Arawn pouvait lire les pensées des gens de la zone 3, alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait certainement été _témoin_ de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et ce qu'il avait pris pour le colonel.

_Oh, la situation ne pouvait pas devenir plus embarrassante…_

_ « Si vous pouvez tout entendre depuis votre bureau, pourquoi vous prenez le risque de faire venir chaque prisonnier ici ? demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, faisant mine de rien.

_ J'ai besoin d'avoir des points de repère dans l'esprit de chaque pensionnaire –une empreinte spirituelle si tu veux- pour pouvoir retrouver une personne précise sur le réseau. Cette entrevue sert à ça. »

Alors peut-être ne les avait-il pas ressentis –lui et l'autre erreur de la nature- un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…

_ « Oh ne te leurre pas. A cette heure-là, tout le monde dormais, je ne pouvais pas vous manquer. Et puis, à vrai dire, je soupçonnais Envy de préparer un coup mon esprit le suivait donc de loin. De loin seulement. Quand sa farce a commencé en revanche -Pour être honnête, j'ai eu à poser mon stylo tant l'image était… poignante. »

Rectification faite, la situation pouvait effectivement devenir plus embarrassante.

_ « En attendant, j'ai besoin de ton empreinte, alors reste immobile un instant. Ça peut être désagréable si tu résistes. »

La pression sur ses épaules disparut entièrement et Edward se plia sagement à la demande du maître en attendant qu'il fasse son relevé d'empreinte – si ça l'amusait après tout. Faute de visuel et de précision sur la méthode, pour passer le temps, Ed ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans une pause théâtrale de voyante sur sa boule de cristal –avec lui-même dans le rôle de la boule- et si un "ahômm" de méditation avait résonné dans la pièce, la chose ne l'aurait pas surpris. L'image lui fit rouler des yeux –toute cette histoire était ridicule.

Soudain, le bruit familier d'un claquement de mains brisa le silence et son sang se glaça. Alchimie non destructrice ou pas, s'il le touchait ou s'il activait un des deux cercles entre lesquels il était actuellement pris en sandwich, ça relevait de la transmutation humaine : la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de se réessayer.

Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses coudes et se tordant à s'en faire craquer les vertèbres, Ed tenta de désarçonner son adversaire, ou de se retourner pour lui envoyer ses poings dans la figure avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'activer la transmutation. Le poids sur ses reins se fit moins important -comme pour lui faciliter la tâche- mais le souffle alchimique lui caressant la peau lui indiqua que quoi qu'il tentât, il était trop tard. Edward continua néanmoins et c'est seulement lorsque son dos reposa sur le sol qu'il comprit que l'action du maître de se relever n'avait rien d'un geste de courtoisie.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu envoyer ses poings en l'air avec l'élan nécessaire à un crochet digne du Fullmetal, deux mains vinrent se plaquer violemment contre son torse, le coinçant efficacement contre le sol en même temps qu'elles activèrent la transmutation. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent instantanément à l'arrière de sa nuque et il regarda avec horreur l'homme au-dessus de lui fermer les yeux dans un effort de concentration. Le visage serein de Djehouty s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée familière et Edward laissa échapper un grognement étranglé –le seul son que ses cordes vocales lui permirent de sortir.

Son corps entier se rassembla pour faire face au pire et pour se battre dans le cas où la transmutation prendrait une mauvaise tournure mais, rapidement, ses muscles se détendirent sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Ses poings, pourtant à une dizaine de centimètres de leur cible commencèrent à redescendre. Ses bras se relâchèrent, tombant sur ceux du maître comme des bras de pantin à qui on vint de couper les fils. Il s'agrippa désespérément aux plis du pull d'Arawn dans l'espoir de freiner la chute mais ses doigts refusèrent de coopérer eux aussi. Il était complètement à sa merci.

Ecrasé par la panique et le poids de l'autre alchimiste, son cœur battait affreusement fort à ses oreilles, si fort même que chaque pulsation semblait plus proche de lui crever les tympans. Il serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de crier. La transmutation sifflant rageusement autours de lui n'arrangeait déjà pas les choses, hurler les empireraient assurément.

Des serpents invisibles lui frôlaient la peau, enlaçant son corps de rubans d'énergie qui curieusement firent baisser la température de la pièce quand il aurait imaginé cuire sous leur chaleur. Au contraire, c'était comme si toute l'énergie disponible était mise à contribution en plus de celle déjà fournie par l'alchimiste maitrisant la transmutation. La question restait de savoir à quoi toute cette énergie pouvait bien lui servir.

Ses automails n'étaient plus qu'à un cheveu d'atteindre des températures réellement douloureuses et le métal presque gelé mordait méchamment la chair déjà abîmée avec laquelle il était directement en contact. Les vents de Drachma, dans son souvenir, n'avaient pas été aussi mortellement glacials.

Des rubans lumineux lui passèrent sous le nez et virevoltèrent comme des insectes avant de plonger sous les mains du maître et soudain, il suffoqua. Surpris par la vague alchimique qui s'immisça en lui et lui coupa le souffle Ed balança violemment sa tête en arrière. Celle-ci atterrit sèchement sur le tapis mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. La douleur lui déchirait littéralement la poitrine et le poussa automatiquement à s'éloigner au plus vite mais son corps resta inerte.

C'était comme si la transmutation lui retirait chaque partie de son corps de la même façon que Winry lui retirait ses automails lors de ses révisions. L'idée de son bras restait toujours, même lorsqu'on lui retirait la prothèse et le phénomène ne le surprenait plus depuis des années. Ce soir en revanche, l'impression d'être déconnecté de l'intégralité de sa chair le dérangeait nettement plus. Tous ses nerfs lui renvoyaient plus ou moins une image de ses membres –ses orteils étaient toujours là quelque part- mais il ne pouvait envoyer de signal dans l'autre sens pour actuellement les remuer.

Sa vision se brouilla progressivement et il fut lentement, consciencieusement immergé dans une immensité de coton malgré sa résistance pour rester lucide. Sa vue ne lui envoyait plus aucun signal, ni son ouïe, pas plus que ses autres sens jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lumière ne lui traverse la tête et n'aiguise de nouveau les bords de son esprit. L'énergie alchimique se déchargeant en lui fut si forte qu'il s'entendit crier cette fois : un râle long et essoufflé qu'il reconnut difficilement comme sortant de sa propre bouche.

Le flot de la transmutation se répandit dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire, lui laissant apercevoir toutes les images de son passé l'espace d'un battement de cil avant de se retirer complètement de lui. Il resta plusieurs secondes hébété avant de reprendre les automatismes essentiels, tels que respirer ou cligner des yeux. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à faire.

Arawn le regardait calmement reprendre ses esprits, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. A un moment de la transmutation, il s'était même mis à l'aise en s'asseyant complètement sur le bas ventre du jeune alchimiste, certain de sa totale suprématie sur ce dernier. Et effectivement, même s'il avait voulu lui caler un genou en plein milieu du dos, Ed n'en aurait pas eu la force. Son esprit et son corps étaient de nouveau en sa seule possession, mais aligner deux pensées cohérentes relevait de l'exploit, alors bouger tout un membre…

_ « Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas résister. » Il lissa les plis du t-shirt sous ses doigts, l'air un peu plus pensif. « Tu as un esprit exceptionnel Edward. Je t'envie. Si j'avais eu ce don à l'époque… »

_Je n'aurais pas eu à prendre celui de mon frère._

La fin de sa phrase résonna dans sa tête sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger, une série décousue d'images se projeta sur ses rétines et il reconnut vaguement Arawn, le visage déformé par la frayeur, allongé aux côté d'un homme plus âgé mais tout aussi effrayé. Leurs lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement et il n'avait pas besoin du son pour avoir une idée de leurs supplications.

Arawn retira ses mains brusquement, comme si son t-shirt l'avait brûlé, et le regarda avec une mine contrariée. Il n'avait apparemment pas prévu qu'Edward aussi puisse attraper des fragments de ses pensées et, sincèrement, lui-même ignorait comment cela avait pu se produire.

_ « L'énergie résiduelle… l'énergie résiduelle et le fait que laisse mes mains collées à toi ont permis au transfert de données d'aller dans l'autre sens. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. »

L'envie ne lui manquait pas de lui faire remarquer que ça l'avait bien surpris quand même mais sa langue resta désespérément collée contre son palais. Le reste de sa chair ne fut pas plus coopératif et resta parfaitement immobile lorsqu'il essaya de se relever.

_ « Ça va revenir, attends quelques secondes. »

Savoir que son corps reprendrait ses fonctions prochainement lui faisait une belle jambe ! En attendant il restait incapable de se défendre ou de fuir. Qui plus est, la position dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Poussé par une vague de dégout, le jeune alchimiste parvint à rouler les muscles de son dos mais sa tentative de ramper hors de là ne rendit pas la position plus agréable, pas plus qu'elle ne lui permit de se déplacer. Arawn, semblant remarquer son regain de mobilité, vint lui attraper la chaine de ses menottes. Juste au cas où.

_ « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Croassa Edward.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu te répètes.

_ Parce que… je n'ai pas encore eu toutes les réponses à cette question. »

Le maître le regarda intensément pour déchiffrer le fond de ses propos.

_ « Tu voudrais que je t'explique absolument tout. Et qu'est ce qui m'obligerait à le faire ? Je t'en ai déjà bien assez dit. Faut-il te rappeler que tu n'es qu'un pensionnaire parmi d'autres ? Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas simplement ignoré tes questions depuis ton entrée comme je l'ai fait avec bon nombre d'entre eux.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir commencé si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout ? Cracha-t-il.

_ Que veux-tu, je me laisse emporter parfois. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes chasseurs me ramène un alchimiste de ton calibre capable de comprendre ce que j'explique.

_ Alors allez-y, expliquez-vous ! »

Face au rire clairement amusé du maître, ses poings se soulevèrent en un spasme de colère. Oh, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de rire ! Seulement, le bruit de chaine et la pression sur son poignet gauche lui rappelèrent que malgré sa nonchalance, Djehouty prenait toujours toutes les précautions nécessaires pour garder l'avantage. Ce dernier serra fermement la chaîne et la tira vers là où sa montre aurait dû être rattachée. Ed résista évidemment et continua à vouloir lui envoyer ses poings dans la figure mais relever ses poignets dans cette position lui demandait beaucoup plus de force que précédemment et il abandonna vite ses efforts. L'homme assis sur lui sourit il savait parfaitement quoi faire le maitriser.

Cette simple constatation l'aurait en temps normal fait frémir de rage, mais ce furent les mains posées sur son bas ventre qui le firent frémir -pour une toute autre raison. Il tenta de se ressaisir, de mettre de côté les flashes qui lui revenaient mais Envy persistait à vouloir le hanter. La peur lui fit remonter le cœur dans l'œsophage et il tenta de nouveau de s'extraire de dessous l'autre homme. Ses muscles fonctionnèrent cette fois, mais avec si peu de force qu'il n'arriva qu'à se tortiller lamentablement.

Soudain, Djehouty lâcha la chaîne et se releva, lui tendant la main une fois debout.

_ « Allez relève-toi. On va trouver un garde pour t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Ed le regarda plusieurs instants interdit avant de se remettre lentement sur ses deux pieds. Même si ses genoux tremblaient comme ceux d'un jeune faon, il ignora ouvertement la main offerte pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Geste puéril, ultime tentative de sa fierté écorchée pour sauver la face ou encore subtil moyen d'éviter un nouveau contact physique, qu'importe, Arawn ne fit aucun commentaire. Il l'abandonna même pour aller fouiller un tiroir.

A son retour, Ed se tenait enfin en position verticale, ses organes s'étaient stabilisés et la pièce avait arrêté de tourner. Ses pensées, en revanche, restaient plus lentes que d'ordinaire, d'autant plus que la gravité semblait avoir fait descendre un peu trop de sang pour que les neurones continuent de fonctionner. Bon sang ce qu'il détestait se sentir aussi faible.

_ « Si tu t'étais laissé faire, il n'y aurait pas eu autant d'effets secondaires et tu pourrais rejoindre ta cellule en sautillant. »

En sautillant ? S'il avait eu la force de bouger de la sorte, il aurait certainement commencé par lui faire ravaler son sourire condescendent d'un coup d'automail.

Le maître éclata de rire.

_ « Ah, toujours ce fameux caractère Fullmetal ! » Il essaya de calmer son fou rire. « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne travailles pas pour moi, on aurait eu l'occasion de converser plus souvent. Ça aurait été divertissant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je deviens alors ? Vous allez me laisser croupir dans votre zone 3 de pacotille.

_ Ça serait injuste pour tes camarade de faire une exception pour ton cas. C'est regrettable, mais tu vas devoir rester là-bas, dit-il en le conduisant vers la porte par le bras droit.

_ Jusqu'à quand exactement ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait un nombre illimité de cellules comment faites-vous quand les prisonniers sont trop nombreux.

_ Les plus anciens pensionnaires servent, disons, à faire avancer la science. »

Edward s'arrêta net, en plein milieu d'un couloir, dégageant son bras d'un geste sec.

_ « Vous essayez de créer une pierre philosophale c'est ça ? Et la zone 3 n'est que votre vivier… c'est lamentable !

_ Doucement, plaida-t-il en lui prenant de nouveau le bras, une pierre philosophale ne me serait d'aucun usage. Elle ne sert qu'à ceux qui ont besoin de puissance quand leur théorie est trop faible.

_ Si vous ne fabriquez pas de pierre, qu'avez-vous promis aux homonculus pour qu'ils vous obéissent ?

_ Je ne fabrique pas de pierre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ignore comment on le fait. Ils sont là dans l'espoir de l'apprendre. »

Ces dégénérés mentaux étaient incapables de pratiquer l'alchimie, leur donner les informations ne servaient à rien. C'était comme donner un cours de piano à un manchot, il pouvait éventuellement apprendre à lire la partition, mais pour ce qui s'agissait de la jouer il en était tout bonnement incapable. Alors pourquoi les homonculus viendraient chercher des informations ici ? Soudain, La réalisation le frappa.

Dante.

Mais jusqu'où cet enfoiré étendait-il ses tentacules ?

_ « Plus loin que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer mon cher Edward. Plus loin que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.»

Le silence retomba entre eux deux, plus lourd que jamais et il tenta de ne plus trop penser pour le moment. Le ciel était encore bien noir derrière les vitres, les arbres les plus proches à peine éclairés par la lumière du bâtiment, mais ce fut son reflet dans la glace qui retint son attention. Il avait vraiment, vraiment une sale mine. Les mèches ayant glissé de l'élastique s'étaient emmêlés dans tous les sens, de larges cernes noircissaient le dessous de ses yeux et son regard faisait froid dans le dos. S'il voulait éviter les questions et prétendre que tout allait bien, il allait devoir arranger ces détails rapidement.

_ « Si on ne croise pas bientôt de garde, vous allez devoir me raccompagner vous-même, déclara Edward pour briser le silence. C'est malheureux d'avoir à faire la sale besogne dans son propre palais.

_ Je sais que tu meurs d'envie que j'aille te border, mais il y a des choses que mes gardes font mieux que moi. A cette heure-là, ils doivent être en ronde ou en train de décharger le nouvel arrivage de nourriture.

_ On est quel jour exactement ?

_ Dimanche, le 2.

_ Avril ?

_ Juin. »

Devant la mine déconfite du jeune alchimiste il ajouta :

_ « Je plaisante bien sûr. On est le 2 Avril. Et il est presque minuit l'heure pour les enfants d'aller au lit.

_ J'suis plus un gosse ! Gronda-t-il.

_ Oh, j'ai vu ça, répondit-il calmement. J'ai vu ça. »

La façon dont Arawn le reluqua de haut en bas lui échauffa les joues pour ce qui lui sembla être la énième fois de la soirée et, après s'être éclairci la voix nerveusement, il veilla bien à marcher le plus loin possible de l'autre homme. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre normalement son chemin et, enfin, un garde apparu au détour du couloir. Ed laissa échapper un soupir, jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi soulagé de voir un de ces sbires à la gâchette facile mais pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

Le garde s'approcha avec précaution, vaguement étonné de croiser son maître à cette heure tardive, et à cet endroit.

_ « Je m'entretenais avec le Fullmetal, expliqua Arawn, mais il se fait tard et j'ai peur qu'il ne faille le mettre au lit avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue.

_ P'tain mais je suis pas un gosse ! »

A peine eut-il fait mine de bouger ses poings en direction de Djehouty que le garde pointa le canon de son arme sur lui, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer.

_ « Doucement, doucement, Fullmetal aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord. Conduisez-le jusqu'à sa chambre, ordonna-t-il en ignorant les insultes du jeune alchimiste. Et tenez-le par son automail. »

Le garde fronça des sourcils.

_ « Tenez-le par l'automail, ça vous évitera bien des troubles –dont celui de gâcher une fléchette de sédatif. Bien. Sur ce, Edward, bonne soirée. »

Après un petit signe d'adieu de la main, il remonta le couloir en sens inverse, laissant Ed complètement interloqué en compagnie du garde qui le guidait déjà vers la zone 3 en le tenant par le bras droit. S'il avait dû s'attendre à une directive de la part du maître, ça n'aurait certainement pas été celle de lui rendre le trajet moins inconfortable… Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, Arawn Djehouty, le cinglé à la tête de cette organisation venait juste de lui éviter le malaise de se faire palper le bras par un autre homme pendant tout leur périple.

Cette faveur l'avait tellement surpris que les dizaines de marches et les kilomètres de sol passèrent sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment d'attention. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il dût grimper l'échelle menant au grenier que son cerveau recommença à prendre le monde extérieur en compte et, en un rien de temps, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le sas où quatre armoires à glace les accueillirent, armées et alertes comme dans son souvenir.

Cette fois-ci un peu plus éveillé et moins paniqué que lors de ses précédents passages ici, Edward se mit à la recherche de la faille en prévision d'une prochaine évasion. En balayant la pièce d'un regard innocent, il repéra bien les commandes numériques d'ouverture des portes, les bouches d'aération, la position et l'angle d'action de chaque garde mais aucun de ces éléments ne lui donna de réelle piste. Pour traverser cette pièce et remonter jusqu'au grenier, il ne semblait y avoir qu'une solution : devenir invisible ! Et là encore, sans les codes, les deux portes blindées resteraient closes.

Il en était même parvenu à considérer ses chances d'arriver à percer le mur de sa cellule à la petite cuillère quand ils arrivèrent effectivement dans la zone 3. La cour au grand olivier était de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre le spot avait été éteint et seules des veilleuses placée à intervalles régulier à chaque étage fournissait la lumière nécessaire aux gardes pour faire leur ronde. Ces derniers les regardèrent passer en silence, les suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tranquillement rentré et enfermé dans la cellule n°421 –_sa chambre.

* * *

_

_Pardon pour la coupure à la con, on m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres cours étaient plus pratique alors ye les coupe touuuuus ! Hop ! Et un chapitre pourfendu en deux ! Tiens ! Dans sa tron…_

_Ahem... ^^ Sinon pour vous remercier de votre patience infinie, ce chapitre s'accompagne d'une petite illustration (voir sur mon profil)._

_A la prochaine!_


	14. What else ?

_Yeaaaaah ! Mes écrits sont finiiiiiiiis ! A-ha ! 55h et même pas mal… ou presque. XD_

_Ahem... Alors voilà, après moult réécritures (celle-là doit être la quatrième version…) voilà le chapitre 14 ! C'était pas prévu qu'il soit aussi long, mais comme c'est impossible de couper, faute de suspens décent, je l'ai laissé en une seule partie. J'espère que ça n'en gênera pas trop._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : pardon pour les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout relire plusieurs fois pour chercher les petites erreurs d'inattention non corrigées par Word… si vous en repérez, faites-le moi savoir ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

**Zone 3, Lundi 3 Avril :**

Etalé au sol tel une esquisse de Da Vinci –T-shirt et short trempés de sueur gâchant certes un peu la toile- Ed regarda une énième fois le lourd sac de cuir passer au-dessus de sa tête, ses oscillations s'essoufflant déjà malgré ses précédents efforts. Quelques minutes encore passées les yeux dans le vide à regarder les molécules d'air bouger et il le frappa de nouveau, lançant un crochet du droit peu conventionnel et un peu hasardeux mais qui envoya tout de même valser le sac de boxe loin sur sa gauche, puis loin sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche…

Hypnotisé par le va-et-vient régulier de la masse au-dessus de lui, il relâcha son attention et laissa retomber son automail comme un membre mort. Celui-ci heurta le sol en un fracas métallique qui, si la marque Rockbell n'avait pas été gravée quelque part sur une plaque, aurait certainement annoncé moult réparations. Mais Winry le connaissait bien, et après des années passées à corriger les faiblesses qu'il ne cessait de mettre en avant par son usage peu attentionné de ses deux prothèses, elle en était arrivée à fabriquer des modèles frôlant la perfection.

Les deux membres s'allégeaient à chaque révision, tout en restant miraculeusement résistants aux chocs, torsions, élongations et autres contraintes pouvant survenir dans le cadre de son travail, les mouvements de ses doigts gagnaient en précision et l'entretient se réduisait désormais à presque rien. Seulement, il n'avait toujours aucune sensation tactile, l'hiver était toujours une véritable torture pour lui lorsqu'il devait rester dehors et que la température de son automail s'équilibrait avec celle de l'air extérieur et en été, quand les gens cherchaient la fraîcheur, lui, il se promenait en permanence avec deux mini-fours visés à son squelette…

Oh, suite aux nombreuses années passées à râler après ces ralentisseurs de croissance, la liste des lamentations devait bien avoir plus d'une centaine d'items, mais à cet instant, là étalé au sol, il s'en foutait royalement.

Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, suivant sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battant avec insistance contre ses côtes et le va-et-vient hypnotisant du sac de boxe, le grand Fullmetal forçait son esprit à revenir aux rudiments de la pensée : l'addition.

Chaque battement de son palpitant, chaque passage devant ses yeux de ce sac qu'il avait roué de coups un peu plus tôt ajoutaient une unité à son comptage. Prenant les retenues des centaines sur ses doigts, Edward comptait absolument tout ce qui pouvait l'être et si les dalles du faux-plafond n'y étaient pas encore passées, c'était seulement à cause de la trop grande impétuosité des pensées qu'il tentait de repousser par ce stratagème rudimentaire –stratagème rudimentaire qu'il regrettait sincèrement ne pas avoir employé plus tôt.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour trouver Morphée à son retour de son entretien avec le maître de maison, la tempête qui avait fait rage dans sa tête dès l'instant même où il s'était allongé sur son lit avait réduit sa nuit de sommeil à quelques heures de somnolence fractionnées et dispersées ci et là jusqu'au premières heures du matin –moment où un garde était venu déverrouiller les portes des cellules à son étage. Dans la nuit, la fatigue avait eu beau lui faire fermer les paupières sur des yeux douloureux, son esprit était resté en permanence à la limite de l'ébullition, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la soirée et l'empêchant de trouver le repos auquel il aspirait tant.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas encore, la réminiscence des caresses de l'homonculus l'avait fait frissonner de dégoût à de nombreuses reprises et à chaque fois qu'il avait roulé sous les draps pour fuir cette impression de toujours avoir des mains étrangères sur sa peau, le mouvement d'air ainsi causé l'avait figé sur place, plus dégoûté encore. On ne lui avait pas laissé prendre de douche depuis l'incident avec ce qu'il avait pris pour son grand béguin de toujours et bien qu'il eût voulu faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, l'odeur résiduelle accompagnant ce genre d'activité restait hélas bien réelle.

Aussi, lorsque la clé avait claqué dans la serrure à quelques mètres de son lit, il s'était levé d'un bond et avait quitté sa cellule sans perdre une seconde ni pour se recoiffer ni même pour ajuster ses affaires froissées et refroissées par sa nuit agitée. Le ciel derrière les grandes panneaux de la verrière était encore d'un gris sombre et, mis à part les quelques gardes qui déverrouillaient les portes à chaque étage, pas une âme ne s'était encore aventurée à l'extérieur et c'était tant mieux.

Après un regard circulaire et une inspiration profonde, il se mit en route vers les salles d'eau. L'air au sein de la cour était comme figé dans le silence du petit matin. Les feuilles du grand olivier semblaient prises dans de la colle invisible et même la reprise d'activité des gardes ne semblait pas réussir à redonner vie à la zone 3. Tout était paisible et pratiquement désert comme le jeune alchimiste l'avait espéré en ouvrant sa porte, mais ce calme matinal n'empêcha pas un frisson de paranoïa de lui faire rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée en rasant les murs.

Les dizaines et dizaines de portes jusque-là inertes ne le resteraient pas encore bien longtemps et La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien d'avoir à supporter si tôt les regards remplis de pitié de ses compagnons d'infortune et voisins. Et en plus, il réalisa, rien ne lui disait qu'Envy ne se cachait pas de nouveau sous un uniforme de garde et n'attendait que le moment propice pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'on l'avait empêché de finir la veille…

En passant comme une flèche devant une des salles communes dont la porte était restée ouverte, un objet capta son attention. Malgré son profond désir de débarrasser sa peau de ces preuves humiliantes au plus haut point, il s'était finalement arrêté dans cette même pièce pour passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre sac de boxe suspendu là avant même de passer sa peau au savon et à l'eau bouillante.

Courbatu comme il le devait, trempé de sueur et rempli d'un sentiment de quiétude qu'il ne pensait plus retrouver avant des semaines, Edward ne pouvait que se féliciter de son initiative et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à cette constatation.

L'inspiration profonde qui suivit lui fit froncer le nez. L'odeur musquée était toujours là, bien que considérablement atténuée par l'odeur de transpiration qui émanait de lui en vagues épaisses. Oh ça pour sentir mauvais, il sentait vraiment, vraiment mauvais, mais c'était toujours mille fois mieux que cette odeur de sexe qu'il avait été contraint d'inhaler toute la nuit.

Alors que son esprit s'apaisait, que chaque fibre de son corps devenait plus détendue que la peau d'un centenaire, Morphée qui l'avait fui toute la nuit vint finalement lui murmurer sa douce chanson à l'oreille, lui faisant progressivement oublier son envie de douche. Peut-être que quelques minutes de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal après tout.

Seulement, lui fit remarquer une petite voix, quelqu'un allait bien finir par entrer dans la pièce et même si son corps insistait lourdement pour qu'il fasse fi de ce détail et poursuive sa sieste bien méritée, sa fierté méchamment estropiée était nettement moins favorable à laisser qui que ce soit le trouver ainsi : plus sale et nauséabond qu'une veille serpillère. Cette possibilité de plus en plus probable à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient de se retrouver en compagnie de quelqu'un finit par le remettre lentement en marche. Etape une : relevage des paupières. Etape deux : maintien en position desdites paupière. Etape trois : si possible, remettre le cerveau en marche –si possible.

De son côté, le sac de boxe qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour poursuivre sa vie oscillait désormais de façon presque imperceptible, la chaîne qui le maintenait grinçant légèrement. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de le repousser encore, Edward l'arrêta délicatement, récupérant ainsi le peu d'énergie cinétique que cette imposante masse de sable possédait encore. Après un temps de pause, ses deux mains accolées au cuir frai de part et d'autre du sac le quittèrent bientôt pour se rejoindre en un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pourvoir autant regretter.

Bien que triviale et maitrisée depuis ses cinq ans, la transmutation qu'il amorça s'évanouit dans l'air avant même d'avoir pu créer la moindre étincelle parmi les atomes sous ses paumes. Un juron coloré quitta ses lèvres en même temps que l'alchimie disparut de la pièce et le discours du maître lui revint à l'esprit en un écho particulièrement distinct. D'après ses dires, le cercle inhibiteur bloquait uniquement les transmutations destructrices et c'était largement suffisant pour emmerder son monde puisque, pour 99,9% des alchimistes, dont il faisait partie, les transmutations de création par la destruction étaient les seules transmutations qu'ils pouvaient mener à bien.

Bien sûr, en épluchant les étagères de la grande bibliothèque de Central, Edward avait déjà survolé quelques-uns des rares livres théoriques sur le sujet de l'alchimie informationnelle, mais, à l'époque, la mise en pratique d'une telle alchimie se révélant n'être d'aucune utilité pour rendre son corps à son petit frère, il avait tout bonnement rangé ces livres à leur place dans l'étagère sans y accorder plus d'attention. Oh, maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts jusqu'au coude !

Au lieu de jouer au bon petit soldat sous les ordres de Mustang et de perdre son temps en mission à l'autre bout du pays il aurait dû parfaire son art comme ils l'avaient fait lui et son frère jusqu'à ce qu'on leur offre cette occasion en or de faire sortir Alphonse de sa boîte de conserve. Il aurait dû continuer ! Il aurait dû relever le défi et s'attaquer avec confiance à ce sujet sur lequel bon nombre d'alchimistes s'étaient cassés les dents avant lui !

Il envoya un poing rageur sur un flanc du sac en cuir. Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et ses chances de sortir de cet enfer se réduisaient comme une peau de chagrin à cause de ça.

On avait beau le qualifier de génie –et c'est vrai que l'alchimie de création était devenue pour lui aussi naturelle que le fait de respirer- toute nouvelle technique lui demandait à lui aussi un apprentissage par les livres suivi d'essais en pratique plus ou moins fructueux avant d'atteindre la maitrise parfaite. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de créer un objet, il lui suffisait de penser à la forme finale pour qu'un cercle fleurisse dans son esprit et fournisse, selon sa matière de base, les éléments nécessaires à la transmutation. Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais, dans le cas présent, ses facilités le laissaient tout aussi incapable de créer un cercle informationnel qu'un vulgaire novice.

En revanche, le maître touchait clairement sa bille dans le domaine, tellement même que ça en était presque rageant –_presque_. Au travers de ses nombreux voyages, aucun alchimiste dont avait fait la rencontre jusque-là n'avait fait preuve d'un tel niveau de connaissance et de maîtrise en la matière, même parfois après plus de soixante-dix années passées à étudier le sujet. Ed fronça des sourcils. Arawn, avec sa trentaine d'années tout au plus n'avait absolument rien à lui envier et pourtant, la veille, il lui avait ouvertement fait part de son sentiment à ce sujet et cette admiration laissait l'ainé Elric perplexe. Ce type, vraiment…

Le fragment de mémoire qui lui était parvenu au travers du réseau de pensées du maître lui revint à l'esprit en une série décousue d'images. La scène s'était gravée dans sa mémoire comme s'il l'avait lui-même vécue et il se l'était repassée encore et encore pour comprendre mais, même après y avoir passé toute une nuit, un détail lui échappait toujours. La vue plongeante que la vision lui donnait du vieillard et d'Arawn laissait supposer qu'il les surplombait tous les deux, or, si ce souvenir appartenait à ce dernier, alors Edward aurait dû observer la scène depuis le sol, depuis les yeux de son hôte et pas depuis ceux d'une tierce personne…

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent dans sa réflexion et au battement de cœur suivant, ses muscles avaient retrouvé une tension identique à celle qui l'avait conduit dans cette pièce. Jurant entre ses dents, Edward se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. La paire de chaussure en approche et son propriétaire pouvaient très bien se diriger ailleurs qu'ici –et c'était d'ailleurs le cas- mais ses instincts les plus basiques l'avaient relevé avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y songer. Mais, raisonna-t-il, de toute façon, c'était juste impossible d'éviter tout contact avec les autres, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi nombreux à croupir dans cette troisième zone de malheur.

Peut-être. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'éviter les personnes les plus exécrables –les personnes comme Russel par exemple.

En apercevant son reflet dans une vitre la nuit dernière, il s'était juré de prendre en main les choses pour arranger sa tête de déterré, principalement afin d'éviter de soulever trop de questions usantes ou de regards intrigués, mais sa nuit presque blanche avait tout fait sauf l'aider. Ses yeux douloureux et la tension des muscles tout autour laissaient même penser qu'il ne restait plus rien à sauver de son visage à moins d'une hibernation digne de ce nom –une hibernation qui d'après sa précédente lutte pour trouver le sommeil ne viendrait hélas pas avant longtemps.

Néanmoins, d'ici là, le jeune alchimiste allait devoir porter sur son visage la preuve évidente que quelque chose était bien arrivé la veille, offrant une opportunité inespérée pour Russel de le noyer sous les questions et de lui mettre au passage le nez sur sa naïveté passagère –l'ainé Tringham avait toujours eu un don pour faire ça.

Oh, de toute façon, songea le jeune alchimiste avec une fausse nonchalance, il allait bien devoir s'y faire. À en croire le nombre de visages collés aux fenêtres la veille, plus de la moitié du bâtiment, dont Russel, devait l'avoir vu se faire escorter par les gardes, à moitié débraillé et aux bords des larmes. L'ainé Tringham n'avait pas besoin de plus de pièce pour avoir une idée précise du puzzle.

_Géant._

Récupérant ses affaires rageusement, Edward se mit en route vers la salle de bain située à l'autre bout du couloir. L'horloge accrochée juste au-dessus de la porte de la salle d'entrainement affichait 8h et quelques minutes. A cette heure-là, Edward pouvait espérer que la majorité des habitants de la zone 3 s'étaient tous pressés aux portes de la cantine dès l'ouverture une demi-heure plus tôt, laissant ainsi toutes les autres salles désertes, mais c'était prendre ses désirs pour la réalité. Vraiment.

Et effectivement, à peine eut-il franchis les portes de la salle de bain qu'un bruit de jet d'eau déjà en fonctionnement et une conversation enflammée entre deux ou trois hommes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Un des hommes éclata de rire et, aussitôt, une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune alchimiste –il aurait préféré être seul. D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa ses appréhensions et avança dans la pièce.

Dans son casier, Ed trouva plusieurs changes et un filet pour son linge sale –étiqueté à son nom et prêt à partir au service de nettoyage- ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette qu'il attrapa après s'être défait de ses affaires souillées. Les douches étaient communes, dans le sens où il n'y avait pas de portes entre chaque place, mais les jets n'étaient pas installés tous autours d'une grande pièce mais répartis sur plusieurs rangées de murs. Ainsi, calcula-t-il, en choisissant la dernière douche de la dernière rangée, il pouvait espérer retrouver un sentiment d'intimité suffisant pour apprécier sa toilette.

Traversant l'allée centrale aussi discrètement que son automail le lui permit, serrant fébrilement sa serviette sur ses hanche, Edward n'accorda qu'un bref regard aux autres hommes qui l'observèrent passer avec surprise. Une fois arrivé au fond de la dernière rangée, presque entièrement entouré par les murs carrelés, il accrocha sa serviette sur un crochet du mur opposé –non sans un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'allée- et se saisit des deux robinets face à lui.

L'eau, réglée très chaude par ses soins, le brûlait presque mais il ne put se résoudre à baisser la température ne serait-ce que d'un demi degré. Sa peau lui semblait si sale, qu'il ne voyait que cette solution pour se débarrasser de ce dégoût permanent que son propre corps lui inspirait. Alors il rinça, shampouina, frotta sa peau jusqu'au fond des pores pour faire disparaitre à jamais les traces des caresses de l'homonculus. La gorge serrée et l'esprit une nouvelle fois canalisés sur le comptage de la petite mosaïque au sol, il frotta encore plus fort.

_Cent cinquante-six…cent cinquante-sept…_

Un éclat de rire lui fit perdre le compte et brusquement détourner la tête en direction de l'allée. Un épais rideau de vapeur avait beau le couper du reste de la pièce et lui faire oublier sa situation, le nombre d'hommes sous les douches ne cessait d'augmenter et avec elle les chances de voir quelqu'un s'installer dans sa rangée. Face à cette perspective, ses mains tournèrent automatiquement le robinet au point rouge avant de se remettre à frotter avec plus d'ardeur encore.

_ « Si tu t'acharnes à frotter comme ça, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir te différentier d'une crevette tant ta peau sera devenue rouge. »

Malgré l'eau quasi bouillante qui lui tombait dessus, Edward sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et il lui fallut bien deux ou trois inspirations profondes avant de trouver le calme nécessaire pour présenter un visage correct à son interlocuteur.

La dernière personne dont il voulait entendre parler avant trois mois d'isolement au moins venait juste de s'installer sous la douche voisine, un sourire sarcastique illuminant son visage. Sans doute attendait-il une réplique enragée suite à son allusion au crustacé mais Edward ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Au contraire même, il prit la fuite sans même répondre, passant une serviette autours de sa taille et laissant l'ainé Tringham seul sous sa douche.

_ « Ed attends ! Ed ! Plaida ce dernier alors qu'il quittait tout juste l'allée.

_ Fous-moi la paix Russel. »

Mais Russel, aussi têtu que lui, ignora sa demande et le suivit jusqu'aux casiers.

_ « Écoute, commença-t-il, je savais pas que t'étais si susceptible le matin. Désolé, je recommencerais plus ! »

Sans un mot ni un regard dans sa direction, Ed ouvrit son casier pour y chercher de quoi s'habiller -un boxer aurait été l'idéal, là, à l'instant même mais il espérait aussi que Russel comprenne le message. La porte de son casier l'empêchait de voir l'autre alchimiste, et surtout l'inverse, mais il ne manqua pas le soupir exaspéré que celui-ci lâcha avant de partir en grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe au sujet de son humeur de chacal.

Ed se sécha et s'habilla ensuite avec hâte tout en ignorant au mieux le désagréable picotement qui lui hérissait les cheveux à la base du crâne –ignorant également le fait que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Les quelques hommes ayant assisté à la scène l'observaient toujours, il le sentait bien, mais il se força à garder l'air naturel lorsqu'il s'acharna à se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette détrempée. Mais finalement, le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans la pièce finit par lui faire abandonner l'entreprise. Sans alchimie ni sèche-cheveux, sécher sa lourde tignasse allait lui prendre plusieurs minutes et c'était bien trop long à supporter.

Balançant son filet de linge sale par la trappe prévue à cet effet sur son chemin vers la sortie, Edward quitta la pièce passablement agacé. Les regards que les autres locataires de la zone 3 pouvaient lui envoyer lui faisaient presque grincer des dents, mais c'est ce frisson de panique incontrôlable que leur simple présence déclenchait qui l'énervait le plus. Il avait affronté chimères, alchimistes complètement barrés et plus d'une paire d'homonculus, ça n'était pas une petite foule qui allait lui faire perdre ses moyens !

D'ailleurs, certain de cette affirmation, c'est vers la cafétéria probablement bondée à cette heure qu'il se dirigea ensuite. Il traversa le couloir en quelques enjambées mais les discussions et bruits de vaisselle provenant de derrière les deux portes de bois l'arrêtèrent devant celles-ci sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. De nouveau son œsophage s'était noué autour de son estomac et tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus par anticipation, le clouant effectivement sur place. Son esprit avait beau lui crier d'avancer, lui crier que de toute manière, il lui faudrait bien manger à un moment ou à un autre, pas un muscle ne lui obéit.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le jeune alchimiste réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Un groupe voulant entrer dans cette pièce qui lui faisait si peur le tira de sa rêverie et il se décala pour les laisser passer avec un sourire presque authentique. Les trois femmes le remercièrent et sans hésiter plus d'une seconde, il avança sur leurs talons. Cette promiscuité lui déplaisait tout autant que la forte densité d'hommes dans la salle de bain mais si en se noyant dans ce groupe, il pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes déjà attablées, alors ça en valait plus que la peine.

Et effectivement, à son arrivé, personne ne s'arrêta en milieu de phrase, personne ne le dévisagea et il put aller prendre un croissant, une tasse de café et quitter la pièce avec son petit déjeuner à la main sans renverser une goutte ni attirer trop d'attention. Arès un instant d'hésitation à l'entrée de la cour, Edward préféra aller s'accouder au soleil devant sa chambre. La pelouse fraichement tondue et le tronc du vieil olivier faisaient un nettement plus bel emplacement pour manger son premier repas de la journée qu'une des places assises de la cafétéria ou la rambarde au dernier étage, mais bien trop de monde s'était déjà installé sur le gazon à son goût.

Arrivé tout en haut du bâtiment, le croissant déjà englouti, Ed s'accouda à la balustrade juste devant sa chambre non sans hésitation. Il avait beau se dire que ça n'était qu'une porte comme une autre, une moitié de son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de limiter son titre à celui de "juste une porte". Tellement de choses s'étaient passées derrière ces planches de bois…

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine et, dans l'espoir d'endiguer rapidement le flot d'images et d'émotions qui revenaient une nouvelle fois l'assaillir, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de quelque chose à compter autours de lui. Quand son attention se fixa enfin sur le comptage des poutres du bâtiment, une ombre dans son dos le fit pivoter si rapidement sur lui-même qu'il en renversa presque son café.

La soudaine montée d'adrénaline le laissa tout tremblant et prêt à bondir sur –ou loin de- son agresseur. Seulement, tout en relâchant un soupir saccadé, Edward constata avec colère qu'il ne s'était retourné que pour faire face à un simple mur de brique sur lequel se découpait l'ombre d'une cheminée de l'aile d'en face. Ça devenait ridicule ! Ça n'était tout de même pas une cheminée qui allait terroriser le grand Fullmetal !

Après un chapelet de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, Edward reprit sa position initiale, les avant-bras sur le bord du garde-fou et sa tasse tenue au-dessus du vide. D'une gorgée de café presque brûlant, il chassa de son esprit les images déformées du colonel que son aventure de la vieille avait comme gravé sur sa rétine ainsi que l'arrière-goût désagréable qui lui en restait. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien que Mustang devienne l'objet de ses pires cauchemars, surtout quand celui-ci avait eu jusque-là tous les premiers rôles dans ses rêves érotiques.

C'était indéniable, Envy ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé de meilleure farce pour toucher là où ça fait mal –vraiment mal- et cette efficacité implacable l'étonnait. L'homonculus frappait généralement à l'instinct, sans grande finesse et seulement dans sa rapidité, sa force et sa capacité à distraire ses adversaires avec ses déguisements plus vrai que nature que résidait le réel danger. Envy trompait, torturait, tuait mais jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi vicieusement efficace. Djehouty le clairvoyant lui avait-il mis la puce à l'oreille ou bien était-ce lui qui cachait mal ses sentiments ?

En y regardant de plus près, à postériori, Edward ne pouvait que se maudire d'avoir été si naïf. Voir débarquer les secours juste pour sa poire était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai et, plutôt que de céder si facilement à son attraction pour son supérieur, il aurait dû s'accrocher à cette conviction ! Et puis, franchement, comment Mustang aurait-il pu arriver sur le toit ? Les tuiles lisses rendaient toute course quasiment impossible là-haut et, à moins de casser une des plaques de verre, la serre n'offrait aucune ouverture accessible depuis le bord. Et dans quel univers le colonel se casserait-il le dos à crapahuter sur des bâtiments pour le sauver, lui ?

Oh ! S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins, il se serait donné des baffes pour se punir de ce manque total de jugeote ! Mais, alors qu'il allait finir d'engloutir son café, du mouvement loin en dessous de sa tasse capta son attention et il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du vide pour tomber sur Russel qui l'observait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_En parlant de claques, tiens… _

L'envie de lui verser son café encore bien chaud sur la tête ne lui manqua pas sur le moment –et il y céda presque- mais son besoin de caféine l'obligea à renoncer à cette idée, aussi plaisante fusse-t-elle. Le café n'était pas extraordinaire ici, mais ça restait du café songea-t-il en faisant tourner le liquide au fond de la tasse. La faïence se couvrait à chaque tour d'un dépôt marron plus ou moins appétissant mais ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'en descendre la moitié en une gorgée –non sans une grimace de pur écœurement.

Il ne s'habituerait certainement jamais au goût, pourtant, même si au tout début la caféine n'avait été qu'un moyen de repousser le sommeil pour finir ses recherches ou quelque rapport en retard, aujourd'hui, la boisson était devenue une véritable drogue pour lui. Son entrée dans le club des accros au café ne s'était d'ailleurs pas fait sans remarques désobligeantes de la part du reste de l'équipe –et surtout de Breda- mais bien vite on l'avait invité de bon cœur à venir partager la carafe à l'heure de la pause.

Depuis qu'il avait eu droit à son bureau avec le reste de l'équipe de Mustang, après avoir fini pour de bon ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à surveiller l'heure dans l'attente de la fameuse pause de 10h. Si une part de lui voulait absolument croire que son impatience ne tenait qu'à son addiction, il pouvait difficilement ignorer la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait lorsque, à peine une minute après la première goutte versée, le colonel sortait de son antre et venait les rejoindre avec le regard d'un homme à qui on propose un soda glacé après des jours de marche dans le désert.

Cette fois Edward vida sa tasse d'une traite et c'est seulement lorsqu'il redescendit son bras qu'il se rendit compte que ses songes l'avaient emmené trop loin de la réalité pour son bien-être. Là, à dix mètres à peine, arrivait Russel la sangsue, bien décidé à lui extirper la vérité et, immédiatement, le repli stratégique s'imposa comme la solution à choisir. Le tout, c'était d'avoir l'air naturel –de faire comme s'il n'avait pas aperçu l'aîné Tringham- tout en se dé…

_ « Ah non ! Tonna ce dernier. Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup à chaque fois ! »

Ed se figea un instant sur place, faisant dos à son interlocuteur. La porte était à moins de deux mètres de lui, il pouvait encore la rejoindre avant que Russel ne l'en empêche mais, finalement, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer ses envies meurtrières, il se retourna.

_ « Refaire quoi ? demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

_ Ça ! M'ignorer et aller encore te terrer je ne sais où.

_ Je ne suis pas allé me terrer quelque part, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, je suis allé déjeuner.

_ Et là ? Tu allais faire quoi ? »

Ed regarda sa tasse un instant, à la recherche d'un mensonge crédible.

_ « Ramener ça aux cuisines, évidemment. Et…

_ Et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, _évidemment_, déclara-t-il d'un ton final. »

Serrant fermement sa tasse avec sa main droite, Edward se pinça la base du nez en soupirant –maintenant il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Mustang lorsque celui-ci faisait ce geste.

_ « Écoute, plaida-t-il, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? »

Russel sembla considérer la demande avec attention, ce qui lui laissa espérer un instant pouvoir clore cette discussion rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du jeune homme en face de lui.

_ « Tu n'as pas trouvé le sommeil, essaya-t-il, ou on t'as empêché de dormir ? »

Les deux alchimistes s'observèrent attentivement, dans le silence que cette dernière question avait jeté entre eux et Ed tenta au mieux de retenir la rage qui montait en lui comme le lait bouillant dans une casserole trop petite, mais finalement, la fatigue le fit céder.

_ « Si tu me poses la question, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant, c'est que tu connais pertinemment la réponse. Et tu dois bien te douter que je n'veux pas en parler. Bon sang Russel, pour une fois dans ta vie, occupe-toi de tes fesses ! »

En guise de point final, Edward laissa sa tasse vide à l'aîné Tringham, en la lui plaquant violement contre le torse –et en lui coupant très certainement le souffle- et sans même un regard en direction de ce dernier qui pestait déjà au sujet d'une certaine tâche sur sa belle chemise, il s'en alla. En bas, les quelques livres à dispositions lui permettraient peut-être de s'évader virtuellement de cet asile de fous et de se calmer les nerfs avant que la rage blanche qui le possédait ne le poussât au meurtre –même si ledit meurtre aurait été, de toute évidence, un service rendu à la communauté.

Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux que l'alchimie soit impossible ici, sinon Russel aurait fini incrusté dans un mur. Là au moins, il ne l'emmerderait plus.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Mercredi 5 Avril :**

_ « Vous auriez du papier ? »

Le garde le regarda interloqué.

_ « Du quoi ?

_ Du papier. Vous savez, un truc généralement blanc et rectangulaire sur lequel ou écrit ou dessine… »

Cette fois, le garde afficha une expression clairement agacée.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire que de contaminer l'homme armé avec sa mauvaise humeur, mais retenir les réflexions désagréables qui lui venaient à l'esprit était juste au-delà de sa volonté. Le manque de sommeil, l'overdose de romans à l'eau de rose et les attaques répétées de Russel, de son frère et de tous les habitants de la zone 3 dans l'espoir de le faire parler avaient achevé de parfaire son humeur exécrable. Son irritation était telle qu'il avait même réussi à s'engueuler avec lui-même et c'était cette engueulade qui l'avait finalement poussé à chercher une activité qui lui permettrait de s'énerver sur autre chose que sa propre personne.

_ « Tu as regardé dans la commode à côté des livres, au fond de la pièce ?

_ Il n'y avait rien dedans, à part des étagères poussiéreuses et un pot à crayon à peine rempli.

_ Je vais faire passer le message pour que quelqu'un en remette.

_ Et quand est-ce que quelqu'un s'en chargera ?

_ Ça devrait être réglé dans la journée, grommela-t-il.

_ Dans la journée ? demanda Edward, sidéré.

_ Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles ici ! Alors maintenant tu baisses d'un ton et tu circules, gronda le garde. Dégage de là ! »

Non sans un regard assassin, Ed se força cette fois à retenir la phrase acerbe qui lui brulait les lèvres ainsi que le crochet que son bras droit lui intimait d'envoyer dans la tronche de l'imbécile en face de lui. Son séjour ici, avec sa première nuit des plus désastreuses, ne s'annonçait guère plaisant, alors sans doute était-ce mieux d'éviter de faire une scène au quatrième jour de ce qui pouvait être une très, très longue détention.

_ « Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! répéta le garde.

_ … Et foutre le camp je m'en vais faire de suite, répondit le jeune alchimiste en surveillant le canon désormais pointé sur lui. Merci pour le papier. »

Alors qu'il allait retrouver la bibliothèque et ses lectures d'un attrait incertain, une silhouette rendue facilement reconnaissable par son entrainement intensif pour l'éviter s'approcha de lui à grande enjambées.

_ « Oh tiens, Russel, commença-t-il, sa voix lourde de sarcasme. Quelle surprise… »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et vint se poster entre Edward et la porte de la salle de repos pour empêcher toute retraite de ce côté. Son geste lui valut un regard assassin comme jamais on ne lui avait envoyé mais il ne broncha pas et poussa même le célèbre Fullmetal à reculer contre le mur opposé par un simple pas en avant. Edward bouillonnait sur place. Il savait d'ordinaire maintenir sa position, pourtant, un seul geste de l'autre asperge en face de lui et son corps battait en retraite, la queue entre les jambes.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, aboya-t-il finalement.

_ Savoir si tu vas bien.

_ Ça va super, répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

Ils se toisèrent en silence pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité et, de nouveau, sous le regard inquisiteur de son cadet, Edward opta pour l'offensive verbale –c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux _exactement ?_

_ Parler avec toi, te délier la langue. Ça fait des jours que personne ne t'as vu ouvrir la bouche en dehors des repas.

_ Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de parler –et encore moins avec toi. »

Sur ce, il tourna sur la gauche et s'en alla en direction de sa cellule, Russel sur ses talon et l'interpellant sans cesse dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, l'aîné Tringham explosa.

_ Oh je t'en prie Ed ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas tirer cette tête pendant des semaines ! Ta mauvaise humeur est plus contagieuse que la peste, ça commence même à en mettre certains mal à l'aise !

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en revenant sur ses pas, complètement ulcéré. Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas quand même pas me blâmer parce que je fais pas semblant d'être guilleret comme les autres ?

_ On est tous dans la même merde tu sais ! Mais chacun y met du sien pour rendre ça moins dur à vivre.

_ Alors quoi ? C'est guimauve-city ici ? Personne ne s'engueule, personne ne tire la tronche ?

_ Ed, implora-t-il en envoyant un regard un peu gêné en direction de la foule de curieux qui commençaient à se rassembler dans les environs.

_ Tu sais quoi Russel ? Va te faire foutre ! Je savais que tu pouvais être faux-cul, mais là ça dépasse tout entendement. »

Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de l'autre alchimiste, Edward s'en alla rejoindre sa cellule avec la ferme intention d'offrir à cette dispute son claquement de porte final mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un mètre, quelque chose s'accrocha à son poignet gauche et le tira en arrière. Une violente montée d'adrénaline lui fit alors faire volte-face en une demi-fraction de seconde et, d'un geste sec, il dégagea son bras avant de s'entendre hurler.

_ « **Ne me **_**TOUCHE PAS**_ ! »

Son cœur battait à s'en rompre les tympans et son souffle était si laborieux qu'il eut presque à s'aider de la rampe des escaliers toute proche pour rester debout. Malgré son trouble, il ne manqua pas l'expression sincèrement inquiète qu'affichait Russel, celui-ci étant resté la bouche ouverte sur son début d'argument. S'il avait voulu sa voix pleine de rage, son visage avait néanmoins dû trahir l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi à ce simple contact.

_ « Ed, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement le soir de ton arrivée?

_ Rien d'important, répondit-il en essayant de recomposer son masque d'indifférence. Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, c'est pas tes putains d'oignons ! Gronda-t-il en grimpant les escaliers deux par deux.

_ Je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Et d'abord, quand tu mets un pied ici, ça devient les oignons de tout le monde… Attend un peu !

_ J'ai pas signé pour ça.

_ Personne n'a signé pour ça.

_ T'es juste comme les autres, siffla-t-il en se retournant en milieu de l'escalier, tu meurs d'impatience de savoir enfin ce qui a bien pu faire hurler de la sorte le fameux Fullmetal. Et que ça me fasse chier t'amuse d'autant plus !

_ Je m'en contrefous de ça ! Plaida Russel. Complètement !

_ C'est ça oui, cracha Edward en poursuivant sa route.

_ Je veux juste parler un peu, continua-t-il dans son dos.

_ Et bien pas maintenant ! »

Jusqu'à présent, Ed avait délibérément choisi de ne pas se lancer dans une quelconque introspection –même superficielle- de peur de se faire happer par les démons que la farce de l'homonculus devait avoir placé dans son esprit. Ses réactions hystériques et son hypersensibilité lui donnaient un avant-goût amplement suffisant pour lui couper l'envie d'aller gratter plus loin sous la surface, c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait que répondre négativement à la demande de l'alchimiste juste derrière lui.

Peut-être qu'une fois la tête vraiment refroidie il pourrait tenter d'affronter cette armée de monstres, mais pour le moment, en discuter avec Russel risquait seulement de faire céder les barrières de son self-control, laissant ainsi s'écouler tout le joli merdier qui tourbillonnait actuellement entre ses deux oreilles. Rien que d'y penser, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer désagréablement et, entre deux inspirations serrées, il se força à refouler la vague de désespoir qui montait en lui.

_ « Je t'ai dit pas maintenant, répéta-t-il après avoir constaté qu'il était toujours suivi de près.

_ Juste cinq minutes. Attend, Ed-

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans ce que je dis ? demanda-t-il en se retournant brièvement en haut des marches. Pas. Maintenant ! »

Le regard inquiet qu'il aperçut lui assura clairement du fait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement de son cadet, aussi, dès que son pied toucha le sol bétonné du dernier étage, Edward se mit à courir à toutes jambes. La fuite n'était décidément pas sa solution préférée –et son amour-propre le lui ferait assurément payer pendant des semaines- mais, à situations désespérées, mesures désespérées.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur les dispositions avantageuses de l'autre asperge : sa taille. Ses jambes, plus longues, lui permirent de rattraper l'alchimiste en fuite avant la moitié du bâtiment et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras, Russel n'hésita pas à serrer de toutes ses forces pour l'arrêter. Sa poigne de fer empêcha effectivement Edward d'aller plus loin mais s'il avait espéré le maintenir en place, c'était raté. Ce dernier, dès que Russel eut posé un doigt sur lui, se débâtit comme un forcené, tirant sur son bras, frappant sur cette foutue mains avec son automail et lorsque son bras droit fut lui aussi immobilisé, c'est là qu'il perdit totalement le contrôle.

Là, dans la pénombre de dessous les toits, c'était comme s'il revivait de nouveau ce cauchemar. Les cheveux de Russel n'étaient plus blonds mais bruns et son expression inquiète s'était transformée en une grimace sadique qui lui glaça l'échine et qui lui fit redoubler ses efforts. Il s'entendit hurler les pires obscénités, mais n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses lèvres, pas plus qu'il n'en avait sur le reste de son corps qui luttait désespérément pour sa libération sans une seule fois considérer la sécurité de son adversaire.

Finalement, après un coup de genoux dans ce qui devait être le haut d'une cuisse, Edward perdit l'équilibre et, dans une ultime tentative pour rester debout, il entraina son opposant avec lui dans sa chute. Celui-ci tomba comme un poids mort sur lui, utilisant sa taille et son poids à son avantage pour le maintenir immobile au sol mais le contact était juste trop intime pour sa santé mentale. Se tortillant dans tous les sens et avec des forces que seule la peur pouvait mobiliser, il se débattit comme un diable, hurlant à l'alchimiste au-dessus de lui de le lâcher mais une fois encore, alors qu'il se voulait agressif, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que cris angoissés.

_ « ..ward… Ed, calme-toi. »

Les avant-bras désormais croisés sur son visage pour se protéger des visions effroyables qui lui étaient revenues, Ed arrêta enfin de se débattre. Ses esprits lui revinrent peu à peu, l'aidant à se calmer mais, malgré les inspirations profondes qu'il se forçait à prendre, son corps tremblait toujours comme une feuille en plein vent.

_ « Ed, répéta Russel, regarde-moi. Je ne te touche plus. »

Effectivement, l'aîné Tringham s'était redressé et ne le touchait plus qu'au niveau du bassin, là où il était à moitié assis à califourchon.

_ « Lève-toi s'il te plaît, demanda le jeune Elric sans retirer ses avant-bras de devant ses yeux.

_ De suite. »

Le poids qui le tétanisait disparut et, alors que ses instincts de survie l'avaient déjà remis sur ses pieds et envoyé s'agripper à la rambarde voisine pour aider ses jambes encore fébriles, il entendit Russel s'asseoir par terre quelque part derrière lui.

_ « Je suis désolé, commença ce dernier. Je n'avais pas du tout envisagé ça. C'était stupide de ma part d'insister. »

_ Tu pouvais pas savoir, répondit Edward d'une voix écorchée.

_ Mais quand même… »

Le silence qui suivit ces honnêtes excuses l'amena finalement à se retourner, le regard encore inquiet et la peau de son visage figée par ce qui devaient être les vestiges de quelques larmes incontrôlées, pour ensuite s'asseoir en face de son camarade –qui ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire. Un garde passa, et bien qu'Ed ne considéra que les bottes fraîchement cirées de ce dernier, il ne manqua pas le regard insistant que celui-ci lui envoya. En face de lui, même si les questions devaient se bousculer à ses lèvres comme des abeilles au sortir de la ruche, Russel ne lui posa aucune question.

Ils restèrent ainsi par terre, comme figés sur place pendant plusieurs minutes et Ed se surpris plus d'une fois à vouloir lui-même démarrer la conversation sur le sujet pour remplir tout ce vide acoustique. Maintenant que cet ex-voleur de nom connaissait la raison de son silence, et donc comprenait ça gêne, Edward se trouvait tiraillé entre le besoin de se confier, sa fierté qui lui ordonnait de continuer sa route –puisque son interlocuteur ne disait rien après tout- et les émotions que cette querelle avait fait ressurgir et qui lui nouaient l'estomac aussi efficacement qu'elles lui avaient scellé ensemble ses deux lèvres.

Même s'il tremblait encore légèrement, c'est sa fierté qui resta la plus virulente, celle-ci lui hurlant d'envoyer balader cet importun qui le regardait avec pitié et d'aller claquer la porte de sa cellule comme prévu sans se laisser déstabiliser par Russel. _Qu'il se la garde sa pitié_, gronda la petite voix,_ et qu'il se la mette bien profond ! Et puis toi !_ ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, _toi le maître aux commandes, au lieu de renifler comme une fillette, c'est à voix haute et bien plus tôt que tu aurais dû sortir cette ligne ! Il est où le grand Fullmetal, hein ?_

Soudain conscient de son dérapage mental, il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix de cette conscience hystérique. Le grand Fullmetal hein ? Eh bien il était absent pour le moment, et il ne voyait pas trop comment le faire revenir. Envy l'avait dépouillé de son titre avec une facilité déconcertante, renvoyé en enfance avec toutes les incertitudes et le manque de détachement inhérents à cet âge et le Fullmetal n'était pour lui qu'un lointain souvenir de la vie d'un autre.

Russel s'éclaircit finalement la voix.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui t'a... enfin, chercha-t-il. Qui est-ce qui était avec toi ce soir-là ? »

Le Jeune alchimiste avait de toute évidence du mal à aborder le sujet de ce qu'il croyait être un viol, aussi, avec un sourire nerveux, Ed apporta quelques précisions.

_ « Ça n'en est pas arrivé jusque-là. J'ai repris mes esprits à temps et les gardes sont arrivés avant qu'il n'aille jusqu'au bout. »

Et heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte de la tromperie à temps, sinon…

Rien que l'idée de coucher volontairement avec l'homonculus le rendait malade, mais c'est la réalisation que l'affaire s'était jouée à un fil qui lui donna la nausée. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

_ « Tant mieux, soupira Russel avant de froncer des sourcils. Tu étais drogué ?

_ Un peu avant, oui. Mais j'étais de nouveau éveillé quand il est entré.

_ Alors pourquoi tu dis avoir repris tes esprits ? »

_Et là, le sujet devenait épineux…Tout aussi épineux d'ailleurs que la mise en contexte nécessaire à l'abord dudit sujet._

_ « Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de tomber pour quelqu'un ?

_ Tu veux dire, commença-t-il d'un air perplexe, comme dans "tomber amoureux" ?

_ Amoureux je ne sais pas, mais être particulièrement attiré par quelqu'un.

_ Peut-être une fois, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Les homonculus, ça te dis quelque chose ?

_ Évidemment ! Tu m'prends pour qui ? S'offusqua-t-il. Et c'est quoi le rapport dans tout ça ?

_ J'y viens, j'y viens. »

Mais comment, ça, il l'ignorait encore.

Si le besoin de se décharger un peu de ce fardeau qui pesait sur lui depuis trois jours l'avait amené à donner plus d'informations au jeune homme en face de lui, il restait plus que retissant à l'idée de tout lui révéler. Dès leur première rencontre, sa relation avec Russel avait été rendue laborieuse par la compétition qui faisait rage entre eux –que ce soit au sujet de leurs talents d'alchimistes, ou de leur taille- et lui ouvrir son cœur ainsi, c'était un peu comme pactiser avec l'ennemi et cela sans avoir aucune assurance de leur sincérité. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, pouvait-il encore faire marche arrière ?

Se rendant compte que depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'avait fait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sur au moins une demi-douzaine de phrases avortées, Ed secoua la tête rageusement et se lança.

_ « D'après ce que j'ai compris de mon entretient avec le maître, tous les homonculus sont plus ou moins à la solde de la maison.

_ Plus ou moins ? demanda le jeune homme, visiblement toujours pas sûr de voir où son aîné voulait en venir.

_ Pour faire très simple, leur… gardienne a besoin d'une pierre philosophale et comme Arawn sait comment faire, elle doit surement lui laisser le libre usage de ses chers petits toutous pour gagner ses faveurs.

_ D'accord…

_ Parmi eux, il y en a un, Envy, qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui -et même de n'importe quoi à vrai dire- et il semble que cette erreur de la nature m'en veuille personnellement depuis notre première rencontre.

_ Tu as déjà eu affaire avec lui souvent ?

_ Pas mal de fois, oui. Et à chaque fois presque, Winry a dû me réparer mes automails.

_ Effectivement, siffla Russel, c'est un sacré combattant alors.

_ Il est rapide et fort, mais je m'en sors toujours grâce à son manque d'esprit tactique. »

_Mis à part lors de leur dernière rencontre._

_ « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était le rapport entre tout ça ? rappela son cadet.

_ Le soir de mon arrivée, c'est Envy qui était dans ma cellule, déguisé sans le savoir en la personne pour qui j'en pince depuis des années.

_ Oh… Et tu t'es fait berner ?

_ Au début oui, j'y ai cru. Sa mise en scène était quasiment parfaite, mais son imitation en revanche ne l'était pas à 100% et c'est ça qui l'a trahi avant qu'il ne... »

Sa gorge se noua subitement à l'évocation de lui et Envy en plein ébat et plus un mot ne franchit ses lèvres tordues par une grimace de dégoût prononcé. Néanmoins, pour devancer l'autre alchimiste qui allait certainement lui demander de poursuivre, Ed força sa voix à reprendre du service par moult raclements de gorge.

_ « Enfin bref ! déclara-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué. Il ne s'est rien passé de bien méchant.

_ Ça n'est pas ce que tes réactions me disent, lui fit remarquer Russel d'un air grave. J'imagine que les gardes sont arrivés avant que le plus grave n'arrive, mais le mal avait déjà été fait. »

Devant le silence de son aîné qui le regardait avec méfiance, il poursuivit.

_ « Peut-être qu'Envy ne t'as pas violé dans le sens physique du terme mais, sur le moment ou même à postériori, ton esprit a certainement dû explorer le scénario au maximum de son potentiel et c'est ça qui te laisse si dévasté. Tu as dû avoir affreusement peur…

_ Évidemment que j'ai eu peur ! Gronda Edward en se redressant. Tu crois que c'est vachement rassurant, de te retrouver menotté, coincé à plat ventre sur le bord du matelas avec ton pantalon défait et un homonculus déguisé en celui dont tu es stupidement amoureux qui menace de te prendre !

_ … celui ? »

Ed se figea sur place.

_Et merde…_

Depuis le début, il avait essayé d'éviter d'aborder cette partie du sujet et de diriger au maximum l'aîné Tringham dans la direction opposée, et voilà qu'il vendait la mèche ! Dans peu de temps, Russel allait jouer à "c'est quand même pas lui !" et il lui suffirait alors de lire la réponse sur son visage cramoisi ! Même maintenant, c'était trop tard pour nier la chose, on pouvait déjà pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans l'esprit de ce dernier –certainement en train de réduire sa liste d'amants mâles potentiels pour le Fullmetal Alchemist, le héros du peuple et, plus récemment, le Tombeur de ces demoiselles, même s'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'ampleur du phénomène. Les pauvres allaient être ravagées d'apprendre que leur chances de sortir avec lui ne pouvaient pas dépasser celles du commandant Armstrong…

_ « Oui, confirma finalement Edward en levant le menton comme pour le défier de répondre par un commentaire déplaisant. Celui…

_ J'en connais certaines qui vont être déçues de cette nouvelle, plaisanta-t-il en s'avachissant un peu plus contre le mur.

_ Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

_ Bah, que veux-tu, commença-t-il en haussant des épaules, j'ai autant de mal à t'imaginer avec un homme qu'avec une femme, alors l'un ou l'autre…

_ À une époque, je t'avouerais que je me suis longuement posé la question, lui confia Edward après un silence.

_ Ça a été quoi le déclic ?

_ Quelqu'un... que tu connais pas, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter dans l'espoir de retirer de l'attrait à la question "qui ?".

_ Menteur, souffla-t-il. Je le connais, et si tu n'as pas été plus surpris que ça de le voir débarquer dans ta cellule c'est qu'il doit être dans l'armée. »

Les déductions de Russel filaient droit sur lui comme un train fou et il serra les poings et dévisagea son camarade en attendant l'inévitable impact.

_ « C'est le colonel Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il de façon plus rhétorique qu'interrogative. C'est obligé, après des années à t'engueuler avec lui, toute cette rage a tourné en désir et-

_ Ça va, c'est lui ! Tonna Edward. J'ai pas besoin en plus que tu analyses la chose. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

_ Rooh, le charia Russel, t'as pas à en avoir honte. On choisit pas ce genre de chose, ça te tombe dessus comme ça mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Claqua Edward, encore un peu sur la défensive.

_ Mais dans ton cas, le choix est assez logique.

_ Si tu l'dis, soupira Ed en roulant des yeux en signe d'incrédulité. Va plutôt dire ça à Mustang.

_ Il ne le sait pas ?

_ Nan mais, évidemment que non ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait risquer la cour martiale et mettre en péril sa carrière pour mes beaux yeux ? Ça ne sert à rien que j'aille m'embarrasser devant lui en dévoilant des sentiments qui de toute façon ne sont pas réciproques.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il n'a pas aussi un faible pour toi ?

_ Hello ! Chantonna Edward en agitant sa main devant le regard de Russel. On parle toujours du colonel Mustang là, le plus grand Dom Juan que Central ait connu depuis des millénaires. Je ne pense pas avoir assez… » Il brassa l'air devant son torse « … d'arguments pour le faire passer de l'autre bord. »

Toute une tirade se pressait déjà à ses lèvres quand le fou-rire de Russel l'arrêta. Celui-ci se tenait les côtes pendant que son aîné le regardait, un poil déconcerté. Finalement, après près d'une minute, Russel parvint à contrôler sa crise de rire et, s'essuyant le coin des yeux, il expliqua.

_ « Te revoilà enfin… ça me fait plaisir. »

Il se releva et tendit une main dans sa direction pour l'aider à se lever lui aussi.

_ « Viens, je m'en voudrais à vie si le béton dur et froid finissait par aplatir tes seuls arguments pour attirer Mustang dans tes filets. » Il évita la gifle de justesse et poursuivit en rigolant. « Et puis les fauteuils de la salle de loisirs sont bien plus confortables pour discuter. »

Par "salle de loisirs", Russel entendait cette salle voisine de la salle de sport qu'on avait divisée en trois par des bibliothèques plus ou moins achalandées et dans laquelle il avait passé la majorité des trois jours précédents et dans laquelle il s'était décidé à passer le reste de son temps à travailler sur la technique du maître. Suivant Russel dans les escaliers, il lui demanda finalement.

_ « L'alchimie informationnelle, ça te dis quelque chose ?

_ Vaguement, répondit-il en lui envoyant un regard par-dessus l'épaule. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que d'après les dires du maître, c'est la seule alchimie qui pourrait marcher ici. Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de me souvenir de la structure du cercle dessiné au plafond des cellules de la zone précédente mais c'est comme passer un examen pour lequel on a révisé des années plus tôt, ça n'me mène nul-part.

_ Et c'est pas ici que tu trouveras des livres t'expliquant la chose, constata-t-il en approchant de la salle.

_ Je sais mais peut-êtr-

_ Attend, le coupa Russel en s'arrêtant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quelqu'un utilise l'ascenseur. »

Edward, un peu perplexe au début, finit par tendre l'oreille lui aussi. Effectivement, on pouvait sans difficulté entendre un léger vrombissement de mécanique désuète qui acheva sa douce chanson en un "clong" mélodieux. Leurs installations avaient beau être à la pointe de ce qu'on pouvait faire de mieux, ça n'empêchait pas certains éléments de vieillir un peu plus mal. Ô, si seulement un élément plus utile à son évasion pouvait en faire de même !

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour voir les lourdes portes du sas s'ouvrir, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta net.

_ « N'y va pas, lui conseilla Russel après avoir retiré sa main. L'accès au couloir est interdit quand quelqu'un doit sortir de là et les gardes ont tendance à avoir la gâchette facile à cette occasion.

_ Tu veux dire, encore plus facile que d'ordinaire ?

_ Ils ne tirent pas si souvent que ça sur les gens, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de tenter l'impossible. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'ils ne te tirent pas dessus à vue dans ces moments de faiblesse dans leur système.

_ Faiblesse, tu parles ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il leur faut des gardes en plus pour ouvrir les portes du sas. Les deux sbires à l'intérieur suffisent largement.

_ Allez viens, l'invita Russel, avant que les sièges ne soient tous pris. »

Par _chance_, il restait encore deux sièges libres cachés dans le coin lecture et Edward soupira de déception à leur vue. Ça n'était vraiment pas comme s'il mourrait d'envie de continuer sa conversation avec l'autre alchimiste mais, mis à part un début un peu apocalyptique, cette précédente discussion ne lui avait pas fait que du mal, il devait bien l'avouer. Aussi, non sans une démarche un peu trainante, il suivit son cadet jusqu'aux deux fauteuils mais du mouvement derrière les étagères clairsemées l'arrêta dans son geste pour s'asseoir.

Un garde venait réapprovisionner la réserve de feuilles.

De nouveau droit sur ses pieds, Edward demanda finalement, un sourire déterminé redonnant vie à son visage.

_ « Ça te dis de faire un peu d'alchimie théorique ? »

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

**Jeudi 6 Avril :**

Après quelques secondes de froissement rageur de papier qui ne manqua pas de faire relever le nez à son voisin de table, la feuille sur laquelle il griffonnait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes plana dans les airs comme une puce sautant d'un chien à un autre. La balle compacte en laquelle il avait transformé sa feuille heurta le mur voisin en un "poc" devenu familier avant de venir finir sa course sur le sol en petits sauts décroissants. Soulevant sans délicatesse la pile de feuilles noires de notes, Edward attrapa ensuite une page vierge.

Depuis la veille, ils n'avaient cessé de travailler à la mise en œuvre de la seule transmutation légalement réalisable en ces lieux, et depuis la veille, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Russel avait beau avoir déjà parcouru un livre sur le sujet, il ne l'avait pas assez étudié pour pouvoir en ressortir tout le contenu par cœur comme le faisait Scieszka –et c'était bien dommage pour eux.

A partir des quelques bribes dont l'aîné Tringham arrivait à se souvenir, tous deux tentaient de leur mieux de mener à bien l'élaboration d'un cercle mais leur manque de résultat commençait sérieusement à le mettre à bout. Et pour ne rien arranger, le sommeil continuait à le fuir comme la peste et cela aussi l'affectait. Sa concentration était laborieuse, son humeur infecte et une horrible migraine se profilait à l'horizon sans qu'aucun garde n'ait voulu lui procurer de cachet –chacun lui rétorquant cette même excuse d'hôtel quatre étoiles dont il commençait sincèrement à se lasser. Russel devait d'ailleurs l'avoir senti car cala devait faire plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot ni tenté de communiquer avec lui.

Un petit séjour en salle de sport lui aurait certainement fait le plus grand bien –et la sécurité de son entourage ne s'en serait vu qu'améliorée- mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ses notes. Le plus tôt ils trouveraient la solution, le mieux il s'en porterait et le moins de cafés il aurait à avaler.

Alors que la salle commençait à se vider quelques heures avant le couvre-feu, un vrombissement sourd se fit entendre et il aperçut Russel lever le nez de sa feuille. L'envie de lui faire remarquer que, s'ils s'arrêtaient à chaque fois qu'un garde appuyait sur un bouton, leurs recherches ne risqueraient pas d'avancer lui brûlait les lèvres mais il pinça ces dernières en une moue contrariée pour garder la phrase bien au chaud pour plus tard. S'il lançait la polémique maintenant et que Russel montait au créneau, c'en était bel et bien fini de la zone 3 et de tous ses habitants.

Un garde déboula soudainement dans la pièce et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques pas de leur table qu'Ed releva la tête, son agacement d'être dérangé ouvertement affiché sur son visage.

_ « Elric, commença le garde d'un ton à fendre l'air en deux. Avec moi. »

Devant le regard déconcerté qu'Edward envoya à son voisin de table, il ajouta.

_ « Maintenant !

_ C'est bon, rétorqua le jeune alchimiste, j'arrive ! »

Après un grognement peu convaincu, le garde l'emmena hors de la pièce et en direction du réfectoire mais devant la porte du sas, alors qu'Ed continuait tout droit, il l'arrêta par le dos de son T-shirt. Le blondinet l'observa incrédule. Ils le faisaient sortir ? Ça paraissait peu probable mais une de lui voulait y croire quand même. Aussi, il regarda avec impatience le garde s'affairer sur le boiter digital à côté de l'unique sortie. Une fois le code entré et validé, les portes s'ouvrirent et, avant même qu'on ne le poussât à l'intérieur sans délicatesse, son esprit se figea sur l'homme au milieu de la petite pièce.

Les manches de sa chemise blanche roulées jusqu'au coude et les bras chargés de livres, Djehouty l'observait calmement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et une expression amusée se faufilant sur son visage lorsque la stupeur du jeune homme s'éternisa. Un des colosses bougea sur sa gauche et le mouvement soudain le sorti de sa torpeur, lui faisant enfin dépasser le stade mental du "que-quoi-comment-hein ?" en même temps qu'il lui redonna libre usage de ses cordes vocales.

_ « Qu'est-c… »

Ou presque.

Face à son échec et au sourire du maître désormais manifeste, Edward secoua rageusement la tête.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Je viens t'apporter un cadeau, répondit-il en s'approchant. Mais à une condition.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Edward en notant les titres des livres devant lui.

_ Que tu travailles seul sur ces livres. Emporte-les dans ta chambre et laisse ton ami Russel reprendre sa vie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que. Je t'offre une occasion inespérée de finir tes recherches en cours, c'est normal de demander quelques contreparties tu ne crois pas ? »

Certainement, mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi Arawn avait soudainement décidé de lui donner les moyens de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle lui et Russel étaient désespérément coincés. Ça n'était sûrement pas par pitié pour lui, ni par philanthropie, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

Après une expiration amusée en guise de réponse, le maître lui mis la pile de livres entre les mains et recula pour s'en aller.

_ « Oh ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. J'allais oublier. »

Après avoir brièvement fouillé sa poche de pantalon, il s'approcha de lui avec un tout petit sachet blanc à la main. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas contenir grand-chose, mais connaissant le personnage, Ed abandonna de suite l'idée d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Arawn s'approchait encore et c'est seulement lorsque son dos heurta la porte de nouveau fermée que le blondinet lui envoya un regard inquiet.

_ « Je te mets ça dans ta poche, le prévint-il en lui montrant le sachet. Pour ne pas que tu le perdes.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Des cachets, pour t'aider à dormir, expliqua-t-il en tirant le cuir de son pantalon pour y glisser le sachet. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Cette fois-ci, Ed ne put empêcher son visage de montrer son trouble. Les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées l'une contre l'autre en signe de réflexion mesurée, il demanda finalement.

_ « Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

_ Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux tout reprendre, ça ne me gêne pas, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. C'est toi qui choisis. » Devant le silence du jeune alchimiste, il conclut. « Bien ! Je te laisse retrouver ta chambre. Et n'oublie pas, Russel ne doit ouvrir aucun de ces livres. C'est clair ?

Clair peut-être, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi seul lui avait le droit de lire ces livres.

_ « Oui, murmura-t-il en envoyant un regard haineux au maître, c'est clair. »

D'un geste de tête, Arawn donna l'ordre à une des deux armoires à glace d'ouvrir la porte et le salua une dernière fois. Une fois dehors dans le couloir désert et malgré les livres qui lui pesaient sur les bras, Edward resta immobile plusieurs secondes devant la porte close du sas. Plus le temps passait, et moins il comprenait ce qui se tramait ici. D'abord, la zone 3 était un vivier pour ses scientifiques, ensuite une base de donnée et maintenant quoi ? De la main d'œuvre pour les recherches de la maison ?

Non, songea-t-il, dans ce cas il aurait laissé Russel l'aider, à deux, ils auraient été nettement plus efficaces. Alors qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait-dire ?

Du mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il regarda Russel avancer sur lui avec un pointe d'appréhension. Expliquer à l'aîné Tringham qu'il n'avait le droit de voir que la couverture de ces livres et pas leur contenu allait être difficile. Si les positions avaient été inversées, il lui aurait simplement arraché les livres des mains et se serait attablé quelque part pour les disséquer, alors, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup parfois, il se méfia un peu de la réaction de Russel. Le maître n'avait proféré aucune menace concernant son non-respect de la condition aussi ne savait-il pas vraiment s'il risquait quoi que ce soit mais quelque chose lui murmura de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Par miracle, Russel le laissa s'en aller sans faire de scène et il put rejoindre sans encombre sa cellule où il déposa sa pile de livre avec un soupir las. Les différents tomes posés près de son lit, avec leurs pages jaunies et leurs couvertures élimées, dataient de toute évidence d'un autre temps. La reliure avaient beau être de grande qualité, les années avaient tout de même laissé leur trace sur les différent volumes dont l'intégrité ne semblait plus tenir qu'à un fil déjà bien rongé par l'usure pour certains.

Après avoir envoyé balader ses chaussures quelque part dans la pièce, Ed se saisit délicatement du livre au sommet de la pile et alla s'installer en tailleur sur son lit. Non sans un grognement agacé devant la raideur notable dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, il vint rapidement caller ses épaules dans l'angle du mur pour faire taire la douleur. Ils avaient passé bien trop d'heures sur des recherches stériles et tout son corps le lui faisait désormais méchamment ressentir. Si le livre qu'il avait entre les mains avait été en meilleur état, il se serait même certainement allongé de tout son long pour soulager ce corps qui menaçait lui aussi de tomber en miette mais devant le volume dont les pages ne semblaient pas très… solidaires les unes des autres, il préféra le manipuler en position assise.

Une fois La première de couverture décollée du reste de l'ouvrage, il se plongea entièrement dans sa lecture. Même si son rythme habituel se voyait quelque peu ralenti par le temps qu'il perdait à soigneusement tourner chaque page, il arriva en rien de temps au tiers du livre. Seulement, le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se coucher et le manque de lumière lui fit finalement relever le nez de sa lecture. L'interrupteur à côté de sa porte lui permettrait de lire toute la nuit s'il le voulait, mais, alors que son cerveau envoyait l'ordre de se lever, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

Posant l'antique volume sur le matelas, Edward se frotta douloureusement les yeux. S'il avait un handicap, en dehors de ses deux automails, c'était bien d'oublier de cligner des yeux lorsqu'il se concentrait sur un problème ou un livre, même quand il devait bosser pendant des heures et des heures d'affilé. C'était un vrai miracle que ses yeux n'en aient pas souffert au point de l'obliger à porter des lunettes et il espérait toujours que, par justice pour toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait vécues, sa bonne étoile veillerait encore longtemps à ce que sa vue reste aussi perçante qu'aujourd'hui.

Il eut un rire sans joie. Si l'idée de karma avait ne serait-ce qu'un début de réalité pour lui, alors il aurait été assuré de vivre comme un pacha dans les années à venir ! Pas de problèmes de vue, pas de problème de santé et encore moins d'enlèvement par une bande d'illuminés au dessein inconnu ! Le rêve.

Une pression concentrée sur une zone plutôt réduite au niveau de sa hanche lui fit abandonner ses divagations. Les cachets qu'Arawn lui avait donnés apparaissaient comme son seul espoir de pouvoir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil qui redonnerait enfin à son esprit son acuité et surtout sa stabilité d'antan, mais une pointe de méfiance l'empêchait toujours de sortir le sachet de sa poche. Les drogues repousseraient certainement les mauvais rêves qui le pourchassaient depuis quatre jours pour lui permettre de dormir, mais elles le laisseraient aussi complètement impuissant pendant des heures. Si quelqu'un venait à rentrer dans sa chambre et …

Il secoua la tête et tira le sachet de sa poche.

Quoi qu'il fasse, son esprit était encore infesté d'images et d'angoisses des jours précédents. Pour sûr, ce soir, il ne trouverait pas non plus le sommeil -pas sans aide du moins- et même si le fait de devoir faire confiance à Djehouty sur la fonction de ces fameux cachets le dérangeait réellement, son corps usé par le manque de repos lui murmura d'en avaler un et de se coucher pour de bon. Renoncer à ces somnifères ne faisait que repousser l'échéance bientôt il arriverait à un stade où le manque de sommeil serait juste insupportable et les cachets seraient au final ingérés.

Du bout des doigts, Ed se saisit d'une des pilules et, en espérant sincèrement que celle-ci parvienne à maintenir les cauchemars loin de sa tête, il l'avala.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Alors que l'espace autours de lui n'avait pas encore de réelle consistance, un bruit sec et répétitif le redressa d'un bon, raide comme un piquet et complètement désorienté. Dehors le soleil brillait haut et fort et la température de la pièce laissait supposer qu'il brillait ainsi depuis plusieurs heures.

Le bruit recommença, plus insistant, et une voix l'appela.

_ « Ed ? Ed tu es là ? »

Malgré la lourde porte de bois les séparant, il ne manqua pas de reconnaitre celui qui l'avait sèchement réveillé. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, il se leva finalement pour répondre à l'aîné Tringham qui tenait de l'autre côté une discussion agitée avec son petit frère pour savoir s'ils devaient entrer quand même pour vérifier s'il était bien là ou pas. A les entendre, le jeune alchimiste commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi plusieurs jours de suite tout de même ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste fébrile.

_ « Ed ! Tu es là ! s'exclama Fletcher.

_ Evidemment, répondit-il en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière éblouissante de l'extérieur. Où vouliez-vous que je sois ?

_ On ne t'as pas vu de la matinée, et il est presque 15h ! Expliqua le plus jeune. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Oui, enfin, s'inquiéter… corrigea Russel. Comme tu as l'air d'avoir un ticket avec le maître, on se demandait juste s'il ne t'avait pas encore fait quérir dans la nuit.

_ L'attention me touche vraiment, répondit Edward d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. Mais nan, je suis toujours là.

_ Tu étais sur les livres, commença Russel en croisant les bras. N'est-ce pas ? »

De toute évidence, même s'il l'avait laissé partir son broncher la veille, Russel digérait assez mal le fait de s'être fait évincer de l'affaire. Dans un sens, il le comprenait parfaitement, mais ça n'empêchait pas ce ton hautin qu'il prenait de l'énerver au plus haut point. Ça n'était pas de faute après tout si Arawn lui avait confié ces livres tout en interdisant Russel d'y jeter un œil !

_ « Je dormais.

_ Oh pardon ! s'exclama presque Fletcher alors que son frère sembla tout à coup intrigué.

_ Tu as réussi à dormir finalement ? »

Avec un grognement indécis, Ed se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. S'il leur disait que le maître lui avait donné des cachets pour l'aider, ils n'allaient plus démordre de cette idée que ce dernier s'intéressait spécialement à lui…

_ « Comment ? Insista Russel. Hier encore tu me disais que tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

_ J'ai... euh… on m'a donné un sédatif pour m'aider.

_ Tu es encore allé agacer un garde ?

_ Non... C'est le maître qui me l'a donné en même temps que les livres…

_ C'est pas croya-

_ Je t'assure que j'ignore pourquoi il me traite ainsi ! Plaida Edward. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas cracher sur son offre. Imagine, peut-être que ces recherches nous permettraient de sortir de là ! Si j'avais refusé sa condition, il serait reparti avec sa pile de livre et on se serait de nouveau retrouvés sans rien ! »

Tentant de son mieux de retrouver son calme, Russel rumina plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ « Tu as avancé dans ta lecture.

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai capitulé avant d'arriver à la moitié du plus petit tome.

_ Tiens-moi au courant, déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller. »

Fletcher et lui le regardèrent partir en silence.

_ « Excuse-le, demanda le frère cadet, il était si heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de concret à faire…

_ J'imagine. »

Fletcher s'excusa lui aussi pour aller rejoindre son frère, et il se retrouva ainsi seul devant sa porte, trop réveillé pour aller se recoucher et pas assez pour aller travailler activement à ses recherches. Après un temps de réflexion _intense_, il se décida finalement pour une bonne douche, suivie éventuellement –si la machine automatique de la cafeteria voulait bien fonctionner- d'un café bien serré pour finir de le remettre d'aplomb. Son corps, songea-t-il en descendant les étages, semblait réellement reposé, ses muscles étaient détendus, ses yeux ne lui piquaient plus et sentait bien, mais son esprit était toujours englué dans un cirage épais.

La douche quasiment glacée s'avéra être un très bon choix pour le tirer de sa torpeur matinale. La première goutte d'eau gelée qui lui tomba dessus le fit immédiatement reculer en crachant comme un chat furieux et il dût employer toute sa meilleure volonté pour retourner se placer sous le jet. Après quelques secondes de réveil extrême, Edward finit quand même par tourner le robinet rouge pour empêcher la température de son automail de descendre trop bas. Il cherchait à se réveiller, pas à se mutiler.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, propre, sec, habillé et alerte, Ed se retrouva malgré tout devant la machine à boissons pour sa dose quotidienne de café qui, à défaut de le réveiller, viendrait sûrement faire passer ce goût de médicament qui avait résisté même au lavage de dents. En allant voir aux cuisines avec son plus beau sourire, il arriva à obtenir quelque chose à manger afin de faire taire les gargouillis monstrueux que son ventre ne cessait de produire. Enfin repu et avec une nouvelle tasse à la main, il alla chercher dans sa chambre les deux premiers volumes de la pile pour s'installer dans la salle de loisirs. S'il voulait travailler sérieusement et prendre des notes, il lui fallait obligatoirement une table.

Dans un coin de la pièce, partiellement caché par son adversaire d'échecs, Russel le regarda passer avec tant d'attention qu'Edward sentit son regard avant même de le voir. Son évincement de l'équipe de recherches le laissait encore visiblement amer mais Ed avança dans la pièce sans remords.

Après s'être repassé encore et encore la condition du maître dans sa tête quant à sa façon de travailler, il était désormais sûr que rien ne l'empêchait de laisser Russel lire ses notes pour son usage personnel. De cette manière, son cadet ne touchait pas plus les livres qu'il n'interférait dans ses recherches et tout le monde y trouvait son compte, Russel, lui et cet imbécile de Djehouty qui devait certainement l'entendre.

Au bout d'une heure peut-être, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de lui et il n'eut pas même besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui venait l'embêter –le regard intense qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa peau ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité du propriétaire de la paire d'yeux rivés sur lui. Soudain, toujours sans lever le nez de son livre, Ed tendis les deux premières pages de ses notes à son voisin de table, Russel, qui en resta interdit. L'immobilité s'éternisant de ce dernier et son silence finirent par lui faire regarder devant lui pour expliquer son geste au jeune alchimiste qui en avait encore la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension.

_ « Tu n'as pas le droit de lire les livres, commença Edward. Mais il n'a rien dit au sujet de mes notes. »

Son explication ne sembla pas effacer le doute du visage de son cadet mais, au moins, l'expression de rancune était partie.

_ « Il faudra juste que tu ne me gênes pas ni ne m'aides dans mon avancée, continua-t-il. Dans ce cas, je pense que la condition du maître sera respectée.

_ Merci Ed, répondit-il après un silence. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi.

_ C'est normal.

_ Plusieurs alchimistes ici se sont déjà vu confier un problème à résoudre par le maître –en équipe cette fois- et en te voyant arriver avec cette montagne de livre, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

_ D'où l'humeur abjecte…

_ J'ai eu de qui m'inspirer, répondit Russel avec un sourire entendu.

_ Tss… Tança Edward. Au lieu de raconter des conneries, bosse ! Quand j'aurais besoin de ces notes, ne compte pas sur moi pour de demander si tu as fini avec avant de te les prendre des mains.

_ Ok, ok ! Lâcha le jeune alchimiste en levant les mains devant lui en signe de capitulation. Je m'y mets. »

Effectivement, Russel se plongea assez rapidement dans les notes de son aîné -même s'il ne manqua pas de râler au sujet de son écriture de cochon. Après un "démerde-toi" laconique, Edward se concentra lui aussi sur sa lecture. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs heures, lâchant éventuellement leurs notes pour accueillir Fletcher et lui faire une place nette dans l'océan de papier qui recouvrait la table, jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd grognement ne résonne dans la pièce. Pour une fois, constata-t-il, ça ne venait pas de lui, mais du plus jeune alchimiste qui rougit quelque peu sous les deux regards surpris qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

_ « Il est 20h, rappela ce dernier pour excuser son estomac. Je commence à avoir faim.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta son frère en s'étirant. Pause ?

_ Pause, conclut Edward en desserrant douloureusement ses doigts de son stylo. »

Seulement, réalisa-t-il en se levant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses livres ici. Si le maître avait interdit à Russel de les lire, certainement qu'il en était de même pour le reste des occupants de la zone 3. Ed avait déjà interprété la condition à son avantage pour laisser Russel travailler quelques heures plus tôt, alors le faire une deuxième fois, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Après quelques secondes à considérer l'option peu attrayante de remonter les quatre étages pour ranger les livres dans sa chambre, il décida plutôt d'aller les mettre dans son casier dans la salle de bain voisine. Une fois les deux volumes à l'abri des regards, tous les trois s'en allèrent rejoindre la cafétéria plus que bondée.

Avec les jours qui passaient, la foule ne le gênait plus autant qu'avant, mais il préférait encore s'asseoir à la rangée de table la plus proche de la sortie et s'installait toujours de façon à faire dos au reste de ses camarades d'infortune. Là, en se concentrant sur ses voisins de table directs et son assiette, il pouvait presque oublier les centaines de personnes derrière lui et manger tranquillement. En revanche, songea-t-il en mâchouillant un morceau de viande raide comme du caoutchouc, même avec la meilleure concentration du monde, sa nourriture resterait aussi dégoûtante que celle servie au QG. Il avala tout de même avant de tendre l'oreille.

Le vrombissement de l'ascenseur était plus fort ici mais les conversations du reste de la pièce ne semblèrent pas décliner pour autant. Sans doute y étaient-ils tous habitués et lui aussi, un jour n'y prêterait plus aucune attention, mais pour le moment, ce son désagréable lui vrillait encore les oreilles. En face de lui, sans doute intrigué par le soudain calme de son ami, Russel s'arrêta lui aussi de manger.

_ « Tu vas voir que ça va encore être pour toi, plaisanta ce dernier en sirotant son verre d'eau. Des livres ? Un stylo-plume neuf peut-être ? »

Ou bien, songea soudain Edward, c'était le maître qui descendait pour préciser sa condition ou même, pire, pour lui reprendre tous ses travaux.

Il regarda Russel avec un air horrifié.

_ « Non, le rassura-t-il, il ne se déplacerait pas une deuxième fois pour toi. Enfin…

_ Si. Il le pourrait très bien. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il après un grognement, si un garde venait à m'appeler maintenant, mon intégration serait complètement fichue. Ça sera clair que Djehouty m'a dans son viseur –en bien ou en mal.

_ Calme-toi. C'est peut-être seulement la relève de nuit qui prend son service. »

Des bruits de pas multiples se firent finalement entendre dans le couloir et il s'agrippa à son verre d'eau pour occuper ses mains. D'après les sons qui lui parvenaient, ça pouvait effectivement être les gardes de nuits qui arrivaient, mais l'heure lui paraissait un peu précoce pour cela et, réalisa-t-il en entendant les pas s'approcher, les gardes de nuits ne commençaient certainement pas leur service par une virée au self. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, les deux lourds battants en face de lui s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler le groupe de gardes qui venait de descendre.

Soudain, le maître était tout oublié, les livres oubliés, Russel également, ainsi que chaque personne dans son dos et même les gardes qui venaient d'entrer. Il était comme figé sur place, son verre à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et la table, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ainsi que son esprit rivés sur l'homme que soutenaient les deux gardes en face de lui : Mustang.

…

* * *

_Au moins vous savez maintenant ce qui est arrivé à Royounet_ ˳( ^ ̮ ^ˡˡ)°_ ! *s'en va en sifflotant*_

_PS : désolé pour le titre, ça m'est venu un matin comme ça et j'en ai tellement ri que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre ^^_

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Where is Bryan ?

_Rolalala mais ça fait un baaaaaail _ pardon pardon! Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je ne pensais pour récupérer des oraux du mois de juillet... déjà réapprendre à mon estomac que la nourriture c'est pas mauvais a été dur, alors convaincre mon cerveau de se remettre en route... j'vous dis pas la galère ! ^^_

_Ah! et un grand, gros, immense merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai ou je n'ai pas répondu, mais dans tous les cas, ça m'est allé droit au cœur. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci! 3_

_Bon, pas plus de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses: Bonne lectuuuuuuure !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Comme perdues aux frontières de son esprit, plusieurs séries de sons caverneux le firent lentement émerger de cette léthargie dans laquelle l'ennui et la fatigue avaient fini par le faire tomber un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, mais les paupières furent bien la seule partie de son corps où les muscles s'activèrent durablement après son réveil. Le mur froid dans son dos et sur le côté de son crâne étaient tout aussi inconfortables qu'au moment où il les avait quittés mais Roy ne bougea pas d'un poil. À quoi bon ? À part attendre en espérant que quelqu'un vienne un jour ouvrir sa porte, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Au début de son incarcération, après avoir passé des heures à se griffer la main pour y faire apparaitre un cercle plus ou moins équivalent à celui brodé sur ses gants qui devait lui permettre de faire sauter une paroi de sa cellule, il s'était retrouvé comme un imbécile à taper les pierres en vain, le sang sur sa main finissant par sécher en un dessin net et juste –mais totalement inefficace. Par Dieu seul savait quel miracle, quelqu'un avait réussi à mettre au point un cercle capable d'empêcher toute alchimie et il n'avait fallu que quelques heures d'étude du cercle au plafond, presque complètement camouflé dans la pénombre, pour lui faire abandonner toute idée d'évasion. Il n'avait hélas pas les compétences pour résoudre le problème –de tête qui plus est.

Sans grande motivation et, surtout, sans grâce, Mustang se redressa un peu dans l'espoir de soulager ses vertèbres malmenées. Celles-ci protestèrent d'ailleurs bruyamment de plusieurs craquements secs lorsqu'il se pencha sur ses genoux, le dos rond et la tête déjà posée sur ces derniers, mais il n'arriva pas à amener son esprit à y prêter attention. Avec l'attente, son corps entier s'engourdissait et s'il avait choisi par dépit de ne plus rien tenter et de patienter sagement quelques jours plus tôt–parce que s'il pouvait être sûr d'une chose, c'était bien que sa séquestration durait depuis plusieurs jours- désormais, c'était la seule activité qu'il avait encore le courage d'entreprendre. En dehors de son état apathique, cela se ressentait aussi dans la proportion entre temps de veille et temps d'éveil. Il dormait tellement que les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait des quelques heures passées les yeux ouverts devenaient aussi vraisemblables qu'un rêve -un très mauvais rêve- et il luttait pour les replacer dans leur ordre chronologique.

Souvent, si ce n'est presque toujours, c'était la distribution des repas qui le réveillait. Le raclement du plateau métallique sur le béton rêche et le claquement sec de la trappe résonnaient si fort dans la pièce que ça en était à se demander si leurs deux serveurs attitrés ne le faisaient pas exprès. Pour ce qui en était de môsieur Dindon, le plus âgé des deux qui avait le crâne presque entièrement dégarni et le cou fripé et rouge comme celui d'une certaine volaille, Roy était en revanche certain du fait que ce dernier cherchait à faire un maximum de bruit. Malgré ses yeux gonflés de sommeil juste après les dindon-réveils, il n'avait jamais manqué le sourire satisfait que son charmant serveur affichait de l'autre côté du hublot rectangulaire.

Protégé du courroux des prisonniers par une porte blindée et un verre apparemment incassable, il pouvait bien se permettre d'emmerder le monde, ce lâche ! Pesta-t-il intérieurement avant de balancer ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit pour se remettre enfin debout. A vrai dire, ce qui le dérangeait le plus ça n'était pas l'arrogance dont certains membres du personnel faisaient preuve mais plutôt l'efficacité de leur organisation. La bâtisse d'une part, était parfaitement adaptée à sa fonction et les gardes semblaient se mouvoir comme une seule et même entité avec un professionnalisme à en faire verdir de jalousie le généralissime.

Dans la forêt déjà, juste après qu'il eût ordonné à Alphonse de foutre le camp, le groupe de gardes qui s'étaient chargés de l'accueil aérien avaient fini par refermer leur étau sur lui comme un groupe de lionne resserre sa formation autour de sa proie. Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance d'emboiter le pas au cadet Elric. Pendant qu'une partie de la meute l'avait occupé, une petite moitié s'était approchée à revers, lui coupant toute retraite et l'obligeant ainsi à couvrir plusieurs fronts en même temps. Deux, il pouvait –un front par main gantée- mais plus ? Pas quand les hommes en face de lui le tenaient en joug avec le doigt crispé sur la gâchette, non, certainement pas.

Une radio avait grésillé sur sa gauche, et une voix déformée par la piètre connexion était venue briser le silence de leur petite réunion. Malgré tous ses efforts pour déchiffrer les mots échangés, le message lui resta parfaitement incompréhensible de là où lui se tenait et, d'ailleurs, seul l'heureux propriétaire de l'appareil sembla en saisir l'intégrité car ses plus proches voisins ne semblèrent pas y prêter attention. L'homme à la radio avait confirmé la réception du message à son interlocuteur avant de prendre la tête de l'opération avec entrain.

_ « Code C, informa-t-il ses camarades, sans aucune considération pour le principal intéressé. Code C, et on fait ça bien ! »

_Code C ?_

Le ton avec lequel l'homme avait transmis les ordres, accompagné de ce geste de la main à la limite de la désinvolture, lui avait laissé la désagréable impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à son officier instructeur, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres écoutant pour la millième fois les instructions du matin. Le lit, le pyjama plié sous l'oreiller, les chaussures lacées et les dix tours de caserne. _Et vous me faites ça bien !_

Après avoir ajusté ses appuis, Mustang releva sa garde, pinçant fermement ses doigts l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de dissuader ses opposants de tenter quoi que ce soit mais ces derniers ne cillèrent même pas et avancèrent sans crainte dans sa direction, formant une barrière de plus en plus infranchissable à chacun de leur pas et réduisant ses options à presque rien. Cette réalisation lui avait arraché un grognement enragé. Ses options étaient bien simples : il pouvait les attaquer –et se faire descendre presque aussitôt- ou prendre la fuite –et se faire descendre avant même d'avoir quitté le cercle de charognards- ou encore, attendre gentiment de se faire descendre, mais aucune option ne l'emballait vraiment –allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors que l'idée de s'enfermer lui-même dans un cercle de feu pour empêcher ses adversaires d'avancer sur lui commençait à prendre un poids considérable dans la balance de son esprit, quelque chose à la périphérie de son champ de vision lui fit abandonner sa réflexion. Là, légèrement en retrait, un des gardes chargeait son fusil avec un si grand soin qu'il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à sa cible pourtant loin d'être maîtrisée. Cette assurance, presque inhérente aux adversaires sûrs de leur avantage absolu lui avait subitement échauffé le sang et, sans vraiment réfléchir, Roy s'était décalé vers la position dudit garde qui se dévissait alors les vertèbres pour fouiller une de ses sacoches arrière.

L'espace d'un instant, aveuglé par l'adrénaline qui montait peu à peu à mesure que le cercle se refermait sur lui, il s'était imaginé que ce garde était une pièce maitresse dans l'application de leur mystérieux code C, mais lorsque celui-ci se retourna avec une paire de menottes à la main et aucune intention d'avancer plus sur lui, ses pieds restèrent collés au sol par la surprise. Un violent élancement au niveau de la nuque finit de lui faire réaliser son erreur.

À tâtons, il chercha l'origine de sa douleur qu'il retira d'un coup sec avant de l'amener devant ses yeux : une petite fléchette, pas plus grande que son pouce dont le réservoir était manifestement vide. En quelques secondes, tout le sang circulant aux étages supérieurs sembla s'alourdir et quitter le réseau cérébral pour tomber à ses pieds. Son corps suivit et il eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses mains en avant pour amortir le choc –ce qui n'empêcha pas ses genoux de heurter violemment des branches mortes éparpillées au sol.

Il avait eu beau lutter pour garder les idées claires, son esprit s'était refermé encore plus vite, le laissant incapable de se défendre et, lorsqu'il roula sur le dos, à moitié délirant, ce ne fut que pour voir le garde aux menottes s'approcher de lui avec un sourire satisfait.

La cellule dans laquelle il s'était réveillé n'avait pas eu grand-chose d'accueillant, pas plus que le garde qui lui avait amené des cachets pour apaiser la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne mais le séjour y avait si court qu'il en gardait, en dehors de ça, très peu de souvenirs. Un imbécile s'était ensuite chargé de lui administrer une douche très fraiche, ça il s'en rappelait en revanche très bien, et de tous les gardes, c'était sans doute celui qu'il avait eu le plus envie de frapper –même depuis sa rencontre avec le Didon.

D'un stoïcisme insupportable lorsqu'il l'avait accroché au plafond comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, l'homme l'avait ensuite mis entièrement nu avant de procéder à son bilan de santé et il s'était avéré être pire encore la bouche ouverte. Plus condescendant qu'une tablée de généraux véreux et profitant de sa position de force, l'homme l'avait fait bouillir de rage comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Alors qu'il avait réussi jusque-là à tout de même garder en place son célèbre masque d'indifférence, Mustang ne put que le regarder tomber en miette à ses pieds lorsque son tortionnaire brisa de nouveau le lourd silence qui les entourait alors que celui-ci le contemplait d'un air ironique.

_ « Pas étonnant qu'Elric se soit laissé faire. » Lâcha-t-il après un rire grinçant.

Un 'quoi' parfaitement éberlué faillit quitter sa bouche mais la stupeur fit mourir le mot au fond de sa gorge et, devant le regard amusé de l'autre homme, il ne put qu'adopter un air complètement abasourdi le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

_ « Pardon ? »

L'homme le contourna en rigolant doucement –sans lui répondre.

Laissé faire pour quoi ? La capture ? Cette même séance d'humiliation en petit comité ? Et, plus important :

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'Edward vient faire là-dedans ?

_ _Edward_ hein ? répéta-t-il d'un air entendu.

_ Pourquoi me parlez-vous subitement de lui ?

_ Oh pour rien. Juste des rumeurs qui vont bon train depuis quelques heures. On fait tous nos petites suppositions sur le pourquoi et le comment de l'évènement. Voilà tout.

_ Alors laissez-moi reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que _moi_, j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ?

_ Dans cette histoire ? Oh mais Colonel, vous avez été celui qui a fait que tout est arrivé.

_ Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

_ Vous le lui demanderez vous-même. Attention, ça risque d'être un peu froid au début.

_ Qu- »

Froid était un bien faible mot pour qualifier la température de l'eau avec laquelle l'homme l'aspergea mais il essaya tout de même, entre deux inspirations crispées, de poursuivre sa pêche aux informations –en vain. Face à ses multiples questions, toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres, son geôlier ne desserra pas une seule fois les dents de toute sa 'toilette' et se contenta d'une dernière réplique désobligeante avant de lui administrer un sédatif.

Après avoir renoncé à toute activité relative à son évasion, Mustang s'était retrouvé obsédé par l'insinuation qui avait été faite au sujet de son subordonné. L'isolement ne l'aidait pas à garder un fil de pensées très sain –surtout avec le contexte dans lequel la phrase avait été lâchée- et son esprit divaguait en permanence dans de multiples directions, dont une à laquelle il s'interdisait presque toujours l'accès dès le premier dérapage mental. Edward n'avait jamais manifesté de quelconque intérêt pour lui, aussi était-il parfaitement inutile d'imaginer un instant que le garde ait sous-entendu l'existence d'une relation amoureuse entre lui et Edward.

_Jamais ? Vraiment ?_

Le souvenir de cet entretien avec le jeune alchimiste, lorsque celui-ci l'avait poussé à bout après être rentré particulièrement éprouvé par sa dernière mission lui revint à l'esprit comme une vague venant s'écraser contre un mur. Au début, son retard l'avait plus agacé qu'inquiété –après toutes ces années, Edward se montrait encore très désinvolte pour tout ce qui concernait les ordres directs aussi n'avait-il pas cherché plus loin quand il ne s'était pas présenté à la date prévue- mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu son état physique déplorable, quelque chose en lui s'était contracté douloureusement et il avait perdu son sang-froid avant même qu'ils en soient arrivés au stade de l'échange des insultes colorées –son passage préféré. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pieds l'avaient mené à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et sa main s'était fermement refermée sur sa mâchoire pendant qu'une dernière remarque pleine de venin quittait ses lèvres.

La grimace d'inconfort qui déforma le visage de son subordonné malgré la rage sous-jacente lui fit desserrer sa prise presque immédiatement. Toujours remonté, Mustang garda sa main en place afin de lui maintenir le menton relevé et l'obliger à le regarder lors de sa longue tirade de remontrances. Pour revenir ainsi, le visage couvert de bleus et de coupures –dont certaines devraient certainement être vues par un médecin- le bougre devait encore avoir été obligé d'en venir aux mains. Malgré le faible éclairage de la pièce, la coupure qui lui lacérait la joue sur plus de cinq centimètres ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau anormalement pâle et, inconsciemment, il décala ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire pour approcher de bord de l'entaille. Edward tressaillit, de douleur, ou surprise –ou de dégoût- et sa posture d'ordinaire si fière et droite devint moins assurée. Jamais durant leurs querelles il n'avait montré le moindre signe de soumission –jamais- aussi son comportement l'amena à s'interroger sérieusement sur l'étendue réelle des dégâts.

Comme d'habitude, sa veste à manches longues dont le col avait été soigneusement boutonné et ses gants destinés tous deux à cacher ses prothèses ne laissaient apparaître aucun centimètre carré de peau et, par conséquent, aucune blessure semblable à celles qui lui entachaient le visage. Demander ne servait à rien, si les dommages se limitaient à quelques coupures, Edward nierait simplement leur gravité et s'opposerait fermement au détour par l'infirmerie avant de partir. Pire encore, le connaissant, il pouvait très bien s'être cassé quelque chose et ne rien dire dans le seul but d'éviter l'hôpital !

Le besoin soudain d'aller poser sa deuxième main sur le jeune alchimiste afin de déceler l'existence d'éventuels bandages le laissa perplexe pendant plusieurs secondes. Il pouvait toujours justifier son geste si besoin : plaider le simple check-up de l'officier sous ses ordres, mais la méthode restait fort peu conventionnelle et, qui plus est, un automail lui aurait décroché le nez avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer. Il retint donc sa main, par respect pour son nez, mais son hésitation le fit tout de même vaciller en avant, l'amenant dangereusement près du Major.

Mettre de la distance entre eux semblait indispensable et évident mais son corps était comme incapable de reculer et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouche pincée en une moue indécise de son subordonné, il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour se retenir d'aller embrasser ces lèvres avec avidité. Il s'était humecté les lèvres nerveusement à cette idée, il s'en souvenait bien, aussi bien qu'il se souvenait de l'attention avec laquelle Edward avait suivi le geste et de la façon dont il s'était dégagé : comme si l'on venait de lui piquer les flancs. Il avait reculé d'un pas fébrile, de toute évidence horrifié.

Le regard inquiet qu'Edward lui avait envoyé avant de mettre de la distance entre eux lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide qui l'aida à remettre son masque en place presque instantanément. Edward ne sembla pas trop comprendre et, agacé par son manque de contrôle, Mustang le congédia avant que les questions ne viennent fendre le silence de leur langue acérée. Edward l'avait regardé une dernière fois avant d'acquiescer et de quitter enfin la pièce. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Quelques secondes de plus, et la possibilité d'engendrer n'aurait plus été pour le Colonel qu'un lointain souvenir.

La réaction effarouchée du jeune alchimiste avait au moins eu le mérite de faire cesser quelques temps les fantasmes qu'il se permettait parfois entre deux dossiers urgents –et généralement après les rapports du Fullmetal. A quoi bon entretenir l'espoir qu'un jour leur relation pourrait évoluer au-delà du respect précaire entre un Major et son supérieur quand Edward affichait cette tête après quelques secondes à son contact ?

_Mais peut-être avait-il mal lu son expression après tout…_

Le sous-entendu du garde, lâché alors qu'il s'était retrouvé avec rien d'autre sur les fesses que la douce caresse de l'air frai de la salle de décontamination, le faisait de plus en plus divaguer dans ce sens et, étrangement, au lieu de lui réchauffer le cœur, l'idée de s'être trompé ce jour-là lui plombait le cœur. La dure réalité de son emprisonnement ne lui laissait entrevoir aucun avenir glorieux –pas de poste au sommet de l'armée, pas de repas avec ses fidèles amis, pas d'histoire avec Edward- et les remords profitaient de cette voie sans issue pour venir l'assaillir. Au lieu de maintenir le jeune alchimiste à distance en niant son attraction, il aurait dû le laisser venir à lui, ne serait-ce que pour une amitié entre collègues…

_Mais il avait fallu le perdre pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à lui._

Sa tête tomba lourdement sur ses deux paumes et sa gorge se resserra douloureusement sur un sanglot avorté. Il lui fallait se ressaisir, lutter contre ces idées noires dans lesquelles son esprit s'engluait mais ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, comme aspirées par ce gouffre sans fond qu'il contemplait avec lassitude. La cavalerie ne venait pas à leur secours, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ed et à force de décliner le plat principal fort peu appétissant, il n'avait même plus l'énergie de se lever et se retrouvait là, les coudes sur les genoux pour soutenir le poids de sa tête et les yeux fixés sur ses chaussons blancs. L'absence de repères temporels lui avait semblé au début être ce qui le rendrait fou, mais c'est plutôt la disparition progressive de l'idée même d'un avenir qui l'enfonçait le plus efficacement et plus sa faiblesse grandissait, et plus il plongeait dans un état qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis la mort de Maes.

_Et il n'avait pas d'arme sous la main pour y mettre fin._

Le souvenir de ces jours noirs, juste après la guerre d'Ishbal ainsi que, semblait-il, tous les sentiments macabres qui lui avaient presque fait commettre l'irréparable à l'époque lui revinrent à l'esprit en une cascade infernale. C'était comme si toutes les barrières qu'il avait forgées pour retenir ces souvenirs douloureux cédaient une par une, le laissant en proie à des visions et des pensées toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Ils devaient avoir drogué sa nourriture, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! La disparition du Fullmetal avait beau l'avoir secoué, quelques jours d'emprisonnement ne suffisaient pas pour le transformer en une telle épave !

Lentement, bercé par le pas régulier des gardes dans le couloir, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, basculant sur le flanc en un grognement peiné avant de refermer les yeux sur ce monde dans lequel rien ne semblait plus le retenir. Le sommeil le happa d'un coup, l'entrainant rapidement vers un état de somnolence avancé, comme si son cerveau pouvait être ralenti par la simple fermeture de ses paupières. C'était de plus en plus vrai à mesure que les jours s'égrainaient mais, généralement, sa progression vers Morphée s'arrêtait là. Même si son corps réclamait avec force son droit à un sommeil réparateur, son esprit tourmenté et toujours aux aguets le lui refusait catégoriquement, le laissant alors patauger dans un entre-deux incertain et, comme à chaque fois, les silhouettes déchirées de fantômes vinrent bientôt l'encercler

Un claquement répété que, dans son état semi comateux, Roy assuma provenir d'un excès de zèle de leur charmant serveur lui fit ouvrir les yeux à moitié. Le stade de la faim ayant été dépassé depuis belle lurette, son œsophage se contracta immédiatement à l'idée de voir passer quoi que ce soit de solide –ou d'à moitié solide comme l'horrible bouillie qu'on leur servait- et son estomac sembla monter se coincer au fond de sa gorge pour appuyer le point de son collègue. De toute façon, songea Roy en essayant de remettre ses jambes plus confortablement sur le matelas, ses muscles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir collaborer non plus. Il allait refermer ses paupières pour retourner faire ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux quand, dans un grincement désagréable, sa cellule s'illumina. La porte grinça plusieurs secondes et, dans un même temps, deux paire de bottes au moins entrèrent dans la pièce pour fondre directement vers là où il comatait.

Porté par ses instincts et des années passées au sein de l'armée, il reprit pied avec la réalité en un éclair, poussant sur ses bras pour faire face à ses agresseurs mais, malgré l'adrénaline, son corps peina à suivre et il retomba lourdement en travers du lit, sa tête heurtant méchamment le mur longeant sa couchette. Des étoiles couvrirent sa vision un instant et quand il retrouva une vision un peu moins troublée du monde, ce ne fut que pour observer les deux gardes le trainer hors de la pièce et dans le couloir. Le sol défila sous lui sans qu'il puisse réellement assimiler ce qui se passait et il regarda avec émerveillement ses jambes tenter tout de même de réaliser un semblant de marche pour alléger la charge des deux gardes et rendre leur prise sur lui moins douloureuse. Son esprit marchait encore au ralenti, comme enfoncé dans un épais brouillard, mais son corps au moins lui épargnait à lui et ses genoux le calvaire de se faire trainer comme un cadavre –surtout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant de larges marches en béton.

Malgré un effort sincère de concentration, l'agencement des couloirs lui échappa complètement c'était à peine s'il son esprit embrumé se souvenait de la direction prise à l'intersection précédente et il lui fallut bien quelques secondes avant de réaliser que leur convoi s'était arrêté. Un des deux gardes, un homme dans la cinquantaine avec une moustache grisonnante, déverrouilla la porte tandis que le deuxième continuait de le soutenir partiellement. Une fois la porte déverrouillée et ouverte, le garde moustachu se retourna vers lui et, malgré son état comateux, Roy ne manqua pas le regard contrarié que les deux hommes échangèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas selon leur plan, et c'était tant mieux, songea-t-il. Après tout, leur système n'était peut-être pas si infaillible que ça.

La pièce dans laquelle ils le guidèrent s'illumina automatiquement à leur entrée pour révéler rien de moins qu'une petite salle de bain dont les murs et le sol étaient entièrement recouverts du même carrelage blanc. Une salle de bain sommaire à vrai dire. Il y avait une douche dans un coin –un jet fixé au mur et une bouche d'évacuation au sol- de quoi accrocher ses vêtements et un banc sur lequel reposaient une serviette et ce qui ressemblait fort aux vêtements qu'il avait enfilés avant sa promenade en montgolfière. Une fois assis juste à côté, le doute fut entièrement levé, les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le banc étaient bien les siens.

Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux pour le tirer de sa rêverie et Mustang se retourna subitement, ses doigts raidis, prêts à claquer eux aussi et tout son corps prêt à bondir sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et lui qui se croyait perdu dans le cirage pour de bon, ses forces semblaient lui revenir tout compte fait ! Cette réalisation lui arracha presque un soupir de soulagement, mais il s'en garda bien. Moins ils en savaient meilleures en étaient ses chances de les surprendre.

_ « Tu as dix minutes pour te doucher et t'habiller. »

Devant son manque de réaction et son air morose –et exagérément fatigué- il concerta son collègue du regard avant de rectifier l'échéance.

_ « Disons quinze minutes… Mais pas une de plus. »

Lentement, avec des mouvements aussi las que possible, Mustang hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, les yeux mi-clos mais alertes pour donner à son jeu plus d'authenticité tout en surveillant attentivement les deux gardes. Ces derniers quittèrent la pièce sans plus de remarque, bien que leur attitude sembla nettement plus nerveuse que celles des gardes chargés de la surveillance extérieure. Un sourire satisfait passa sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant avant que le stress lui compressant les entrailles ne vienne déformer sa bouche en une moue crispée. Il avait là peut-être la seule amorce d'opportunité qu'il ne reverrait jamais, alors s'il y avait un moment pour ne pas se louper, c'était maintenant.

D'abord la douche, songea-t-il –parce que, d'une part, les gardes devaient attendre patiemment de l'autre côté du mur d'entendre un bruit découlement et trop tarder risquait seulement de les faire rappliquer sous peu et, d'autre part, son état de crasse était bien trop avancé pour décliner ainsi l'offre d'un petit brin de toilette. Rapidement, sans temps d'hésitation supplémentaire, ses vêtements vinrent s'échouer au sol en une masse informe de coton blanc –ou ce qui avait été blanc un jour- et il se glissa sous le jet. S'il ne cracha pas sur la douche, la savourer était juste hors de question. Il se permit seulement de prendre quelques secondes de plus pour débuter sa toilette par une douche gelée dans l'espoir de donner à son corps l'ultime coup de fouet dont celui-ci avait besoin pour retrouver des réflexes normaux avant de se laver en vitesse sous des températures plus tolérables.

La tentation de rester là à tourner sous le jet pour laisser l'énergie calorifique de l'eau lui recharger ses batteries bien vides était presque insoutenable mais il tint bon et réussit à se décrasser et se rincer en un temps record. Après un séchage sommaire, Roy s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, ses doigts ripant sur certains boutons de sa chemise tant l'anticipation faisait trembler ses mains. Toute sa formation militaire lui revint en vagues. On leur avait fait faire des simulations de ce genre de situations, leurs officiers abandonnant leurs uniformes pour prendre le rôle des ravisseurs, partisans d'une armée extrémiste voulant la fin du régime, mais ces derniers avaient eu beau se faire menaçants, la peur n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous.

Même face à ces armoires à glace qui les insultaient et les menaçaient l'arme au poing, lui et ses camarades avaient toujours eu l'assurance de sortir de là sans encombres. Quelques heures plus tard, après la fin de la simulation et le débriefing de leurs instructeurs, ils se retrouvaient tous au mess et leur expérience d'enlèvement ne serait plus qu'un sujet de conversation parmi tant d'autres autour de la table- et ça avait été le cas. Hughes et lui avaient d'ailleurs bien ri ce soir-là, mais là, Mustang riait nettement moins. Son engourdissement d'un peu plus tôt s'était miraculeusement dissipé mais ses chances restaient limitées.

Alors qu'il finissait de boucler son pantalon, des voix le coupèrent dans sa réflexion et il se précipita aussitôt sur le banc pour aller s'asseoir en une posture accablée, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sur le front. La porte s'ouvrit et il suivit du coin de l'œil l'entrée d'un nouveau visage. L'homme qui s'avança sur lui d'un pas assuré ne portait pas l'uniforme et c'est ce détail qui lui fit finalement lever la tête. De taille respectable, les cheveux bruns, la peau plus mate que chez les Ishbal et des yeux vert pâles, l'homme ne venait de toute évidence pas d'une longue lignée d'Amestriens. Il s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire condescendant étirant ses lèvres.

_Ça commence bien..._

_ « L'alchimiste de Flamme. Enfin ! »

Il leva la tête un peu plus pour lui envoyer un regard noir.

_ « Oh pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, commença-t-il en détachant une paire de menotte de sa ceinture, c'est vous qui vous êtes aventuré trop loin dans la forêt.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous arrête, siffla Mustang.

_ Mais à quel prix ? Votre liberté ? La vie d'un jeune homme ? »

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il avait supposé jusque-là que, en digne frère du Fullmetal, Alphonse s'en était sorti sans problème mais… ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir descendu tout de même !

_ « Oui, Mustang, confirma-t-il en souriant face à son air abasourdi, ce garçon qui vous accompagnait et que vous avez laissé fuir tout seul, les gars dehors ne l'ont pas loupé. Pan !

_ Vous mentez, affirma-t-il.

_ Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous mentir ?

_ Vous pouvez avoir des milliers de raisons de mentir !

_ Arrêtez de vous voiler la face Mustang, vous l'avez laissé seul, livré à lui-même. Assumez.

_ Et vous, arrêtez d'inventer des histoires à dormir debout ! Alphonse est un alchimiste émérite, il sait parfaitement se défendre !

_ Oh il s'en est assez bien tiré au début, accorda l'homme. Et puis quand il a cru avoir semé l'escouade à ses trousses, c'est là qu'un de nos meilleurs tireurs l'a arrêté. Quelques mètres de plus et il disparaissait derrière l'horizon. C'est vraiment dommage pour lui.

_ Non, affirma Mustang avec une pointe d'horreur dans sa voix.

_ Allons, commença l'autre homme en s'avançant vers lui pour lui passer les menottes, songez plutôt à comment vous allez annoncer ça à son frère, au lieu de persister dans le déni. »

Impossible. Edward le tuerait sur place dans le meilleur des cas. L'idée même de lui annoncer le décès probable de son frère –par sa faute- le figea un instant sur place et la lente réalisation que l'homme savait exactement qui Alphonse était l'immobilisa une seconde de plus. C'est seulement lorsqu'un bracelet se referma sur son poignet gauche qu'il se souvint de l'opportunité qu'il était censé saisir. _Maintenant !_

D'un geste brusque, il se jeta en avant et envoya son épaule dans les côtes de l'autre homme qui tituba en arrière mais qui lui cala tout de même un coude au creux des omoplates en guise de réponse. Il se cambra de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Avant qu'il ne lance sa deuxième offensive, le clic du bracelet qui se referme retentit et, en écrasant l'homme contre le mur, il constata avec surprise que son deuxième poignet était toujours libre. La pression au-dessus de sa main gauche en revanche augmenta sensiblement et c'est là qu'il comprit. Son adversaire s'était attaché à lui.

La gêne ralentit ses attaques, mais avec le reste de son corps, le colonel arriva encore à assener de vilains coups, visant tant bien que mal la tête pour clore rapidement leur lutte. L'autre homme grogna de douleur plusieurs fois -comme lui- mais il ne sonna bizarrement pas l'alarme même quand la balance pencha fortement du côté de son prisonnier.

Mustang se lança de nouveau sur son adversaire, dans le but de s'en débarrasser pour de bon en l'écrasant contre le mur mais, plus rapide que sa carrure pouvait laisser penser, l'homme esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment, le laissant foncer seul vers le mur. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le réflexe de freiner, son adversaire lui emboita la pas et, aussi vif qu'un cobra, il lui remonta sa main menottée dans le dos avant de passer son bras autour de sa gorge. Ainsi, s'il forçait pour redescendre son bras, Mustang tirait en même temps sur le bras qui lui coupait la circulation au pire endroit possible. Un coup à l'arrière des genoux le fit tomber au sol et, désespérément, il tenta de déloger ce bras étrangleur à coup de griffe mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme avait sécurisé sa prise en coinçant sa main au creux du coude qui n'était pas occupé à l'étrangler et contractait ses muscles pour comprimer au mieux la jugulaire palpitant au-dessous.

Le manque d'oxygène lui fit rapidement perdre pied avec la réalité. Il résista encore, tout comme le poisson éviscéré qui continue de remuer, mais ses gestes furent tout aussi vains. Vaguement, comme plongé dans une mer de coton, Roy entendit, ou plutôt sentit l'homme derrière lui parler sans doute appelait-il les deux autres gardes dans le couloir, mais son esprit plongea dans l'inconscient avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les voir arriver.

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

_ « ..ey »

On lui parlait. Depuis le fond de la grotte, il entendait quelqu'un qui essayait de lui parler, mais celui-ci avait beau répéter et répéter les même groupes de sons, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une partie de lui savait qu'il valait mieux suivre cette voix et sortir de là, mais, là dans son cocon sous-terrain, la volonté lui faisait grandement défaut. La voix se fit plus insistante et une violente claque finit de prendre le relai de sa volonté déficiente pour le ramener sur terre.

_ « Mustang ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

_ « Ah, s'exclama son adversaire, c'est pas trop tôt. Débout maintenant ! Mes collègues t'ont déjà assez porté comme ça. »

Se redresser, il voulait bien, mais ses jambes à moitié pliées ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer cette fois –du moins pas assez vite au goût de l'homme en face de lui qui lui redonna une gifle.

_ « Relevez le, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres gardes, et callez le contre le mur. Il tiendra bien tout seul. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et il se retrouva effectivement callé dans l'angle de ce qui ressemblait fort à un ascenseur –en fonctionnement à en croire les légères secousses. La tête balancée en arrière pour soulages les muscles de sa nuque, il resta miraculeusement en position verticale après que les gardes ne l'eurent lâché, mais ses jambes tremblèrent comme celles d'un faon nouveau-né, prêtes à céder au moindre à-coup de la cabine. Par chance, au moment critique de l'arrêt de la machinerie, les deux gardes étaient de nouveau à ses côtés, le tenant tous deux par le coude.

Le regard noir et le visage fermé, l'autre homme le surveillait attentivement, les menottes de nouveau attachées à la ceinture mais sa main droite toujours posée dessus tandis que sa gauche massait fermement sa mâchoire. Malgré l'état peu glorieux dans lequel il se trouvait, Mustang ne pût s'empêcher de le toiser du regard, le menton relevé fièrement en signe de défi. Cet imbécile l'avait peut-être maitrisé mais, quand il aurait de nouveau retrouvé ses forces, il ne perdrait pas de temps pour venir achever son travail ici. Une mâchoire douloureuse n'était décidemment pas assez. La prochaine fois, songea-t-il avec une rage presque viscérale, la prochaine fois il le mettrait en pièce.

Une partie de ce mépris dut se peindre sur son visage car, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur une nouvelle pièce, son opposant pris un air plus sombre encore.

_ « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi le Maître a insisté pour qu'on vous ramène ici vivant, siffla-t-il. Les chiens galeux et enragés de l'armée comme vous ne méritent pas mieux que le sort qu'on réserve à ce genre de bête en temps normal : une balle entre les deux yeux –au mieux. »

Au moins, Mustang était fixé pour de bon, le mépris qu'il entretenait à l'égard de l'autre homme était bel et bien réciproque.

_ « Allez-y alors ! Gronda-t-il en sentant la prise des deux gardes se resserrer. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

_ Une des premières consignes du maître : on n'abîme pas la marchandise.

_ Et vous êtes l'employé du mois ! Cracha Mustang, plus qu'irrité à l'idée d'être traité comme un vulgaire coli. Bravo ! »

L'homme expira bruyamment par le nez en essayant d'apaiser son expression. Après un dernier geste désapprobateur de la tête, il le regarda retrouver son souffle avec un air complètement neutre, parfaitement stoïque. Ce bref accès de colère laissa Mustang soudain tout épuisé, la tête légère comme une plume et ses jambes de nouveau fébriles le forcèrent à prendre un peu plus appui sur les deux gardes à ses côtés. Le malaise qui lui avait comme retourné tous ses organes pendant son précédent séjour à l'ombre s'était dissipé peu après sa sortie de la cellule, mais malgré tout, Mustang restait faible –trop faible. Le fait que son dernier repas remontât à des jours de cela ne pouvait certainement pas être l'unique cause de cette faiblesse –la guerre d'Ishbal avait été bien loin du séjour de détente et de découverte gastronomique mais son corps ne lui avait pourtant pas fait défaut de la sorte. Encore une fois, alors qu'il chassait d'office la petite voix moqueuse qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait été plus jeune à l'époque, ses soupçons se portèrent de nouveau sur leurs drogues. C'était la _seule_ explication plausible.

_ « Allez, indiqua l'homme à ses collègues porteurs, amenez le au self avant qu'il ne nous fasse un malaise. »

Recroquevillé, ratatiné sur lui-même depuis trop longtemps, son estomac se réveilla instantanément à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir se mettre quelque chose de potable sous la dent et si ce dernier avait eu des yeux, pour sûr, il se serait mis à pleurer sur le champ. _De la Bouffe ! Enfin ! _grogna-t-il tel un fameux Elric. Mustang se redressa alors et, par un miracle encore inexpliqué de la science moderne, l'enthousiasme quasi hystérique de l'organe affamé sembla se propager jusque dans ses jambes qui suivirent la marche dynamique des deux porteurs avec une étonnante facilité.

Postées chacune dans leur coin, les quatre armoires à glace qui surveillaient la pièce les regardèrent passer sans broncher et Mustang ne leur prêta que peu d'attention. Un seul et unique regard suffit à le conforter dans la certitude que toute tentative d'évasion par ce côté était tout à fait inutile –voire complètement suicidaire. Comparé à ces types, Armstrong avait l'air d'une fillette maigrichonne et, aussitôt, Mustang frissonna d'effroi lorsque l'image du major en jupe à plis lui vint automatiquement à l'esprit –esprit qui avait un sens de l'humour assez tordu ces temps-ci. Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser la vision d'horreur qui sautillait en jupette entre les souvenirs du _vrai_ major, il se concentra de nouveau sur son environnement.

Les murs blancs étaient éclairés d'une lumière blafarde d'hôpital qui donnait un air de statue aux quatre vigils et, à vrai dire, à tout ce qui baignait en dessous –lui, ses porteurs et son charmant guide. Non sans un dernier regard suspicieux à son égard, celui-ci se posta au niveau d'un petit boitier encastré dans le mur en face de l'ascenseur et commença à pianoter le code contrôlant l'ouverture de la porte. Avec un accès limité par un ascenseur et un sas férocement gardé, le code d'au moins quatre chiffres que l'homme devant lui était en train de valider lui sembla presque aussi ridicule qu'un morceau d'adhésif sur la porte d'un coffre-fort déjà verrouillée. Où diable l'emmenaient-ils ? D'abord l'armée patrouillant à l'extérieur, ensuite cette infrastructure de détention impressionnante et maintenant cette descente six pieds sous terre qui pouvait avoir les moyens de mettre en œuvre une telle entreprise ?

Et pour faire quoi ?

Comme un serpent qui referme sa mâchoire sur sa proie, la peur lui saisit soudain les tripes. Depuis le début, il s'était laissé bercer par l'idée que sa patience serait récompensée et que les réponses viendraient à lui à un moment ou à un autre, que tout ce dépouillement, toute cette attente n'était que le début de quelque chose d'autre mais, maintenant, le doute avait planté sa graine et des racines virulentes se déployaient comme l'étincelle le long d'une trainée de poudre.

Et si cette porte le séparait de la fin de son séjour plutôt que de son début ? Il déglutit difficilement en reculant quelque peu. Si le personnel avait été plus ou moins correct avec lui jusque-là, absolument rien ne lui assurait que cette immunité allait durer jusque derrière ces portes. Comme l'avait dit son adversaire un peu plus tôt, on n'abime pas la marchandise, comme on fait bien attention de ne pas casser ses œufs avant d'arriver chez soi mais ensuite, pour faire l'omelette, l'intégrité de la coquille n'a plus grande importance –au contraire.

De nouveau, alors que le mécanisme de la porte s'ébranlait enfin, Mustang secoua la tête rageusement. Bien qu'affaibli et fonctionnant de toute évidence avec des capacités mentales considérablement réduites, il restait bien moins impuissant qu'un vulgaire œuf de poule –tout de même ! Piquée par cette image, sa dignité vint frapper à la porte de son esprit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et, en guise d'hommage apologique, Mustang remis finalement en place son célèbre masque d'indifférence. Seulement, la cérémonie ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et à peine l'image de branches frissonnant derrière de longues fenêtres s'imprima-t-elle sur sa rétine que son masque alla se briser sèchement à ses pieds. Soit leur jardin sous-terrain possédait une très belle imitation de ciel, soit il avait loupé un épisode.

Avant même que l'une des rares parties encore actives de son cerveau ne lui hurle que, _évidemment qu'il avait loupé un épisode puisqu'il s'était laissé mettre KO plus tôt !_, les deux gardes l'entrainèrent en avant, laissant le guide fermer la marche. Virant à bâbord, ils avancèrent ensuite dans un long couloir généreusement éclairé par toute une enfilade de fenêtres placées trop hautes pour voir dehors à son niveau mais lui permettant d'apercevoir plusieurs étages de ce qui ressemblait à des couloir de déambulation en plein air, un peu à la manière de ces hôtels de provinces très bon marché. C'était nettement moins morbide que tous ce qu'il avait pu imaginer mais son malaise persista.

Un bruit de fond animé et de lui plus en plus fort lui fit brusquement concentrer de nouveau son attention en avant. Quelques mètres plus loin, une large porte en bois à double battant marquait la fin du couloir de sa lourde constitution et il la regarda approcher d'un air incertain. Si ça n'était pas la prote précédente qui était censée le séparer de la réponse à ses questions d'avenir, alors celle-ci devait être la majestueuse porte de la révélation. Depuis leur entrée dans ce couloir, le décor avait perdu sa désagréable ressemblance avec un hôpital, mais le souci de fabrication y était toujours. Les grandes dalles sous ses pieds, polies par l'usage lui renvoyèrent un éclat du soleil mourant au dehors et il rajouta un note à son observation : les moyens financiers y étaient également.

A quelques mètres de la porte et de ce qui devait être la source de ce son étrangement familier de cafétéria, son meilleur ennemi leur repassa devant et se saisit de la poignée émoussée avant de tirer le battant vers lui mais quand les deux gardes à ses coudes voulurent le faire avancer dans la salle, ses pieds restèrent collés au seuil par la surprise. S'il n'avait pas voulu croire les dires de l'autre homme, ni ses oreilles, désormais, ses yeux ne lui laissaient plus aucun doute possible : on l'avait bien amené jusqu'à une cantine –bondée et des plus vivantes.

La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il jeta un regard circulaire au travers de la pièce. Quelque chose lui laissait fort à penser que, après une observation attentive de ces centaines de personnes devant lui qui continuaient de manger et de discuter sans le voir, Mustang reconnaîtrait sans doute certains visages des dossiers de l'inspecteur Ellingham mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps pour ça. Les deux gardes le trainèrent à l'intérieur de la salle et ses jambes suivirent maladroitement sans qu'il ne puisse réellement songer à protester. La scène paraissait irréelle. C'était toute une communauté qui dinait devant ses yeux et les rires qui s'élevaient de toutes parts le laissèrent incrédule. Est-ce que ces gens avaient perdu l'esprit ?

Alors qu'il finissait de parcourir la pièce du regard de long en large pour la énième fois, observant d'un air médusé ces prisonniers qui vivaient ici comme si tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, l'impression d'être observé fixement l'amena à poser son regard sur la première rangée. Son cerveau cala. Purement et simplement. Là, en bordure de table, l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes depuis des jours le regardait d'un air plus qu'horrifié et son expression tranchait tellement avec celle de ses voisins que Roy se demanda un instant comment il avait pu ne pas le voir dès l'ouverture de la porte.

Sous le choc, ses pieds se collèrent au sol pour de bon, arrêtant le convoi tout entier et ses oreilles se bouchèrent d'un coup, si bien que tout le brouhaha assourdissant de la salle lui parvint alors aussi clairement que si on lui avait collé une cloche sur chaque tempe. Son cœur, totalement affolé, battait d'ailleurs à ce niveau un rythme infernal et il eut beau secouer le chef, rien n'y fit. Le joueur de caisse qui lui cassait les oreilles semblait s'être définitivement installé à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Sa vue en revanche, bien qu'apparemment plus vraiment reliée à la partie analytique de son cerveau, fonctionnait à merveille –même si son champ de vision était quelque peu réduit à ce moment. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le Fullmetal parmi la foule, Roy ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux des deux soucoupes dorées qui le dévisageaient. Comme la lanterne signalant l'emplacement du foyer au promeneur perdu dans la nuit noire, Edward était bien le dernier lien entre lui et le monde réel. S'il avait été plus grand, il aurait été à Roy ce que le phare est au marin à la dérive mais le fait que sa tête ne dépassait pas une seule de celles de ses voisins dissipa la métaphore avant que celle-ci ne prenne forme.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, Edward reposa son verre jusque-là à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres entrouvertes –et ce fut bien là son dernier geste. Jamais de sa vie Roy ne l'avait vu aussi pâle et avec un tel regard. Mis à part ses narines frémissant comme les nasaux d'une bête affolée, il semblait complètement figé, cloué sur place par… par la peur ?

Alors qu'il prenait un peu plus en note l'expression du jeune homme, une moue perplexe lui déforma le front. Depuis quand Edward avait-il peur de lui ?

Ses deux porteurs ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet et reprirent leur route en direction du fond de la salle. Un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule ne fit que confirmer le comportement anormal d'Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et dont la tension pouvait se voir à la courbure douloureuse de ses épaules. Juste avant que le garde du côté duquel il se tordait pour fixer l'arrière de la tête de son subordonné ne le remit dans le sens de la marche d'une délicate impulsion, Roy aperçut son accompagnateur s'arrêter en face du Fullmetal, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque à la fin ?

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, on le fit s'asseoir en bordure de rangée. La tablée devint étrangement silencieuse et il accorda un bref regard à ses voisins directs avant de suivre des yeux un des deux gardes qui avait continué de remonter l'allée en direction des cuisiniers et cuisinières cachés derrière leurs comptoirs bien garnis. A la vue d'une assiette bien pleine qu'on tendit à un représentant de la population locale, son estomac grinça d'impatience. Difficilement, il détourna le regard en rassurant silencieusement l'organe. _Bientôt, bientôt._

Subtilement encouragés par le garde resté à ses côtés, ses voisins de table reprirent leur conversation toutefois, les sujets abordés ne furent que des platitudes échangées à demi-mot. Il avait beau être distrait par les effluves appétissantes qui lui chatouillaient les narines, le colonel ne manqua pas le fait que les regards gênés de ses voisins étaient tout aussi bien adressé à lui qu'au garde. Vu le nombre de personnes dans la pièce, les nouveaux arrivants ne devaient pas être si rares que ça, l'accueil ne pouvait pas être si affreux à chaque fois ? Il n'attendait pas d'eux qu'ils lui préparent une fête de bienvenue avec banderole et cotillons mais au moins qu'ils essayent un peu de le mettre à l'aise au lieu de lui donner l'impression de tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Finalement, décidant d'ignorer ses voisins, il posa son coude sur la table pour supporter cette tête qui s'alourdissait de questions à chaque seconde.

_ « C'est bon David, tu peux disposer. »

D'un geste las, Roy fit pivoter sa tête pour surveiller le troisième homme qui venait juste de rejoindre sa table.

_ « Bon, bon, bon, commença-t-il en ajustant les manches de sa chemise. J'ai bien peur que nos route se séparent déjà.

_ Oh misère, rétorqua-t-il, le sarcasme lourd dans ses mots. Comment y survivre ? »

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur le visage de son rival pendant que les mots s'amassaient de toute évidence derrière ses lèvres pour lui répondre. Alors qu'il allait lancer sa riposte, le deuxième garde revenant avec un plateau repas le força à ravaler ses mots et à s'éloigner d'un pas pour laisser ce dernier poser son fardeau devant le colonel sans renverser le verre posé à la périphérie. Très sincèrement, il aurait préféré de l'eau. Les jus de fruits pendant un repas, très peu pour lui…

Il observa le contenu de son verre avec plus d'attention. Le tout était aussi translucide qu'un jus de pomme mais, à y regarder de plus près, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à du jus de fruit. Un mélange ? ou un médicament ?

_ « Dans l'optique de nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux, je te conseille de descendre ça en premier, déclara l'homme toujours à ses côtés en pointant le verre du doigt. Ça va t'aider à récupérer. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'une fibre de ses muscles ne frémisse enfin –pour envoyer son verre au visage de son adversaire ou pour boire, ça il ne le savait pas trop- et, alors qu'un soupir exaspéré était lâché à côté de lui, il tourna de nouveau la tête pour considérer sa boisson. Un partie de lui vota d'office contre l'idée de boire _ça_ mais les derniers évènements des plus déconcertants qu'il venait de vivre et la fatigue le fit passer en auto pilote avant que sa raison n'ait eu le temps de poser son véto. Sa main se referma donc sur le verre, le porta à ses lèvres et il laissa la gravité faire son travail –en espérant savoir encore déglutir tout de même.

À peine eut-il reposé son verre sur la plateau que déjà les effets de sa boisson se firent ressentir. Son estomac se tût enfin, et son aise sembla se diffuser à travers ton son corps, partant de dessous ses côtes pour aller jusqu'à ses extrémités. Progressivement, ses douleurs se dissipèrent et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son corps avait enfin retrouvé sa fraicheur d'antan. Un grésillement crépita au creux de ses oreilles un instant, puis le brouillard au travers duquel il percevait le monde se dissipa, comme emporté par une violente bourrasque.

_ « Bien, commença son accompagnateur en tapotant sur la table, les repas sont servis ici de 7h30 à 8h, de midi à treize et à 20h le soir. En cas de trou de mémoire, suivre la foule pour les horaires. Un collègue se chargera de vous faire visiter le reste de la zone 3 : les toilettes, douches, pièces communes, votre petit nid douillet attitré, etcetera, expliqua-t-il d'un geste vague de la main. Et après ça, vous aurez tout le loisir d'aller courir après le Fullmetal. »

À cette dernière remarque, Mustang se tordit presque le cou tant il pivota la tête rapidement. Alors qu'une vertèbre crissait sa mise en garde, l'autre homme, de toute évidence très satisfait de son petit effet laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire des plus vicieux. Cet imbécile ne parlait pas beaucoup en sa présence, mais à chaque fois, les mots étaient pesés et redoutablement efficaces pour lui tirer le tapis de dessous les pieds. Les propos n'étaient pas aussi dérangeants que ceux du garde croisé dans la salle de décontamination mais, la redondance du sujet des conversations amené sur le tapis par chaque garde avec qui il s'était entretenu piqua encore plus sa curiosité. C'était comme si les tourments dans lesquels son subordonné avait plongé son cœur et son esprit avaient été marqués au fer sur son front, exposant ses pensées les plus intimes aux yeux de tous et le laissant plus confus que jamais et bien décidé à aller trouver Edward pour lui réclamer certaines explications sur la chose.

_ « Qui ne dit mot consent, remarqua son guide en tapant une dernière fois sur la table.

_ Évidemment que c'est vers le Fullmetal que je me tournerai, grogna Mustang. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse ici !

_ Évidemment, répondit-il la mine renfrognée. Mais je maintiens que vous allez devoir lui courir après pour lui parler. »

Les mots se pressaient déjà à ses lèvres pour contrer l'affirmation de son rival mais le doute le frappa finalement, l'obligeant à se retourner vers la sortie. À la première rangée, là où son subordonné était censé diner, il ne trouva qu'une chaise vide : Edward avait déserté la salle, sans même retourner aux cuisines pour débarrasser son plateau. La seule et unique explication logique qui se présenta à lui fut que ce dernier avait dû avoir un besoin urgent d'aller utiliser les commodités, car il ne pouvait être que malade pour fuir ainsi –pour _le_ fuir ainsi. Edward Elric ne fuit pas, c'est une vérité universelle et connue de tous. C'était comme si le verbe avait été rayé du dictionnaire du jeune homme pour être remplacé par "foncer dans le tas", voire "foncer dans le tas tête baissée".

_ « Allez Mustang, déclara son guide en lui donnant une violente tape dans le dos. Bon courage. »

Se mains se crispèrent immédiatement sur le rebord de la table tandis qu'une quinte de toux s'empara de lui pour évacuer les quelques millilitres de salive qui étaient descendus du mauvais côté sous la force de l'impact. S'il avait été en train de boire, ou s'il avait entamé son entrée, pour sûr, il se serait étouffé sur place. La gorge en feu et les yeux humides, l'alchimiste de flamme parvint tout de même à retrouver une respiration normale juste à temps pour envoyer un regard meurtrier à son rival avant que celui-ci ne l'abandonnât pour de bon.

Malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait de nouveau les entrailles et son estomac qui lui hurlait presque de se saisir de ses couverts, Mustang n'attaqua pas immédiatement son plateau repas. L'envie d'emboiter le pas à l'homme qui venait de le quitter et d'aller chercher son subordonné pour éclaircir enfin le mystère de sa conduite le laissa totalement immobile sur sa chaise, tiraillé entre l'idée d'y aller de suite, ou de manger avant et de courir après. Finalement, d'un grincement douloureux, son estomac trancha et en quelques minutes, son plateau repas fut entièrement débarrassé de sa nourriture. Un garde vint ensuite lui expliquer rapidement le mode de fonctionnement de la restauration puis lui montra l'emplacement des salles communes ainsi que de son casier personnel dans lequel on avait placé des copies conformes de ses vêtements. Enfin, on le déposa devant sa chambre, située au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté des salles de loisir et de sport.

Parfait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller trouver la personne pour laquelle il était venu quelques jours plus tôt et ensuite lui demander des explications. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul parmi tous ces inconnus tout de même…

¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤

Jamais –mais vraiment, _jamais_- de sa vie il n'avait autant désiré faire flamber quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans le seul but de se passer les nerfs. Chaque objet potentiellement inflammable qui passait sous ses yeux amenait automatiquement ses doigts à se crisper en position "je vais te cramer la gueule saleté de chaise/table/étagère…". La situation en était presque risible, c'est vrai, mais à cet instant, rire était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie. Jetant un dernier regard meurtrier au travers de la pièce, il sortit. Maintenant que le soleil s'était couché, la cour se vidait lentement mais aucune tête blonde ne semblait vouloir apparaitre de dernière des groupes d'amis qui se dissolvaient. A vrai dire, le contraire l'aurait fortement étonné. Il avait déjà ratissé la zone de long en large et ça n'était pas parce qu'il commençait à perdre patience que son subordonné allait mettre fin à ce jeu, bien au contraire. Que ce soit au QG ou ailleurs, Edward semblait depuis un certain temps prendre un malin plaisir à l'agacer et à lui tenir tête.

C'était de bonne guerre dans un sens, songea Mustang en soupirant. Mais, là, ça commençait à bien faire. Depuis des heures qu'il le cherchait, Roy n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien se terrer. Il avait fouillé les salles communes, fait un tour dans les douches, regardé sous les portes des toilettes –même si ça ne se fait pas- à la recherche de la paire de compensées du jeune homme et chaque personne sur son chemin avait eu droit à la même question de sa part : mais où est donc passé Edward ?

Finalement, faute de personne clairement renseignée, on l'avait dirigé non pas vers la chambre de son subordonné –dernière cachette possible après avoir tout fouillé- mais vers les frères Tringham, dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose et dont on lui avait assuré qu'ils sauraient surement où son ami se cachait. Mais trouver un nom dans la foule, avec juste un âge approximatif et une couleur de cheveux comme référence s'avéra être tâche plus ardue encore. Pour améliorer ses chances d'enfin arriver au bout de son expédition, il s'était donc mis à chercher et son jeune alchimiste fort peu coopératif, et les deux frère Tringham. Cependant, à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, sa langue commençait à bouillonner derrière les mêmes questions posées encore et encore et ses cordes vocales ne demandaient plus qu'à hurler sa frustration au milieu de la cour.

Mais où pouvait donc se cacher cet imbécile ?

Exaspéré, Mustang opta finalement pour une recherche chambre par chambre, jetant un coup d'œil furtif par les fenêtres éclairées. Le truc, c'était juste de ne pas regarder en l'air et d'ignorer soigneusement les centaines de hublots qui le narguaient en nombre. Avancer, fenêtre par fenêtre. Point. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il retrouverait bien cette fichue crevette !

Frappant du pied dans un caillou innocent, Roy considéra un instant l'idée d'hurler une de ces phrases irritantes concernant la taille du Fullmetal et d e simplement attendre que celui-ci ne se trahisse en explosant de colère mais, tapant plus rageusement dans le même caillou, il finit par la laisser de côté. Le jeune alchimiste ne réagirait pas. Avec les années et les quelques centimètres qu'il avait acquis, Edward avait perdu de son irritabilité théâtrale suite à une remarque touchant de près ou de loin à sa taille. Tout le monde –et surtout lui- continuait de le taquiner par habitude, mais la réponse n'était plus aussi amusante qu'autrefois. Oh, même s'il le cachait bien, ces remarques le faisaient toujours tiquer, mais le fait de ne plus être le plus petit de l'équipe l'avait de toute évidence libéré d'une partie de son complexe –du moins dans le cadre du bureau du colonel et de son antichambre.

Peut-être qu'avec un public plus important, disons, avec une centaine de témoins en plus que d'ordinaire, la susceptibilité du jeune homme remonterait en flèche. Qui sait ?

Alors qu'il assemblait mentalement une réplique grotesque à l'intention du blondinet, un garde se posta soudain sur son chemin, arrêtant aussi bien ses pieds que ses pensées.

_ « Quoi ? demanda Mustang.

_ Il est 23h.

_ … Et ?

_ Couvre-feu, expliqua le garde. Regagnez votre chambre immédiatement. »

Sa main se crispa en un spasme mais, miraculeusement, Roy parvint à maintenir son pouce et son majeur bien éloignés l'un de l'autre. Claquer des doigts par mégarde ne l'aurait pas débarrassé du garde, bien au contraire. Son geste pouvait sembler anodin, mais pour ceux qui connaissaient son aptitude à griller quoi que ce soit d'un simple claquement de doigt, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Aussi, lentement, il obtempéra, rejoignant sa _chambre_ sans un mot de plus.

Le seul problème était qu'avec les récents évènements, il n'allait certainement pas réussir à dormir avant plusieurs heures et, réalisa-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit pour contempler le plafond, le confort prodigué par son matelas ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Ça n'était pas pire que celui de son ancienne cellule, mais on était encore loin du standing des dortoirs du QG : le matelas, pas très épais, avait de toute évidence déjà bien vécu, les draps étaient rêches et la couverture toute élimée qu'on avait plié au bout du lit le grattait déjà, rien qu'à la regarder. Et c'était sans parler de la crêpe qui lui servait d'oreiller... Ravalant un soupir, Mustang frappa vigoureusement ce dernier dans l'espoir de lui redonner un semblant de vie, mais c'était peine perdue. A peine eut-il enfoncé sa tête que tout l'air s'échappa dudit oreiller, laissant son crâne descendre sans résistance jusqu'à ce qu'il reposât sur le matelas.

La soirée s'annonçait bien…

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

_ « Edward ! demanda-t-il en frappant contre le bois. Ouvre cette porte ! »

Silence.

_ « Fullmetal ! Je sais que tu es là, répond ! »

Si le Colonel avait pu encore douter un peu plus tôt du fait que son subordonné l'évitait et l'ignorait délibérément, là au moins, il en était sûr. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui avait permis dès son arrivée près de la chambre 421 d'apercevoir un bout de pied et quelques orteils métalliques ainsi qu'un paquet de feuilles et de livres éparpillés sur un lit placé anormalement près de la porte. Edward était là, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, mais refusait toujours de lui parler et encore moins de lui ouvrir la porte.

_ « Ouvre cette porte, gronda-t-il en agrippant la poignée. C'est un ordre. »

Devant le mutisme de son subordonné, il se décida enfin à entrer sans invitation et abaissa la poignée d'un coup sec –ou du moins, essaya. Il eut beau forcer plusieurs secondes, rien ne bougea. Ni la porte, ni la poignée. D'après le garde qui avait fini par lui donner le numéro de la chambre d'Edward, il était impossible de verrouiller de l'intérieur. Seuls les gardes avaient le pouvoir sur les verrous dans la zone 3 aussi le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'avoir bloqué la poignée avec les moyen du bord –c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. A part le lit, il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble à déplacer mais le bois de tête arrivait bien trop bas pour que la poignée vienne butter dessus. Edward devait avoir coincé autre chose, une latte par exemple… ou son automail ?

_ « Edward ! Tonna-t-il en forçant un peu plus pour ouvrir la porte. Répond moi ! »

Soudain, alors qu'il crut percevoir un "merde !" étouffé et passablement paniqué de l'autre côté, la poignée s'affaissa sous son poids et, s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de plaquer sa deuxième main sur la porte, Mustang se serait très certainement assommé contre celle-ci. Une petite fente entre la porte et son montant était apparue et il se mit immédiatement à pousser sur le battant pour la maintenir ouverte avant qu'Edward ne remette en place son système de verrouillage qui venait apparemment de sauter.

Des feuilles tombèrent au sol en un bruissement paniqué et, alors que le lit commençait à glisser sur le sol et que la fente s'élargissait, il eut enfin de vraies preuves sonores que son subordonné était là derrière. D'abord, bruit des draps se froissants, puis le bruit sourd de l'automail qui se plaque sur la porte et enfin, juste à côté de lui, la respiration presque haletante du garçon. Qu'est-ce que Mustang avait bien pu lui faire pour mériter un tel d'acharnement ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Fullmetal, arrête de bloquer cette fichue porte ! Tu as passé l'âge de ces enfantillages !

_ Mustang hein ? Siffla-t-il à bout de souffle.

_ … Evidemment que c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Armstrong en tutu ? »

… _Cette image décidément_, songea-t-il en soupirant.

_ « Edward, commença-t-il plus doucement. Je t'en p-

_ Foutez-moi la paix, entendit-il faiblement. Foutez-moi la paix… »

Devant la supplication répétée de son subordonné, Mustang se figea sur place, gardant son épaule et tout son poids appuyé contre le bois, mais ne poussant plus vraiment. Derrière la porte, Edward continuait lui de résister à l'invasion, laissant échapper des bruit des plus peinés, un peu comme s'il devait combattre un ennemi faisant trois fois sa taille tout en perdant des litres de sang. L'incrédulité le fit presque reculer au milieu du couloir mais il reprit ses esprits juste à temps et poussa de toutes ses forces pour récupérer les centimètres que son hésitation lui avait fait perdre. De son côté, le jeune homme continuait de s'opposer à lui en lui ordonnant de le laisser tranquille seulement, à mesure que ses demandes augmentaient en décibels, la motivation de son supérieur se voyait elle aussi gonflée de plus en plus. Repartir sans réponses était tout simplement hors de question. Il rentrerait dans cette pièce, coûte que coûte.

À un certain point –lorsque la fente atteignit les quinze centimètres environ- Edward cessa subitement de parler afin de réserver son souffle pour repousser la porte mais il était déjà trop tard, Mustang avait réussi à glisser son pied et prenait désormais appui sur le montant de la porte. En quelques secondes, la fente doubla de taille et, alors qu'il venait d'y glisser un bras et une partie de son épaule, le colonel se sentit tomber en avant. Il agrippa la poignée pour freiner son avancée dans la chambre avant de finir contre la tête du lit qu'il avait poussé loin de sa position initiale près de l'entrée. Le lit en question était un véritable foutoir, des feuilles, des livres et les draps s'entremêlaient en un chaos indescriptible qui s'étendait même jusqu'au sol.

Toujours porté par l'adrénaline, Mustang referma la porte d'un geste nerveux, faisant voler quelques documents en même temps qu'il plongea la pièce dans la pénombre. Alors qu'il considérait vaguement l'idée d'allumer la lampe pour pouvoir engueuler cet imbécile dans les règles, un soupir étranglé lui fit immédiatement porter son attention sur l'angle de la pièce situé juste derrière la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la forme acculée, presque incrustée dans le mur, qui le regardait avec un regard de chien fou et son cœur se serra alors douloureusement et sa colère s'envola. Il déglutit.

Ça n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec son subordonné, mais, même si son comportement jusque-là pouvait lui laisser penser qu'il avait en face de lui une toute autre personne, l'essentiel était d'avoir retrouvé Edward.

_Ou l'ombre d'Edward_, corrigea une petite voix.

* * *

_Encore une fois, pardon pour la coupure bidon... c'était là ou jamais. et pardon pour les fautes, il doit en rester pas mal._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite trace écrite sur la page, même un "prout" ça me va. =D_

_A la prochaine!_


	16. Messire d'el Caca

_Pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, auront dû relire quelques chapitres pour se rafraîchir la mémoire : **Pardon **(avec plein de chocolat dessus). L'école d'ingénieur s'est révélée être moins "pépère" que ce qu'on nous avait fait miroiter en prépa… Mais promis pour le chapitre 17, j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre un an. _

_*court se cacher dans un coin, rouge de honte*_

_Mais pas plus de blabla, place au plat principal !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**PS : Ayant une promesse à tenir pour ce soir, je me suis dépêchée de finir tout ça donc l'ensemble n'a certainement pas été relu dans les règles. Merci de me faire remonter les coquilles pour les lecteurs suivants (et pardon pour les horreurs que vous allez certainement rencontrer un peu plus bas ^^' )**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

**Zone 3, Samedi 8 Avril,**

Presque aussi engourdis qu'après avoir passé des heures à grimper sur une corde rêche, ses doigts qui avaient agrippés la porte avec force un peu plus tôt glissèrent silencieusement le long du bois. Son bras retomba mollement contre son corps et le Colonel se retrouva figé sur place, le souffle coupé et le cœur coincé au fond de la gorge. La porte se referma en un 'clic' discret qui fit ciller le jeune homme en face de lui –et ce fut bien le seul mouvement que son cerveau enregistra.

Là, coincé dans l'angle de la pièce, Edward le regardait avec tel effroi que Mustang se demanda un instant si une troisième tête ne lui était pas poussée depuis sa dernière rencontre avec un miroir. Les yeux exorbités du Fullmetal surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes et il fut si interloqué par ces deux soucoupes dorées le fixant avec une intensité irréelle qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le reste du tableau. Quand il détacha enfin son regard de celui de son subordonné, son cœur se décoinça finalement de sa gorge et tomba tout simplement au fond de son estomac, comme un parpaing au fond de la rivière.

Malgré la pénombre et sa vision troublée par l'inquiétude, il lui fut impossible de ne pas voir ô combien les traits de son visage étaient marqués. Deux cernes d'un mauve anormalement sombre et ses sourcils froncés jusqu'à la limite de l'humainement fronçable soulignaient son regard épouvanté et, de part et d'autre de ses narines frémissantes, les muscles de sa mâchoire saillaient tant que Mustang sentit un élancement de douleur au niveau de ses propres dents, à la seule imagination de la pression qu'Edward faisait subir aux siennes.

Après un bref regard vers les deux faisceaux qui le dévisageaient toujours, Mustang laissa ses yeux descendre encore, prenant en note la respiration saccadée du jeune homme et également la tension qui habitait chacun de ses muscles. Ed était complètement ramassé sur lui-même, les mains derrière lui, prenant appui sur le mur et les jambes à moitié fléchies, comme s'il se préparait à détaler au moindre geste en sa direction.

L'incrédulité qui lui piqua alors les flancs le fit presque céder à l'envie de lever les bras au ciel en soupirant mais Mustang força son corps et son visage à rester immobiles. Ses membres obtempérèrent sans trop de résistance mais, bien trop éprouvé par les évènements de ces derniers jours, son masque ne tint pas bien longtemps en place. Sa bouche échappa finalement à son contrôle pour se déformer en une moue contrariée. Ses sourcils s'engouffrèrent eux aussi dans la brèche, suivis de près par ses yeux qui se plissèrent suspicieusement devant l'attitude du jeune alchimiste.

Rentrer de force dans la chambre du Fullmetal aurait dû être comme entrer dans la cage d'un tigre sauvage, affamé et d'autant plus redoutable. Il s'y était préparé et avait apprêté sa plus belle colère pour se donner le courage d'entrer et d'affronter la bête, mais contre toute attente, il n'y avait ni tigre ni autre animal féroce pour l'accueillir. Non, il n'y avait là rien d'autre qu'un chiot battu, observant son Maître approcher dans la peur d'une nouvelle salve de coups.

Atterré par cette situation, Mustang secoua la tête vivement avant de s'avancer vers son subordonné. Passer la matinée à le dévisager sans rien faire ne le mènerait nulle part.

Seulement, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans sa direction que l'automail du jeune homme se contracta le long du mur, ses phalanges métalliques râpant contre l'enduit rêche de sa cellule tandis que sa main humaine, partiellement cachée derrière sa cuisse, se serra fermement sur un objet que la pénombre lui empêcha d'identifier. Il décala finalement sa main pour déraidir son poignet, révélant ainsi ce que ses doigts malaxaient nerveusement. Ses phalanges avaient blanchi sous l'intensité de sa poigne et Roy se demanda un instant s'il cherchait à briser son stylo en deux ou bien à se donner du courage pour aller lui planter en travers de la gorge. Le Fullmetal qu'il connaissait n'était pas capable d'un tel acte, même au cours de la pire dispute qu'ils pourraient certainement avoir un jour, mais il se garda bien d'oublier une loi universelle de la race canine : le chien battu finit toujours par répondre.

_ « Vous voulez quoi ? Souffla soudain Edward en ajustant sa prise sur son stylo. Je vous ai dit de foutre le camp. »

Prononcés avec une pointe d'animosité et d'entrain, ces mots ainsi durement assemblés auraient pu les faire entrer dans une de leurs conversations typiques : Roy se serait doucement énervé devant l'ordre absurde que son major osait lui donner et Edward aurait aussitôt surenchérit de sa colère la plus exubérante. Mais au lieu de ça, Mustang se trouva figé sur place par une sorte d'effroi incrédule, incapable de se mettre en colère ou bien de trouver la phrase clé pour sortir de cette situation délirante. Les mots du jeune homme avaient été prononcés d'un ton monotone, sans aucune inflexion pour leurs donner leur sens habituel et c'était à faire froid dans le dos. Ed ne plaisantait pas –absolument pas- quand il disait le vouloir hors de cette pièce et ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

Fouillant sa mémoire de fond en comble à la recherche de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une telle hostilité de la part du jeune alchimiste en face de lui, Mustang ne trouva rien. Enfin, rien en dehors de quelques idioties façonnées à la hâte par sa logique défaillante. _Non_. Il était tout simplement impossible que des gardes aient appris son actuelle attraction envers le jeune homme. C'était absurde. Et l'idée que ceux-ci auraient ensuite divulgués l'affaire au principal intéressé l'était d'autant plus. Et puis de toute manière, se rassura Mustang, ça n'était pas une raison valable pour réagir de manière aussi excessive !

Sa logique s'empressa d'approuver et ses neurones applaudirent en chœur, mais une petite partie de lui ne fut pas si prompte à dissoudre cette hypothèse. Peut-être étaient-ce ces désirs déplacés qui effrayaient ainsi son subordonné.

Secouant rageusement la tête, Mustang coupa court au débat et reporta son attention sur Edward qui le surveillait avec un regard plus noir. S'il voulait être fixé sur la raison de sa conduite, la meilleure solution était encore de lui arracher la vérité de la bouche, mais à voir comment l'heureux propriétaire de cette bouche serrait les dents, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

_ « Vous êtes sourd ? Aboya Edward en faisant un demi pas menaçant dans sa direction avant de s'éloigner de la porte d'une autre moitié de pas. Je vous ai dit de foutre le camp ! »

Observant d'abord son subordonné avec une perplexité des plus complètes, Mustang sentit enfin l'agacement monter en lui. L'animosité désormais clairement affichée du jeune homme ne manquait jamais de le faire démarrer et, malgré la directive première qui l'avait forcé jusque-là à rester parfaitement immobile pour éviter le drame, il laissa son corps prendre naturellement une posture plus agressive.

Après des années passées à lisser son agacement face à la foule d'officiers hautains et parfois abjects qui le toisaient de toute leur hauteur, Mustang se félicitait de pouvoir néanmoins toujours garder son calme. Mais alors arrivait Edward et, sous la vague d'humeurs qui le balayait, il se retrouvait aussi démuni face à sa colère qu'à ses premiers jour à l'académie.

_ « Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Siffla-t-il finalement. Ça fait des semaines qu'on se démène pour te retrouver, que des gens se sont mis en danger pour nous aider et maintenant que je suis dans la même galère, tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser te cacher indéfiniment sans même un bonjour ?! »

Comme toujours, remarqua une petite voix cynique à l'arrière de son crâne, Roy Mustang ne gaspillait jamais ça colère en effusions verbales tout aussi assourdissantes qu'inutiles à ses propres intérêts. Non, sa raison veillait toujours au meilleur choix des mots pour viser au plus juste et son courroux ne servait qu'à leur donner la force nécessaire à un impact optimal. Là encore, chercher à faire culpabiliser l'ainé Elric, la plus grande machine à remords d'Amestris, était _le_ moyen le plus efficace pour faire céder le mur de glace que ce dernier avait érigé entre eux –et au diable la bienséance.

Effectivement, perdu dans la myriade de sentiments qui brouillaient son expression, quelque chose passa dans le regard du Fullmetal, une ombre qui lui assombrit le visage l'espace d'un instant. Il est vrai que Mustang ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle bassesse mais, avant d'avoir le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit, il fit un pas en avant, observant son major retrousser les babines pour grogner plus férocement.

_ « Je n'vous ai rien demandé Mustang ! Cracha Edward en se déplaçant subtilement vers le fond de la pièce de façon à mettre la barrière physique du lit entre eux. Alors ne déboulez pas ici de force en faisant comme si vous veniez chercher votre dû ! J'ai le droit de ne pas avoir envie de voir votre tronche !

_ Si je me souviens bien, siffla-t-il, tu es toujours sous mon commandement alors que tu ais envie ou pas, il y a un rapport que tu vas te dépêcher de me faire. Et maintenant !

_ Sinon quoi, eh ? demanda le jeune homme. Il n'y a aucune étoile sur votre veste aujourd'hui pour m'inciter à vous obéir et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de papoter avec vous, ajouta-t-il en rassemblant quelques notes éparpillées sur le matelas. Alors allez-vous-en ! »

Peut-être était-ce la pénombre qui lui jouait des tours, mais en cet instant, Roy vit rouge –au sens propre du terme. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Edward avait toujours été cartésien jusqu'au bout des ongles et ça devait être pourquoi le voir se comporter de façon si erratique fit littéralement bouillir son sang. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aller saisir le jeune alchimiste pour lui remettre les idées en place en le secouant comme un prunier et espérer que cela suffise. Pressés par son désir de mettre un terme à cette scène grotesque, ses pieds prirent les devants et l'emmenèrent dans la direction du Fullmetal avant que sa raison ne puisse le mettre en garde. La situation avait encore le potentiel de finir très mal et la confrontation de plein front était rarement la meilleure des solutions –surtout avec Edward.

Celui-ci lâcha ses notes sur le matelas et contourna le lit dans le sens opposé avant de reprendre son discours.

_ « C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit, tonna-t-il à travers deux rangées de dents menaçantes, allez-vous-en !

_ Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué, rétorqua Mustang en changeant son sens de rotation autours du lit –en vain.

_ Je ne vous dois- commença-t-il en amenant brusquement une main au niveau de sa gorge. Je ne vous dois aucune- ! »

Soudainement à cours de mots –tout comme son subordonné, Mustang regarda Edward prendre une teinte blanchâtre et, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour comprendre, il n'y avait plus devant lui qu'une chambre vide et des papiers virevoltant au ras du sol tandis qu'une ombre dorée quittait son champ de vision. Il se retourna, un peu hébété, pour observer le jeune alchimiste arriver juste à temps au-dessus des toilettes pour y déposer le contenu de son estomac –c'est-à-dire d'après le bruit, pas grand-chose. Après un bref temps de latence, Roy se retrouva finalement aux côtés du jeune homme, sa colère totalement soufflée par le soudain malaise de son cadet. Celui-ci toussait sans relâche, s'étouffait presque parfois et, malgré un estomac de toute évidence vide, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de vomir.

Sincèrement alarmé, Mustang posa rapidement un genou à terre de façon à venir plus aisément écarter les quelques mèches blondes qui menaçaient de se mettre sur le chemin de ce qu'Ed recrachait sans cesse. Devenu complètement aveugle à tout autre chose que la forme accroupie devant lui, Roy rassembla en arrière la tresse et les quelques mèches solitaires avec le plus grand soin mais, à peine eut-il frôlé la peau du jeune homme que celui-ci gémit d'impuissance, manifestement tiraillé entre la nécessité de rester en place et le mystérieux besoin de se dérober sous ce contact pourtant bienveillant.

_ « Détends-toi Ed, lui murmura-t-il alors que celui-ci tentait laborieusement de retrouver son souffle. Détends-toi. Tout va bien. »

Même à ses oreilles, ses mots sonnèrent faux tant sa gorge s'était refermée sur eux. Sa colère l'avait quitté si vite que tout son corps frémissait sous la brusque chute d'adrénaline et il n'insista pas plus lorsque Ed chassa sa main pour retenir lui-même ses cheveux alors qu'un nouveau spasme le tordait au-dessus des toilettes. Par pur réflexe, Mustang laissa ses doigts glisser entre les deux omoplates du jeune alchimiste qui frissonna aussitôt avant de fuir le contact en gémissant comme une bête à l'agonie.

Cette fois, Roy s'éloigna effectivement de lui.

Médusé, il regarda un instant les volumes posés près du lit et les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur son subordonné qui commençait à se calmer. Edward avait dû tomber malade à un certain point de son séjour ici et une ou deux nuits blanches passées à éplucher ces livres plus épais les uns que les autres avaient dû faire monter la fièvre qui le faisait délirer à cet instant. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. S'il n'avait pas été si farouche, Roy se serait empressé de confirmer sa théorie en lui touchant le front mais, maintenant que le jeune homme se calmait, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Observant ledit diablotin s'essuyer enfin les lèvres d'un revers de main, Mustang songea un instant à aller lui chercher de quoi se rincer la bouche mais son corps réagit trop tard pour rendre service au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné le plus possible de lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever le petit doigt. A moitié affalé contre le mur le plus proche, Edward avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et semblait plus éreinté que jamais.

Mais il ne le lâchait pas du regard pour autant.

Ses yeux anormalement brillants avaient beau être à moitié cachés par deux épaisses rangées de cils, leurs oscillations affolées invalidaient immédiatement l'air serein qu'affichait leur propriétaire et Mustang ne trouva rien de plus à faire que de se mettre à genoux devant lui, les mains levées en gage de bonne foi et une distance de sécurité de près d'un mètre clairement établie entre eux. C'était sa dernière option pour calmer le jeune homme avant d'avoir à capituler définitivement et quitter la pièce. L'idée de le laisser seul dans son état lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il fallait bien qu'il se prépare au pire –puisqu'Edward semblait bien décidé à toujours outrepasser ses pronostics.

Les mains désormais posées sagement sur ses cuisses, poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, Mustang attendit patiemment que l'animal farouche en face de lui se calme enfin. Seulement, les minutes avaient beau s'égrainer l'une après l'autre, la méfiance était toujours clairement écrite sur chaque centimètre carré de peau du visage du jeune alchimiste. Mustang retint le soupir qui lui gonfla la poitrine et l'implora du regard –en vain.

Finalement, ce fut Edward qui brisa le silence, laissant échapper un soupir haché, saccadé comme s'il retenait ses sanglots ou bien un cri du même ordre que celui qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt au-dessus des toilettes : une lamentation que le Colonel ne comprenait toujours pas. Les paupières soudainement abaissées avec force et ses sourcils froncés en un V renversé quasiment parfait, Ed bascula sa tête un peu plus en arrière, son pouce droit calé au-dessus du saillant d'une clavicule tandis que ses doigts restants s'étalaient autours du deuxième os de la paire.

La veine qui pulsait sous ces doigts crispés l'hypnotisa un instant, mais l'irréalisme du tableau lui fit vite relever les yeux. Dans un autre contexte, et avec un visage moins familier en face de lui, Mustang n'aurait vu en cette posture qu'un simple fidèle implorant le Ciel de venir à son secours mais les lèvres qui s'entrouvraient et se refermaient sur des mots sans son étaient bien celles du Fullmetal et la réalisation lui glaça l'échine : ça ne pouvait possiblement pas être Edward.

Ça n'était peut-être pas l'explication la plus vraisemblable, mais elle avait le mérite de donner un sens à toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient dérangé depuis la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Et c'était déjà un argument de taille. Mais, il fallait l'avouer, l'illusion restait d'une qualité à couper le sifflet. Tout y était : de la palette entière de doré qui remplissait ses yeux jusqu'aux cicatrices qui remontaient de son col, en passant par les légères taches de rousseur dont l'hiver n'était pas parvenu à venir à bout. Ses yeux se plissèrent suspicieusement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Si ça n'était pas son subordonné, alors qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme ?

Soudain, du mouvement lui fit concentrer son regard au pied du mur, juste à côté de la cuisse de l'inconnu blond assis en face de lui. La surface brillante du stylo avait capté le peu de lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre derrière lui pour la lui renvoyer dans les yeux, les attirant dans sa direction comme le ferait le voyant rouge clignotant sur une table de contrôle. Faisant grincer le plastique sous sa prise désormais bien ajustée, Edward serra de toutes ses forces le stylo entre ses doigts et son expression haineuse fit presque reculer le Colonel. Celui-ci se redressa, cherchant quoi faire pour décharger rapidement la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux –de préférence, sans effusion de sang.

_ « Quelles ont été mes trois dernières missions ? demanda soudain Edward d'une voix écorchée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Répondez.

_ En quoi est-ce qu-

_ _Répondez ! »_

L'argument du non-respect de la chaîne de commandement vite ravalé sous le ton menaçant du jeune homme, Mustang se dépêcha de remonter le fil de sa mémoire, mécaniquement, sans un instant se poser plus de question –il n'y gagnerait rien de plus que des idées embrouillées et un interlocuteur encore plus agacé de devoir attendre.

_ « Ta dernière mission, commença-t-il avant de réfléchir réellement. Ta dernière mission remonte à une semaine avant ton… ta disparition.

_ Et l'ordre de mission était… ?

_ Un pont à l'ouest qui n'avait pas supporté les premières crues du printemps et qu'on devait rebâtir au plus vite. Un rapport local fait lieu d'un travail solide mais au style architectural difficile à appréhender. »

L'amorce d'une expression indignée se dessina sur le visage du blondinet et, soulagé de retrouver enfin une réaction typique du Fullmetal après le spectacle improbable que lui avait donné lieu de voir le jeune homme, Mustang s'empressa d'enchaîner avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe.

_ « L'avant dernière mission était au nord, un mois et demi plus tôt. Des riverains prétendaient avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises des bêtes étranges rôder dans les montagnes. Perdu dans une grotte en altitude, tu as découvert un laboratoire où un alchimiste s'essayait à la fabrication de chimères. Il était tombé à cours de provisions pour nourrir ses créations, aussi avait-il décidé de les laisser chasser seules. Une escouade est venue le ramener à Central une fois que tu les as eu maitrisés, lui et ses chimères.

_ Et j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau.

_ A cause du froid et de tes automails, répondit-il avec précaution. C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait la promesse de ne plus t'envoyer au nord. Tu te souviens ? »

Edward se contenta de le dévisager –son expression indéchiffrable cette fois.

_ « La mission d'avant ?

_ Elle t'a coincé dans la librairie tout le début de l'hiver, répondit-il après une pause septique. Mais je serais bien incapable de te dire l'ordre de mission. L'enveloppe du généralissime que je t'ai transmise était scellée –secret défense. Il a refusé de m'en dire plus, ça devrait donc plutôt être- »

Un soudain éclat de lumière, accompagné du grincement strident de la porte le coupa au milieu de sa phrase. De nouveau les nerfs à vifs, Mustang se retourna pour faire face aux deux gardes qui étaient venus les interrompre. En un battement de cœur, ses jambes le supportaient de nouveau, au deuxième, son corps avait adopté une posture défensive, de façon à faire face à n'importe quelle éventualité. Dans son dos, Edward resta parfaitement silencieux et même si cette réalisation ne lui laissait imaginer que le pire, il ne se risqua pas à un coup d'œil en arrière.

_ « Le Maître désire s'entretenir avec vous, Mustang »

Le garde qui avait annoncé la raison de leur venue ressortit aussitôt l'attendre le long de la balustrade pendant que son collègue s'approcha et le saisit fermement par le coude. C'est seulement lorsqu'on l'entraina vers l'avant qu'il se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard en direction de son subordonné. A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci avait arrêté de le surveiller et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains –de fatigue ou de désespoir, Mustang l'ignorait, mais l'image se grava sur sa rétine aussi efficacement que si le garçon avait été en train de sangloter sous ses yeux.

Une impulsion sèche au niveau de son bras ramena son attention en avant et le garde à ses côtés l'escorta à l'extérieur de la pièce, là où son collègue les attendait patiemment, accoudé à rambarde comme s'il avait tout le temps au monde. Son visage fermé et la crispation de ses mains en revanche, contaient une toute autre histoire et Roy s'engagea sur la passerelle avec précaution, ou du moins, avec toute la précaution que son esprit perturbé lui permettait d'avoir.

L'envie de retourner auprès du Fullmetal pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire lui talonnait l'estomac de la plus pénible des façons et chaque foulée rendait la sensation plus désagréable encore, submergeant son esprit comme il ne l'avait été depuis ses jeunes années. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la porte 421 et que ses chances de faire demi-tour diminuaient à la même vitesse, ses remords venaient lui serrer la gorge un peu plus fort. A hauteur de l'escalier, il en était presque devenu nauséeux.

_ « Allez Mustang, commença le premier garde en s'engageant sur la première marche, ne vous rendez pas malade pour le gamin, il va s'en remettre. »

Toujours accroché à son bras, le deuxième garde expira d'une façon désagréablement amusée et Mustang se dévissa presque la tête tant il se retourna vite vers ce dernier. Se pouvait-il que tout le personnel de cet asile géant se soit mis d'accord pour le faire tourner en bourrique à force de le narguer avec les fragments d'indices ? Du chargé de douche au garde qui l'avait amené ici, en passant par le vulgaire second ?

D'un geste vif, possédé un instant par une colère blanche, Roy dégagea son bras de la prise dudit second avant de pousser ce dernier sur son collègue, les envoyant ainsi tous deux dévaler les escaliers dans un fracas à réveiller les morts. Bien que cela fusse bien le cadet de ses soucis, les deux gardes atteignirent le pallier de demi-étage avec leur tête toujours accrochée sur leurs épaules –comme pouvaient en témoigner les grognements provenant de leur deux carcasses enchevêtrées.

Dans le reste de la zone 3, le temps se figea.

Nul doute que les autres gardes avaient vu ou à défaut, entendu les deux hommes tomber et Mustang n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. L'expérience lui avait appris dans ce genre de situation qu'il valait mieux courir et réfléchir plutôt que réfléchir puis courir –si courir était encore une option.

Des ordres furent aboyés à travers les étages et le son de ses pas fut vite rejoint par d'autres paires de bottes lancées à sa poursuite. Sa vision troublée par l'adrénaline lui permettait à peine de distinguer les numéros des chambres qu'il dépassait comme une flèche mais ses autres sens étaient parfaitement alertes et à même de le prévenir du danger. A peine une petite dizaine de mètres le séparait encore de la chambre 421 quand un frisson le traversa. Sans ralentir pour le peu, le Colonel tourna la tête vers la portion du couloir perpendiculaire à celle qu'il arpentait à cet instant pour tomber directement sur la cause de son malaise.

Là, posté patiemment derrière la rambarde, un tireur suivait son avancée du bout de son arme et Roy eut juste le temps d'assimiler cette information avant que ce dernier n'appuie sur la détente.

Si l'arme en elle-même n'émit aucun bruit retentissant pour le prévenir du départ du coup, la douleur qui s'en suivit suffit amplement à cela. La fléchette se planta facilement dans la chair juste à la base de son épaule et Roy faillit s'arrêter net lorsqu'il tenta de lever le bras.

D'un geste sec mais déjà moins assuré que d'ordinaire, Mustang retira l'aiguille et s'efforça de continuer sa course folle avec le bras le long du corps. Ses genoux se mirent à flancher et ses oreilles se remplirent de coton en un temps record. Avec une circulation sanguine accélérée, leurs tranquillisants étaient d'une efficacité implacable. Il eut beau s'appuyer contre le mur dès que sa tête commença à lui tourner dangereusement, Roy parvint à peine à parcourir les quelques misérables mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de son major.

Seulement, une fois arrivé au seuil de la porte qu'il avait dû forcer un peu plus tôt, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol et la dernière chose qu'il enregistra furent le béton rêche et froid sous sa joue et le bruit des gardes s'approchant de lui sans hâte.

Ø-ø-¤-Ø-¤-ø-Ø

Son cerveau n'avait même pas encore émergé du brouillard poisseux dans lequel il baignait que Roy avait déjà une certitude : mieux valait garder les yeux fermés pour le moment s'il voulait survivre à ce réveil. Alors que la douleur au niveau de ses yeux s'estompait assez pour que ses paupières arrêtent d'essayer de s'incruster l'une dans l'autre, tout le reste de son corps se mit à lui envoyer moult signaux de détresse et d'agonie.

Un sifflement strident lui vrillait les oreilles de la plus désagréable des façons et il aurait très bien pu se trouver en bordure de voie ferrée et ne rien entendre tant il se trouvait incommodé. Ses oreilles ne lui renvoyaient rien d'autre, mis à part peut-être le bruit de la mer et de la houle, parce qu'à en croire les mouvements de ses organes internes, il ne pouvait se trouver nulle part ailleurs qu'en pleine mer.

Les mains dans le dos, agrippées aux barreaux de la chaise et maintenues en place par une corde fort rêche, il se stabilisa progressivement, reconnectant ses neurones un par un avec le plus grand mal. A un certain point, les branchements auditifs durent être ajustés car le sifflement disparu et, au travers de la douce mélodie de son propre sang battant à ses oreilles, il put clairement discerner un bruit continu de plume glissant sur le papier.

Quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui dans cette pièce.

A vrai dire, l'inverse aurait été étonnant. On ne l'aurait pas laissé seul à proximité d'une fenêtre sans placer avec lui quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Attachée à ses poignets ou non, la chaise dans son dos ne l'aurait pas gêné bien longtemps sauf que, songea Roy, les gardes ne s'occupaient pas en écrivant des pages et des pages.

La curiosité lui piquait les flancs et l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux se faisait de plus en plus pressante à mesure que la plume avançait sur le papier à quelques mètres devant lui mais continuer à feindre le sommeil était stratégiquement plus intéressant. Il pouvait rassembler ses esprits et attendre le moment propice pour surprendre quiconque se trouvait avec lui.

_ « Voyons Mustang, soupira l'homme en face de lui d'une façon désagréablement amusée, votre première inspiration a été si forte que j'en ai presque sursauté. C'est bien de cette seule façon que vous me surprendrez. »

Démasqué pour démasqué, Mustang leva lentement les yeux pour enfin découvrir son interlocuteur qui avait, soit dit en passant, un timing _parfait_ pour commencer à parler et qui le regardait d'un air tout à fait amusé, comme s'il avait en face de lui un garçon de huit ans, la bouche couverte de chocolat et qui clamerait tout de même son innocence. L'autre homme, assis derrière un bureau à faire pâlir de jalousie le Généralissime, avait beau de toute évidence diriger la maison, il n'avait en revanche pas l'avantage en âge pour lui parler de la sorte et l'absurdité de la scène lui fit presque hausser le sourcil.

Presque.

Malgré l'agacement qu'il sentait lentement monter en lui, Mustang ne cilla pas. L'habitude d'avoir à subir quotidiennement les remarques acerbes des généraux gênés par son ascension fulgurante avait renforcé son masque jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne un niveau proche de la perfection, si bien que son irritation en était devenue indétectable. Là encore, et même si son interlocuteur n'avait ni l'âge ni l'allure des personnes auxquelles il réservait ce masque d'ordinaire, les braises de sa colère prenaient vie à l'abri des regards comme à leur habitude.

_ « Pardonnez-moi Colonel si mon amusement vous a offusqué, s'étonna l'homme en se levant pour lui faire un simulacre de révérence. À force de ne pas recevoir, on en oublie les bonnes manières. Arawn Djehouty, pour vous servir.

_ Peu m'importe vos manières, répondit Mustang en l'observant attentivement. A vrai dire, peu m'importe tout ce que vous pourrez me dire d'autre que les raisons qui amènent un homme à détruire la vie de dizaines de familles pour le simple plaisir de –quoi ?- de pouvoir se targuer de posséder la plus belle prison d'Amestris ?! Vos bonnes manières, monsieur, sont d'une ironie plus insultante que votre amusement.

_ Ah, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de lui les mains dans le dos, à voir le dresseur, on comprend mieux pourquoi le chien est aussi agressif. Avec vous deux dans la même pièce, l'ambiance dans les bureaux de Central Command doit être… électrique.

_ Nous deux, qui ? »

Un sourire narquois fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

_ « Hélas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à toutes vos questions Colonel. Voyez-vous, commença-t-il en désignant son bureau de la main, j'ai bien trop de travail en retard pour me permettre de gaspiller mon temps en bavardages grotesques.

_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

_ En temps normal je vous aurais répondu 'pour le bon déroulement de mes recherches' -ce détail a d'ailleurs été vite expédié pendant que vous étiez encore profondément endormi- mais pas cette fois. Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'accorder quoi que ce soit aux résidents de la zone 3 mais on m'a supplié avec tant de ferveur de venir vous chercher que j'ai cédé à la requête.

_ Qui vous a supplié de faire ça ? Demanda Roy de plus en plus confus.

_ Qui ? Le Maître sourit de nouveau, plus cruellement cette fois. Mais Colonel, la seule personne qui pouvait désirer vous voir ailleurs que là où vous étiez lorsque les gardes sont venus vous chercher : votre cher Edward bien sûr.

_ Comment ? Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier !

_ Désolé Colonel, mais votre quota de réponses est malheureusement épuisé. Eh oui, ça part si vite ces petites choses. »

Il le contourna pour aller ouvrir la porte derrière lui avant de poursuivre.

_ « Un garde va vous raccompagner en zone 3 maintenant. Et par pitié, soupira-t-il en lui serrant l'épaule, arrêtez de vous débattre. Mes gardes vont se casser le dos à vous porter ainsi.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous penser à embaucher des gens plus doués pour garder un prisonnier en transfert alors, suggéra-t-il en observant par-dessus son épaule le garde du corps approcher. Ceux que vous m'envoyez se laissent si facilement distraire. La certitude de pouvoir rattraper le coup d'un tir de fléchette sûrement ?

_ Oh, mes gardes sont très bien tels qu'ils sont et puis, déclara le Maître en retournant s'asseoir, il n'y a rien qu'une paire de chaîne ne peut régler. Pour être honnête, vous n'êtes pas celui pour lequel je pensais avoir à renforcer la sécurité. Les alchimistes d'Etat sont plein de surprises il faut croire. »

Il s'assit en hochant de la tête à l'intention du garde qui lui passait les menottes aux pieds et mains pour qu'il se mette en route avec son prisonnier.

_ « Embrassez Edward de ma part».

Bien loin des explosions et des odeurs de brûlé qui s'en suivaient en temps normal, le claquement de doigt qui retentit quelques secondes à peine après la fin de cette phrase fit tomber un calme inhabituel au sein de la pièce. Pour être honnête, Mustang n'eut même pas le temps de penser à retenir son geste que sa colère avait déjà atteint le bout de ses doigts, parcourant ses nerfs aussi vite qu'un coup de fouet et rassemblant toute sa force pour un claquement de doigts tout aussi sec qu'inutile. La transmutation avortée et la rage qui lui brûlait la poitrine maintenant le laissèrent sans souffle. Il avait rarement ressenti un tel désir d'éliminer quelqu'un.

Nullement inquiété, le quelqu'un en question le regarda calmement avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire cruel. Le Maître de la maison jubilait de toute évidence devant ce réflexe malheureux et Mustang retint un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte du fait que l'autre homme avait _toutes_ les raisons valables pour jubiler de la sorte –et même plus. Ce misérable claquement de doigts allait être la preuve que tout le monde ici attendait pour le confondre dans le procès d'honneur qu'on lui attentait concernant le type de relation entretenue avec son subordonné.

Car après tout, quoi d'autre que la vérité aurait pu le faire sortir de ses gonds ?

Du coin de l'œil, Mustang remarqua l'expression du Maître changer et, avant même de pouvoir s'en inquiéter, un puissant flash l'aveugla. Automatiquement, il détourna le regard et leva un bras en guise de protection mais c'était peine perdue : la lumière semblait provenir de quelque part derrière ses propres paupières. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la vue, tout l'espace autours de lui avait pris une réalité étrangement différente le bureau était à un tout autre endroit et, surtout, ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce : lui et Edward.

Dans une série décousue d'images, il se vit marcher dans la pièce, tournant comme un vautour autours d'un Edward des plus méfiants, ce dernier veillant toujours à maintenir une distance de plusieurs mètres entre eux comme s'il était le diable en personne. A un certain point, le récit qui se dépeignait devant ses yeux s'accéléra et il se retrouva à enserrer fermement son subordonné de ses bras pour le maintenir en place contre lui. Celui-ci se débattait comme un forcené, son corps raidi à l'extrême essayant toutes les parades possibles pour s'extirper de cette étreinte forcée. La lutte sembla durer un moment avant que le Fullmetal ne devienne réellement efficace et ne les fasse tous les deux tomber à la renverse.

Le tapis sous ses pieds se retrouva subitement sous son épaule et Edward complètement allongé sur lui. Il n'avait pas vécu ces évènements. Cette certitude restait clairement inscrite dans son esprit mais l'incroyable authenticité de ces scènes laissa tout de même ses nerfs frémissant sous l'adrénaline et son corps endolori par la chute et le poids non négligeable qui lui était tombé dessus.

Les images se dérobèrent sous ses yeux une nouvelle fois et il se retrouva à califourchon sur le dos de son subordonné, les mains appuyées sur des muscles noués. Après un flash lumineux, Edward s'était retourné sur lui-même et ce qui lui semblait être ses mains glissaient maintenant le long du t-shirt de son subordonné, jusqu'à agripper ses menottes. Le métal froid de la chainette qu'il retenait près de sa cuisse se réchauffait doucement entre les doigts tandis qu'il regardait Edward reprendre ses esprits, un air à mi-chemin entre le dégout et l'effroi clairement dépeint sur son visage.

Un nouveau flash tout aussi éblouissant que le premier, et le bureau retrouva sa place.

Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un poil –tout comme le reste des occupants de la pièce- mais le retour soudain de ses propres perceptions lui fit faire un pas titubant sur le côté. On le retint par le bras –son garde attitré de toute évidence- et un gloussement retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ « J'ai changé d'avis, déclara le maître, tout enjoué. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'en bas. Quelque chose me dit que je ne le regretterai pas. »

Ce dernier s'affaira à récupérer plusieurs volumes posés de ci de là autours de son bureau avant de les conduire vers la sortie, le tout en sifflotant.

Les mots se pressaient derrière ses lèvres mais Mustang se trouva incapable de les remettre dans le bon ordre pour former une phrase cohérente. Ses pensées étaient dans un tel état de confusion qu'il abandonna bien vite l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche –du moins pas avant d'avoir retrouvé une perception normale du temps. Des kilomètres de sol semblaient passer sous ses pieds en quelques secondes et des visages figées dans la peinture et chichement encadrés lui revenaient en mémoire comme des objets vus en rêves. Seulement, même dans ses pires cauchemars, les tableaux n'étaient pas commentés par ce Maître déjanté qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Assez brutalement, l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait se dissipa et il se retrouva face à une échelle que le garde venait juste de faire descendre d'une trappe dissimulée au plafond. Le sifflement guilleret du Maître finit d'ancrer ses sens dans la réalité et Mustang se tourna lentement vers lui.

_ « Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous Colonel ! s'exclama l'autre illuminé. J'avais bien peur de vous laisser retourner dans la zone 3 sans avoir pu profiter du voyage. «

Il sourit avant de s'engager sur l'échelle avec un équilibre parfait malgré son chargement de livres. Le garde le poussa à sa suite et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au fond du plus grand grenier/débarras qu'il n'avait jamais vu –celui du manoir Armstrong ne devait pas représenter la moitié de la surface qui s'étendait autour de lui.

Arrivés devant un ascenseur dont la modernité tranchait cruellement avec le reste, le Maître déclencha l'ouverture des portes avant de s'écarter sur le côté pour les laisser entrer, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

_ « L'heure des adieux est arrivée je suppose, marmonna Roy en se retournant entre les trois murs métalliques de l'ascenseur.

_ Non, répondit le Maître en entrant à son tour. Je vous aurais bien laissé livrer ces quelques volumes mais j'ai peur de ne jamais les voir rejoindre leur destinataire, vu la façon dont vous le faites fuir ces temps-ci. »

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, le bruit de mécanique en mouvement fut la seule chose à venir perturber le silence qui s'était installé dans l'espace réduit que Mustang se voyait obligé de partager avec l'une des personnes les plus irritantes qu'il lui ait été donné loisir de rencontrer. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines mais il garda son masque fermement en place et une fois certain que ses cordes vocales ne trahiraient pas sa colère, le Colonel se risqua à poser sa seule réelle interrogation.

_ « Que lui avez-vous fait ?

_ Moi ? Rien de bien grave.

_ Ces images… commença Mustang.

_ Un petit tour de passe-passe qu'on apprenait aux enfants à mon époque !

_ Ces souvenirs étaient bien les vôtres alors ?

_ En effet, répondit le Maître.

_ Et vous me dites ne lui avoir rien fait ?! Gronda-t-il »

Devant son amorce de pas en direction de son interlocuteur, le garde le plaqua contre la paroi d'une main fermement placée sur sa poitrine.

_ « C'est avec vous qu'Edward s'est battu là-haut ! C'est vous qu'il a regardé avec ces yeux !

_ Notre dernière rencontre hors de la zone 3 a de toute évidence été une période stressante pour votre subordonné mais je n'étais assurément pas la cause première de sa terreur.

_ Quoi alors ? »

L'ascenseur arrêta enfin sa descente et le Maître soupira avant de sortir.

Abandonnant l'idée d'obtenir enfin une explication claire, Mustang s'avança enfin au milieu de la pièce où l'attendaient les deux hommes. Deux molosses apparurent de chaque côté de la porte et il leur jeta un regard mesuré avant de reporter son attention sur l'Illuminé aux Commandes.

_ « Je suis sûr que vous trouverez le moyen de discuter avec lui du quoi en question.

Il se tourna vers le garde.

_ « Allons bon, ces chaînes ne vont pas se retirer toutes seules !

_ Pardonnez-moi, Maître Arawn. »

Alors que le malheureux s'affairait sur les différents verrous de ses entraves, son geôlier se dirigea vers la porte massive qui leur avait fait face dès l'ouverture de l'ascenseur. Un des molosses se plaça promptement aux côtés de son Maître et tapota le code magique sur le boitier prévu à cet effet. La chorégraphie semblait parfaitement huilée, depuis un autre molosse derrière lui qui venait silencieusement récupérer ses chaines inutiles jusqu'aux lourds battants qui glissaient le long du mur pour révéler le grand couloir d'entrée.

Mustang allait rejoindre le peloton de tête quand l'exclamation du Maître retentit, à peine celui-ci sorti du sas.

_ « Fullmetal ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

_ Seulement quinze foutues minutes, ronchonna ce dernier.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé attendre sans l'aider à porter ses notes ? demanda Arawn au garde accompagnant son subordonné, faussement outré.

_ Mais ! Il vient seulement de les-

_ Aaaaah Tahta-tatata ! Gardez vos excuses ! Dépêchez-vous de le débarrasser. »

Dans le sas, le garde chargé de son transfert le poussa soudainement vers la sortie ses chevilles n'étaient désormais plus encombrées par ses lourdes chaines mais la surprise le fit tituber en avant avec autant de grâce et de discrétion que s'il avait toujours les fers aux pieds. Ainsi rapproché de quelques mètres du couloir, Mustang pu enfin apercevoir l'ensemble des personnes présentes –du garde maintenant chargé comme une mule à son Major qui semblait étrangement satisfait de lui-même.

Seulement le crissement de ses semelles ne lui laissa que le temps d'entrevoir le sourire narquois du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en une moue perplexe –voire effarée.

_ « Puisque tu as les mains vides, continua le Maître en lui tendant la pile qui lui encombrait les bras. Voilà quelques livres pour vous occuper, toi et ton nouveau compagnon de recherches.

Silencieux comme une tombe, Edward ne demanda pas plus de précisions qu'il ne détacha son regard de celui du Maître. Son visage en revanche, faisait exception à son immobilité et arborait clairement sa célèbre expression "vous devez vous foutre de moi" pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ce dernier ne s'esclaffe.

_ « J'ai pensé que vous donner un petit assignement à tous les deux serait un bon moyen d'éviter que vous ne vous entretuiez. Mes gardes sont plus que compétents mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir à découvrir si la maçonnerie fait partie de leurs aptitudes. »

Il plaça le dernier volume au sommet de la pile avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose que Mustang n'entendit pas –ses pieds le rapprochèrent des deux hommes avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais rien n'y fit. Le Maître se redressa avant qu'il n'ait fait un mètre. Néanmoins, son fidèle garde le força à continuer sur sa lancée et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le seuil de la zone 3.

_ « Eh bien messieurs, amusez-vous bien ! »

Les deux alchimistes regardèrent les portes se refermer en silence et Roy jura un instant entendre les rouages tourner à l'intérieur du crâne de son cadet qui tanguait légèrement à côté de lui –certainement tenté de lui balancer ses volumes à la figure et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ne voulant pas attendre de voir si son envie de fuir prendrait éventuellement le dessus sur son respect des vieux écrits, Mustang se tourna rapidement vers Edward et se saisit du premier volume pour le délester un peu –et amorcer un semblant d'interaction.

Faisant craindre le pire à son supérieur d'un simple mouvement de recul, le jeune homme pris une respiration aussi profonde que saccadée avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

_ « L'espace bibliothèque n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus calme au monde, soupira Edward, mais au moins il y a une table et des chaises pour travailler. »

Abasourdi par l'absence d'animosité comme d'affolement hystérique dans l'attitude de son subordonné, le Colonel resta un moment la main figée sur le deuxième livre de la pile avant de finalement l'attirer à lui. Le contraste entre l'entrevue de ce matin et celle de ce début de soirée était presque trop vif pour être réel mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua les inspirations profondes que le jeune alchimiste se forçait à prendre, sa mâchoire crispée et son regard un peu trop vigilant.

_ « Alors ? demanda Ed en un souffle.

_ Alors, commença-t-il en attrapant un volume supplémentaire. Je te suis. »

Le voir aussi serein en sa compagnie continuait de le perturber mais Mustang se garda bien de faire la remarque –pas tant que son subordonné disposait d'autant d'issues de secours qu'à cet instant. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'était pas comme si Ed ne le regardait pas du coin de l'œil tous les deux pas ! Ou bien comme s'il ne s'arrangeait pas pour rester toujours à plusieurs mètres de son aîné. Tous ces petits signent qui s'accumulaient ne manquaient pas de rappeler à Roy que son subordonné n'avait peut-être pas détalé dès son arrivée, mais cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'il cherchait simplement le moment propice pour le faire.

Si cette possibilité lui garda les lèvres scellée jusqu'à leur arrivée, elle ne suffit pas à freiner les vagues de questions qui s'entrechoquaient entre ses deux oreilles.

Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur ? Pourquoi cet effroi en premier lieu ? que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il lui réserve un tel accueil ? Pourquoi le Maître prétendait-il qu'Edward avait demandé à ce qu'on l'emmène loin ?

Après réflexion, songea Roy en observant son cadet avec insistance, peut importait si celui-ci pouvait ou non lire dans les pensées, il n'avait sur le moment qu'une envie : utiliser ce pouvoir hypothétique sur la tête blonde devant lui. Depuis ses 12ans, Edward s'était comporté comme ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'une personne normale si peu de fois qu'on pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main –et d'une seule. Aujourd'hui était un parfait exemple de sa célèbre imprévisibilité et Mustang restait sur ses gardes, bien conscient que la journée n'était pas encore finie.

Alors que les deux alchimistes ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de loisirs, de bruyants éclats de rires le tirèrent de sa rêverie aussi brusquement qu'ils arrêtèrent les pas du Fullmetal. Il ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant que celui-ci ne reparte –et Mustang ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué si son regard n'était pas resté figé sur le jeune alchimiste malgré son manque total de concentration- mais cette hésitation lui fit froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il l'ajoutait à la liste des 'étranges actions du sosie du Fullmetal'.

Emportés par l'enthousiasme de leur partie de cartes, les quatre joueurs ne remarquèrent même pas leur passage dans la pièce. Quelques lecteurs qui s'étaient installés au calme –ou presque- derrière les étagères les saluèrent silencieusement avant de se replonger dans leur lecture. Un peu de pression quitta les épaules du colonel lorsque l'image d'une table vide se profila tout au fond de la pièce. Ils allaient pouvoir s'installer tranquillement à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets et Roy pourrait enfin retenter sa chance avec son subordonné.

Seulement, installés sur une table voisine, les deux frères Tringham en décidèrent autrement.

_ « Edward ! Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama l'aîné –Russel s'il avait bonne mémoire. Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'on- _oh_. »

Mustang retint le soupir agacé qui menaça de lui échapper face à la réaction du jeune Tringham –de justesse, mais il le retint. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles désormais : tout le monde ici, absolument _tout le monde_ s'était mis d'accord pour lui donner la désagréable impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. S'ils voulaient qu'il mette le feu au manoir où ils résidaient tous, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Pas d'alchimie.

_Mince._

_ « Le Maître a tardé à descendre. »

Silence.

_ « Et il t'a apporté un petit quelque chose on dirait, continua Russel en regardant les livres dans leurs mains, puis en regardant le Colonel. Je suppose que ça devrait nous occuper quelques jours. »

Il s'approcha d'Edward pour le débarrasser mais celui-ci l'esquiva et alla poser sa pile sur la table du fond. Les mains appuyées sur le bois de part et d'autre de ses volumes poussiéreux, Edward se rassembla avant de laisser échapper un soupir saccadé.

_ « À vrai dire, déclara-t-il finalement avant de se retourner vers eux, le Maître a insisté pour que le Colonel soit le seul à travailler avec moi sur ce projet. »

_Comment ?_

Mustang n'avait pas été d'une fraîcheur sensationnelle lorsqu'on l'avait ramené en zone 3 mais il lui avait pourtant semblé retrouver conscience _avant_ que le Maître ne donne ses indications au Fullmetal. Ou plutôt- avant qu'il ne lui offre ces livres sans plus de directive qu'il n'y avait de poil sur le torse du lieutenant Armstrong. Restant de marbre pour ne pas trahir les propos de son subordonné qui l'arrangeaient tout autant qu'ils le perturbaient, Roy se permit néanmoins d'envoyer un regard perplexe à ce dernier.

Pourquoi inventer ce mensonge qui allait forcément les conduire à rester seuls en tête à tête ? Qu'était-il arrivé au jeune homme de ce matin, paniqué par sa simple présence?

_ « Tu avais bien avancé de ton côté, reprit Edward. Il devrait employer tes services d'ici peu de temps. »

Russel n'était pas dupe, mais il céda malgré tout face à l'argument plutôt vaseux du Fullmetal.

_ « Sans doute. Et puis d'ici là, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son frère, une petite pause ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ? »

Fletcher acquiesça avant de ressembler leurs affaires et Mustang observa suspicieusement son frère aîné qui semblait s'être lancé dans une conversation muette avec Edward.

Le soudain éclair de jalousie qui lui transperça les flancs à la vue de cette complicité pourtant platonique lui coupa le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes et ses pieds le dirigèrent vers la scène avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y songer. Agir de façon menaçante était bien la dernière chose recommandée dans cette situation -et le regard méfiant que lui envoya Edward en était la preuve- mais la furie grognant et creusant son chemin vers la sortie juste sous ses côtes ne semblait rien vouloir entendre.

Il ne pouvait dire s'il en serait la cause direct ou indirect mais Mustang pouvait affirmer une chose : Edward allait finir par le tuer.

Jamais il n'avait ressentie l'envie de baffer quelqu'un en même temps de l'embrasser et ça commençait à le rendre fou. L'un ou l'autre lui irait très bien, mais l'un ou l'autre _exclusivement_. Le mélange des deux était tout bonnement insupportable !

Alors, une fois Russel et son frère hors de l'espace lecture, Roy ignora sa raison qui lui hurlait de rien faire de stupide et s'en alla poser sa pile de livre à côté de sa tour jumelle avant de continuer son approche.

_ « Tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda en silence presque une minute entière avant de tirer la chaise la plus proche pour s'y asseoir.

_ « J'ai l'air de m'enfuir ? demanda-t-il en relevant le menton. »

C'était comme si on avait soudain renvoyé dans son pays l'éléphant qui avait élu domicile sur ses épaules depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Jamais Roy n'avait été aussi soulagé de retrouver quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Un sourire fébrile se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le reste de son visage ne cessait d'osciller entre tristesse et joie en un tremblement presque douloureux.

Il en était persuadé maintenant : Ed le tuerait aujourd'hui.

_ « Non, déclara-t-il finalement en s'asseyant en face de son subordonné.

_ Bien. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, comme une invitation au retour de cet éléphant de malheur mais avant que Roy n'ouvre la bouche pour entretenir la fragile dynamique de leur conversation, Ed enchaîna.

_ « Quelle était la dernière question que je vous ai posée ce matin ?

_ Ce matin, réfléchit Mustang en essayant de replacer dans l'ordre les évènements décousus de sa journée. Quelque chose à voir avec tes dernières missions, les trois dernières si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Après avoir lâché un soupir mi soulagé mi embarrassé, le jeune alchimiste s'empressa de plonger la main dans sa poche arrière de pantalon pour en sortir une feuille et un crayon qu'il posa devant lui. Ne le voyant rien écrire au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Mustang releva les yeux, inquiet. Tout comme lui, le jeune homme semblait en proie à un cocktail d'émotions qui cohabitaient assez mal et son regard resta fixé dans le vide au-dessus de la table pendant encore quelques secondes.

_ « Je suis désolé- »

L'excuse de son cadet ne dépassa pas le murmure mais il releva immédiatement la tête, semblant tout aussi surpris par cette admission que son propre auteur. Edward détourna vite le regard avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

_ « Pour ce matin –et même hier soir. J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Qui voula-

_ _Pas maintenant, _plaida Edward. Je vous en supplie –juste- pas maintenant. »

Devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme et sa respiration de nouveau saccadée, Mustang obtempéra sans plus un mot. Cette discussion portait des enjeux bien trop importants pour la mettre en péril de cette manière. Il posa ses mains à plat contre la table et rassembla ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ « J'ai conscience que quelque chose de grave t'es arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ta peur semble être focalisée sur moi, mais si cela te met si mal à l'aise alors je n'aborderai plus le sujet. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes Edward, je nage dans le flou ici. Le "Maître", continua-t-il en soulignant les guillemets de ses doigts, a été des plus vagues lors de notre entrevue et tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance ici. S'il te plaît Ed… »

Celui-ci se massa longuement le front, comme pour se remettre les idées en places –difficilement, vu le temps qu'il y passa.

Mais soudain, le miracle eut lieu : Edward lui expliqua tout.

Commençant par la douloureuse période de quarantaine et ce cercle qui leur pompait leur énergie vitale, il lui donna rapidement ses observations sur le cercle en question et partagea ses hypothèses sur l'obtention de l'étrange boisson qu'on leur servait à leur arrivée en zone 3. Certainement une création venant directement du laboratoire privé qu'ils avaient le luxe d'avoir au sein même du manoir, supposa-t-il. Un groupe d'alchimiste y travaillait avec ferveur, mais il ne put renseigner l'effectif exact.

Puis vint le tour du Maître. Edward lui fournit tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet : son alchimie qui lui permettait de lire dans les pensées et de manipuler les souvenirs, son immense réseau de cercles qui étendait son écoute à tout le manoir et peut-être même plus, son besoin de prendre une empreinte spirituelle avant toute chose –la raison de leur présence dans son bureau. Passant rapidement sur la méthode de prise de cette empreinte, Ed préféra lui parler de ces bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait accidentellement partagés avec le Maître. Là encore, le jeune alchimiste lui détailla avec précision les images qu'il avait vues mais se contenta d'expliquer l'accident par "une décharge d'énergie résiduelle", lorsqu'Arawn lui avait touché le bras pour l'accompagner vers la sortie.

D'autres images revinrent alors hanter le Colonel qui dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser mettre en doute les propos de son cadet. Le Maître lui avait peut-être envoyé des souvenirs où il se voyait faire bien plus que de lui toucher le bras mais rien ne lui assurait que ce n'étaient pas des images créées par sa personne.

Ne lui laissant pas plus le temps de tergiverser, Edward lui exposa une autre de ces théories, concernant cette fois l'implication d'une femme qu'il connaissait dans cette sombre aventure. Une certaine Lyra, mentor de son professeur d'alchimie à lui et à Alphonse, qui s'était révélée être une voleuse de corps invétérée et tutrice de tous les homonculus qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. Sa présence n'avait été ni confirmée ni infirmée par le Maître mais Edward en était absolument convaincu et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il y avait de la pierre philosophale dans l'air.

_ « Si cette femme travaille effectivement avec la maison, commença Roy, alors ce n'est pas bon signe pour tous les résidents.

_ Elle est là, appuya Edward. C'est certain !

_ Tu l'as vue ?

_ Non.

_ Le Maître t'as parlé d'elle ?

_ Non.

_ Alors co-

_ Je vais y venir ! »

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le front avant de reprendre.

_ « Je sais qu'elle est là parce que j'ai croisé un homonculus ici, Envy, et il semblait plutôt soumis aux ordres du Maître.

_ Envy… pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? demanda Mustang

_ Nos routes se sont croisées à plusieurs reprises, j'ai cité son nom dans un de mes rapports –sans préciser sa vraie nature évidemment.

_ Et tu m'en avais parlé. Un petit brun, plutôt efféminé.

_ Et qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, compléta le jeune homme d'un ton final. »

Ça lui revenait maintenant. De tous les homonculus, c'était celui qui lui avait semblé être le plus dangereux celui-ci pouvant s'infiltrer n'importe où en se faisant passer pour-

_Oh…_

Edward dû lire la réalisation sur le visage de son supérieur car ses traits se crispèrent immédiatement et il réajusta son assise.

_ « Il s'est fait passer pour moi ?

_ Et j'ai mordu à l'hameçon comme un bleu ! Cracha-t-il. C'était juste avant que je ne rencontre le Maître. Et quand je vous ai vu arriver, tout mon –mon combat avec Envy ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans ma tête et j'ai préféré m'occuper l'esprit ailleurs. »

Du coin de l'œil, Mustang vit les doigts du jeune homme trembler sur son stylo et se résigna à abandonner l'idée de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ « Ce matin, continua Ed, la nuit blanche n'avait rien arrangé à ma confusion et c'est seulement quand vous m'avez donné mes trois dernières missions que j'ai réalisé mon erreur.

_ Tu avais tous les droits d'être méfiant, c'est moi qui me suis imposé sans délicatesse. Pardonne-moi. »

Les yeux cernés du Fullmetal doublèrent soudain de taille, prenant rapidement l'allure de deux soucoupes alors qu'il dévisageait le Colonel, incrédule. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mutuellement habitués à ce genres ce conversations mais il ne put empêcher une petite pointe d'amertume lui piquer le ventre à la vue du peu de crédit que lui accordait son subordonné. Il lui arrivait parfois de reconnaitre ses erreurs aussi !

Parfois.

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, Edward se saisit d'un des livres au sommet de sa pile.

_ « Avant que vous ne veniez m'interrompre sans délicatesse donc, commença-t-il en feuilletant les première pages avec une nonchalance provocatrice, je travaillais sur une étude que vous trouverez sans doute très intéressante.

_ J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

_ Et vous l'aurez sans doute plus encore quand j'en aurais fini. »

Il posa son livre et plongea son regard directement dans celui de son supérieur, une lueur de défi brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Ecouter parler d'alchimie un dieu incarné ! Seul un fou n'aurait pas l'eau à la bouche et Mustang se trouvait pétrifié sur place avant même que celui-ci n'ait commencé.

Ed n'allait plus tarder à arrêter son cœur pour de bon.

_ « Raconte-moi tout.

_ Les livres que m'a fournis Arawn m'ont permis de réaliser un vieux rêve d'alchimiste : créer de l'or.

_ C'est déjà possible, répondit-il perplexe. Et illégal.

_ La transmutation est possible oui, mais temporaire. Au bout d'une demi-journée à peine les liaisons alchimiques qui maintiennent le noyau en place se dissipent et toute la matière reprend la forme initiale.

_ À t'entendre, j'ai comme la désagréable impression que tu as éludé certains détails d'une de tes missions –à moins que ça n'ait été le cas pour toutes.

_ Je peux continuer ?

_ Pardon, soupira-t-il en s'interrogeant un instant sur cette incapacité qu'ils avaient à avoir une conversation sereine et posée. Je t'en prie, continue.

_ La transformation est temporaire parce que la transmutation ne va pas assez loin pour que les forces à l'intérieur de la matière ne viennent pas tout défaire au bout de quelques heures. Pour obtenir de l'or véritable et de façon définitive, il faut d'abord choisir le bon matériau. »

Hâtivement, il commença à gribouiller un schéma sur sa feuille.

_ « Le mercure est très proche de l'or, une fois raffiné, il suffit de venir le bombarder avec une simple particule d'atome et le mercure se désintègre naturellement en or stable.

_ Je sens un 'mais'.

_ _Mais_ il faut une quantité d'énergie astronomique pour effectuer cette transformation et –et je n'ai pas mis trois jours pour trouver la formule.

_ Tu penses qu'il t'a donné ces recherches à faire alors qu'il savait déjà réaliser la synthèse de l'or ?

_ Oui. »

Une réalisation le frappa soudain.

_ « quoi ? demanda son cadet.

_ Ça pourrait expliquer l'indifférence de l'armée et de la mairie face à ces disparitions.

_ Des pots de vin ?

_ Ça ne serait pas impossible. L'argent ne met pas beaucoup de temps à supplanter l'honneur quand celui-ci n'est pas très fort à l'origine.

_ Quelques noms me viennent à l'esprit.

_ J'ai surtout le nom de celui qui a été nommé responsables de l'équipe de recherches chargée de te retrouver.

_ Qui ?

_ Ostrogradski.

_ Ah ! s'exclama Edward. Autant dire 'personne'. Son visage transpirait la haine à chaque fois qu'il me croisait quelque part.

_ C'est pour ça que nous avons effectué des recherches de notre côté.

_ Pour finir par vous faire attraper aussi.

_ Juste à côté du manoir. Mes hommes savaient où je patrouillais avant de disparaitre, ils devraient agir éventuellement.

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, Edward se plongea dans son livre, bientôt suivi par son supérieur.

Cela devait faire des années qu'il ne s'était pas attelé à des recherches de la sortent et ses yeux le lui firent clairement sentir. La pause salvatrice du dîner lui offrit quelques minutes de répit mais il se trouva incapable de reprendre directement après.

_ « Je peux avancer seul si vous vous sentez trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, murmura Ed sans relever la tête. »

Trop fatigué pour former une réponse digne de l'alchimiste de Flamme, Roy se contenta de froisser une des feuilles à disposition et de l'envoyer sur la tête blonde en face de lui. La propriétaire de cette dernière abandonna sa lecture immédiatement pour le fixer, incrédule, avant de plisser des yeux de façon presque caricaturale.

_ « Quelles ont été mes _cinq_ dernières missions ?

_ Edward ! Tu ne m'as pas quitté de vue depuis tout à l'heure ! On ne va pas refaire toutes tes missions depuis ton engagement à chaque fois que tu auras un doute à mon sujet, si ?

_ Non, soupira-t-il, à moitié amusé par l'expression outré du Colonel. J'ai une autre idée. »

Déchirant négligemment un morceau de sa feuille, il commença à y gribouiller –ah non- à y écrire quelque chose d'illisible. Juste au moment où Mustang déchiffra enfin le 'Colonel-caca' que son cadet venait d'écrire, celui-ci déchira de nouveau son bout de papier.

_ « à chacune de nos rencontre, il suffira de couper une note en deux comme ça. Chacun repartira avec une moitié et il n'y aura plus qu'à confronter les deux lors de la rencontre suivante. Comme ça je serais sûr que c'est bien vous et vous serez sûr que je suis bien moi. »

Il fit glisser une moitié en direction du Colonel avant de rassembler ses notes et ses quelques livres.

_ « C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vous retrouve ici demain ?

_ Demain sans faute. »

Sa voix sonna plus grave qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention mais le jeune homme ne fit aucune remarque et se faufila hors de la pièce le visage illuminé par un sourire en coin qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il semblait que l'horreur de ces quelques jours était derrière eux –et c'était tant mieux.

Attrapant sa moitié de note, Mustang ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui fendit le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

« el - Caca »

Les deux mots résonnaient comme le nom d'un émissaire des pays du sud et il pouvait déjà imaginer _Messire d'el Caca _se pavaner dans ses riches habits de soie. Seulement la connotation fécale lui retirait toute crédibilité et Roy rigola doucement en songeant à la deuxième moitié du texte choisi par son subordonné.

Assurément, Edward ne pouvait avoir mieux coupé la feuille s'il avait voulu avoir deux notes dans un thème –disons- _coordonné_.

D'humeur légère pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Mustang glissa le petit bout de papier dans la poche de sa chemise et s'en alla retrouver sa cellule. Un sourire de demeuré lui barrait toujours le visage mais peut lui importait il traversa la cour jusque la chambre 037 en ignorant les regards intrigués de ses voisins avec une nonchalance impressionnante –même pour lui.

Une fois son fardeau déposé quelque part dans la pièce et ses chaussures perdues au pied du lit, Roy se laissa tomber sur le matelas en un soupir amusé. Edward n'avait pas eu sa peau, songea-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son cœur affolé –et sa moitié de note, mais son palpitant ne tiendrait pas très longtemps si le jeune homme continuait de le tourmenter de la sorte.

La plus délicieuse des morts, assurément.

.

* * *

_Eh ! 'zavez vu ça ? par de coupure 'suspens-bidon'! ça s'arrose non?! CHAMPAAAAGNE!  
_

_Sinon, pour les non alcooliques, une petite review au jus d'orange ? J'ai les Pringles et les Apéricubes ;)  
_


	17. Petits meurtres en famille

_Comme toujours, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me réchauffe toujours autant le cœur de les voir arriver dans ma boîte mail telles des petites graines de pissenlit volant au gré du ven- Ok je vais m'arrêter là hein ^^_

_MERCI, merci merci mercimerci !_

_Pas grand-chose à manger dans ce chapitre désolé. A vrai dire, c'est la première partie d'un plus gros chapitre, mais pour les fêtes jme suis dit que c'était plus sympa de vous donner un ptit bout pour vous éviter d'avoir à attendre encore 6mois pour voir arriver un nouveau chapitre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

**Samedi 8 Avril, quelque part dans Central**

Le vent froid et humide du début du printemps avait quitté les rues de Central depuis plusieurs semaines déjà –peut-être même depuis un bon mois songea-t-il- et, même si la majeure partie de la végétation arborait encore un vert criard et des pousses tendres, l'air s'asséchait enfin ! Non pas que le réveil de la nature et toute la poésie qui pouvait aller avec lui déplaisait –il avait toujours eu une certaine sensibilité à ce sujet- mais cette humidité poisseuse lui rajoutait 100 ans à chaque seconde passée dehors.

Ça n'était pas un hasard s'il était resté dans l'est pendant si longtemps. Là-bas, même l'hiver n'arrivait pas à lui faire aussi désagréablement sentir son âge et l'été n'était pas plus insupportable que la fournaise qui l'avait vu naître. L'âge l'y avait rendu un peu plus sensible –il recherchait plus activement l'ombre, limitait ses activités, etc.- mais l'air chaud et sec qui balayait le sol sablonneux de la région le réconfortait. Souvent, il avait pour habitude de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément et, en un battement de cœur, il se retrouvait de nouveau chez lui.

Pourquoi ne pas être resté dans l'Est alors?

Oh, l'envie ne lui avait pas manqué ! Seulement de sombres rumeurs n'avaient pas tardé à atteindre ses oreilles grisonnantes et il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser une vieille querelle du passé réduire à néant le futur de centaines d'innocents. Cette fâcheuse histoire remontait à fort longtemps, au temps où son pays n'avait pas encore été effacé des mémoires par le temps, le sable et la bêtise humaine.

A l'époque, son monde se réduisait à quelques kilomètres carrés de verdure et de rues de pierre blanche, à son maître d'alchimie et à son seul proche parent –et cela lui suffisait. C'était le cas pour la plupart de ses compatriotes, si seulement il pouvait les appeler ainsi. Leur pays n'avait pas de nom, juste une unité évidente : le désert.

Les gens vivaient de peu et les quelques oasis qui poussaient çà et là offraient souvent de quoi subvenir aux besoins de tous. C'est pourquoi les échanges entre les différentes cités étaient rares. A quoi bon vouloir traverser le désert alors que tout était déjà là ?

Bien sûr les sécheresses changeaient la donne. La famine, les violences, l'exode désespéré de certains… il l'avait lu dans un livre un jour, mais cela remontait à fort longtemps avant sa naissance et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient en témoigner. Dans le cœur des gens et dans le sien, leur petite ville-oasis –Syurga- avait toujours été et resterait toujours fidèle à son nom : un petit bout de paradis tombé sur terre.

Seules quelques personnes ne se satisfaisaient pas de cette vie et voyageaient de ville en ville au gré des saisons. Leur père les appelait _les Illuminés_, mais on leur donnait plus souvent le nom d'érudits. Ils étaient le seul moyen de communication réel entre les cités à l'époque. On les ignorait souvent, mais ils étaient néanmoins l'origine de certaines connaissances communes : quelles étaient les cités les plus proches, leur populations…

Non pas que ce genre de détail intéressait qui que ce soit.

Les poèmes qu'il avait lus décrivaient assez bien la vision commune de leur pays : une myriade d'oasis, disséminées à l'infini sur la toile du désert, comme des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel. Ces étoiles, il les avait regardées, des nuits entières, rêvant de pouvoir toutes les connaitre, de pouvoir toutes les contenir en lui –et puis son père l'avait découvert sur le toit de leur maison, et le souvenir de la gifle de ce soir-là l'avait bien gardé de retourner tutoyer ses amies étincelantes.

Néanmoins, lorsque son petit frère, malade comme un chien, le retenait éveillé, il sautait sur l'occasion pour rester à la fenêtre, rêvant cette fois de s'envoler pour les rejoindre avec son frère. Loin de cette ville, loin de leur vie, loin de leur ivrogne de père.

Pas un paradis pour tout le monde tout compte fait ?

Depuis que sa mère les avait quittés, après la naissance de son frère cadet, non. Leur père passait ses journées à la taverne et ne rentrait que pour leur reprocher l'état de la librairie qu'ils devaient tenir en son absence. L'ancienne nourrice de son frère revenait souvent les voir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. La pauvre s'était faite remercier avec si peu de délicatesse. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, lui assurait-il à chaque fois, tenir une librairie n'était pas l'occupation la plus horrible à laquelle on pouvait penser .

Et puis, leur père revenait bien trop saoul pour arriver à viser correctement –avec leur petite taille, ils faisaient des cibles mouvantes si difficiles à atteindre !

Cette mascarade durait depuis onze ans maintenant et son frère et lui, âgé alors de quinze ans, ne le craignaient plus depuis des années. Leurs stratégies de défense étaient rodées et leurs mensonges parfaitement adaptés pour maintenir le reste de la population dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant la triste vérité de leur vie familiale.

En dehors du problème évident de leur père avec la boisson, les gens se focalisaient principalement sur le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient sans la présence protectrice d'un adulte pendant la majeure partie de la journée. A vrai dire, l'étroite ruelle sur laquelle donnait leur librairie grouillait de monde en permanence et commettre quel crime que ce soit n'était pas bien judicieux –trop de témoins, fuite rendue difficile par la foule et, surtout, pourquoi donc vouloir voler une caisse vide et des livres valant plus cher en poussière qu'en papier ?

Du moment que leur père les laissait tranquille, sa vie lui convenait.

Ils ne jouaient pas dans la rue avec les autres enfants de la cité, certes, mais quelques minutes de course-poursuite entre les rayonnages de temps en temps empêchaient son frère de devenir insupportable à un certain point de la journée et c'était l'essentiel. Le reste du temps, les centaines et centaines de livres qui prenaient la poussière sur les étagères se révélaient être un divertissement tout aussi plaisant.

Comme il avait ressenti le besoin de contenir en lui le ciel étoilé tout entier, le jeune Abel –comme on l'appelait à l'époque- s'était mis en quête d'absorber toutes les connaissances à sa disposition. Privé de son compagnon de jeu, son frère cadet jetait alors son dévolu sur le premier livre passant par là. Il s'installait sagement au sol à ses côtés, les livres couvrant l'intégralité de ses jambes croisée. Cependant, trop jeune pour ce genre de lectures, il ne lisait que quelques dizaines de pages par jour tandis que son frère parcourait les étagères les unes après les autres.

Les livres le captivaient, mais ceux traitant de l'astrologie le coupaient véritablement du monde extérieur, au point même de ne plus entendre arriver les clients.

La rencontre la plus importante de sa vie débuta précisément de cette façon. La sonnette au-dessus du bureau principal avait retentit plusieurs fois mais son esprit n'avait rien enregistré ses yeux rivés sur les pages du plus vieux livre de la collection de son père ne semblaient laisser aucune bande passante pour le reste de ses sens. Son frère cadet finit par venir lui agripper le bras dans l'espoir le tirer de sa lecture et le conduire vers le _drôle de vieux monsieur_ qui attendait à l'entrée.

Aussi surprenant que cela ait pu être, la description de son cadet se révéla plutôt juste et Abel se retint de lever un sourcil dubitatif devant la longue barbe brune et la tunique en toile grossière qu'arborait l'homme en question. Celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui demander s'il pouvait effectuer des recherches ici, moyennant dédommagement. Il ne voulait rien acquérir, seulement lire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant plus d'une semaine, Abel et son frère accueillirent ce drôle de monsieur pour que celui-ci puisse travailler au calme et consulter les livres poussiéreux de leur librairie. Abel poursuivit sa lecture journalière, mais au bout de la cinquième fois dans la même journée où il se surprit à relire la même phrase cinq fois de suite sans en retenir le sens, il décida de céder à la curiosité.

Entrant silencieusement dans la réserve, son frère sur les talons, Abel s'approcha discrètement du vieil homme. La table sur laquelle celui-ci s'était installé était recouverte de livres ouverts et de feuilles noircies de notes. Abel hésita avant d'avancer plus loin. Il ne voulait pas le déranger après tout. Juste savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire depuis deux jours.

_ « ça n'est pas très poli d'espionner les gens tu sais ? »

Pris au dépourvu Abel le regarda l'air honteux avant de bafouiller ses plus plates excuses. Il fit presque demi-tour mais l'homme lui envoya un sourire chaleureux et l'invita finalement à approcher.

Un alchimiste. Voilà ce qu'il était.

_ « Alchimiste ? »

Son petit frère avait désormais agrippé le bord de la table et essayait de lire les notes les plus proches de son nez. C'est alors que l'homme attrapa une nouvelle feuille est commença à dessiner un cercle, puis des lignes plus complexes, quelques gribouillis par ci par là et posa enfin la feuille sur un coin libre de la table.

Après leur avoir demandé d'observer attentivement, il apposa ses mains sur le bord du dessin, le bout de ses doigts frôlant à peine la ligne épaisse du cercle. Il ferma les yeux et le noir de l'encre se mis soudain à briller, illuminant la pièce d'un bleu violacé et projetant des ombres inquiétante sur les murs et le plafond.

Lorsque la table sembla bouger, Abel s'approcha suspicieusement. Ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours avec cette lueur des plus éblouissantes et l'air qui bougeait de plus en plus violemment autour d'eux, c'était tout à fait probable. Seulement, lorsque le coin de la table commença à s'élever au-dessus des livres et à changer de forme comme une balle d'argile sous les mains de l'artisan, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène d'un air abasourdi –sa bouche était ouverte d'une façon ridicule, et alors ?

Le bois de la table ondula d'une façon étrange avant de prendre finalement la forme d'une rose du désert. Soudain la lueur mourut et la pièce fut plongée dans un silence lourd. Un frisson le parcourut. Qu- comment ? Époustouflé, Abel dévisagea le vieil homme –qui ne semblait plus si vieux lorsque ce sourire chaleureux illuminait son visage.

L'alchimie.

Leur invité leur expliqua qu'avec cette science, il lui était possible de modeler la matière selon son bon vouloir. Qu'il pouvait sculpter des objets par la force de son esprit, mélanger la matière et créer un matériau totalement nouveau, avec des propriétés totalement nouvelles ! Il se saisit de sa mine de plomb et leur affirma avec ferveur qu'il pouvait transformer son crayon en une barre plus résistant que de la pierre! Plus résistant encore que du métal !

L'étendue de son savoir et de ce qu'il restait à découvrir apparaissaient devant eux une spirale étourdissante. L'infini qu'il avait trouvé en regardant le ciel était de nouveau là, à portée de main et Abel ne put réprimer un frisson. Il en avait presque le vertige et son petit frère semblait tout aussi fasciné. Lui aussi en avait la chair de poule.

_ « Le seul problème, c'est l'énergie, leur avoua l'homme. »

Ça n'était pas un hasard s'ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à frissonner pour déranger la matière, il fallait de l'énergie, et quand on ne voulait pas utiliser sa propre énergie et risquer de tomber d'épuisement –ou pire- le plus simple était de venir pomper l'énergie disponible autours de soi. En l'occurrence, l'air dans la pièce.

Pour réaliser sa petite sculpture, l'homme avait pompé une quantité de chaleur conséquente, faisant chuter la température de plusieurs degrés et celle-ci baissa encore plus lorsqu'il retransforma la table dans son état initial. Cette fois-ci, Abel dû aller chercher de quoi se couvrir lui et son frère. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était bien d'un rhume –leur père détestait quand ils tombaient malade, ça l'empêchait de dormir.

L'énergie donc, poursuivit le vieil homme une fois ses deux élèves chaudement vêtus, était indispensable pour briser les liaisons assurant la cohésion de la matière. Certains matériaux demandaient beaucoup d'énergie, d'autre moins. Par exemple, si le bois de leur table avait été plus dense, ou si la table avait été en pierre plutôt, ils auraient eu besoin de leur lainage bien plus tôt –peut-être auraient-ils dû quitter la pièce. C'est pour ça qu'il se limitait à de petites transmutations lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur. L'alchimie était une science du grand air.

Le visage soudain plus sombre, l'homme s'empressa de les mettre en garde. Prendre l'énergie de la nature n'était en aucun cas une solution viable. Les chutes de températures étaient parfois si importantes et si rapides que l'air chaud autour de la zone affectée se trouvait aspiré avec une violence sans pareil. Des alchimistes un peu trop audacieux avaient déclenché les tempêtes meurtrières.

Prendre de l'énergie au travers du sol ne fonctionnait guère mieux. La Terre avait toujours une façon violente de retrouver son équilibre. Tremblements de terre, affaissements… Des villes avaient été rasées de cette façon.

Le jour suivant, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de l'attention des deux garçons, il mit à leur disposition un petit ouvrage qui aurait pu paraître anodin à en voir son épaisseur mais son contenu dépassait de loin tous ce qu'ils avaient pu toucher dans cette pièce : un livre sur les bases de l'alchimie. Les principes fondamentaux étaient complexes et infrangibles mais totalement à leur portée selon les dires de leur tout nouveau professeur.

Le vieil homme avait lui-même commencé à leur âge, leur confia-t-il, et depuis la mort de son maître, il n'avait cessé de chercher à terminer le travail qu'ils avaient mené ensemble –à savoir trouver une solution pour alimenter la transmutation en énergie sans à avoir à la puiser autour de soi. De longues années de recherches l'attendaient encore mais cette perspective ne semblait pas le décourager –au contraire même, la lueur dans ses yeux n'en devenait que plus intense.

Depuis la mort de leur mère, le jeune Abel ne se souvenait pas s'être sentit aussi heureux. Cette nouvelle science lui laissait entrevoir un futur tout à fait différent, un futur dans lequel il ne subissait plus la vie mais pouvait y imposer sa volonté –comme leur professeur l'avait fait sur leur table. Ce sentiment était grisant, au bas mot. Jamais il n'avait senti autant de pouvoir dans les mains.

Mais comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son bonheur allait être de courte durée.

Le drame arriva un soir, alors que leur professeur s'en était retourné à sa chambre d'hôte depuis plusieurs heures et que son frère et lui n'avaient pas cessé à un instant de s'essayer à leur première transmutation. Imaginer qu'à une époque il avait pu lutter pour faire geler un simple bol d'eau lui paraissait presque impossible aujourd'hui, mais ça avait pourtant été le cas. L'eau ne voulait pas geler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il corrige son cercle.

Lorsque la pièce s'illumina et qu'il senti enfin sa volonté se réaliser sous ses doigts, Abel laissa échapper un rire étranglé –celui de son petit frère le suivit, plus pétillant et presque caché par le son de la transmutation. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un morceau de glace si gros mais la taille n'était en rien la cause de son euphorie. Cette glace, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait créée.

Devant l'impatience de son petit frère à côté de lui, qui sautillait maintenant pour avoir son tour d'essai, il céda sa place et se plaça à distance. La transmutation commençait seulement lorsqu'un fracas de meuble renversé les fit sursauter tous les deux. Leur père aurait pu les ignorer, comme tous les soirs, mais la lumière avait trahis leur présence par la même occasion qu'elle avait donné à leur père titubant désormais dans la pièce un prétexte pour s'énerver après eux.

Avançant tel un ogre, leur père écarta Abel de son chemin d'un puissant revers de main qui envoya le garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, celui-ci hurla après son père, lui implora de laisser son petit frère tranquille mais ses cris furent ignorés et il ne put que regarder, impuissant, son frère recevoir l'une des gifles les plus violentes qu'il eut reçue.

_ « Pour qui tu t'prends pour faire ça ? Beugla leur père. Pas de sorcellerie sous mon toit ! Pas de sorciers dans ma famille ! »

Il le gifla de nouveau, ignorant les pleurs du garçon recroquevillé à ses pieds et les supplications de son fils ainé.

_ « Père ! cria Abel en s'agrippant au bras levé de son père. Laissez-le, je vous en prie !

_ Pas avant qu'il n'ait appris à se tenir tranquille chez moi ! Cette espèce de petite merde ! »

La gorge nouée par la peur et la rage, Abel laissa le bras filer sous ses doigts et recula d'un pas. Tout ceci allait mal finir. Son petit frère ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous les coups de leur père et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le contenir et l'éloigner de son frère.

_ « Regarde ça ! Même pas capable de se défendre ! S'exclama-t-il. T'as bien réussi à arracher la vie de ma femme à ta sortie, surement repousser ton père ne peut pas être bien plus compliqué ! »

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Abel détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Sa seule famille, son seul confident, son seul ami qui devenait plus silencieux à chaque gifle et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cette folie. Rien ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie.

Soudain, quelque chose brilla au fond de la pièce et son cerveau ne put que regarder son corps avancer vers la cheminée, se saisir du tisonnier et revenir vers la scène responsable de son angoisse. Poussé par une rage incandescente Abel se rua vers son père, lui hurlant de les laisser tranquille et armant son coup –il connaissait déjà la réponse de son père de tout façon.

La barre de fer entra en contact avec le crâne de son père en un craquement sinistre et ce dernier tomba au sol silencieux et immobile pour la première fois de la soirée.

Le Lendemain, leur professeur les accompagna à la cérémonie funéraire, debout à leurs côtés, aussi près du bûcher qu'il était supportable de l'être. Durant les quelques semaines passées en leur compagnie, l'homme n'avait jamais montré de signe d'affection à leur égard, et pourtant, pas à un seul instant il n'avait lâché la main de ses deux élèves. L'esprit embrumé par la situation et la fumée qui les encerclait depuis plusieurs minutes, Abel se demanda vaguement s'il cherchait ainsi à les réconforter ou s'il les tenait juste à l'œil pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

L'un dans l'autre, le jeune garçon se surprit à apprécier l'attention.

Le feu dû mourir à un certain moment de la nuit car il se souvenait s'être réveillé déconcerté par la scène autour de lui, frigorifié et les yeux bouffis par les larmes et la fumée –surtout par la fumée. Son frère marmonnait à côté de lui, plus perturbé encore, regardant autours de lui sans réellement voir. C'est pourquoi il ne broncha pas –ou très peu- lorsque leur professeur le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena loin des restes fumants de ce qui avait été son père.

Envoyant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le jeune Abel, se lança à leur suite, l'esprit étrangement engourdi. La marche se fit en silence, chacun de ses pas résonnant en lui au rythme de son cœur si bien qu'il eut la désagréable impression de s'élever hors de son corps pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Dans ce nouvel état, il se retrouva soudain coupé de ses sens comme de ses émotions et, bien qu'un peu déroutante de prime abord, cette accalmie fut au final la bienvenue. Un calme inhabituel s'empara de lui et il commença à douter. Etait-il un tel fils indigne pour ne pas regretter la mort de son propre père ? _Pour ne pas regretter d'avoir tué son propre père ? _Pourrait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit un jour, ou bien son âme resterait-elle aussi aride que le désert autour d'eux ?

La façade de leur boutique familiale l'arrêta dans sa réflexion et il remarqua enfin le fait que son petit frère s'était réveillé et sanglotait de nouveau. Leur maître leur servit un petit déjeuner de roi avant de leur annoncer qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, de quitter la ville définitivement.

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient orphelins, l'homme ne pouvait décemment pas les abandonner de la sorte –surtout avec toute une ville qui commencerait bientôt à jaser- c'est pourquoi il leur fit rassembler leurs affaires le jour même. Les plus beau livres furent rassemblés dans des caisses en bois et rejoignirent leurs effets personnels dans le fond de la petite charrette qui allait être pendant les semaines suivantes ce qu'ils auraient de plus proche d'une maison.

Le dromadaire que leur maître avait acheté pour l'occasion était vieux et décharné mais leur chargement ne pesait pas bien lourd –même lorsque les deux garçons épuisés décidaient d'aller rejoindre vivres et livres poussiéreux sur la carriole- et leur voyage ne devrait pas durer plus longtemps que l'animal ne pourrait supporter. La fraîcheur de la nuit les enlaça alors qu'ils se mirent en route le soir même. Le cœur toujours aussi asséché, Abel marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à leur premier arrêt, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Le soir au coin du feu, alors que son petit frère dormait profondément, le vieil homme s'assit à ses côté et lui expliqua enfin le fonctionnement de ce grand bout de vélin qu'il avait déplié plusieurs fois durant leurs pauses et que le jeune Abel n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis. C'était une carte. Une très vieille carte. Le maître du maître de l'homme l'avait commencé il y avait des années de cela, et il poursuivait leur travail aujourd'hui encore en complétant les vides et en mettant à jour le reste.

A la lueur du feu de camp, il lui expliqua que Syurga, leur ville natale, n'était qu'une ville parmi des centaines d'autres -peut-être des milliers- et que leur désert continuait encore au-delà des dernières villes répertoriées sur sa carte. Il avait entendu dire que, très loin d'ici, le désert finissait par mourir au pied de contrées plus vertes que les oasis les plus verdoyantes de leur pays. Abel se souvenait avoir regardé la carte avec émerveillement : les étoiles étaient tombées sur le sol, resplendissantes et innombrables et ils étaient en route pour aller les découvrir !

C'était peu dire s'il n'avait guère dormi cette nuit-là, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, l'esprit perdu bien au-delà et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Parce que non, décida-t-il, son cœur n'était pas encore aussi mort qu'il avait pu croire.

Leur marche fut longue et le climat impitoyable. Le sol, quand il n'était pas entièrement couvert de sable, était sec, éclaté en milliard de petites pierres aux arrêtes tranchantes. Si tranchantes que leur dromadaire commençait à boiter de façon inquiétante. Leur mentor multipliait les pauses pour panser les blessures du pauvre animal mais au septième jour, alors que la chaleur s'était faite particulièrement insupportable et que leur chameau rechignait à se lever, il décida de rester à l'abri d'une avancée de pierre.

Au bout du douzième jour, les mirages devant eux prirent une forme nouvelle. Le soleil faisait danser le ciel à l'horizon, comme à son habitude, mais en y regardant bien, Abel pouvait désormais voir quelques maisons s'y mêler. Leur maître leva le doute pour de bon en indiquant un point particulièrement grand sur sa carte.

_ « Et voici Xérès. »

Selon les dires du vieil homme, Xérès avait la plus grande oasis connue à des mois de marche à la ronde et la cité en elle-même s'étendait sur une surface presque équivalente. C'est vers elle que les voyageurs s'étaient dirigés lors de la dernière grande sécheresse. Des dizaines de générations plus tard, tous les habitants et les quelques voyageurs continuaient de la considérer comme une cité providence.

Cité providence peut-être, mais l'absence de verdure à l'approche de la ville laissa le jeune Abel perplexe. Son frère lui tira plusieurs fois sa tunique pour lui demander la raison de cet horizon toujours blanc quand il aurait dû se teinter de vert mais il ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaules. Les mètres de sables défilaient sous leurs pieds et le blanc prit une teinte plus terne. En effet, les premières maisons à la périphérie de la ville étaient faites de bric et de broc, de boue séchée et d'autres matériaux hasardeux ce qui ôta immédiatement son éclat à l'appellation "providence".

Ces petites huttes s'empilaient les unes sur les autres sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, faisant barrière entre le désert et le reste d'une ville qu'Abel n'avait soudain plus vraiment envie de visiter. Ce n'était que la banlieue pauvre, le rassura leur mentor, le reste de la cité n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux –et le nez.

La puanteur exacerbée par la chaleur le prit à la gorge au premier mètre de la première ruelle qu'ils empruntèrent et il se souvenait avoir hésité à faire demi-tour. Tout lui déplaisait dans cette ville les maisons faites de boue et de déjections, les odeurs, le bruit, les gens.

Les gens…

En à peine cinq minutes, il avait dû croiser plus de personnes qu'il n'y en avait dans sa ville natale. Des centaines de gens bruyants et pressés qui les regardèrent passer curieusement –au mieux. Son petit frère s'enfonça un peu plus entre les caisses de livres et Abel se plaça entre le dromadaire et son maitre, mais rien n'y fit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans le ventre de la bête, son malaise ne faisait qu'accroître et il sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ « Le centre de la ville te plaira d'avantage. »

Et ce fut le cas.

Les rues et ruelles de sable laissèrent place à de grandes voies pavées et les murs en boue disparurent et ils firent bientôt face à de grandes bâtisses entièrement construites en pierre. La blancheur des murs de ces maisons de plus en plus grandes à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre de la ville donnait à chaque rue une luminosité irréelle. Mais ça n'était rien comparé au cœur de la cité.

Tout autour d'eux, des pierres encore plus blanches, des colonnes encore plus hautes et des sculptures encore plus improbables. Qu'importe là où il posait ses yeux, les bâtiments arrivaient encore à le surprendre. Comment pouvait-on faire tenir de la pierre à une telle hauteur ? Comment pouvait-on tailler de la pierre aussi finement ?

Au milieu de la place se tenait une colonne de marbre rose, surmontée d'une statue de femme ailée dont la beauté le laissa sans voix. Leur maître les guida à travers la foule jusqu'au bord de la fontaine qui entourait la statue et ils s'assirent sur le bord, trempant leur pieds meurtris dans l'eau fraîche. Plusieurs faces de gargouilles pleuraient au pied de la colonne, l'eau dégoulinant musicalement le long de décoration florales jusqu'à rejoindre le bassin principal. Depuis ce jour, ce bruit ne manquait jamais de le ramener à Xérès.

Après un soupir, il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux sur la grande place de Central et son flux incessant de promeneurs. Fatigué de sa marche, Abel s'était assis sur le bord de la fontaine bicentenaire qui avait été remise en fonction après les dernières gelées quelques semaines plus tôt. Sous lui, la pierre était lisse et froide –bien différente de la pierre rêche, seulement polie par des centaines et des centaines d'années d'usage et à laquelle le soleil du désert donnait une chaleur réconfortante, quelle que soit la saison- mais il ignora ce détail. Le soleil sur son visage flétri lui suffisait.

Même s'il était encore frais, l'air avait perdu de ce mordant qui l'avait fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer le pas de sa porte ce matin –non pas que rester chez lui eut été une option envisageable.

En début de soirée la veille, un de ses informateurs l'avait contacté par téléphone pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire –ce qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose pour lui. Dans leur échelle d'urgence, le téléphone trônait à la seconde position –la prise de contact directe signifiant que son temps était compté et que des assassins avaient été envoyés à sa poursuite- et une seule de ses requêtes envoyée à son réseau était élevée à ce niveau d'urgence.

Deux semaines pour une misérable adresse ! Son réseau avait bien besoin d'un renouvellement stratégique !

Les rencontres se tenaient le jour suivant, à 13h et au lieu de rendez-vous correspondant au jour de la semaine. Abel regarda sa montre furtivement : 12h57, son informateur ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement à côté, profitant du soleil pendant quelques minutes avant de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie à jeter au fond de l'eau. Certains croyaient que ce geste suffisait à exaucer leurs vœux, d'autres affirmaient qu'ils exauçaient le vœu du Maire de voir les caisses de la ville se remplir sans à avoir à bouger le petit doigt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, songea Abel, son informateur avait le mérite d'avoir des approches impeccable dans les lieux publics. D'un geste anodin, rassemblant les pans de son manteau contre lui, il fit glisser la lettre coincée sous le sac du jeune homme avant d'enfoncer ses mains au fond de ses poches.

Un plus loin, un peu plus tard, le vieil Abel déplia la note avec attention. L'écriture n'était pas digne d'être classée dans la catégorie les calligraphies appliquées et esthétiques mais l'adresse pouvait facilement être déchiffrée sur le papier froissé. Il laisserait une note là-bas dans la journée pour fixer un rendez-vous le lendemain avec l'équipe chargée de l'affaire.

D'ordinaire, Abel préférait laisser plusieurs jours entre le dépôt de sa note et la date du rendez-vous –il pouvait toujours arriver que la boîte aux lettres soit oubliée ponctuellement et il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver non invité- mais l'heure était grave et son équipe avait assez perdu de temps pour lui fournir le contact le plus fiable. Un certain lieutenant Hawkeye avait été désigné comme tel et Abel ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'en plus d'être fiable, celui-ci était efficace.

Et qu'il vérifiait régulièrement son courrier.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

La tasse de café que lui avait poliment préparée le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et autours de laquelle ses doigts étaient fermement refermés semblait une barrière bien ridicule face aux autres occupants de la pièce, mais d'une certaine façon, le fait d'avoir les mains occupées le rassura.

Un regard circulaire lui arracha un soupir. Entrer en contact avec les proches de personnes portées disparues était une tâche dont il s'était toujours passé, il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi. La détresse de son audience, aussi palpable que le coussin sous ses fesses, lui fit réajuster sa prise sur sa tasse. Les années passées à sillonner le pays depuis son erreur de jeunesse ne l'avaient en rien préparé à cette situation et Abel regarda le fond de son café sans le voir, cherchant un bout par lequel commencer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, ce fut le jeune Elric qui engagea finalement la conversation, la gorge serrée et les doigts agrippés sur les plis de son pantalon.

_ « Vous disiez dans votre note avoir quelque chose qui nous intéresserait, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Après des semaines de recherches, Abel pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'absence de manières, mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire attristé. Tout ceci était de sa faute.

_ « En effet, déclara-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

_ Au sujet de mon frère ?

_ Pas exactement, soupira-t-il. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir les pièces du puzzle qui vous intéressent le plus. Mais les quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents restants sont bien là. »

Il pointa vaguement la direction de sa tête avant de reprendre.

_ « Seulement avoir presque toutes les cartes ne sert à rien quand l'adversaire possède les cartes maitresses. Il les a toujours eu jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours. Sa défense est efficace, et bien rôdée son plan tracé droit sur du papier blanc et sa motivation n'a jamais fluctué. Mais…

_ Mais quoi ? demanda le Lieutenant Hawkeye face à son silence.

_ Mais son avidité causera sa perte. Le Fullmetal et l'alchimiste de Flamme ? Admirable de sa part de les avoir capturés, mais aussi horriblement dangereux.

_ Vous avez un plan en tête ? demanda Alphonse.

_ Non. Mais avec mes informations et ce que vous avez récolté lors de vos récentes recherches, et avec votre force d'action, j'espère bien parvenir à mettre fin à toute cette folie.

_ Et vous avez quoi à y gagner dans tout ça ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent subitement vers Havoc qui, malgré le nombre conséquent d'yeux fixés sur lui, ne détacha pas son regard du vieil homme.

_ « Comme vous dites, sa défense est efficace –foutrement efficace- à quoi bon se mettre ces illuminés à dos si vous n'êtes pas concernés par cette affaire.

_ Peut-être aurais-je dû me présenter avant de débuter, déclara-t-il en réajustant son assise. Mon nom est Abel. Et si je vous ai contacté c'est qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps si l'on veut arrêter Arawn avant l'inévitable.

_ Arawn ? répéta Alphonse, l'air perplexe.

_ Celui contre qui vous luttez actuellement : mon frère. »

* * *

TADA

_Désolé pour la coupure encore un poil irritante, mais, eh ! On commence un peu à découvrir le lourd passé de notre psychopathe préféré (Naémir, ma choupette en sucre, ne le prend pas mal, tu sais bien que TU es ma psychopathe préférée ^^) !_

_Suite au prochain épisode !_


End file.
